The Renegades
by Spidey108
Summary: Losing his family and friends, Danny Phantom didn't know what to do. Then a Ghost named Clockwork gave him a place to stay as well as a list that names appeared on. Will he ever move on from his family? Or will he lose himself and break his promise? In a mixture of X-Men Evolution, Spectacular Spider-Man, Avengers EMH and events from the comics. Rated T for now. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The More Things Change

_**Chapter 01: The More Things Change**_

In the town of Amity Park there was a battle going on, one that had the occupants staring in awe from where they were hiding as their local hero Danny Phantom, a teenage Ghost with white hair and glowing green eyes wearing a black and white Hazmat Suit with a DP Emblem on his chest, fought against an unknown enemy who had the same emblem but had blue skin, red eyes and his hair was flickering as if it was on fire.

This town was well known for the daily Ghost attacks that have been happening for nearly a full year with Phantom stopping them and sometimes the Fentons, the World's Most Renowned Ghost Hunters would stop a few as well.

Outside of Amity Park, people thought it was a gimmick for tourist attractions, not knowing that it was all very real.

While they were fighting the Phantom's parents also known as Jack and Maddie Fenton along with his sister Jazz Fenton, his friends Sam Manson, Tucker Foley and his English Teacher Mr. Lancer were tied up to a boiler that makes the Nasty Burger sauce and it was set to explode any minute.

"Why?" The older Ghost asked as he punched Danny while he was trying to get back up sending him rolling across the street. "Why are you fighting me? Time is set in stone, you cannot change what is to come."

Danny struggled to his feet as the older Ghost belittled him. "Because… Because I promised." Danny got out as he coughed out ectoplasm, Ghost blood, in pain.

The older Ghost looked at him in disbelief, before he busted out laughing. "Oh my, this is rich." He said before kicking Danny back down. "You promised? Are you really that childish to believe that a promise can change destiny?"

"Yes." Danny glared at the older Ghost, feeling more hatred than he has ever felt for anyone, reaching past the breaking point. "**I PROMISED!**" He shouted that out letting loose a scream of pure ecto energy that sounded like a howl of death to anyone who was around to hear it.

The force of the scream shattered glass around them, caused everyone to fear what they heard, and sent the older Ghost flying back a few feet as he looked on in shock.

"Impossible." He got out shaking his head to clear the ringing. "I-I never learned that attack until ten years from now."

Danny flew towards him holding his side in pain. "Looks like the future, isn't set in stone after all." With that he breathed in, making the older Ghost's eyes widen in shock as he realized what was about to happen and he moved to stop it.

But he was too late as Danny unleashed that awful scream again sending him flying into a building with a car causing an explosion that made the building collapse.

When he was done Danny felt his energy leave him, but he was still in his Ghost form before a hand shot out of the rubble and the older Ghost came out, sporting many cuts and bruises with blood pouring out.

"This is impossible." The older Ghost hissed as he fell forward in pain.

Danny narrowed his eyes, staring at this Ghost in hatred. "To you maybe." With that he took out the Fenton Thermos, a silver and green containment device he used to trap Ghosts ever since he got his powers and sucked the older Ghost in as he screamed. "But it happened."

"You think you won, but it is already too late." The older Ghost snarled as he was being pulled in. "I still won."

"So you say Dan." Danny put the cap on the top of the Thermos knowing that the fight with his alternative future self was finally over, before his eyes widened as he caught what he was saying. "**NO!**"

He turned flew as fast as he could to the boiler that held his family, but he felt his energy leaving him as the timer hit critical.

While he was flying he saw the eyes of everyone close to him.

Jack and Maddie Fenton had proud looks in their eyes as they saw and heard the whole fight, knowing how hard Danny tried to save them and they loved him no matter what. Jazz was scared, but there was acceptance in her eyes as she realized what was going to happen. Sam and Tucker were remembering everything that they went through with Danny since he got his powers and they knew that they wouldn't choose any different if they had a choice. Mr. Lancer had a look of understanding as he saw how one of his students put his life on the line to try and save the people that he cared for.

All of those looks made Danny push harder, but the Nasty Burger exploded before he got there.

The force of it knocking him back through a few buildings and as he struggled to stay awake he felt himself turn back into Danny Fenton, a boy with black hair and blue eyes, before he fell into the arms of unconsciousness.

Danny didn't know how long he was unconscious, but over time he heard voices.

"There's a kid here!"

"Oh God, it's that Fenton boy, what was his name?"

"I think it was Daniel or something."

"… Does he know about his parents?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny groaned as he woke up the pain from earlier gone due to his enhanced healing as he noticed that he was in the Hospital Room. "W-What happened?" He muttered before he remembered everything. "Oh God."

He tried to get up, but a doctor ran in. "Whoa. Take it easy Daniel."

"My name is Danny." Danny snarled at him before he winced, not wanting to sound ungrateful to the doctor.

But only his parents called him Daniel.

The Doctor held up his hand in a peaceful gesture. "Okay Danny, you need to rest, you were seriously injured."

"I'm fine." Danny told him.

"No you aren't." The Doctor waited until Danny calmed down before he let go of him. "… Do you-?"

"I-I know about my parents." Danny managed to get out as he felt tears in his eyes.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry." The Doctor said as he bowed his head.

Danny nodded since he didn't trust himself to speak at the moment.

"There's someone here to see you." The Doctor got Danny's attention before walking out. "He's awake."

The last person that Danny wanted to see walked in. "**YOU!**"

In his black business suit a man with grey hair looked at Danny sadly. "Daniel, I can't tell you how sorry I am-."

"Save it Masters!" Danny hissed at him with his eyes red. "I don't need your sympathies!"

Vladmir Masters was the worst person behind Dan in Danny's opinion.

The man was a half-ghost like himself and a college friend of his Dad's, but an accident caused him to gain powers at the cost of needed surgery for his face.

Since then Vlad has never forgave Jack Fenton and has been trying to get Maddie Fenton to marry him and turn Danny into his evil son-slash-apprentice.

"Daniel I-."

"It's Danny!" Danny cut him off glaring at him. "Only Mom and Dad can call me Daniel and the last time I checked you're neither!"

"Danie- Danny." Vlad caught himself knowing that the teen wasn't in the right state of mind. "I want to help you."

"I don't need your help Plasmius." Danny told him.

"Danny I am your legal guardian-."

"This would cause this to happen."

Vlad blinked in confusion, trying to process that. "What?"

"You heard me." Danny snarled back in anger. "That Ghost I fought was me ten years later. And he was created by me living with you!"

All because he went to cheat on a test.

That was what set in motion the events that led to this outcome.

And he knew from what he saw that somehow, someway Vlad's Ghost form and his get fused together to create Dan.

He couldn't let that happen.

No matter what.

"Daniel, I think you may need to lie down some more-." Vlad tried to say but Danny snapped.

"**DON'T CALL ME THAT!**" Danny roared in anger as his hands lit up with ecto energy. "I fought a future version of me after meeting Clockwork so I'm not going with you!"

Vlad narrowed his eyes at hearing the name Clockwork, but he thought that Ghost was only a legend. "I promise you that I'll help you-."

"No you won't." Danny blasted him back before turning intangible and phased through the ground.

Vlad shook his head as it cleared before he changed forms into a Ghost that was a blue-skinned vampire with blood red eyes, had jet black hair that was up like horns and wearing white royalty clothes and a white cape with it being blood red on the inside, before he followed Danny.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny made it to his own home right before Vlad Plasmius appeared in front of him. "Daniel, stop."

"Get out of my way, Vlad." Danny warned him as he turned into Phantom. "I'm not going to ask again."

"You're being irrational-."

"I am?" Danny laughed at the irony. "You are a fucking hypocrite."

Plasmius gave a start as he heard Danny curse, sure there was always the occasional slip, but Danny never was that vulgar with his language before.

"You say I'm irrational, what about you?!" Danny's eyes turned red again. "You were always after me to be your 'son' and to marry my Mom." When Plasmius went to speak up, Danny's hands lit up. "Don't interrupt me."

Plasmius narrowed his eyes.

"You held a freaking grudge over my Dad for twenty years, over a stupid accident that he didn't mean to cause!" Danny glared at Plasmius as he winced. "You also tried everything to get a hand on me when I wanted you to leave me the fuck alone! Now get the hell out of my way or I'll blast you out of my way!"

Plasmius opened his mouth when a voice called out.

"**TIME OUT!**"

Danny blinked as a medallion went over his head before he saw Clockwork, a blue skinned ghost wearing a purple robe and carrying a staff. "Oh great it's you!" He hissed out remembering the last time they met Clockwork tried to erase him from existence. "You about to finish the job?!"

"No, I'm getting you away from here." Clockwork said calmly, confusing the halfa.

"Come again?"

"You see, it's like this." Clockwork changed to the form of an old man reminding Danny that Clockwork changed to the form of a kid, an adult and an old man depending on his mood. "My job was to ensure that your alternate future never came to be and I was prepared to do so by saving your family. But the Observers limited my powers right as I was about to do so."

"Observers?" Danny glared at Clockwork. "How do I know that you're not making this up?!"

"I am the Ghost Master of Time." Clockwork changed to the form of a child. "I may be cryptic, but I'm not a liar. The Observers just watch and I cannot interfere much, but getting you away from Plasmius was allowed."

"So, where do I go?" Danny decided to go with him for now.

"I have a building in Bayville, New York that you can stay in to train your powers in secret." Clockwork told him changing to his original form. "I'll keep any other Ghosts away from you for a total of two years to let you grieve and to let you gain a handle of your powers."

"What's the catch?" Danny asked cautiously, because so far this sounded too good to be true.

"There are other people out there that need help." Clockwork said earning a confused look from Danny. "Other people with powers that are much like yours, yet very different called Mutants and Metahumans."

"Mutants and Metahumans?" Danny asked curiously. "What's the difference?"

"Mutants have a DNA anomaly that they were born with." Clockwork explained patiently. "Called the X-Gene they develop a power or two in their teen years. And there are Metahumans, those who gain their powers by accident in extreme environments, like you."

"I'm a Metahuman?" Danny asked in shock.

"You maybe a Ghost, but you're still half-human." Clockwork explained with a smile. "That makes you a Metahuman."

"So train my powers and look for people who need help?" Danny asked with his arms crossed.

"No, just your powers." Clockwork told Danny confusing him again. "I'll come to you in two years with a list of people who would need help."

"And then what?"

"You'll find out in time." Clockwork said making Danny glare. "Now, I believe you need to gather your stuff?"

Danny nodded as he went inside to gather a bag full of clothes broke down the Ghost Weapons and put them in a suitcase before he turned to the Ghost Portal. "I'm not leaving this." He said as he took a deep breath and unleashed a Ghostly Wail on it, obliterating it before he ran out of energy. "Note to self, have this attack as a last resort."

Turning to leave after gathering the blueprints, Danny stopped when he saw a family picture that he picked up.

"I'm sorry." He managed to croak out as tears slid down his face. "I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save you."

Looking at each of his family members and even his two best friends who were in the picture with him, Danny packed that before he walked back to where Clockwork was waiting but he stopped.

"Hold on."

Clockwork smirked as Danny said that, knowing what was about to happen.

Danny then turned to the still form of Plasmius and punched his face before kicking him in between the legs. "Alright, let's go."

As Clockwork and Danny disappeared, time resumed. "D-**GYAH!**" Plasmius fell over holding his manhood. "What the hell?!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny blinked as he found himself in a factory-like building that was empty except for a few essentials and quite a few rooms. "What is this place?"

"Your new home." Clockwork said with a nod, causing Danny to look at him in shock. "There are a few bedrooms, a basement that will be great for you to train and a second level that would be good for a lab if you want one."

"… Clockwork, thank you." Danny told him sincerely.

Clockwork gave a nod before he disappeared.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two years later, a sixteen year old Danny was training in the basement that now looked like an obstacle course as he blasted a few targets that popped up, he was efficient enough to use his Ghost Powers in his human form, he finally mastered duplicates but could only make up to three, he unlocked a power to control ice as well. Clockwork pulled him into the Ghost Zone to learn from a friend called Frostbite with that one.

Frostbite was the leader of a group of Yeti Ghosts in the Far Frozen sector of the Ghost Zone.

He is a pretty enthusiastic Ghost actually worshiping Danny due to him defeating Pariah Dark the King of Ghosts in Single Combat.

But Frostbite was a great leader that cared for his people and would put his life on the line for them in a heartbeat.

Yawning as he shot a blast from behind his back as another target popped up he stopped when he noticed a medallion over his neck. "Two years already?" Danny asked in amusement.

"Yes." Clockwork said with a nod as he pulled out a list. "Right now there are two people on this list, as time goes on, more names will appear."

"So it's a magic list?" Danny asked in confusion as he opened it to show two names.

Well, a name and a number.

The name was Jonathon Silvercloud.

But the number was X-23.

"I would suggest going to help X-23, first." Clockwork said turning into an old man. "But I need to show you something first."

As a screen appeared in front of them, Danny looked at Clockwork with a raised eyebrow. "What are you showing me?"

"The reason X-23 needs help."

Feeling interested, Danny turned only to turn pale white as he saw what her life was like.

X-23 was a black haired sixteen year old girl with green eyes, and she turned out to be a clone of a Mutant that was called Weapon X and was raised in a facility for the last sixteen years of her life.

Due to her healing factor and the claws that come out of her knuckles and feet, she had a certain indestructible metal, one that Danny later learned was called Adamantium, grafted onto her skeleton.

Having almost every human emotion squashed out of her, X-23 was trained to be the perfect killing machine, but there was one doctor that tried to help her keep her emotions.

"Clockwork." Danny glared at the Ghost Master of Time in pure anger. "Why didn't you have me go help her two years ago?! No one deserves this!"

"Because you needed to hone your Ghost Powers." Clockwork told him calmly. "If you went out there as you were two years ago, you would've been caught and experimented on yourself. With you having control of your powers, you have a better chance of succeeding."

Danny took a deep breath to calm himself down. "Where is this facility at?"

"A remote location in Canada." Clockwork answered as Danny went Ghost. "You changed your outfit?"

Instead of the Hazmat Suit, Danny was now wearing a black unitard that was covered with Kevlar, and a snowy white vest along with his combat boots being pure black with ectoranium, a metal that is extremely harmful to ghosts and indestructible, on the edges.

"I couldn't bear to wear the Hazmat suit." Danny said to Clockwork. "Too many memories."

Clockwork nodded as he turned to leave. "What you do from here on is your choice." He told the halfa. "So be careful."

Danny nodded before he flew up and shot off flying as fast as a jet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny glared at the facility as he was invisible, wanting to burn it to the ground because of what happened. First this 'Weapon X' guy was forced to go through some sick, twisted experiment, then he was cloned and this girl was forced through the same thing.

Ecto energy came off in waves before he calmed himself down.

Activating his intangibility, Danny flew through the facility looking around before seeing decayed bodies on lab tables making him want to puke.

'_My God._' Danny thought in revulsion. '_These guys have no morals at all._'

Even Skulker had better morals and that Ghost wants to hang Danny's pelt on the wall.

Hearing a door open behind him, Danny tensed for a fight before remembering that he was invisible as two people wearing green armor walked in.

"I'm just saying, all these freaks walking around like they own the place." One of them said shaking his head. "I'm perfectly fine with how Dr. Rice runs things, but that Kimura chick scares the shit out of me."

"It doesn't help that she trains the weapon."

"Yeah I know-." The guy shivered as they walked through Danny. "Geez, I just got a cold chill."

"We're in Canada, nimrod. Of course you got a cold chill."

"Oh fuck you." His friend laughed as they walked away.

As they left, Danny narrowed his eyes. '_Kimura? Who the hell is that?_'

Leaving the room, Danny found himself in an empty cell with claw marks on the walls, floor and ceiling as well as blood stains on the floor. '_Alright this is either X's old room or X-23's current room._'

That was when Danny heard fighting and cheering going on, so feeling curious he followed the sound before he saw the X-23 girl, who was wearing a black shirt and black jeans, he came to free fighting a dark skinned woman wearing a tanned outfit that had a circle showing parts of her cleavage and the claws glanced off of her skin as she punched X-23 back.

The crowd was cheering as X-23 was getting the crap beat out of her and to say that Danny was angry would be an understatement as he subconsciously made the air colder around him, causing quite a few people to shiver.

"That is enough." He snarled as he turned visible right in front of the crowd, causing them to jump back in shock at his sudden appearance and Kimura to stop her abuse of X-23 to give him a look.

X-23 was on the ground healing, and she wasn't sure what was going on.

"An intruder?" Kimura asked in surprise. "You have a lot of nerve coming here-?"

"Phantom." Danny narrowed his eyes. "Danny Phantom."

For some reason, Kimura smirked. "The famous Danny Phantom himself? We were actually considering sending my toy here to fight you before you disappeared off the face of the planet. So why are you here?"

By this point, most of the goons brought out their weapons and pointed them at Danny who raised an eyebrow since none of them were ecto guns. "You do realize that I'm already dead right? You can't kill me again."

Some of the thugs looked a little off at that, but they just cocked their weapons, ready to fire.

"My question." Kimura said in a demanding tone.

"Freeing the kid." Danny crossed his arms.

X-23 looked at him in confusion as Kimura laughed. "You broke into our facility to free my little toy-?"

"You know what pisses me off?" Danny growled as his hands lit up. "People who think about life like that."

Kimura shrugged before rushing forward but Danny turned intangible and she ended up hitting a poor guy behind him, killing him.

Danny's eye widened at seeing that and if he didn't see death first hand courtesy of Dan, he would've freaked out. "You are a cold-hearted bitch."

Kimura frowned at that remark, but Danny held up a hand and blasted her back using ecto energy.

At once, the other individuals began to fire at Danny as he put up an ecto shield before seeing X-23 still looking at him in confusion. "Get out of here."

"Why?" She asked in a suspicious tone as she was still healing. "Why are you doing this?"

"No one deserves to be treated like you have." Danny told her before he turned to see Kimura right in front of the shield and she punched right through it sending Danny back. "Durability and strength? How convenient."

Kimura pulled out some knives as Danny covered his fist with ecto energy and they lunged at each other.

Some idiot pointed a gun at the back of Danny's head but he heard a noise behind him.

_Snikt._

"Gah!" He grabbed a stump where his hand was a second ago before a pair of claws jammed into his throat, causing the man to choke on his own blood.

X-23 snarled at the others who subconsciously took a step back. She's wanted to do this stuff for a long time remembering every time she was used as Kimura's punching bag as well as a guinea pig for the scientists.

She wasn't sure what this 'Danny Phantom' wanted with her, but if it gets her out of this hellhole, she'll listen to his reasons and may or may not gut him for them.

One of them ran at her in an attempt to hit her with the butt of the gun, but she sliced through the gun before the claw that protruded from her foot found its way into his gut.

That was when they all charged at her as she twisted and spun her way through them like a wild animal, savagely taking off body parts and killing them quickly.

"Gyah." Danny jumped back after a knife got stuck in his arm and he pulled it out, throwing it to the side.

"First time with Adamantium?" Kimura asked with a twisted smile. "You're a lousy fighter Phantom."

"How about something new?" Danny's eyes turned blue as his hands lit up.

Kimura frowned, not remembering this being on the file on Phantom, before she smirked again. "Learned a new trick?"

"Something, like that." Danny shot ice at her, but Kimura ducked as it hit a guy that was going at X-23 before the girl shattered the poor guy. "Not what I intended, but it works."

As Kimura came at him, Danny quickly made two duplicates.

"Three against one?" Kimura mocked as he kicked one of them back, jamming a knife into the throat, killing it and then she grabbed the other and snapped its neck. "Hardly seems fair."

"Like you're one to talk." Danny scoffed forming a sword made from ice and managed to block the Adamantium Knife.

"Wha?" Kimura was shocked that the Adamantium didn't destroy the knife.

"Trade secret." Danny teased with a smirk.

As they were keeping each other at bay, X-23 finished off the last thug before turning to see what was going on as she ran at Kimura but the woman leaned back and grabbed X-23 before slamming her into Danny as they went sliding on the floor.

"Ow." Danny muttered shaking his head. "You alright?"

X-23 gave him another confused look for the question before Danny threw her to the side and barely managed to roll out of the way of a kick that cracked the floor, courtesy of Kimura.

"Good reflexes." Kimura begrudgingly admitted as she saw Danny panting while X-23 was snarling at her. "If you think I'm going to let you take away my little toy, then you have another thing coming."

"Shut up." Danny said before thinking of an idea as he turned invisible.

"Running away?" Kimura mocked while X-23 sniffed the air, knowing that he was still in the room.

"No." Danny's voice echoed around them. "Just taking a slight advantage."

Then his hands shot out of the floor and grabbed Kimura's foot before dragging her neck deep into the floor.

Kimura struggled as Danny came back up with a smirk. "Try to top that." As the floor cracked he sighed. "I hate you."

Before Kimura got a chance to retort, X-23 shot forward and her claw went right through Kimura's eye causing her to scream as blood poured down her face.

Danny winced at seeing that before Kimura's body went limp. "Well, that's one way to deal with her-." He stopped when X-23 turned her claws to him and was an inch away from his face.

"Who the hell are you?!" X-23 snarled wanting answers. "Why are you doing this?"

"Look kid-." Danny began before X-23 interrupted him.

"My name is X-23."

"No, that's a title that these dumb ass doctors gave you." Danny retorted in anger. "I'm freeing you because no one deserves this."

"What's the catch?" X-23 asked knowing there was something he wanted.

Danny blinked feeling Deja-vu at the time he asked Clockwork that question. "I want to extend an invitation to come with me." He answered honestly. "I'm looking to help people and when I heard about this place, it pissed me off on what was happening."

"Extend an invitation?" X-23 asked in disbelief. "Y-You're giving me a choice?"

"Well, yeah." Danny shrugged like it wasn't a big deal. "It's your life, so you make the decision to either come with me or go your own way."

X-23 opened her mouth to say something when someone spoke up. "I don't think so."

They both turned to see a blonde man wearing a lab coat holding a gun to a black haired woman in green and the sight of it caused X-23 to snarl.

"I would think carefully 23." The man said pointing the gun at the woman. "Wouldn't want young Dr. Kinney to die right?"

Danny was confused when X-23 sheathed her claws and figured that this woman was important to her somehow.

"Good, now you will kill the intruder." The man said with a grin.

"Who are you?" Danny asked as X-23 brought her claws back out and turned to him with a mixture of anger and regret in her eyes.

"Zander Rice." Dr. Rice said with a smirk before Dr. Kinney spoke up.

"Don't!" She called out causing Laura to pause. "Kill Rice! Forget about me."

"Shut it!" Dr. Rice tightened his grip on her neck.

Looking around, Danny was trying to find a way to disarm the man without hurting the woman before he saw the Adamantium knife that Kimura stabbed him with and he looked at X-23 to see that she saw where he was looking and she nodded.

Quickly, kicking the knife to X-23, she grabbed it and threw it, burying into his hand causing him to drop the gun in pain as Dr. Kinney pushed him off of her managing to get away.

"Mom." X-23 hugged her.

'_Mom?_' Danny thought in confusion before remembering that Clockwork told him that one of the doctors tried to show her a sense of normality. '_Good, she's alive-._' Danny frowned when he saw Dr. Rice smirk.

"Why are you smiling?" Danny asked cautiously as the man reached into his lab coat and pulled out a phial of liquid.

"This." He tossed it and it hit the wall above Dr. Kinney causing the liquid to drip on her. "Something I call a Trigger Scent."

As Danny heard the term Trigger Scent his blood went cold and he saw X-23 freeze as her eyes changed to blood red and she roared as her claws came out.

_Snikt._

Dr. Kinney gasped in pain as the claws went through her stomach and X-23's eyes went back to green.

At first she was confused at what happened before horror filled her face at what she did.

Dr. Rice smirked before Danny punched his face and slammed him into the wall. "**WHY?!**" He shouted in his face. "Why in the name of God did you do that?!"

"Because the good doctor was obsolete." Dr. Rice grinned at the pain in X-23's eyes.

"Mom." X-23 tried to cover the wound. "P-Please."

X-23's mind flashed to the times when Dr. Sarah Kinney read her Pinocchio, the stories of the outside world that made her laugh and the care she showed making her smile.

Dr. Kinney coughed. "I-It's alright… Laura." She got out as her breath left her.

Clenching his fist, Danny wanted to hurt Dr. Rice but he thought of something better. "Kid." He said getting X-23's attention. "He's all yours." He indicated Dr. Rice dropping him. "Do what you want with him."

For once, Dr. Rice was afraid. "What? B-But you're a hero! They don't kill."

"I changed a lot in the last two years." Danny turned his back as he walked away. "And with what you pulled, you'll forgive me if I'm not feeling any damned sympathy for you."

X-23 slowly walked towards Dr. Rice who tried to back up before Danny shot a beam of ice from his finger to Dr. Rice's foot keeping him in place.

On getting to Dr. Rice, X-23 slammed her foot into the iced foot destroying it and he screamed in agony.

"M-Mercy." Dr. Rice cried out before X-23 slashed his arm off. "Gah!"

Then she walked away surprising Danny.

"You're not finishing him?" Danny asked as Dr. Rice's continued to cry in agony.

"He'll die of blood loss." X-23 answered without a hint of emotion. "I wanted him to suffer."

Then X-23 knelt by Dr. Kinney making Danny sigh. "If you want, we can give her a funeral."

X-23 gave him a glance but she nodded to show that she was grateful.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It took two hours to find a spot but they gave Dr. Kinney a send-off and X-23 used her claws to cut into a stone that was used as a tombstone.

'_Here lies Sarah Kinney._  
><em>A beloved mother.<em>  
><em>A woman of virtue and kindness.<em>  
><em> She will be missed.<em>'

"… Laura." X-23 said getting Danny's attention as she shook her head. "What was she trying to say?"

Danny thought about it before smiling. "I'd say that she was naming you."

Now X-23 looked at him in pure shock. "What?"

"Laura." Danny smile grew wider. "It definitely sounds better than X-23 doesn't it?"

After a minute of silence, the newly christened Laura gave a small smile. "It does."

The two of them turned back to the grave before Danny turned to leave causing Laura to look up.

"Where are you going?" Laura asked curiously.

"Back home." Danny said to her. "You're free to go your own way and do what you want with your life."

Laura was shocked that Danny suggested that but she shook your head. "What about your offer?"

"To have you come with me?" Danny asked eliciting a nod from Laura as he sighed. "I didn't think it was appropriate to ask after what happened."

"I accept."

"Huh?" Now Danny was shocked.

"I don't have another place to go and I know next to nothing about the world except what I was told here." Laura explained with her arms crossed. "It's only logical that I accept."

Danny thought about that before nodding. "Alright then." He nodded accepting her reasoning. "We have a long way to go though, I live in New York."

"I can fly a jet there." Laura shrugged causing Danny to stare.

"You can fly a jet?" He asked slowly to make sure he heard right.

"It was a part of my training." Laura answered.

'_A jet?_' Danny thought as he followed her to where the jet was parked. "You want to blow the building up?"

Laura thought about that before smirking. "Sure."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny watched the explosion as Laura was flying the jet. '_Well, it took longer than I thought but Laura's rescued. I guess I'll help her adapt to life in Bayville before I go look for this Jonathon Silvercloud guy._'

Yawning, Danny sat in the passenger seat and shifted back to his human form causing Laura to give him a look.

"I'm half-human, half-ghost." He answered her unasked question.

Three years ago, he wouldn't tell anyone, but considering he was going to be making a safe haven for people, he had no reason to hide it.

"Is that even possible?" Laura asked in confusion.

Danny gave a shrug. "Considering I am one I guess so."

**To Be Continued…**

** So tell me what you think? I never read the 'Innocence Lost' X-23 comic so this is my take on it from stuff I find on Wiki.**

** I have a plan for this and in the next chapter they go look for Forge.**

** Basically its Danny building up his own team like how Xavier and Magneto did, but his team will be more in the grey area of morality.**

** It's based off of X-Men Evolution but the series hasn't started yet, so he saved Laura early on.**

** But Laura has her comic look.**

** Also the ghosts will come after Danny eventually as will his past.**

** I personally hope I did Laura's character good because it was hard to type her like this.**

** And even though Sarah Kinney is dead, I will be expanding more on her character whenever Laura has a flashback if anyone wants that.**

** Alright, peace out!**

** … Oh right one more thing!**

** I need at least two or three OC's for the list if anyone doesn't mind.**

** Alright, now peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Forged Path

_**Chapter 02: A Forged Path**_

Danny yawned as he watched Laura run through the makeshift obstacle course, slicing her way through the targets that popped up.

'_I may need a new course._' He thought in amusement.

Laura has been at it ever since she got here and whenever Danny tried to convince her to rest, well she looked at him with her claws out.

He knew that Laura was using the course to keep her mind off of what happened to her Mom, but she was starting to overdo it quite a bit.

"You do realize that you'll run out of targets eventually right?" Danny asked as yet another target was sliced in half.

"So?" Laura asked gruffly.

"Take a break so I can fix them." Danny shook his head. "It's been four days, you need to rest."

Laura continued to ignore Danny.

"Why do I even bother?" Danny asked as he did a face palm.

He learned over the last four days that Laura was pretty closed off, and it was to be expected after the literal hell she's been through for the last few years.

Heck, the only reason he saw her gentle side was because he saw her final moments with her Mom and he rescued her.

And now she was hiding it again, trying to put on a tough front despite the face he already saw it.

Deciding to just let her be, Danny checked the list that Clockwork gave him to only see Jonathon's name up there, while X-23 was replaced with Laura Kinney and was green.

'_Time to look for this guy._' Danny thought to himself as he stood up. "Well, since you're going to be doing this, I'm going to head out and look for Jonathon."

Laura paused as she looked at Danny, she knew about the list since he had to explain how he knew about her being in Canada, and at first she scoffed at the idea, but she didn't have any other explanation.

"Does it say where he is?" Laura asked curiously.

Danny looked at the list as more words appeared. "… Bayville High?" He asked in confusion. "Great I need to infiltrate a High School."

"High School?"

"Oh right, you've never been to High School have you?" Danny asked, causing Laura to shake her head. "I can try to get you in there if you want."

"I'm…" Laura paused to find the right word. "Curious to see what this place is like."

"Alright." Danny nodded at her. "I'll get us signed up and put in there."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I look idiotic." Laura said in barely contained anger as she wore a black t-shirt with a brown light jacket and blue pants.

"You've only wore those combat clothes." Danny reminded her as he wore a grey shirt and blue jeans. "If you want to fit in, you need to wear regular clothes."

Laura just gave him a look for that comment. "How did you even get us signed up for this school?" She asked cautiously. "I thought a person needed an adult."

"I asked a Ghost named Amorpho a favor." Danny replied with a shrug, remembering the weird shape shifter who loved to prank people. "In return I don't kick his ass for a prank that he'll cause somewhere else."

"Amorpho?" Laura asked at the ridiculous name.

"Shape shifter."

As they were walking, Danny accidently bumped into a brown haired teen wearing a blue shirt and red sunglasses, accidently knocking the glasses off.

"Sorry." Danny reached down and grabbed the sunglasses, noting how the teen kept his eyes closed. "Medical issue?" He questioned, handing the kid the sunglasses.

"Yeah." The kid answered as he put them back on. "My eyes are pretty sensitive to light."

"That has to stink." Danny commented while Laura was waiting for him to finish as he held out his hand. "I'm Daniel Wayne, but most people call me Danny."

Wayne was a name that he decided to come up with since Danny Fenton was technically missing.

"Scott Summers." The teen accepted the handshake. "You new here?"

"Yeah, Laura and I are heading to Principal Darkholmes Office."

"Laura?" Scott turned to said girl as she just gave him a dark look.

Danny quickly noticed the look. "She's not really a people person." He said truthfully.

"We need to go." Laura said to Scott as she walked off.

"Uh, right." Danny waved at Scott. "See you later!"

As Scott waved, he had one thought. '_Why did that girl remind me of Logan all of a sudden?_'

"You know, I think the act of gaining friends is talking to people." Danny remarked as they walked through the hallway.

"I'm not here to make any friends." Laura told him darkly.

"Aren't you and I friends?" Danny asked curiously, but Laura went quiet at that question. "Not sure, huh?"

"I haven't made up my mind about you." Laura finally answered as they got to the Principal's office, but she stopped when she sniffed the air.

"You got something?" Danny asked as Laura clenched her fist.

"There's a shape shifter in there." Laura whispered. "The scent keeps changing."

Danny placed a hand on Laura's shoulder causing her claws to come out.

_Snikt._

"Whoa." Danny took a step back as the claws nearly took an eye out and he glanced around the hallway, only to be relieved that no one was around at the moment. "I was just going to ask you to calm down, the last thing we need is to make a scene."

Laura took a deep breath as her claws receded. "Don't touch me." She said trying to hide her nerves.

"Noted." Danny said with a nervous smile.

At that point the office door opened to show a Caucasian woman with dark brown hair, wearing glasses and a grey business suit. "I take it you're the new kids?" She asked in a tone that basically said 'Don't mess with me.'

"Uh, yes?" Danny answered for both of them. "I'm Danny Wayne."

"Laura Kinney."

The woman looked from Danny to Laura and she blinked as she looked at Laura as if she knew her from somewhere, before she shook her head. "I'm Raven Darkholme your Principal. You don't cause any trouble and we won't have any problems, got it?"

"Yes mam." Danny said wanting to get out of there as he stopped feeling a cold chill and as a blue wisp came out of his mouth, he looked around before seeing a transparent shape of a young teen of Indian Heritage wearing a white and green polo shirt and brown jeans before he disappeared. '_What the?_'

As Principal Darkholme was talking, Laura noticed Danny staring intensely at a spot in the room and it wasn't long before Principal Darkholme noticed.

"Are you listening?" She asked Danny in a stern tone.

"Y-Yeah." Danny said sounding distracted. "Sorry, I thought I saw something."

"It was like he could see me." A voice said causing Danny to spin around.

"Enough fooling around." Principal Darkholme said as she pointed to the door. "Report to your class."

As they left, Danny paused as he saw the same teenager again, so he took off after him.

"What are you doing?" Laura asked as she quickly followed him and when he didn't answer she narrowed her eyes. "Hey!"

"Don't you see him?" Danny asked gesturing towards the teen who looked at them, but the teen's eyes widened at this.

"See what?" Laura asked looking to where he gestured to see nothing.

"That teenager there in the white shirt."

"Y-You can see me?" The teen asked in shock.

"There's nothing there." Laura told him actually showing a small sign of concern.

"It wouldn't be the first time I met a Ghost who couldn't be seen by others." Danny remarked thinking about Youngblood, as his comment earned a look from Laura before he looked at the teen. "Yes I can see you."

"T-That's great!" The teen had a wide smile. "I've been trapped, unable to be seen in this school for thirty-three years."

"What?" Danny asked in shock while the teen nodded solemnly. "That has to suck."

Laura was feeling frustrated at this seemingly one-sided conversation as she left.

"So who are you anyway?" Danny decided to ask this spirit.

"Jonathon Silvercloud at your service." The teen introduced himself.

"You're Jonathon?!" Danny asked in pure shock. "But you're a Ghost-."

"Ghost?" John chuckled. "I'm not a Ghost, I'm just trapped in a pocket dimension. I have a machine in my lab called a Transdimension Projector. I've been working on it since 1978."

"Pocket Dimension?" Danny felt lost before he frowned. '_How did my Ghost Sense pick up on him then?_'

"But how can you see me?" John asked before a bell rang and Danny turned to see that Laura was gone.

"Crap! I'm late on my first day!" Danny took off running. "Sorry John, I'll talk to you after class!"

"Wait!" John cried out as he ran after Danny. "You have to get me out of this Pocket Dimension! Just find my machine!"

"After class!" Danny retorted as he made it to the classroom.

"What?! Man I've been waiting here for thirty-three years!"

"Another hour won't kill you."

"Jerk." John muttered as Danny walked in as Laura was sitting down.

'_I missed her introduction?_' Danny thought in confusion before he saw the teacher, a man with his hair slicked back, wearing a white lab coat and a red shirt.

"You're late, Mr. Wayne." The teacher said sternly.

"Uh sorry." Danny sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I got lost."

"Considering it's your first day I'm willing to let that slide." The teacher said with a chuckle. "I'm Hank McCoy."

"Nice to meet you." Danny turned to the class.

"Now say something about yourself to the class… Something that's not one word, though." Mr. McCoy said with a small glance at Laura who glared at him.

"Uh, I'm Danny Wayne and I like to travel." Danny answered with his best smile. "So far this seems to be a pretty cool school."

"Good, now sit next to Mr. Summers so I can begin the class."

Danny shrugged and sat next to Scott. "Well at least this time I didn't knock your glasses off by mistake." He joked referring to their last meeting.

Scott cracked a small smile at that while a red head girl wearing a light purple shirt and tan jeans looked at Scott in shock on hearing that.

'_What is he talking about?_' Jean Grey telepathically asked Scott.

'_Oh, we literally ran into each other and my glasses were knocked off._' Scott explained feeling a little embarrassed by what happened. '_He grabbed them and gave them back to me while my eyes were closed._'

'_You should be more careful._' Jean told him with a small smile.

'_I know, it's not like I was trying to run into someone._'

While the class was going on, Danny kept looking at the wall where John was tapping his foot trying to pass the time.

He was still wondering how he could see someone inside of a pocket dimension, but maybe it had something to do with the pocket dimension itself.

"This is boring." Laura muttered loud enough for Danny to hear as he chuckled.

"You're the one who chose to come here." He reminded her quietly and she gave a small glare for that comment.

"So, Danny where are you from?" Scott asked to try to get to know the new kid.

He would try to talk to Laura if she was sociable.

"Oh, Illinois." Danny answered close enough to be the truth. "I've always wanted to go to new places and well, this seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Sounds like fun." Scott said as Danny nodded in agreement.

"It is."

The bell rang a while later as Danny walked out while John sighed in relief. "Finally."

As Danny was walking by he looked at Laura. "You ready to meet John?"

"You found him already?" Laura asked curiously.

"Yeah, but he's trapped inside of a pocket dimension."

"…" Laura just gave him a look of disbelief. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not."

Laura rolled her eyes and told Danny she would meet up with him later making him shrug.

"So where is this machine of yours anyway?" Danny turned to John while he made sure that no other students were watching.

"In a lab beneath the school."

"Easy enough." Danny walked into the boys bathroom.

"Uh." John followed him. "What are you doing-?" He was cut off by Danny going Ghost. "Whoa."

"Next stop, the lab." Danny joked phasing through the floor.

Feeling awestruck, John took off running to get to the lab as quickly as possible.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On getting into the lab, Danny blinked as he saw quite a few old computers with cobwebs and dust on them. "Man, this place needs to be cleaned up badly."

Then the lights lit up and Danny looked down to see that there was a security laser on the floor.

The computers turned on and showed John. "January 22nd, 1978. Hi there! If you're hearing this, you've got ten seconds before this lab self-destructs. Have a nice day." Then John chuckled. "What's left of it."

"Oh shit." Danny quickly put an ecto shield right around the computer as it blew up.

Coughing as the smoke made its way through the ecto shield, Danny turned to see a weird machine that looked like a miniature spaceship as he picked it up. "What's this-?" He asked accidently pressing a button and a beam shot out disintegrating a nearby computer. "Whoa!"

"Careful!" John walked in before he jumped to the left for some odd reason. "That's the Transdimension Projector and you nearly crushed me with that computer!"

"Uh, sorry." Danny apologized as he looked at it. "So now what?"

"Hit reset."

"Seriously?" Danny gave him a look of disappointment. "That's it?"

"What were you expecting?" John asked in amusement.

"Never mind, it's easier this way." Danny looked at the controls. "Let's see intensity settings, power regulators, beam whip?" He gave John another look. "What exactly were you trying to make?"

"It was an experiment." John promised him.

"If you say so." Danny turned back to the buttons. "Ah, here we go, Reset."

When he pressed it, it shot another beam out but a portal opened. "Are you coming or what?"

"I am." John ran through the portal before smashing the machine as it closed and he tumbled to the ground. "I can't believe it, I'm free!" He jumped in the air. "I'm finally out of there!"

"Welcome back." Danny greeted with a smile. "But I think we should get you out of here. They're not expecting a third new student."

"Yeah and I'm thirty-three years late for curfew." John muttered in sadness before he smiled. "At least I can see my parents again."

Danny gave a sad smile at hearing that wanting to see his parents again, but he shook his head. "Well it was nice to help you."

"Thanks-." John stopped as he looked at Danny. "By the way, what are you?"

"Danny Phantom." Danny introduced himself. "Half-human, half Ghost."

"What?" John had a confused look.

"It's a long story." Danny promised him as he grabbed hold. "Hang on." With that he turned intangible and shot through the ceiling getting John out of there.

John grabbed his mouth as his stomach felt odd.

"Sorry that always happens the first time." Danny apologized.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"New X-Gene detected." A bald Caucasian male in a green jacket sitting in a wheelchair looked at the computer in his home as it lit up showing John on it. "Name John Silvercloud. Powers, Technopath."

"A Technopath?" The man asked himself in curiosity before he closed his eyes and focused. '_Ororo. Scott. Jean. We have a new possible recruit._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Principal Darkholme got off the phone before she shifted her skin to show a blue skinned woman with red hair, now wearing a white dress with a belt that looked like it had skulls on them. "A new possible recruit? This shall be interesting."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Groovy." John said as Danny explained the story over a sandwich after school. "I thought I was the only one." He showed his robotic arm to explain.

"Whoa." Danny said in awe before stopping. "Groovy?"

Now John groaned. "Oh great, I need to learn the slang of this time."

Danny chuckled before looking over to see Laura walking towards him. "Hey Laura, this is John." He said gesturing to his new friend. "John, this is Laura."

Laura just gave a nod causing John to look a bit put off.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Danny told John with a smile.

"Well I'd have to say this is pretty trippy."

Now Laura looked confused as Danny explained. "He was trapped in a pocket dimension for thirty-three years."

"Speaking of which, I need to head home." John then sighed and placed his hand over his face. "If my parents still live there that is."

"Hey, if you need a place to stay, you're welcomed to stay with us." Danny offered with a smile.

"Thanks, I might take you up on that if I can't find my parents." John stood up and placed his hands in his pocket. "I guess I'll be seeing you."

"Here." Danny tossed him an ecto ear piece. "It's locked onto my ecto signature so if you need me, just speak into it."

"Far out man." John pocketed it before giving him a wave. "Thanks again."

Danny nodded as John left. "So, how did you like school?" He asked Laura as they went to head back to the hideout.

"Boring." Laura said gruffly before shrugging. "But it gave me something to do."

"That's good."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John spent the last two hours looking at everything around him in shock at how the town has changed over the last few years. Heck his old house wasn't even there anymore and he hasn't found any information on his parents no matter where he looked.

"This is a drag." John muttered as he sat down on a park bench. "Why did I have to build that stupid machine? I wouldn't be in this mess."

After a few seconds, he thought back to Danny's offer. "I don't have a better idea."

"I do."

Jumping up, John spun around to see a blue skinned lady. "Whoa! I must be totally tripping right now."

While the woman looked a bit off at the slang, she quickly composed herself. "My name is Mystique and I have an offer for you."

"Uh, thanks but I'm not really sure about talking to strange blue women." John joked as he turned to leave.

"I know about your Technopath powers." Mystique said causing John to stop.

"You're a Mutant aren't you?" John asked hearing the story from Danny about how other people had powers.

Mystique blinked in surprise. "You're well informed." She admitted before continuing. "I work for a man who is trying to protect our kind. There's a war coming with and he wants to make sure that we win."

"War? Our kind?" John shook his head. "Sorry lady, but I already have an offer-."

Mystique scoffed. "You'd rather listen to Xavier?"

"Who?"

Now Mystique narrowed her eyes. "Who gave you an offer?"

"None of your business." John turned his arm into a cannon. "Now leave me alone."

Mystique frowned before her body changed to show a Velociraptor making John wince.

"Normally this would be so groovy."

As Mystique came at him a red beam shot out knocking her back, causing John to spin around and see the Scott kid that he saw Danny conversing with in class wearing a blue uniform with a yellow X on the front and a yellow visor over his eyes with a red lens.

With him was Jean Grew, now wearing a dark suit with a green triangle, and a dark skinned woman, with light silver hair, wearing a blue uniform and had an 'X' emblem on the belt buckle.

"He said to leave him alone Mystique." Scott ordered sternly.

Mystique glared at them before turning into a raven and flying off.

"Uh, thanks?" John had his guard up with them.

"At ease, child." Ororo said in a gentle tone. "We're just here to talk."

"You mean try to draft me like she did?" John asked with a raised eyebrow in suspicion.

"It's not like that." Jean promised him. "Yes we're here to extend an invite but we're not going to force you."

"We can explain if you will hear us out." Scott offered with a hand out.

"Nothing to explain." John told them. "I'm not going with that trippy blue lady and I'm not going with you three." '_Right now, Danny is the only one I trust._'

Scott looked like he wanted to say more but Jean placed a hand on his shoulder. "We understand, but if you change your mind we'll be here." She said to him as she turned to leave and after a moment, Scott and Ororo followed her.

'_Just what did I get myself into?_' John asked as he fished around in his pocket for the ecto ear piece before placing it in his ear. "Danny? If it's alright I accept your offer."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Danny?" Danny's head perked up as he heard a voice. "If it's alright I accept your offer."

"I'll come get you." Danny promised as he went Ghost before looking at the list as John's name turned green. '_So green means recruited?_'

"Thanks."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Are you sure?" Xavier asked with his fingers locked together.

"From the way Jonathon was talking earlier, there's a third party recruiting mutants." Ororo told Xavier while Scott and Jean were dealing with stuff from school. "He didn't let a name slip though."

"The fact that a third person is recruiting does not bode well." Xavier said as he looked outside the school. "Who is it and what are their motives?"

**To Be Continued…**

** Shorter than the last chapter but this was all I could come up with for now. I hope I did Forge's character right because typing how some people talked in the seventies was tough.**

** Anyways I figured that Cerebro would pick up on Forge since he came back into existence and whatever Magneto used to pick up the X-Gene would do so as well.**

** Any who… It's time to answer reviews.**

** NightMaster000: Just Danny Phantom and Marvel and thank you for the OC submission. I'll add her after a few chapters.**

** Phantom Fan: Thanks and I always figured Danny would've been the perfect character to do so with how he fought in the TV show.**

** Matt: Ah well, I can't please everyone. But I needed something that would break Danny out of his morality of not killing, and that opened his eyes to how cruel the world could be.**

** Coldblue: Whoa, this sounds like a cool character. Thank you for submitting him.**

** Serin2: Yeah I guess, I swear it took a long time to write out the plot for this story and I still have some things missing.**

** Dragonscorch: I hope people will like how it does.**

** Inviso-Al: Maybe he will or maybe he won't, only time will tell.**


	3. Chapter 3: Complex Friendship

_**Chapter 03: Complex Friendship**_

Watching in amusement, Danny could've sworn that John was geeking out over the jet that he and Laura uh… Borrowed without permission, from the facility in Canada.

Luckily it had a cloaking device as it was hid in the backyard and Danny was grateful that the hideout was on the edge of town, surrounded by trees.

"I'm just saying." John spoke up, his mechanical arm was a blowtorch as he worked on the inner makings of the jet. "You have a lot of potential for this thing. It doesn't have much firepower because it's a stealth jet, but that can be fixed with the right tech."

"Well, we do have a lab in the basement." Danny commented causing John to stop his work and look at him in excitement.

"Far out." John commented because he already made some adjustments to the building to hide the X-Gene, so they wouldn't be detected at all.

"I've been using it to recreate some Ghost Hunting items just in case I ran into some old friends." Danny said with a shrug, already used to John's slang. "But there's enough room for you to build whatever you want."

John nodded before he snapped his fingers. "If it's alright, I want to look at the blueprints of these Ghost Hunting items to see if I can help improve them."

Danny frowned as he thought about that. "Well, considering they were made and designed by people who were just smart, the chances of you improving them are good." He mused before nodding. "Alright, but I decide which ones you look at."

"Deal." John agreed.

Laura looked up from the book she was reading. "I still say that tech just makes a person weak."

"No it doesn't." John said looking insulted while Danny sighed at the argument that was to come.

Over the last few days, John and Laura have been at odds with each other due to personality and powers. John was pretty outgoing and thought of tech as the greatest thing, while Laura was more closed off and her first thought was to slice things to pieces with her claws.

"Without tech you wouldn't survive." Laura said blandly. "You're too reliant on it."

"Says the jungle girl." John commented about her abilities. "Tech compensates for our weaknesses."

"I don't have any weaknesses." Laura stated with a shrug.

'_Except for your anger, social skills and the fact that you might sink like a rock in water._' Danny thought to himself as he just leaned against a tree. '_And John is a little too reliant on tech, sure he's more physical than an average tech lover, but if it comes down to it, he doesn't really have any fighting skills without the tech._'

"Stop being so arrogant." John told her angrily.

"I'm not." Laura shrugged in response. "I'm just stating a fact."

"You wouldn't last five minutes against tech." John commented causing Laura to growl at that shot at her skills.

_Snikt._

"Care to say that again?" Laura asked dangerously with her claws showing.

"Why not?" John's aimed his arm cannon at her.

"Whoa!" Danny put an ecto shield between them. "Calm down! We won't achieve anything by killing each other."

Sure he knew that they were exact opposites, but he wasn't expecting things to escalate to this level this quickly.

Then John smiled. "How about we let Danny settle this?"

"Fine by me." Laura agreed causing Danny to shake his head.

"Excuse me?" Danny asked in shock. "How did I get dragged into this?!"

They were looking at him expectantly, causing Danny to do a face palm. "For crying out loud, fine but you two are to not interrupt me, got it?"

When they agreed he continued.

"Laura, you aren't invincible." Danny said causing Laura to glare and John to grin. "You are strong, fast and have a lot of stamina due to that healing factor, but you anger easily. John you are smart, adaptable and can build anything, but you do rely too much on tech."

By now even John was glaring at him.

"Oi! I'm not going to sugarcoat anything with you guys." Danny replied with his arms crossed, matching their glares. "You asked me for my opinion and I gave it."

Laura begrudgingly gave him that while John sighed as he turned back to the jet causing Danny to sigh. '_So much for being friends._' He thought sarcastically. '_Hell if this keeps up, we might as well kill each other and get it over with._'

Then Danny began to think about what John told him about Scott.

'_So he's a Mutant and a part of a team?_' Danny thought to himself as Laura went back to reading. '_Who leads that team and why is this team formed? Who is this Mystique and what did she want with John?_'

Deciding that there were too many variables in this train of thought, Danny decided to stop thinking about it for now as he spoke up again.

"You guys do realize that if we invite more people here we're going to have to teach them right?"

That caused them to pause and look at him. "Teach them what?" John asked curiously to see what he was getting at.

"Well, considering how Laura likes to exercise and fight she could teach them fighting techniques." Danny offered, knowing that many different forms of Martial Arts were figuratively drilled into her head the last few years.

Laura thought about that before adopting a feral smirk. "How hard can I be on them?"

Feeling a sense of dread, Danny gave an answer. "As long as you don't kill or cripple them you have free reign.

If it was possible, Laura's smirk got wider.

"You just sentenced future recruits to death." John deadpanned to Danny causing him to chuckle nervously.

"Right, well you could teach them about tech and weapons if you want." Danny said causing John to cup his chin in thought.

"That would be pretty groovy to try." John said out loud before looking at Danny. "What about you?"

"Control over powers." Danny said with a shrug. "I've only had mine for three years and I have a lot of control as well as abilities that most Ghosts don't get for twenty years. So I think I could teach that well."

"But why teach them this?" John asked curiously.

"Simple really." Danny shrugged at the Technopath. "If they have control over their powers they won't have to worry about it going off randomly in public, plus teaching them how to fight will help them stay fit and learning about the tech that could be used will teach them to be versatile. This place might be a haven to keep them safe, but I'd rather help them learn skills they may need."

Then Laura looked at the sky. "It's seven-thirty." She said getting up and closing her book. "We should head to school."

Danny nodded as John chuckled. "Too bad for you guys." John said as he turned back to the Jet.

"Keep talking like that and I'll enroll you." Danny lightly threatened.

"Right, enroll a kid from the seventies, nice plan." John commented sarcastically.

Danny chuckled as he left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Any luck Professor?" Scott asked Charles Xavier as he shouldered his backpack.

"No, Jonathon is keeping himself well hidden." Xavier replied taking a mechanical helmet off. "What worries me is this third mysterious party."

"If this guy isn't causing any problems, then why worry?" Scott asked in confusion.

Sure he respects Xavier and sees him as a father figure, but he didn't see why they had to look for this guy.

"Scott, just because he or she isn't causing any problems now, who's to say that this group won't cause any in the future?" Xavier asked his student. "I just want to know this groups motive."

After a few seconds, Scott found himself agreeing with Xavier's reasoning.

"But we'll have to tread lightly." Xavier continued as he wheeled his way around his desk to a bookcase. "If it's possible that this new group could be an ally we don't want to ruin that chance and cause this new group to side with the Brotherhood."

"I don't know." Scott commented remembering that night. "I think that this new group is a little sore at Mystique for trying to attack Jonathon, since he's with them."

Xavier nodded as he picked out a book. "I see… On a lighter note, we'll be having a new student from Germany at the end of the week show up."

"That's great." Scott smiled at the good news. "Anything we should know in advance?"

"I'll let you see when he gets here." Xavier told him with a chuckle.

Shaking his head, Scott decided to head to school before calling upstairs. "Jean! You need a lift?"

"Oh, Duncan's picking me up today." Jean called down from her bedroom.

Scott grimaced a bit at the Quarterback's name. "Alright." He said hoping that he sounded positive, because he really did not like that guy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You really like reading, don't you?" Danny asked as Laura opened her book back up during Lunch, he couldn't even see the title due to the cover being decrepit.

"I find it… Relaxing." Laura answered him without a glance.

"If you say so." Danny said as he ate his meal. "So how are you adapting to normal life?"

Laura tensed as she thought about the Weapon X Program. "It's… Different." She struggled to find the right word, closing her book. "I still find it strange how people perceive normality from what normal meant to me."

"It does take some getting used to." Danny admitted remembering when he got his powers he wasn't the most adaptable person, heck the only reason he made it this far was because of his friends. "But at least you're free."

"Yeah." Laura looked at her food making Danny frown.

"You alright?"

"It's nothing." Laura said quickly. "I'm still not used to talking to people about my problems."

"Well, you can still try right?" Danny suggested with a smile.

After a second, Laura took the plunge. "I want to meet X."

"Alright." Danny agreed making Laura blink in shock.

"You'll agree, just like that?"

"Why not?"

"We don't know where he is." Laura pointed out. "Or if he would want to meet me."

"I can look for him." Danny promised her. "It'll take a while, but there are a few Ghosts in the Ghost Zone who owe me and they can get anywhere in no time."

At that point, Laura gave a rare smile of appreciation. "Thank you."

"It's what friends are for." Danny said as he got up to leave. "I'll see you in class."

'_Friends?_' Laura still wasn't sure about the concepts of friends, just acquaintances.

The thought of friends was a little to surreal for her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Humming to himself as he headed to his locker, Danny stopped as he thought about something. '_Wait, John said that Mystique was a shape shifter… Didn't Laura say that the Principal was a shape shifter?_' If he wasn't a C-Student, he would've thought about that earlier.

Feeling that it was too much of a coincidence, Danny ran into the bathroom and went ghost before flying invisibly to the Principal's Office to see her doing work.

"Mystique." Danny said loudly causing the woman to freeze as she looked around.

"Who's there?" Principal Darkholme changed into her natural form after closing the door. "And how did you find me?"

"I have my ways." Danny said cryptically, deciding to annoy the hell out of her. "But I don't appreciate you attacking my friends."

"You'll have to be more specific." Mystique said looking around.

"I was talking about Jonathon."

Now Mystique looked intrigued. "You're the new recruiter."

"Recruiter?" Danny laughed as it echoed around her office. "All I'm doing is helping Mutants and Metahumans who need it. Why are you recruiting?"

Feeling confident, Mystique told him. "There is a war coming." She said deciding not to reveal anything about Magneto. "Homo-Sapiens will lash out against our kind, we're just preparing."

"If you want peace, prepare for war." Danny said actually agreeing with what she was saying about a war coming.

"Exactly." Mystique narrowed her eyes because she couldn't find Danny. "Glad to see we agree on that."

"But I'm not taking sides." Danny said making Mystique pause.

"We all choose a side." Mystique told him with a shrug.

"No, I'm actually here to give you a warning." Danny said in his most cold-hearted voice as the temperature in the room dropped giving Mystique the urge to shiver, but she resisted. "You will leave my friends alone and anyone else that joins us. If you threaten or hurt them in any way I will kill you."

"So says the coward who hides his face." Mystique said to try to get him to come out.

Danny chuckled as he shot an ecto beam at the desk, lighting it on fire, causing Mystique to nearly jump. "I'm not stupid enough to fall for that." He said as he decided to make his shadow appear in the flames. "Just remember, I will know if you attack my friends."

As he disappeared and the temperature returned to normal, Mystique couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief before grabbing a phone.

"_Yes?_" A cold voice answered.

"We may have a problem." Mystique said as the desk continued to burn.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laura sniffed the air as Danny walked in and sat next to her. "Why do I smell smoke?" She whispered to him.

"I gave Mystique a warning to leave John and anyone else we recruit alone." Danny said with a smirk. "All without letting her see me."

Before Laura could inquire more, the lesson began as they had to focus on their work.

'_I should probably talk to this Xavier guy as well._' Danny thought before eyeing Scott out the corner of his eye. '_But first I need to hear his opinion._'

Looking up, Danny frowned as he realized that the teacher was looking at him, expecting an answer.

"Uh… Seventy-Three?" Danny asked playing the naïve, dumb kid.

"This is History, not math." The teacher sighed as a bunch of people laughed.

"… The Boston Tea Party?" Danny tried again, eliciting more laughter from the class because they were actually talking about Medieval Times.

"Just stop." The teacher turned to a different student.

'_I really need to pay more attention in class._' Danny thought before shrugging. '_Nah._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After school ended, Danny looked at Laura. "I'll meet you back at the hideout, just please don't kill John."

"I make no promises." Laura said in a very serious tone, making Danny grimace.

'That's exactly what I'm worried about.'

After changing to his Ghost form again, Danny turned invisible and sat in the back of Scott's convertible as he walked out with Jean.

"I thought that you were hanging with Duncan tonight." Scott questioned as they got in and he began to drive off.

"I'm not happy with him right now." Jean answered simply.

"What did he do this time?" Scott asked in confusion.

Jean crossed her arms. "Let's just say he put his foot in his mouth."

"Scott Summers." Danny spoke up, causing them to stiffen and it was a good thing they were at a red light, or he would've swerved off the road. "Goes to Xavier's School for the Gifted and secretly a mutant. I guess the same goes for you Jean Grey?"

Jean used her telepathy to try to find Danny but she couldn't get into his mind. "Who are you?!"

"And why are you in my car?" Scott asked his own question as the light turned green.

"My name is of no importance." Danny said enjoying being the annoying smartass again. "I'm only here to find out why you were trying to recruit my friend John."

"You're the new recruiter." Jean realized.

"More like one giving a safe haven to those who need it." Danny answered cryptically. "I already had a talk with Mystique about how she attacked my friend and warned her to stay away from them. I also wanted to thank you for protecting him."

"Uh, no problem?" Scott asked not sure where this guy was going.

"I want to talk with Xavier about why he's recruiting Mutants, but I figured I could hear your opinions on this matter."

"What is there to say?" Scott asked wanting Danny to show himself. "The Professor is a good guy, he wants to bridge peace between Humanity and Mutants."

"A noble goal." Danny admitted thinking that two years ago he would've probably asked to join this group. "But is it capable of being a reality?"

"Of course it is." Scott said without hesitation.

But Jean looked confused. "Why are you asking this?"

"… I don't even know." Danny muttered shaking his head, despite the fact that they couldn't see him. "I guess it's because maybe two years ago I would've agreed with that goal… I'll talk to Xavier another time when it would be crucial to meet."

"Am I the only one who thought that was weird?" Scott asked as the Mansion came into view and considering the stranger was quiet they assumed he left. "We couldn't see him at all."

"I'm more worried about the fact I couldn't detect him with my telepathy." Jean admitted making Scott blink as he processed that.

"Oh boy."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny yawned as he made it back to the hideout and changed forms before walking in. "I'm home!" He called out.

_Snikt._

Turning, he saw Laura gesturing to the training room with her claws out. "Who do you think is better?" She asked.

"You want to fight?" Danny asked in confusion.

"I want to see who the better fighter is." Laura told him with a feral smirk. "Tech boy is not worth fighting right now."

Danny shrugged and followed her into the training room. "What brought this on?" He decided to ask.

"It's been bugging me ever since we met and if you hadn't disappeared for two years we would've fought." Laura admitted as she walked to the other side of the room and got in a stance with a snarl. "You ready, bleach head?"

Frowning at the shot of his Ghost Form, Danny changed and his hands glowed with ecto energy. "Rules?"

"There are none." Laura took off running on all fours with her claws increasing her speed.

"Whoa!" Danny barely turned intangible as she ran through him. "Alright then."

Focusing, Danny let loose a barrage of ecto blasts as Laura deflected them with her claws before coming in for a kick, retracting the claw on her foot so she wouldn't kill him and she would've hit his gut if he didn't lean back.

After leaning back, Danny switched it up by shooting ice at her, but Laura jumped into the air to dodge the attack and was coming at him, so he created a sword made out of ice to block her claws.

"Quick question." Laura growled out as they were holding each other off. "How is it that this can block Adamantium when I kicked through it when we first met?"

"I can make the ice as strong as I want." Danny answered with a cheesy smile. "Right now it's as hard as Vibranium."

"But you rely too much on your powers." Laura stated as she made him lean to the left before kicking his feet out from underneath him and in a second, her claws were an inch away from his throat. "I win."

"Nice one." Danny admitted before Laura pulled her claws back. "Well, I only know a few basic moves, nothing really advanced"

"Then I guess I better start my position of training with you and Tech boy." Laura said.

Danny went pale as he realized that he was going to be in hell for a while.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"…" Xavier had his eyes closed after listening to Scott and Jean. "So this Mutant is immune to telepathy and can be invisible?"

This was really starting to trouble him.

"Yes, but he did say that he wanted to speak with you sometime." Jean said making Xavier frown in thought.

"Then we'll have to wait." Xavier nodded knowing that they had no way of finding this Mutant without knowing a name or knowing what he looked like. "Storm, I want you to send a message to Logan to bring him back."

"Already did, Professor." Ororo told him with her arms crossed.

"You think it'll get that bad?" Scott asked in concern.

"No, but it's best to be prepared." Xavier told him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You know, I really regret coming here now." John groaned in pain after Laura thrashed Danny and him around without anyone using their powers. "No using powers? That's practically cheating with her healing factor and skeleton."

"Quit complaining." Laura told him as she drank some water. "A little exercise is good for you."

"It's killing us." Danny muttered in pain.

Laura rolled her eyes. "You're already dead."

"Technically, half-dead." Danny inputted with a raised finger before he felt some chill in his pocket. "What the hell?" He muttered pulling out the list and opening it as a name was appearing. "We have a new possible recruit."

"Already?" John asked in confusion.

"What's the name?" Laura decided to ask.

"Ray Gabriel Chan." Danny read the name on the list. "Current Location Salem, Oregon. Metahuman."

"Salem?" Laura crossed her arms. "That's quite a ways away."

"No problem." John had a huge grin. "We can test out the improvements I made to the Haven."

"Haven?" Danny gave John a weird look before realizing what he was talking about. "Y-You named the Jet?"

Now John looked a little embarrassed. "Well, I worked on it and I was thinking about it for a while."

"Why Haven?" Laura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well isn't that what this place is?" John asked gesturing to the building as they ran to the Jet. "A haven for those who need it?"

"I guess it seems appropriate." Danny admitted as they got on.

"There's one thing." John looked at them with some embarassment shown on his face. "I kind of made a uniform for myself as well as Laura."

"What?" Laura asked with narrowed eyes.

"What about me?" Danny asked feeling left out.

"No offense, but you already have a uniform." John told him as he opened a compartment that was in the Jet to show a black and yellow body suit and a yellow mask with black goggles and a red headband. "What do you think?"

"What materials are in it?" Danny asked as John held it out.

"Experimental tech that I made from the pieces I've been gathering." John explained with a smile. "I made a small rechargeable shield for it but it isn't strong and the suit can stop bullets but a barrage of them can still fatally wound me."

"Where do you get the parts?" Danny felt the need to ask in shock.

"You'd be surprised by the well working parts in broken electronics that people throw away." John admitted with a smirk. "I scavenge, clean and repair with those parts." Then he opened another compartment. "This is Laura's."

It was a pure black bodysuit with gloves that had metal where her claws could come out of, combat boots and a motorcycle helmet that looked pretty futuristic.

"The helmet has a filter to where it doesn't bother her sense of smell." John said as Laura picked the helmet up. "I know she can heal, but I'm pretty sure that you're not a masochist so I added the same shield as mine, bear in mind the shields are mere prototypes. And the metal on the gloves are to keep the claws in place, because I noticed them bending back whenever she was using them."

"Impressive." Laura found herself admitting to him as she felt the material.

"Alright, let's suit up-." Danny went red as Laura began to take her shirt off. "Uh, what are you doing?!" He asked turning around away from her.

"Suiting up." Laura answered like it was obvious although she was confused on why Danny and John left the Jet. "Weird."

"Uh, does she do that often?" John asked Danny while they were waiting for Laura to finish and he was suiting up out of view.

"No." Danny said not wanting to give Laura's past out unless she was alright with it before he heard footsteps as Laura came out with the full gear on. "Whoa." Danny whistled in awe at how bad ass she looked.

"One more thing, don't call me John." John said as he came out in his uniform with the mask making his voice sound more mechanical. "I chose the name Forge as a code name." When Danny gave Forge a questioning look, he sighed. "You call yourself Phantom, so why not?"

"Can't really argue with that." Danny shrugged as he went Ghost before looking at Laura. "You come up with a codename?" When Laura went to speak, Danny quickly said. "And X-23 does not count."

'_X-23?_' Forge thought in confusion as Laura went silent for a few seconds before looking back up.

"Call me Talon."

Danny nodded as he looked at the team that they were. "Let's get going."

"You're going to love the Haven." Forge said excitedly. "With how much time I spent on her, I guarantee that she is one of the best stealth ships in the world, and she will soon be the best!"

"So what upgrades are we talking?" Danny asked before he saw that Forge also inputted quite a few more seats and they were more comfortable.

"Besides the new chairs, I put in a few afterburners to hide from infrared scanners, some flares just in case we get in a fire fight and I put in a few guns on it so this baby packs quite a punch." Forge explained sounding more like an excited child in a candy shop. "Plus there are the Chaff and ECM's." Seeing Danny's lost look he clarified. "Chaff's are Radar Counter-Measures and ECM's are Electronic Counter-Measures."

"Man, you have been busy." Danny commented before he saw a cup holder come out of his chair. "You seriously added cup holders?" He asked in disbelief.

Talon joined in on the disbelief while Forge smiled a bit under his mask. "What? We all get thirsty and what if we're flying while drinking something?"

'_Forge doesn't know how much he just reminded me of my Dad._' Danny thought with a chuckle as Forge sat in the Pilots seat since he knew all the upgrades, although Talon was sitting with him to make sure Forge knew what he was doing.

"So what's the plan?" Talon asked as the Haven took off into the air.

"Find this Ray, and see if he wants to join us."

"Hey, just out of curiosity, what exactly are we calling ourselves?" Forge asked as he looked over the systems while in flight.

"It doesn't matter." Danny answered plainly as he sat back. "We're just offering a safe haven."

"That's why we need a name." Forge commented with a laugh.

"Talon, what do you think-?" Danny felt his eye twitch when he saw Talon without her helmet on listening to a small MP3 player and reading a book. "Look, we'll come up with something later, Forge."

"Far out." Forge commented as the Jet sped off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In Salem, a blur was running by people as they didn't notice before it came to a huge house and the door was already opened, with the man bending down to get the paper so the blur ran by him, causing the man to shiver.

"Some wind." The man muttered.

The blur eventually made it to a certain room where a six foot tall Chinese, Mexican American fifteen year old male, with brown eyes and black hair wearing a bullet ridden vest, with the body of an Olympian Sprinter took it off to show a shirt full of bullet holes.

"Damn it." The teen muttered under his breath as he took the shirt off to show dry blood. "I really need to stop running into those damn bomb squads."

Hearing footsteps, the teen became a blur as he scrubbed the blood off, hid the vest and the t-shirt while donning large blue shirt and dark blue skinny jeans before the door opened as he sat on the bed.

"Ray?" A Mexican woman with dark brown hair looked in to see the teen.

"Zǎoshang hǎo, mǔqīn. (Good Morning, Mother.)" Ray Gabriel Chan said with a smile in Mandarin.

Mrs. Chan smiled. "At least you're keeping with your studies." She said causing Ray to smile a bit.

"So what's the visit for?" Ray asked curiously getting up to follow his Mom.

"To tell you that your Father and I are going to be late coming home from work."

Ray frowned a bit remembering how his Mom, Maria Gonzales was the CEO of the Western Oscorp Board of Directors while his Dad, Lou Chan was the Head Scientist at the Western Oscorp Branch. "Alright." He said feeling used to it.

Maria nodded as she turned to leave. "Stay safe."

"I will." Ray promised as she closed the door before he lay back with his hands behind his head. "Tch, right I promise just like how you and Dad love each other." He said bitterly.

As Ray closed his eyes to rest, he didn't know that three people were coming to meet him and that they would change his life forever.

**To Be Continued…**

**Man this one took a while with an OC that was introduced.**

**Now, more about Ray will be explained in future chapters but right now I want to get some stuff out of the way before they're commented on.**

**I'll admit the chapter name could've been better, but I was grasping at straws here.**

**Forge is a powerful Technopath that created a Transdimension Projector in the freaking seventies, so I believe that the stuff I had him made were well within his ability in this time.**

**I also made his personality up with some bits from the X-Men Evolution cartoon put in since he only showed up in two episodes.**

**Talon is a master of many different fighting styles since she was forced to learn everything to become the most efficient killer, so she could win in a lot of fights, especially since Danny isn't the greatest in hand-to-hand combat.**

**She's also very closed off from people and while she may communicate with them, she doesn't consider anyone her friend except for maybe Danny. The reason it's a 'maybe' is because while he did save her from the Weapon X program, she isn't really one to trust anyone.**

**As for the Jet, well I figured since I practically had them steal it in the first chapter, it should be their main form of transportation along with Forge making it a stealth jet that will soon rival the Blackbird of the X-Men, also so they could get into aerial fights when the time demands it.**

**Now, Danny has changed in the last two years and I think when he confronted Mystique about attacking John, it showed. Plus I have quite a few Major Marvel Event Comics from the Original Galactus Saga to the Messiah Complex Saga, so tell me if you want me to add one of the Saga's in, I plan to actually have the Civil War at some point in this story but it won't be for a freaking 'long' time!**

**Also, when I typed in the 'Mandarin' it's actually Chinese because I couldn't find Mandarin on Google Translate.**

***Coughs* Now let's get to the reviews.**

**Inviso-Al: I hope you'll like it when I do introduce him to the other heroes.**

**Phantom Fan: Sure, just be aware that I'm not sure how I would type his accent.**

**Guest1: Now that would be telling.**

**TheWhiteTitan: Thank you! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

**Coldblue: Man another OC? Thanks! And I hope you like how I did with Ray in this chapter, I already have his Codename prepared as it will be revealed in a chapter or two. But this new OC sounds cool and I could introduce Spider-Man and Daredevil when I bring her in without it being too convenient. As for the pairings that will be a surprise and I no longer need OC's, otherwise I will get too many of them.**

**Good point on the Laura/Danny thing though.**

**TitanX: I'll add him because it would also give Danny and him a common enemy with the GIW, but why were they hunting him?**

**NightMaster000: No problem in accepting another OC, I'm happy people are offering them in making this story. As for Magneto and Xavier knowing about a third party? I'd figure it would make things interesting. As for making them grey, I thought that since Xavier's team is all about peace, and Magneto's is about supremacy, that having grey morality would work for Danny's. So far for the plans and goals it's just to give a safe haven to those who need it, but that will change over time.**

**Whumbly: *Whistles in amazement.* This is a pretty cool OC and you have an original bio for him. I will have him show up!**

**The Summer Stars: *Laughs nervously* No need to get Mr. Stabby, I already have Talon threatening me about that.**

**Phantom-Fan: Huh, good question. I guess that Wolverine and Laura are in a league of their own, right?**

**Alright, that's enough OC's for now and I hope that everyone who submitted one will be happy with how I type them!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Eastern Demon

**Yes this story is now called the Renegades! Thanks to Coldblue for the suggestion. The new team name shows that while I can come up with the basics of a good story, it's the team names I suck with.**

**Alright here's the next installment.**

_**Chapter 04: The Eastern Demon**_

"We're going down!" Forge shouted as he tried to pull the Haven up. "One of them got the left wing! I can stabilize us but if the other wing is hit, we're screwed!"

"Fix it!" Talon shouted as she was trying to access the weapons.

"I can't!" Forge shouted back. "I need to be outside on the damaged wing!"

"Incoming!" Talon shouted as a missile came towards them.

Meanwhile a heavily battered Ray was on the ground, wearing torn clothes, as he looked up to see the missile heading towards the Haven. "NO!" He shouted as he became a blur.

_**-Ten Hours Ago-**_

"Come on, Ray." A jock with light blonde hair taunted as he punched Ray Chan in the gut. "Aren't you going to fight back?" He then kicked the teen in the gut.

"It wouldn't be a fight." Ray said with a smirk before he was punched in the face. '_If I used my powers on this bastard, he would never bother me again._' But he can't risk it with what he does.

The crowd around them was busy chanting the usual. 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' So it was no wonder a teacher came to break it up.

As the jock got in trouble, he glared at Ray who was getting up promising more pain. '_Oh joy._'

This is Ray Gabriel Chan, and he was a normal fifteen year old teen… Or at least he was normal.

You see, Ray used to be a normal smart kid who ran on the track team while his father worked for a company called Oscorp while his Mom was the CEO of the Western Branch and one day his Dad a scientist for the same company, brought a mutagen formula home to study.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Damn it." An Asian man with black hair and brown eyes cursed as his analysis brought up another failure.

"You said that there would be no failures." A man in his forties with dark red hair and a black business suit, said sternly from a video chat.

"I said it was possible, sir." Lou Chan said to the man. "The elements we're dealing with are-."

"I don't care what they are." The man interrupted Lou. "We were asked by Fury, to create a duplicate of the Super Soldier serum and the Oz Formula will work with or without you." He then eyed the now glaring Lou. "Anything else to add?"

"No, Mr. Osborn." Lou said through gritted teeth as he cut the feed and decided to go out for the night.

Ten minutes after he was gone, the door opened up to show a twelve year old Ray, who decided to see what was in his father's lab, to find out if he wanted to be a scientist and he saw quite a few complex chemicals.

"Whoa." Ray muttered in awe as he looked at them, tracing his finger on some of the beakers as the substances in them bubbled. "This is amazing."

Backing up to get another view of it, Ray didn't see the trashcan behind him as he tripped, flailing his arms as he fell backwards, his hand caught one of the trays as it was sent flying up before knocking some chemicals off the desk and they fell towards him, breaking on impact with his chest.

His chest started to burn as a chemical cloud surrounded him making him cough as his lungs began to burn while the mixed substances were seeping into the cuts that the glass made and he ran out of the lab not noticing one beaker left with a fallen chemical in it as it bubble a neon green color.

Reaching the toilet in record time, Ray began to hurl his lunch as some blood came out. "Oh God." Ray muttered as everything started to burn. "I am so dead."

He wasn't worried about the burn and cuts; he was more worried about what his Dad will think when he comes home to see his lab destroyed.

Looking around, Ray saw a stray cat out the bathroom window sleeping peacefully so he ran to his room, ignoring the burning pain and grabbed a fish net to catch the cat.

"Here kitty, kitty." Ray muttered as he approached the cat that was eyeing him warily before it lunged, causing Ray to take a step back in shock, but he blinked as he noticed the cat moving in slow motion as he put the net around it. "The hell?" He muttered before running down into the lab and opening the window to where the cat would get out after putting some cat fur in the lab, he ran back to his room to clean the cuts up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What the fuck!" Lou shouted the next morning causing Ray to bolt right up from his bed, where he was asleep. "**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!**"

"Crap, he found the lab." Ray muttered with his face in his hands, not sure if the cat trick would work with the cuts on his-. "What the?" Ray looked at his arms to see the cuts gone and the bruise on his chest was gone as well.

Running downstairs, Ray tripped only to see everything in slow motion again as he managed to right himself and make it down the stairs as some wind passed Ray inside the house. '_Alright, this is weird._'

"Damn it!" Lou shouted as Ray went into the lab.

"Dad? What happened?" Ray asked rubbing his eye to put on a show that he was sleepy.

"I left the window opened and a damned cat got in here." Lou shouted holding a fistful of cat fur. "Now all my hard work is gone! Ruined!"

Ray had to work hard to not show guilt on his face as Lou sat down looking ready to cry.

The computer was still scanning the beaker with the neon green substance before it beeped. "_Analysis complete. Activating simulation… Complete. Project Success, Oz Formula completed._"

Lou looked up at hearing that. "What?" He ran to the formula and checked the computer. "I-I can't believe it." He said with a wide smile, doing a complete 180. "It's done. That cat actually caused the Oz formula to be completed!"

Now Ray's eyes widened at the insane luck that just happened. He was in the clear and his Dad's work was completed. "That's great!" Ray said with a smile.

"It's more than great!" Lou said with a mirror of the smile. "It's a promotion in the making! Mr. Osborn will be pleased!"

As Lou was talking, Ray was still thinking about what happened to him with everything slowing down. '_Just what was that about?_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Look, I don't want to talk about it." Ray said as his Mom was on the phone in New York for the week along with his Dad.

It's been a year since the accident and he found out about his powers of Super Speed to be able to run faster than anyone, so he decided to quit the Track Team in fear of anyone finding out about his powers.

That was why his Mom was talking to him.

"_I think you're being a little too sudden here._" Maria said sternly. "_You love Track._"

"I wanted to focus more on my studies." Ray lied, not feeling the need to do that because whatever happened to him improved how fast his mind worked, he can absorb information like a sponge now, although he has trouble remembering some things he has to spend time thinking on it for him to remember.

"_If you're sure._" Maria could tell that something was wrong but she didn't want to push him. "_I have to go, love you sweetie._"

"I love you too, Mom." Ray said with a goofy smile as he hung up before going to his room and grabbing a pair of goggles. "Now to see how fast I am."

With that he took off as a blur.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It's been four days and now Ray was running through the Middle East after resting in Italy for a day. He's already been to China, Japan, Britain, Germany, Russia and every other nation, after this he would be home after running around the world in a week.

'_This is great._' He thought as he ran only for an explosion to go off to his left. "**WHAT THE FUCK?!**"

Looking around, Ray went pale as he realized he practically ran right into a battlefield between two different armies. '_I really need to pay attention to where I'm running._'

Seeing the bullets flying in slow motion all around him, Ray took a deep breath and tried to imagine this as dodge ball, with the goal of not getting hit, no matter what.

But as he ran, he saw some people get shot and were bleeding out, so he decided to do something about it as he ran in and grabbed two or three of them, with their weight dragging him down allowing someone to see him and open fire, hitting his right shoulder and left arm.

Gritting his teeth in agony, Ray ignored the pain and kept running until he saw a camp with people wearing the same uniforms as the two men that he had and he ran by dropping them off gently to where people only saw a blur that disappeared.

'_Fuck._' Ray finally decided to stop in a cave to rest as his shoulder and arm throbbed in pain. '_Getting shot hurts._'

Hearing more gun fire after he sat for an hour of rest, Ray stood up to see through his shirt that the bullet wounds were now small scabs and was rapidly disappearing. '_At least I heal fast._' He thought as he took off again, seeing more people bleeding out as he repeated what he did earlier.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Another year has passed and Ray earned himself a reputation in the Middle East as the Demon of the East, or Angel depending on who was asked.

The Angel was because of how he saved a lot of lives, no matter what side they were on, if they were bleeding out, he would save them.

He came across the Demon name because of an accident that resulted in his first kill.

There was a wounded man and Ray moved as fast as he possibly could to get him help. But he ran so fast that the man burned in his arms, making Ray realize the dangers of running with someone, so he had to be careful.

He hasn't interfered with the War until he got over his first kill and during his grief with it, he found something out.

His parents never loved each other.

He was never supposed to exist.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It's your own fault that you're not getting that promotion." Maria said venomously as Ray snuck into the kitchen to get a glass of water, trying to ignore the argument.

"My fault?!" Lou glared daggers at Maria. "You're the CEO! You could've given me that promotion! Mr. Osborn gave you the choice!"

"People would've questioned my motives!" Maria yelled at him. "If I did then I would've lost my job!"

"Oh, so it's alright for me to lose a promotion?" Lou asked sarcastically. "How the hell is this my fault?"

"If you never got me pregnant on that one-night stand! You wouldn't be in this mess." Maria yelled as Ray stiffened, the glass slipping from his fingers as he processed what he just heard.

_Smash._

Spinning around to see a shocked Ray and a broken glass on the floor, his parents paled as they realized what just happened.

"Ray." Lou walked forward, but Ray ran out of the room and out the front door, before using his powers to get out of there not caring if anyone saw him or not. "Ray!"

'_It was all a lie._' Ray thought with tears streaming down his face, not caring where he was going, as he ran far away from home before skidding to a stop with his shoes in pieces and his clothes ripped from the wind speed from running, as he looked over the Grand Canyon.

Falling to his knees, Ray contemplated just throwing himself into the Grand Canyon and get it over with. '_There's no such thing as love._' He thought bitterly looking over the edge. '_Whenever a person says they love someone, they're just using each other for pleasure._'

"**DAMN IT!**" Ray shouted as he heard his own echo throughout the canyon. "**WHY?! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?! WHAT AM I?! AN ACCIDENT?**"

Ray was never supposed to be born, but he was. He was never supposed to get his powers, but he did.

Is everything about him just that? Is this his life? An accident?

Closing his eyes, Ray cried himself to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a month before he went back home to see his parents, a month of being by himself dealing with grief and misery as well as self-loathing.

But when he knocked and his parents opened the door, he was surprised by them hugging him and they wouldn't let go, thinking that if they did he would run off again.

They tried to get better for him, to actually try to love each other, but Ray saw it as fake.

He didn't run off again, seeing how hurt they were when he did, but he was distant from them.

That was when Ray decided to never trust anyone or let them close to avoid being hurt like that again.

_**-Back to ten hours earlier than the present-**_

In a dark room, a tall, well-built and bald, African American looked at the screens surrounding him, wearing a dark trench coat while his left eye was covered by an eye patch with a scar, showing many different people with astounding abilities.

There was a teen in red and blue tights shooting webs and crawling up walls as he faced off against a man in a green jumpsuit with robotic tentacle arms lashing out at the teen.

An acrobat wearing blood red with two D's on his chest as he wore a mask showing devil horns taking down small-time thugs.

An aged war veteran shooting criminals as he wore a shirt with a skull on the front.

There was also three more screens showing a man in red and gold armor flying, a giant green man in purple shorts destroying a tank with his bare hands and a video of a blur running through the Middle East.

This man is Nick Fury, the leader of an organization called the Strategic Homeland Interference Espionage and Logistics Division, or SHIELD for short.

This Division was made to counter the ongoing Metahuman and Mutant problem and lock up the threats.

It started after the disappearance of a town called Amity Park during a Ghost Invasion, at first skipped over due to the talk of Ghosts, it revealed to the Government that there were people with powers.

Pretty soon, the Fantastic Four was born after being bathed in Cosmic Radiation, Spider-Man appeared a few weeks later spinning his web all over the Papers and then there was the Hulk who was hunted to be a weapon despite wanting to be left alone.

Most of these were kept confidential and hidden from the public with the exception of the Four, Hulk and Spider-Man being public knowledge.

Then there was this 'Speed Demon' that people were talking about interfering with the War in the Middle East and Fury has been tasked with the job of taking him down.

In his opinion, this Metahuman or Mutant was saving lives and a lot of people in the Military are grateful, but this one shouldn't be interfering with other problems like this.

Fury was also trying to figure out who destroyed the Hydra Base in Canada that they were sent to investigate after the explosion drew a lot of attention.

On seeing the claw marks that marred the burnt corpses, Fury was ready to give Wolverine a piece of his mind, only to find out that Wolverine hasn't been near Canada in five months and was in San Diego at the time of the explosion.

They were able to identify the bodies of Kimura, an S-Ranked threat and Zander Rice an insane scientist.

Two SHIELD fugitives that were dead.

There was one burnt Hydra Agent that was still breathing and all he got was the White Haired Monster that shoots green energy.

There was only one person on their files that resembled that description.

Danny Phantom, the Ghost Boy of Amity Park that disappeared two years ago.

But Fury was doubtful that it was Phantom, because it wasn't in the Ghost Boy's MO to kill. Then again, a lot can change in two years.

Fury was still trying to figure out where this teen disappeared for two years and was beginning to believe that he, 'moved on', so to say.

He's also learned through his spy network that Hydra increased a hunt for Daniel James Fenton, a boy who is the Heir to Fenton Industries, a family company that's famous for discovering Ghosts, punching a hole into the Ghost Zone, land of the dead, and developing weapons to fight these Ghosts that were easily thirty years ahead of anything most people has.

But after the incident with this Nasty Burger exploding, which caused every Nasty Burger to close down on discovering what caused it to explode, the plans and weapons have been taken and the Ghost Portal destroyed beyond repair.

The fact that Danny Fenton escaped from the Hospital and there were clothes and pictures missing, proved that he went into hiding for some reason.

Some say it was so Phantom could finish the job.

But Fury believes there is a connection to Danny Phantom and Danny Fenton.

The names sound too damned similar for it to be a coincidence, along with them having the same face, just different eye and hair color.

"Director Fury." A voice broke him out of his musings as he saw a Latino woman with dark hair wearing a Shield uniform. "We have a fix on this Speed Demon."

"Where is he, Hill?" Fury asked in his 'no-nonsense' tone.

"Our top scientists think he lives somewhere in Oregon." Maria Hill said with her arms behind her back. "They've found something moving faster than Mach-2 being very common there and first appeared three years ago."

Fury nodded as he turned to the screen now showing the statistics and they mostly were centered near Oscorp, causing him to frown.

"Of course, Oscorp has something to do with it." Fury said in anger.

"Director Fury." A random SHIELD Agent walked in and saluted. "We detected something flying towards Oregon."

"Detected something?" Fury asked with a narrowed eye.

"It's escaping most of our radars, but it's going at a speed that registers it." The SHIELD Agent said before swallowing nervously. "It's the same thing that was detected leaving Canada two weeks ago."

Now Fury was in motion. "Keep an eye on it!" He ordered sharply. "I want to know everything about it. Hill, learn everything you can about this Speed Demon."

"What about you, sir?" Hill asked curiously.

"I need to report this to the Council." Fury said with a tone of distaste, as he left the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom groaned as he leaned back. "How much longer?" He asked because it's been three hours.

"I've been trying to keep us going slow." Forge said to him. "I don't think we've been detected since there's been no one trying to shoot us down."

"You don't think?" Talon asked sharply.

"Hey, I don't know how advanced the Government is." Forge answered back angrily. "You try being trapped for about thirty years while the world improved and we'll talk."

"Whatever." Talon said crossing her arms while Phantom sighed at the conversation.

"Guys, can you please get along on this?" Phantom pleaded to them. "We're just looking for this Ray kid."

"Speaking of which." Forge gestured to the computer. "While flying, I looked him up and he seems to be pretty famous."

"How so?" Phantom asked as he moved over to look at the screen to see the dark haired Mexican-Asian.

"Rich kid, Mom's the CEO of the Western Branch version of Oscorp and his Dad is the lead scientist." Forge said getting a snort from Phantom. "What?"

"Ten bucks says he got his powers snooping around his parent's lab." Phantom said with a nod.

"What makes you say that?" Talon asked looking at him.

"Same thing happened with me." Phantom said knowingly.

Talon decided to bring up a point. "How exactly are we going to try to convince this kid to come with us?"

Phantom opened his mouth to reply before he thought about it. "Did not think of that one."

"Ar-Are you making this stuff up as you go along?" Forge asked in disbelief.

Phantom rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It's been working so far." He said weakly.

"At least come up with a plan." Forge complained with a wave of his hand.

Phantom closed his eyes in thought before opening them. "How about I talk to him first?" He offered them with a shrug. "No offense, but if we all go to his house like we are it would set off some suspicion and we don't know what this kid can do, so we need to tread carefully." He explained listing the possible outcomes. "Plus, if he says no, we can't have him knowing who we are."

"You sure about this?" Talon asked about his plan.

"Hey it worked when I met you guys." Phantom said with a small smile. "If I need a hand I can get you guys."

It was true, since the Ecto Ear Pieces were in Talon's helmet and Forge's mask, so if Danny focuses, he can contact them and hear them.

Forge nodded as Danny turned intangible and fell through the floor on a job to look for Ray.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Is everyone ready?" A man, wearing a white cloak and a skull-like mask and black body armor, asked in a deep tone while surrounded by a group of people wearing yellow armor.

"Yes, Taskmaster sir!" One of them saluted him. "AIM is ready to go."

"Good." Taskmaster growled out as Oscorp came into sight. "Begin the attack."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Groaning as he woke up again, Ray yawned and stretched, wondering if he should run around the Middle East again before deciding to take at least one day off.

As he opened the fridge to get a drink of milk he heard the doorbell rang so he walked over to open the door only to raise an eyebrow at seeing Danny Phantom, or what he thought was a teen cosplaying as him.

He's watched the news about a teen called Danny Phantom who appeared around the same time as he got his powers.

"Chasing a Ghost?" Ray asked with a smirk, chuckling.

Phantom smiled as he turned intangible and walked through him to the other side. "Not exactly."

Ray was just gaping at the spot where Phantom was before turning to see him rolling a ball of ecto energy in his hands.

"What?" Phantom asked innocently.

Composing himself, Ray closed the door and walked up to him. "What the hell are you doing here?" He asked cautiously wondering if he was being Punked somehow.

"I'm looking into where Metahumans and Mutants are and giving them a safe haven." Phantom decided to be blunt. "You're name popped up on the list."

"What?!" Ray shouted in shock as he unconsciously took a step back. '_How? I've been careful with my powers._'

"Whoa." Phantom raised a hand to calm him down. "Can I please explain?"

Not trusting his voice, Ray just nodded his head.

"Alright, when I disappeared two years ago, a friend gave me a list that would show names of Metahumans and Mutants who would need help overtime." Phantom brought the list out and gave it to Ray who looked at it seeing two green names above his, or code names at least. "You're name appeared on it three hours ago."

"Who are the other two?" Ray asked cautiously.

"Two people who are with me, but not here at the moment." Phantom answered truthfully. "One isn't very social and the other is a tech lover."

"What does this list tell you?" Ray asked handing it back.

"Just your name and location." Phantom answered truthfully as he pocketed the list. "So I don't know what your power is."

"What if I say no to this safe haven?" Ray asked suspiciously.

"Then I leave and you won't see me again." Phantom promised.

Ray was about to answer when the door was kicked down and two people wearing yellow combat armor stormed in. "There he is!" One of the pointed at Ray before stopping at seeing Phantom.

Now Ray gave Phantom a dark look. "Are they your allies?"

"I swear I don't know these guys." Phantom promised, wondering who the hell they were as he pressed a finger to his ear as if there was an ear bud. "Forge! Talon there are some weird beekeepers here."

"How is this concerning?" Forge asked.

"They have high-tech weaponry."

"… Are they wearing yellow?" Talon asked as the two opened fire, causing Phantom to produce an ecto shield while Ray became a blur and tackled one of them.

"Yes." Phantom said while thinking. '_Super Speed?_'

"It's the Advanced Idea Mechanics." Talon answered with a snarl. "A splinter group of Hydra who were behind X."

Now Phantom narrowed his eyes. "Another terrorist organization?"

"That uses technology to commit crimes." Talon finished and Phantom heard her claws come out.

"Why are they there?" Forge asked urgently as Phantom ducked a punch.

"Why don't you ask them?" Phantom replied testily as he took the mask off to show a robotic face. "These guys are robots?"

"I'll be down in a second to hack the memory core." Forge promised as a few more ran in.

"Take your time." Phantom said as his fists ignited with ecto energy before he saw Ray run past them and the AIM robots fell to pieces. "Impressive."

"Thanks." Ray said as he kicked one's head. "But why are they here? I didn't piss them off."

"Uh, maybe we should hold the questions until after the fight?" Phantom suggested as more came at them.

Ray nodded as he ran at them knocking a few down, while Phantom shot ecto energy through them and kicked them back. "Is this natural for you?" Ray asked as he kicked one of them back using his speed to keep ahead of attacks, but was able to talk to Phantom.

"Nah, usually I know why they're attacking." Phantom replied freezing one and shattering it. "But these beehive men are new, thankfully Talon knows who they are."

"And who is Talon?" Ray asked in confusion, before he heard a noise above him.

_Snikt._

Looking up, he saw Talon falling down as she slammed her claws into one of the robots, cutting it to pieces.

"That's Talon." Phantom said with a smile.

"These guys were bothering you?" Talon asked in disbelief as she cut her way through them to get to Phantom and Ray.

"Well, not really but there are a lot of them." Phantom answered before Forge jumped down nailing one with his mechanical arm. "Uh Forge, who's driving the Jet?"

"It's in Auto-Pilot." Forge answered with a smirk blasting one back. "This is way too easy."

"Hack." Phantom reminded him as a blade popped out of one AIM thugs arm nearly skewering him, but Talon shot in using the claw on her foot. "Thanks."

"You shouldn't be caught off guard so easily." Talon said with a feral smirk as she continued to slice through some more robots.

Coming to a stop, Ray began to spin his arms around while pointing at a group and two twisters came out blasting them back. "Find anything?" He shouted to Forge, who was hacking one's memory drive while blasting the others away from him.

"Just bypassing the firewalls." Forge shouted back ducking an attempt to behead him. "**CAN SOMEONE KEEP THESE GUYS OFF ME?!**"

"On it!" Phantom formed an ecto shield in front of Forge where the robots were before slamming them into the wall.

"Anytime now, Tech Boy." Talon snarled before getting stabbed right through the stomach.

"Oh shit!" Ray shouted as he tackled the robot away from her before seeing Phantom and Forge still fighting. "Oi! You have a teammate down!"

"That's just a flesh wound for her." Phantom said like it wasn't a big deal as Talon stood back up, her stomach healing. "See?"

"Shut it bleach head." Talon snarled before glaring at Forge as she slammed her claws into the head of another robot. "These are some shitty shields."

"I said that they were prototypes and that they deflected bullets." Forge defended himself before blasting a group back. "Cut me some slack."

"**A LITTLE HELP HERE?!**" Phantom shouted as he was being surrounded because for everyone he blasted, more seemed to take its place.

Talon rushed forward along with Forge as the sliced and blasted their way to Phantom. "What happened to this being easy?" Ray asked with a weird look as he grabbed one and vibrated the molecules, so it exploded.

"It went out the window when an army showed up." Phantom muttered under his breath before ducking another shot. "**WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY COMING FROM?!**"

"Got it." Forge said with a smile before he frowned at the data. "They were here to kidnap Ray to get to his parents."

"What?" Ray asked realizing what this meant.

"The real fight is at Oscorp." Talon deduced what Forge was saying.

"Then we need to head there." Phantom said with a determined look.

"I'll get there faster." Ray said as he took off.

"Did he just leave us to deal with these?" Forge asked gesturing to the remaining AIM robots. "He must seriously be tripping."

"Can you control the Haven's weapons systems from here?" Phantom asked curiously.

Forge smirked as he pressed a button and Haven flew down blasting them back and might have blasted another hole in Ray's house. "Uh, oops?" He said sheepishly.

"Worry about that later." Talon snapped as Phantom picked both her and Forge up and phased them into the jet.

"Alright, geez." Forge muttered under his breath as he sat back in the pilot's seat. "Next stop, Oscorp." He said plugging his robotic arm into the Jet to manually fly it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Running as fast as he could, not paying attention to the tears appearing in his clothes, Ray made it to the building of Oscorp where he saw the same type of robots that attacked his home and they aimed weapons at the blur running at them.

"Ho-." That was all they got out before Ray smashed into them.

"Hold that, bastards." Ray muttered as he ran his way up the stairs only for an arm to pop out of the corner clothes lining him as he landed on his back, sliding into the wall. "Ow."

"So the Chan boy has powers." A deep voice said as Taskmaster stepped out of the corner. "I was wondering why the second team wasn't reporting in."

"Where are my parents?!" Ray demanded him in anger.

"Currently being transported to the AIM base." Taskmaster said with a smirk. "They heard you were in danger, so they agreed pretty easily."

"You bastard." Ray ran at him, but Taskmaster quickly ducked his punch and kneed him in the gut. "Ack."

"I have years of experience fighting people who are faster and stronger than me." Taskmaster stated dryly. "You on the other hand charge in thinking your speed gives you an advantage."

Getting up, Ray ran at him again, but it was like Taskmaster knew how he fought as each one of his punches were blocked, before he was kicked in the face causing him to spit out blood.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Phantom, there's a ship leaving Oscorp." Forge said as they flew towards the building. "What should I do?"

Phantom thought for a second before asking. "Is it an AIM ship or a military ship?"

Forge took a minute to check. "AIM."

"Then get their attention."

Nodding, Forge pressed a button, causing a small turret to pop out and shoot at the ship, cracking one of the windows. "Oh, I got their attention alright." Forge said with a nervous smile as he saw a missile launcher aimed at them. "**EVASIVE MANEUVERS!**"

The Haven did a barrel roll as a missile was shot out before it turned showing it was a heat seeking missile. "Shit!" Phantom cursed.

"Deploying flares!" Forge shouted as flares shot out of the engine causing the missile to go off track. "We need to take out that missile launcher."

"Leave that to me." Talon said with a smirk before looking at Phantom. "Throw me."

"You're insane." Phantom decided as he grabbed her and turned intangible.

"Bring back some AIM tech if you can." Forge shouted with a smile. "Then I can really improve the Haven."

"No promises." Phantom shouted as he flew Talon through the air before spinning around and throwing her at the missile launcher. "If you miss, it's going to be a painful drop!"

"I'll take it out on you in the next training session." Talon promised making Phantom hope she made it.

The missile launcher turned and fired at Talon as she twisted her way around it before using her claws to scrape through it causing it to explode.

"Talon!" Phantom shouted before seeing that the explosion actually shot her closer to the missile launcher where she sliced right through it resulting in another explosion. "What is with her and explosions?" Phantom muttered as he phased into the AIM ship.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Gyah!" Ray shouted as he heard his arm snap before he ducked a punch as he ran to the other side of the room to get a breather.

"You can't win, kid." Taskmaster said as he pulled out a sword. "So why don't you just give up."

Ray gritted his teeth as he felt his bone healing, it was still broken, but he needed to come up with a plan.

"_Hey skull face!_"

Taskmaster turned to see the Haven hovering in the window with a red light aimed at him.

"_Trick-or-treat._"

Seeing what was about to happen, Ray ran and jumped out the window as Forge shot at Taskmaster using the turret, causing the man to quickly take cover after getting shot two times in his left calf.

"Gyah."

While free-falling, Ray closed his eyes and focused as he felt everything slow down around him before he put his feet on the side of the building and ran, racing down before turning sideways right as he reached the ground allowing him to avoid becoming street pizza.

"Far out." Forge said through the speakers, seeing the teen make it to the ground.

Looking back over, Forge's eyes widened when he saw Taskmaster with an RPG causing him to quickly move the Haven.

'_I am not losing this jet in the first firefight._' Forge thought in determination.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom landed on the floor silently as he turned invisible. 'Alright, I'll have to make this ship land and Talon might join me if she keeps on the ship.' He thought flying through the hallway.

"This is inexcusable." A loud voice shouted from above him so Phantom turned intangible and went through the ceiling to find himself on the bridge and he saw something that looked like a giant head on a baby's body in a chair. "Why can't I hack that Jet?! I am the world's most powerful Technopath!"

"Lord MODOK." One of the robots said causing the abomination of science to turn to it. "What should we do with the prisoners?" It gestured to two people that made Phantom's eyes widened as he recognized Ray's parents from the online article.

"You can't hold us here." Lou shouted putting himself in front of Maria to keep her safe. "You have no right!"

MODOK laughed at his boldness. "Foolish human, I am the greatest being in the world! I want your technology."

"You won't get anything." Maria hissed at him.

"Not even for the life of your pathetic son?" MODOK asked smugly.

The Chan's hesitated while glaring at MODOK for calling Ray worthless.

So that was when Phantom revealed himself. "The only pathetic one I see is you."

Everyone spun around to see the Ghost Boy. "What did you say?!" MODOK snarled in anger at being insulted. "I am the Mechanized Organism Designed Only for Killing. I am your superior!"

Phantom chuckled. "Your name is an anagram?" He asked in amusement. "Wow and I thought Inviso-bill was a stupid name."

MODOK glared and energy surged off of him as the AIM robots came apart, before being put back together, to form a robot that barely fit in the room, as it towered over the Ghost Boy. "Any insults now human?"

Phantom grinned at the opportunity for this joke. "Are you overcompensating for something?"

MODOK frowned before he got what Phantom was implying. "You insolent worm!" He roared as the robot came at Phantom, who turned invisible.

"Geez, you just can't take a joke." Phantom muttered, shooting ecto energy at the robot, causing MODOK to look interested as he examined the energy coming from Phantom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is pissing me off." Talon snarled as she beheaded another robot.

She was still on the roof trying to get to the second missile launcher when the mechs came to the roof, wearing magnetized boots, and were opening fire on her.

"Stop the Mutant!" A few of them shouted.

Talon ducked another blast as she ran in her claws out ramming them into the wiring as she threw that mech at the others. "Stop that." Talon challenged before hearing a hissing noise and she turned around to get hit with a rocket destroying half of the visor on the helmet and knocking her off the roof as she fell through the air. "This is going to hurt."

Then she landed on something metal with a thud, so on instinct she jammed her claws in it.

"Hey!" Forge's voice came through the speakers. "Watch the claws! I just saved you!"

Talon frowned a bit at owing tech boy anything, but she relented. "Thanks."

"No problem, get inside because we need to take this ship down."

"I'll contact Phantom." Talon decided pressing the ecto ear piece.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oof!" Phantom was slammed into the wall as the robot's arm went to skewer him before he threw up an ecto shield, barely blocking it. "You know you aren't playing fair."

"MODOK doesn't play fair."

"Great another tech enemy that speaks in third person." Phantom muttered under his breath. "Are you going to shout out your plan too?"

"Phantom." Talon's voice came through the ecto ear piece. "I'm back on the Haven. Get out of there so we can blow it up."

"Can't." Phantom told her as he dodged another hit before shooting ice energy, freezing the arm. "Ray's parents are on this."

"You're kidding." Forge muttered under his breath before he cursed. "We're going down! One of them got the left wing! I can stabilize us but if the other wing is hit, we're screwed!"

"Fix it!" Talon shouted.

"I can't!" Forge shouted back. "I need to be outside on the damaged wing!"

"Incoming!"

"**GUYS!**" Phantom shouted in horror before the robot stomped on him.

"You are easily distracted human." MODOK said smugly before he felt the air grow colder.

"You just pissed me off." Phantom snarled as ecto energy erupted in waves around him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Taskmaster put down the RPG knowing that the Haven was out of the way as he looked at the flash drive downloading all the secrets from this Oscorp before it beeped. '_Mission complete._' He thought as he grabbed it and turned to leave.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray ran as fast as he could, ignoring the stinging pain in his arm as he saw the Haven spinning out of control towards the Minto-Brown Island Park.

Doing the math in his head, Ray was positive he found where the Haven would land as he began to run in a big circle causing a small twister, catching the Haven as it was gently falling to the ground.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"W-We're slowing down?" Forge asked in confusion.

"How?" Talon joined him on that confusion before they saw a blur below them out the window. "Ray."

"We owe that guy." Forge said as the Haven touchdown on the ground.

Skidding to a stop, Ray was panting looking very exhausted because he has never pushed himself like this before as Forge ran out and began to try and fix the wings. "You guys alright?" Ray asked in concern.

"Yeah, thanks to you." Forge said with a smile. "Right now Phantom's on the AIM ship fighting something."

"AIM ship?!" Ray asked in anger. "It has to be the one with my parents."

"Phantom is trying to save them." Talon told him.

"He'll need help." Ray took off leaving Talon and Forge in the park.

"The sooner we get this jet fixed, the sooner we catch up." Forge shouted to Talon. "Help me out here."

Talon nodded and started to follow directions on fixing the jet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray ran keeping the ship in his sight trying to find a way up there when a shot hit the ground in front of him. "Halt!"

Spinning around, Ray saw a Latino woman wearing a black suit.

"I'm Maria Hill, an Agent of SHIELD and I'm going to have to bring you in." Hill said sternly.

"My parents are on that ship." Ray said in anger. "I need to save them."

"You caused enough damage and problems with your stunts in the Middle East." Hill said not caring what he had to say as two SHIELD Agents landed behind her due to some jet packs, giving Ray an idea. "Now surrender."

"How about this?" Ray ran as the agents shot at him before he tackled on, taking the jet pack. "Thanks for the ride!" He ran out of sight to get to the ship.

"Damn it." Hill pressed the com link. "Take him down-."

"_Stand down, Hill._" Fury's voice came through the com link.

"With all due respect, Director Fury." Hill said through gritted teeth. "We need to stop him."

"_In case you didn't noticed Hill, there's a war zone where you're at._" Fury told her in calm anger. "_Focus on that._"

Hill narrowed her eyes, but she relented. "Yes sir."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom broke the iced arm before making ecto discs and throwing them, cutting into the robot until it was nothing. "You're next." He said as he flew at MODOK.

"No, I'm not." MODOK said smugly as green energy shot out of his head, blasting Phantom back, causing him to cry out in pain.

'_E-Ecto energy?_' Phantomthought in shock. '_No, it's not as strong as pure Ecto Energy, but he made a prototype version?_'

"Want some more?" MODOK asked as the energy on his head showed again.

"That's nothing." Phantom replied getting up. "I know people who made stronger stuff."

"Stop lying." MODOK hissed in anger blasting Phantom back again. "I am MODOK! The smartest being in the world! No one is smarter than me."

At that point, Ray smashed through the window with the jet pack with the glass cutting into his skin as he landed with a roll. "Someone has a high opinion of himself." He drawled sarcastically.

"Ray?" Lou asked in shock before seeing the cuts heal quickly.

"Get out of here!" Maria shouted in worry before Ray became a blur and kicked MODOK back. "H-How?"

"Another powered fool?" MODOK asked as he shot energy at Ray but he weaved his way around it. "I am surrounded by idiots."

"Excuse me?" Phantom said causing MODOK to turn around and be socked in the face by Phantom's fist as it was covered in Ecto energy. "That was for my team!"

"They're safe." Ray promised him. "I caused a small twister that caught the jet."

On hearing that, Phantom gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"This is improbable." MODOK shouted in anger as he used his Technopath powers to cause wires to shoot out and slam them into the wall. "**YOU CANNOT WIN!**"

"Ray, get your parents and run." Phantom told him seriously. "I'm going to do an attack that might destroy the ship."

"But-." Ray tried to say, but Phantom cut in.

"**NOW!**"

Knowing there was no time to argue, Ray ran and grabbed his parents before jumping out the window as the jet pack went off, he was flying it to a nearby building as it was running out of fuel.

"You think you can win by yourself?" MODOK asked in an arrogant tone as Phantom firmly planted his feet on the ground and drew his head back. "What are you doing?"

"Shut the fuck **UP!**" Phantom shouted as he used his Ghostly Wail.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hurry up!" Talon said as Forge was working as fast as he could.

"Don't rush me!" Forge snapped in anger.

"We're missing out of the fight."

Forge was about to make a retort when they heard a faint sound that made them shiver. "What the hell is that?!"

Talon was grabbing the side of her head as the sound was causing some damage on her senses. "Ack."

"Talon?" Forge asked in concern.

"I-I'm alright." Talon told him with a wave of her hand.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray nearly dropped when he heard the sound of death behind him. "Good lord, what is that?"

"Ray!" Maria hugged him causing Ray to flinch. "What were you thinking?"

"Forget that." Lou said giving Ray a look. "Since when could you do that stuff?"

Ray looked down. "A cat didn't get into your workshop." He confessed not looking him in the eye. "It was me and those chemicals landed on me… I was scared of what you guys would think."

Lou looked about ready to tell him it was alright when the sound came again, only with more of a chill.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**GAH!**" MODOK screamed in agony as his ear started to bleed and he couldn't reach them with his short and stubby arms.

The computers around them were sparking and cracking.

Panting, Phantom closed his eyes and focused on his ghostly core as he unleashed another Ghostly Wail, this time with ice added.

"N-No." MODOK screamed as parts of his body was being covered in ice before they were broken to pieces and in a second only half of him remained as the light in his eyes died.

Falling to his knees in exhaustion, Phantom was barely able to keep in his Ghost Form. '_I haven't felt so exhausted since I fought Dan._' He thought before he felt the ship tilt forward and he realized he destroyed the drive core and it was heading on a collision course for a populated part of Salem. "**SHIT!**"

Getting to his feet despite the exhaustion, Phantom phased through the floor and was under the ship. '_I don't know how strong I am._' He thought remembering the time he fought Youngblood and he carried over fifty people at that time. '_I never pushed myself to my limit, but I have to._'

Placing his hands on the bottom of the ship, Phantom began to push and he was already feeling a lot of strain as the ship slowed down, but it wasn't stopping.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray looked to see what Phantom was doing. "Oh man, he needs help."

"No, you aren't doing anything else young man." Lou told him in stern concern. "We don't want to lose you."

"But if that ship falls, it'll kill a lot of people!" Ray argued in anger. "I can't stand by and let that happen!"

"Ray, please." Maria told him trying to reason with their son, but Ray shook his head.

"I made up my mind." With that he took off running down the side of the building. '_Hold on, Phantom._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Forge managed to get the Haven back into the air as he and Talon were flying towards the AIM ship, but Forge's eyes widened at the small, but recognizable shape underneath the ship. "Is he insane?!"

"Is there a way we can help?" Talon asked seeing where the ship was heading to land, but Phantom was trying to get it to land in the park to avoid deaths in the populated area.

Looking around, Forge saw a blur running on the ground. "**RAY!**" He shouted through the speakers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray looked up to see the Haven.

"_Evacuate the park!_" Forge ordered him. "_We're going to help Phantom land it there!_"

Wanting to argue, Ray bit his tongue knowing it was the best possible plan. "On it!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom was really feeling the strain as he kept pushing. '_I-I don't think I can make it._' He thought with sweat appearing on his face. '_If I turn back into my human form now it'll be real bad-._'

"_Hang on!_" Forge's voice snapped Phantom out of his thoughts as he saw Talon jump out of the jet with a cable and attach it to the AIM ship. "_We're helping you out here._"

Despite the strain, Phantom gave a smile. "Thanks."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray was shocked to see more than thirty people in the park, hiding from the fight in the streets with AIM, and he was pushing himself to get them out of there as the ship came closer.

Coming to a stop when he was sure he got everyone, Ray looked as the ship was about to crash to see a little kid still there. '_Oh man!_'

Taking off, Ray could feel the ship landing behind him as the rest of it was touching down and he knew that if he stopped he was dead and if he missed, the kid was dead. '_How did I miss him in the first place?!_'

Lowering his arms, he scooped the kid up and jumped out of range as the ship landed with a loud thud.

Phantom phased himself through the ship in relief barely keeping in his Ghost Form as it was before he saw Ray on the ground clutching a kid. "You alright?"

"You guys are crazy." Ray decided as he calmed his rapidly beating heart, before he gave a small smile. "But you are good crazy."

In a minute, Phantom mirrored the smile as the Haven landed and Forge walked out as Talon jumped off the AIM ship.

"Are you out of your mind?" Talon decided to ask after seeing how tired Phantom looked.

"It's actually debatable." Phantom joked with a smile.

"What happened to MODOK?" Ray asked looking for the giant Technopath.

"He's in there." Phantom gestured to the ship. "Or what's left of him anyways, he didn't really survive two of my Ghostly Wails."

"That's what that noise was?" Forge asked in shock.

"Yeah." Phantom said with a smile before looking at Ray. "Now about what I asked earlier."

Ray looked down, at first he was going to say no, but now a Government facility called SHIELD knew who he was and he didn't want anything to do with them. "I'll go." He said with a nod. "Just give me time to pack my stuff and tell me where to go."

"Bayville, New York." Phantom told him with a nod. "You going to say good-bye to your parents?"

"Y-Yeah." Ray took off but not before dropping the kid in front of the group of people he saved where he saw the kid get hugged by his parents.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ray!" Maria hugged him again. "Don't do anything like that again."

"… I have to go." Ray said looking away.

"What?" Lou asked in shock. "I-If this is about finding out about your abilities, we don't care-."

"No, a Government Agency found out." Ray said with a bitter tone. "They won't stop looking for me and the people who fought AIM have a haven for people like me."

"Ray, I'm not sure you can trust them." Lou tried to say.

"If they weren't trustworthy, they wouldn't have involved themselves with this mess with AIM." Ray told him. "They risked their lives, to save you guys, protect this place and to make sure there were no deaths from the AIM ship falling… I'm willing to give them a chance." Then Ray smiled. "Plus, with my ability I can visit anytime I want."

Lou and Maria looked at each other torn on what to do, before Maria spoke up. "If that's what you feel, we're not going to stop you… Just stay safe."

"And visit." Lou inputted ruffling Ray's hair. "Or we'll find you and drag you back."

Ray found himself smiling because even though he felt that his parents didn't truly loved each other, they put that aside to care for him. "I will."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"And you let them go?" Fury was in a room talking to three screens that showed shadows. "Fury, these Meta's attacked a city-."

"AIM attacked the city." Fury interrupted with his arms crossed. "These people stopped them."

"So instead of SHIELD protecting people, you left it in a hands of freaks?" A female voice asked.

"These 'freaks' did it with less casualties that would've happened if SHIELD got involved." Fury glared at the female councilor. "We were containing the few AIM mechs that weren't destroyed."

"What about MODOK and Taskmaster?"

"Taskmaster is gone." Fury growled remembering how slippery he was. "As for MODOK, well we got what's left of him."

"What about this girl who fought like Weapon X?"

"We're going to keep an eye on her." Fury promised although he wasn't intending to tell them what he finds out.

"And the Ghost Boy?" The final councilor spoke up. "He's too dangerous to leave unchecked."

"He's not unchecked." Fury told them. "We have a small counter-measure that will slow him down. Now I believe this little session is over." He said cutting the link.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Here." Taskmaster tossed the flash drive to a shadowed figure. "I hope it was worth it, you lost MODOK."

"MODOK was nothing more than a tool." The figure said darkly as he caught the flash drive effortlessly. "You however are much more."

"My payment?" Taskmaster asked impatiently.

"Already sent."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom was waiting in Bayville on a rooftop, until he saw a blur. "UP HERE!" He shouted and in a second, Ray stopped in front of him.

"So where's this safe place?" Ray asked with a look.

"Follow me." Phantom said with a smile as he flew to the hideout as fast as he could, with Ray keeping up easily.

**To Be Continued…**

** Man! This was by far the longest chapter I have ever typed! AND IT'S ALL ORIGINAL!**

** I hope you liked how Ray was introduced as well as the fight with AIM, I hope I brought them in alright instead of it being random.**

** But now they have a new ally, Fury is trying to keep a track of them, someone has information stolen from Oscorp. What will come of this?**

** Also Forge still needs to work on the shields since they turned out to be a failure in the field.**

** Alright now let's answer some reviews!**

** TitanX: Good point and that's a pretty cool thing with Shadowcat and Avalanche right there. And I guess that would work, I might be able to do a chapter when he gets pissed at how everyone doesn't do their share of work in the house.**

** TheWhiteTitan: Thanks and as for it being a little too OOC, it's Fan fiction so that's to be expected right? And I love making the other parties nervous. I just need to watch X-Men Evolution to get a handle on their characters.**

** Coldblue: You'll probably have a geek moment with how I showed him in this one right and one of the five other OC's I have doesn't look like a normal human and I'm happy to be keeping the team dynamics good and I hope I gave each of them a moment to shine. It will be awesome to type the X-Men and the Brotherhood's expressions when they realize how old the new teams leader is.**

** As for the questions, yes they will get to that eventually, I think your second one was answered in this chapter and I hope I did a good Nick Fury and no I have some codenames already chosen and Ray's was in this chapter if you look carefully enough.**

** Also thank you for the Renegades name! It's definitely a lot better than Illusives.**

** Guest2: Now that is pure evil, but so damn funny!**

** Inviso-Al: I'm sure that this chapter just gave you more questions, right?**

** NightMaster000: Mysterious and dangerous was what I was going for and maybe it will be a peaceful meeting, you can never tell. It'll be hard to keep everyone in as more join the team, but I hope I can get it done right. And it was Illusives at first, until someone put in the name Renegades which fit them better. And he will add the emblem much later.**

** Guest3: Well, it's now the Renegades and yes he is a metahuman.**

** Phantom-Fan: That's what I figured when I considered which two X-Men characters to add with Phantom and those two won out, the fact that they were only in two or three episodes of X-Men Evolution helped with the decision as well. I also think that Forge got some valuable experience in the field now right? As for Gambit I will recruit him around the time Magneto first introduces him.**

** Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Fitting In

**I got a review saying that I made this realistic and fictional at once, but I disagree because I looked over this and realized that John should be speaking more from the seventies than modern day with slang so I looked it up and found a website with seventies slang.**

** This is an experimental chapter with it, to make it more realistic.**

** Another thing was I had a few complaints about the title change, so I'll leave it up to a vote. Should the team name be Illusives or Renegades? You decide!**

_**Chapter 05: Fitting In**_

Fury watched the four screens, each one showing the teenagers that fought AIM in Oregon.

The only one recognizable was Danny Phantom with a new look and new abilities from the memory cores they were able to get from the destroyed mechs.

Then there were two unknowns and there was Ray.

Looking into Ray, Fury deduced out that the kid had an accident in his father's home lab since the parents weren't telling them anything and it was clear they recently found out.

But what worried Fury were the two unknowns Talon and Forge.

He knew the code names due to them being said by each of them while fighting and he was tempted to ask Logan about the Talon girl, but he wasn't sure if his old friend even knew. As for Forge, there was nothing on him.

Fury turned to a different screen, that showed a flight path from Oregon to Bayville, and he knew that this new team was based there and wondered briefly, if Xavier had something to do with it. But Fury quickly trashed that idea, knowing how Xavier felt about killing and there was no way that Phantom would be with him like that.

With a sigh, Fury knew he couldn't do anything until this new team made a move as he sat down feeling like this was a chess game.

Phantom was the White king that moved first and Fury moved his pieces already, so now it was Phantom's turn again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny yawned as he was working on some old Ghost Weapons, it's been two days since Ray joined their little team and if Danny was honest, it was surprising in how quickly he got these three to join.

It's only been around three weeks and already they fought in quite a few fights. Ray however, disappeared every often and came back, but Laura told Danny that he smelt of blood and sand when he came back.

He wanted to ask where Ray was going when he disappeared, but Danny didn't want to be too invasive.

Shaking his head, Danny thought about the changes they made here. John brought back some of the AIM mechs and while he, Ray and Laura were wary they saw that he changed them to where they made the perfect practice dummies for work, so now they had moving targets that hit back.

Their teamwork left very much to be desired, with how easily they were being overwhelmed by the robots.

Heck, the whole thing with them fighting was covered up, so no one but a select few knew what really happened there and then there was this SHIELD that Ray told him about earlier, he asked Laura about it since Hydra seemed to put a lot of information in her head of different factions, but she didn't know anything which meant that this SHIELD was new.

Shaking his head, Danny turned back to the Spector Deflector, he wasn't sure about introducing the ridiculous names of the weapons to the team, but it didn't feel right to change them either.

Then Danny paused as he heard the door open and there was a breeze. "Back from wherever you went, Ray?" He asked without looking up.

"Sorry, but John said that you had a lab and I was interested." Ray explained with a nod. "So what exactly are you working on?"

"You ever heard of Overshadowing?" Danny asked and frowned when Ray shook his head. "It's what Ghosts called possessing people."

Now Ray went pale. "You can possess people?!" He asked feeling a little creeped out.

"Yes, but I don't." Danny said deciding to be honest with Ray, understanding his reaction. "Possessing is taking away their free will and that is something I don't like the thought of."

'_Yet I did it anyway for pranks and to get back at people._' Danny thought guiltily as he remembered the time he found out about it, he took over Tucker to get him to take Sam to the dance and he said no, but Danny did it anyways. '_That shows what kind of friend I am._'

Looking back at Ray, Danny continued. "This was made by my parents who studied Ghosts and it prevents people from being overshadowed, by emitting strong electrical surges that hurt the Ghosts who try."

Ray blinked in awe. "Whoa." He said looking at the belt with new appreciation. "I take it you're going to distribute them to everyone here?"

"Yeah, because I have dangerous enemies who wouldn't hesitate to use this particular power." Danny said thinking of Vlad and Walker. "I'm just making some modifications to where it doesn't shock me for giving someone a handshake."

Ray pictured that in his head and chuckled.

"So, anything I can do for you?" Danny asked putting the Spector Deflector down.

"I don't know." Ray said sitting down in a chair that was nearby. "I just… I feel like a stranger here. You three already know each other and I just feel awkward about it all."

"If it makes you feel any better, it's only been three weeks since I started offering a safe place." Danny said with a grin. "We're all adjusting to each other in our own way. I've been in this place by myself for two years training my powers."

Ray nodded as Danny decided to stop working on the Spector Deflector and put it up. "There's one other thing."

"What?" Danny asked in confusion.

"You enrolled Laura and yourself in a school, can you do the same for me?" Ray asked nervously.

"Sure." Danny said without any hesitation. "Just give me a few days to get in contact with Amorpho… If this keeps up I may as well invite him to be the shape shifter of this team."

While Ray did raise an eyebrow at Danny's musings, he didn't say anything.

"But Ray, one thing." Danny gave him a look. "I don't mind you disappearing because we all have our lives, or in my case half-lives, but if you need any help just ask."

"I-I'll keep that in mind." Ray said, but his tone told Danny that he wouldn't.

"Alright." Danny stretched his arms as he left. "See you around."

Feeling bored, Danny decided to see what Laura and John were doing, and there haven't been any small explosions so they didn't have any arguments. Danny views this as progress.

On coming to the lounge, Danny saw Laura reading again. "So for you it's either reading or training?" He asked sitting down in a nearby chair.

"Like I said, it keeps me calm and entertained." Laura said as she turned the page in her book, but after waiting for a few seconds to see if Danny would leave, she sighed. "What?"

"I found out where X is." Danny said causing Laura to look up in shock. "I had to ask one of the most annoying Ghost in existence, but he's good at getting information."

It took a lot longer than he thought to get the Box Ghost to talk with the meeting place being in the Ghost Zone, but it was worth it.

"What did you find?" Laura asked urgently, closing her book.

"His name is Logan, he also goes by Wolverine and is a part of Xavier's team." Danny said getting a wide-eyed look from Laura at how close he was the whole time. "And he'll be in town sometime in the next three days if you still want to meet him."

Laura was quiet for a while as she processed what she just heard while Danny was hoping he did the right thing in telling her, because there's no way to tell how this Wolverine will react… But he wasn't going to keep secrets from this team.

'_What about me?_' Danny clenched his fists as he heard Dan's voice in his head. '_You haven't told anyone that you will become a murderer and destroy lives._'

'_It's just my imagination._' Danny thought to himself forcing the doubts to the back of his head.

He thinks that meeting Dan caused all of his doubts and fears to resemble his voice and it's been that way for a while, although it's rare.

Not knowing about Danny's inner struggle, Laura smiled. "Thank you, Danny." She said as she stood up and left. "I won't forget it."

"No problem." Danny called back before she was out of view.

Since there was nothing to do, Danny looked out the window to see John working on the Haven again, so with a grin Danny phased through the window and landed next to him.

"Are you obsessed with this jet?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Great timing." John said not looking up from his work as he cleaned out the fuel gauge. "I've wanted to talk to you about a potential experiment."

Danny blinked in surprise before deciding to hear him out. "Sure." He said as he looked over the plans that John had out. "What experiment?"

"It has to do with ecto energy." John explained giving Danny a look before his arm became a blowtorch. "Is it possible to use ecto energy as a power source for the hideout? You know, get off the grid so to speak?"

"That's…" Danny thought about that in confusion. "That's a good theory, I don't know if it would work but its good… To do so we'll need an infinite amount though."

"So it's impossible?" John asked in disappointment, but he was surprised when Danny shook his head.

"No it's possible." Now Danny looked conflicted. "Although, it involves recreating the Ghost Portal."

"Ghost Portal?" John looked intrigued.

"Well, when I died, half-died that is, my parents were working on a machine that would blast a hole into another dimension." Danny explained to John. "They plugged in and it failed, or so they thought."

"What do you mean?"

"They didn't press the On button." Danny answered making John stare in disbelief.

"You're joking." He said hoping for a yes, but Danny shook his head.

"No, I on the other hand was in their lab while they were gone and showed it to my best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley, I was idiotic enough to go inside as a joke and when Sam took a picture, I ended up pushing the On button, which for some reason, was on the inside of the machine."

"Sorry, but your parents must've been idiots." John commented causing Danny to give him a glare. "Brilliant but idiots."

"… I'll give you that." Danny muttered remembering their antics and how they brought food to life a few times. "But anyways, it turned on while I was inside breaking a hole to the land of the dead and if it actually failed, I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

"So you want to recreate this portal?"

"Without recreating the accident." Danny told John. "We don't need a third Half-Ghost in this world."

John nodded as he heard that. "Well, how long would it take to create it?"

"It took my parents two years." Danny said before smiling. "With the blueprints and your help, it should take three to four weeks."

'_Sure, I can create a stable portal to go through, but it'll only stay open for a few seconds._' Danny thought to himself.

"Alright, we can look at them later today or tomorrow."

"Deal." Danny said as he walked off and John returned to his work.

It was only after two minutes that John thought about what Danny said.

'_Wait, third Half-Ghost?_' John stopped and looked in the direction that Danny left. '_There's a second one?_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Touchdown! Touchdown!" Danny watched as the Bayville High Football team played a game and they were dominating as he sat next to Scott and his friend Paul, a blonde hair teen wearing a blue buttoned shirt. Scott was watching Jean as she was taking pictures of the Football team for the Yearbook while twirling a nickel in his hand.

After the talk with his three teammates, Danny decided to go to the Football game at school to get out a bit and relax.

Scott was the one to invite him, since Danny rarely hung out with anyone outside the school.

Seeing Scott eyeing Jean, Danny spoke up. "You do realize that if you like her then you should ask her out."

Scott tensed up, shocked that Danny saw it easily before replying. "Jean and I are just friends." He said in a tone that said he repeated it a hundred times.

Paul shrugged. "I don't know Scott, you're eyeing her an awful lot lately."

"Are you two seriously teaming up with me?" Scott asked in a defeated tone.

Paul and Danny gave each other a look before replying. "Yes."

"You guys are unbelievable." Scott muttered before he lost a grip on his coin. "Oh man, my cash."

Danny chuckled as Paul looked over, but all of them stopped when they looked down to see a hand reach through the seats and took someone's wallet.

"Hey check it, looks like someone's taking a collection." Scott said with narrowed eyes behind his sunglasses.

"Man, why don't people just collect knickknacks instead?" Danny muttered under his breath.

"Should we call the cops?" Paul asked in concern as Scott stood up.

"Hold that option open."

After three minutes, Danny sighed. "I'll go make sure he didn't do anything stupid." He said getting up.

"You want some help?" Paul asked as he kept an eye on the game.

"Nah, if Scott comes back while I'm gone, then someone needs to tell him where I'm at, so he doesn't think I skipped out on the rest of the game."

Paul snorted at that as Danny left to look under the bleachers to see Scott about to go into a fistfight with Duncan Matthews, the High School Quarterback.

"What the hell happened?" Danny muttered before he saw Jean Grey walk to the other side.

"Scott? **NO!**" Scott looked over in shock before Duncan got in a cheap shot and he hit his back on the bleachers and his glasses were knocked off as his eyes were open. "**SCOTT!**"

It was then that Danny realized why Scott wore those glasses, as two red beams of pure energy shot from his eyes blasting Duncan back, as Danny instinctively turned invisible and he saw the beams heading for some propane tanks.

So being him, Danny put up an ecto shield to keep the beams at bay, until Scott closed his eyes.

Since Duncan was unconscious, Jean used her telekinesis to grab the shades and walked over to Scott as she saw the ecto shield disappear. '_What was that?_'

As soon as Scott felt his shades on his eyes, he opened them to see Jean. "Oh man, Jean? I'm-."

"Relax." Danny said while being invisible and both Scott and Jean realized who it was as they didn't see anyone. "The only one hurt is this Duncan kid and it's not too severe." Duncan groaned as Danny looked at him. "He 'may' have a concussion, but nothing worse."

"You put that shield up?" Jean asked in confusion, wondering how many powers this person has.

"It was either that or a propane tank going off." Danny said with a shrug before remembering that he was invisible. "… Summers, have you ever considered Contact Lenses instead of those shades?"

"It doesn't work like that." Scott answered since he already asked that question.

"Alright." Danny turned to leave. "But with Duncan injured, you two may want to split."

"… Thank you." Scott got out knowing that if his eye beams hit the propane tank, a lot of people would've gotten injured.

"It's no problem." Danny said with a smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny managed to make it back to his seat before Scott did, although when questioned by Paul, Scott answered with. "It was nothing serious."

On hearing that, Danny had to repress a snort of disbelief.

"So, how come that Laura chick isn't here?" Paul asked with a goofy smile.

"Paul, do you have a crush on Laura?" Scott asked in shock.

Danny's lips twitched trying to imagine that and he almost busted out laughing as Paul continued. "What's not to like?" He asked with the same smile. "Drop dead gorgeous, she's a definite tomboy and she's single as far as I know."

By that point, Danny nearly lost his battle of wills and was desperately trying not to laugh, sure what he said was a hundred percent true, but he can't imagine Laura going out with someone.

If she does, then he would be surprised, laugh and probably die a horrible death courtesy of her claws.

"Laura doesn't like football and she's not the type to make friends." Danny said carefully, trying not to mess something up. "Hell, I don't even know if she considers me a friend or not."

Paul blinked. "So she acts like it's her time of the month all the time?"

Now Danny lost it and busted out laughing at the absurdity of hearing that sentence, while Scott was wondering what was wrong with these two after following the conversation.

As Danny was calming down, Scott looked at Paul. "I would keep that statement to myself if I were you, no telling what Laura would do if she heard that."

Danny nodded as he was taking deep breaths to calm himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray was in his bedroom as he paced back and forth, trying to get rid of his boredom.

The downside to super-speed was that it gave him way too much energy.

"Gah!" Ray ran out of his room and into the lounge where he saw John reading some blueprints, and said Technopath looked up as Ray entered the room.

"You alright?"

"I can't stand it." Ray said needing to vent. "This waiting around."

"I guess it's trippy for those with your powers." John said with a chuckle. "Just be chill."

"Trippy?" Ray gave John a weird look. "Alright, I've been hearing seventies slang ever since I met you, why?"

"Well, I'm actually supposed to be in my forties." John answered truthfully.

"… Are you messing with me?" Ray asked in confusion.

"No I'm not trying to fake you out." John said in amusement. "I was trapped in a pocket dimension around 1978 and Danny helped me get out, that's how I joined him."

"So you're a literal seventies kid?" Ray asked in shock.

"It's pretty funky." John said with a nod before looking at Ray. "But we need to lay off the grid for a while, until we get a new name to offer a safe haven. Plus I think we need the time to rewind or in my opinion to work on the tech we got."

"Nice." Ray admitted before looking at the blueprint. "What is this?"

"Oh, Danny's letting me look at the blueprints for the tech his parents made to see if I can improve them." John said looking through them. "Some of them are pretty gnarly, but the names make me think whoever came up with them was high on dope."

Ray struggled to keep a straight face.

"Hey, you want to go trucking around Bayville, tomorrow?" John asked with a smile. "Explore the place! Really veg out!"

"Veg out?"

"Relax." John explained without missing a beat. "I can invite Laura and Danny as well, whenever we're all together it's training or a fight to the death. We have to enjoy everything to the max!"

"I suppose it could be fun." Ray decided since he's been doing nothing but running back to the Middle East.

"Awesome." John said with a pat on Ray's back. "See ya on the flipside."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"It is fortunate that no one was hurt." Xavier told Scott as he heard what happened. "But you need to be more careful."

"Come on Professor, I'm packing a bazooka behind each eyeball!" Scott said in frustration. "What do you want with me?"

"Control Scott, that's why you're here." Xavier said sternly before looking at the new student who wore a dark robe. "Scott can emit energy eye blasts."

"Cool." Kurt Wagner said as he took his hood down to show a blue furred mutant with three fingers each and two toes each.

"So what about you?" Jean asked curiously. "Do you have a special talent?"

To answer her question, Kurt disappeared with a flash and the smell of sulfur as he reappeared across the room. "Maybe."

"Whoa."

"But, this mysterious party continues to worry me." Xavier said looking back at Scott and Jean while Kurt blinked in confusion. "You said he can also do force fields?"

"He can." Jean confirmed with a nod.

"That is unusual." Xavier mused in interest. "Most Mutants only have one power, or two but three? It's possible that this one is a Metahuman."

"You mean like the Fantastic Four?" Scott asked with interest.

"Precisely." Xavier clasped his fingers. "But despite all the shadowed events surrounding him, he appears to be here to help. I suspect the terrorist attack in Oregon had his team involved with them detaining AIM."

"What makes you say that?" Jean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You said it was a shield made of green energy?" Xavier asked eliciting a nod, before he continued. "That same energy shield was seen briefly in Oregon by some people."

"Er, vat are you talking about?" Kurt asked feeling left out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Laura said with her arms crossed as she, Danny, Ray and John walked around town.

John was wearing a brown wig and colored contact lenses that changed his eye color to blue, since Mystique and Xavier's team knew what he looked like, Ray was wearing a black AC-DC shirt and blue skinny jeans.

"Just go with the flow." John told her with a chuckle as she glared.

"He is right though." Danny said rubbing his hair. "We've been working too hard and fighting a lot lately, we need time to relax and be normal for a while."

'_Plus, this could be the perfect opportunity to get everyone to get along._' Danny thought to himself as they entered the Bayville Mall. '_Thank you John, for coming up with this._'

"So, what do we do?" Ray asked as they looked at the different stores.

"How about the arcade?" John asked with a smile as he saw one.

"Sounds good to me." Danny said remembering the time he went to an Arcade with Sam and Tucker. "What about you guys?"

Ray shrugged while Laura looked indifferent.

On walking in, Laura whispered to Danny. "What is the point of an Arcade?"

"It's where people hang out and play games." Danny whispered back knowing that Weapon X most likely didn't focus on stuff like that while teaching her. "It's actually a lot of fun when you find something you like."

Ray looked around to see quite a few people inside already at some of the good games before John saw something that made him smile.

"They made a dancing game?" John said with a determined face. "Let's boogie."

Danny gave him a look of confusion, because he's been using a lot of seventies slang lately, but then again he rarely talked to John outside of training, so he never really heard him talk unless it was during a mission.

But Ray just had a weird look when John began to dance as he turned the game on. "Uh, we don't know him." Ray said to a random guy when John began to do the disco, before looking at Danny. "I say we walk away slowly and deny plausibility."

"This is just weird." Laura commented before they saw Danny shrug in resignation.

"What the hell?" He asked as he walked to the stage. "It's not like we've done anything normal."

As Danny began to join in, Laura was left doing a face palm and Ray decided to just play a different game and pretend that he didn't know them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After about twenty minutes, they left the arcade, some people giving Danny and John weird looks but Danny didn't really care.

'_Why is it weird?_' Danny thought with a chuckle. '_It was actually fun… Then again I was too busy trying not to laugh at everyone else's face._'

Laura saw a bookstore and made a beeline for there and while walking, Ray decided to ask a question that's been bugging him for a while.

"Where is the money coming from?" He asked gesturing to the money that Danny's been using for their housing.

"Oh, from a Ghost called Clockwork." Danny said truthfully, leaving out the fact that the money was stolen from many people like Vlad, Silvermane, Tombstone, just the bad guys. "He left enough money to keep the place going for a year but after that we'll need a new source of income."

"You got money from a Ghost?" John asked at the absurdity of it.

"Hey, I'm a Ghost, so how hard is it to believe?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow causing John to shrug.

"True."

On walking in, Danny blinked at how Laura had four books in her hands already and was still looking. '_Not surprising since she only had that decrepit book for the last few weeks._'

Ray picked out a book about war and John had a mechanics guide.

Danny wasn't planning on getting anything until he noticed a book that caught his attention.

'_Ghosts of the Ghost Zone by Frederich Isak Showenhower._' Danny thought the name was weird but he was interested in this book as he could see it was old, but on opening it his eyes widened on seeing ghosts like Skulker, Princess Dora, even the Box Ghost was in here as well as a few he never even met. '_This could be useful._' He thought before turning to a page about something called the Reality Gauntlet.

"What are you looking at?" Looking over he saw Laura with six books and was ready to go.

"A book that has accurate pictures and information of every Ghost that I fought and a hundred I don't know." Danny said to her as he flipped through the pages. "The only Ghost missing is Plasmius and I."

Looking back at Laura, Danny could see John and Ray walking up and he smiled a bit at how they were getting along.

"Come on, the books are on me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That was pretty fun." Ray admitted as they walked back to the hideout. "Although the image of you two doing the disco is forever burned in my brain."

"That was the dance in my time." John chuckled at Ray's comment.

"I was too busy trying not to laugh at your guys faces." Danny admitted.

Laura shook her head but she had the traces of a smile.

"How about next time we see what movies are in?" Danny offered with a smile before he frowned in thought. '_I really need to look for a source of income._'

"Sounds awesome." John agreed.

"Depends on the movie." Ray admitted before smirking. "We should have a weekly movie night."

As they began making plans for the movie, Danny thought about Charles Xavier. '_It's been a few days since I made the promise to talk with him, I should go tonight._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Xavier sighed as he was in his office after a failed attempt to recruit Todd Tolanskey, a boy with an X-Gene that allowed him the abilities of a toad.

To do so there was a test to see if he had the X-Gene, but things got out of hand when Kurt accidently teleported him into the Danger Room and scared him off. Logan returning didn't help keep Todd there.

And they nearly lost Kurt, but Scott was able to talk him into staying as he yawned while writing.

"Long night, Professor X?"

Xavier tensed at the unfamiliar voice and used his telepathy to search, sensing nothing he sent a telepathic message to Logan to come to his office. "The third recruiter I presume?"

"You presume correctly." Danny was still invisible as he floated to the floor. "You can relax, if I wanted to hurt you I wouldn't be talking."

"If you say so." Xavier narrowed his eyes as he scanned the room. "But unless I see you, I don't think I'm going to relax."

Before Danny could respond, the door opened and a tall man with wild dark hair walked in, wearing a brown motorcycle jacket. "You wanted to see me, Chuck?"

"Logan." Xavier said making Danny's eyes widen as he saw the person that Laura was cloned from. "I am entertaining a guest."

Logan raised an eyebrow before sniffing the air and at that point he looked exactly where Danny was.

"… I guess I can't keep up the mysterious act can I?" Danny asked with a chuckle. "Professor Xavier, I was actually planning to reveal myself anyways."

"Whenever you're ready." Xavier said calmly.

In a second, Danny turned visible in his Ghost form. "The name's Phantom, Danny Phantom."

Xavier raised an eyebrow at the revelation that the Ghost Boy of Amity Park was the mysterious recruiter, but he didn't say anything insulting. "Is there a reason you visited, Phantom?" He asked, gesturing for him to sit.

"Mostly to hear why you're recruiting." Danny said, taking Xavier up on his offer. "When I came to Bayville, I didn't know anyone was already offering a safe place, until after three of your students, saved my friend John from Mystique."

"I want to bridge peace between Humans and Mutants." Xavier explained as Logan watched the Ghost Boy cautiously, waiting for him to do something. "I believe that there can be coexistence but we have to wait until Humanity is ready to accept us."

"So you're hiding?" Danny asked tilting his head, as Logan glared for that remark. "To avoid being prosecuted until people accept you?"

"It's more than that." Xavier said calmly. "I believe that war between Humanity and Mutants will result in extinction on both sides, in order to prevent that I'm putting together a team to stop this war when the time comes."

"So it's child soldiers?" Danny asked with a glare.

"Bub, it's not like that." Logan told him with a hint of a snarl.

"Despite how it sounds, I don't want them to be in a war." Xavier said with a look that made him look older. "The original plan is to teach them control about their gifts and to show humanity that we mean no harm."

"But if it comes down to it, they'll be there to stop a war." Danny sighed on hearing that. "Alright, I accept your view. I don't agree with it, but I'll accept it."

"Now, why are you recruiting?" Xavier asked to get to know Danny.

"To keep people safe." Danny said with a nod. "I want to help them, give them a safe place to stay if they have nowhere else to go. I know personally what it's like to be feared for what you are and I didn't want anyone else to go through the same thing. I'm not interested in interfering with your or Mystique's goals." Xavier blinked as he realized Danny knew nothing about Magneto.

"May I call you Danny?" Xavier asked since the Ghost Boy introduced himself as Danny Phantom.

"Uh sure?"

"Danny, Mystique isn't the one that has the goals, it is Erik Lensher or as he calls himself, Magneto." Xavier rolled around the desk causing Danny's eyes to widen because he didn't know that Xavier was a paraplegic. "He was a holocaust survivor so he knows firsthand how evil Humanity can be and he's determined to stop that from happening to Mutants. And when he finds out about you, he'll want to know what side you're on."

"I'm not on a side." Danny said stubbornly.

"Maybe you're not, but will your friends feel that way?" Xavier asked making Danny paused because he was so wrapped up in offering a safe haven and wanting to stay out that he didn't consider if his new friends would make that choice or not. "I respect your choice in wanting to stay out of it and I won't force you to do so, but you have to understand sometimes there's no choice."

Danny looked down thinking about what he learned. "I-… I need to go." He said as he turned to leave when Xavier stopped him.

"Would you mind using the door this time?" Xavier asked with a gentle smile. "You're welcome to come here anytime."

"Thanks." Danny then looked at Logan. "One of my friends actually wants to meet you Wolverine, is it?"

Logan raised an eyebrow in confusion at that statement. "Who?"

"It's not my place to say."

"If you want, bring your friend tomorrow." Xavier proposed.

Danny nodded and left.

As they heard the door close, Logan looked at Xavier. "What's your impression of him, Chuck?"

"Danny seems to be a young man that wants nothing more than acceptance and he wants to give it to others." Xavier told him. "He reminds me of how Erik was when I first met him."

**To Be Continued…**

** Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be Laura meeting Logan. I hope I do alright with it and I want to ask what villain you want to show up next.**

** Here's the answer to reviews.**

** Coldblue: Actually, it was Speed Demon, I figured it would be a kick-ass name and while it is sad that Ray accidently killed someone I believe it showed character development in realizing how dangerous his powers could be. Good description of the four Renegades or Illusives given how the poll goes. Great idea about Flame and I'm glad you like Fury in this.**

** As for the in between missions chapter, I'll need to think up more because I had trouble typing this one. And as for them working part-time with SHIELD, I don't know about that.**

** Plus the next new member will be a female, that's all I'm saying.**

** Inviso-Al: Ghosts and Vlad will make an appearance in this story, otherwise it wouldn't be a DP crossover.**

** DragonKnight-Flameis: Thanks!**

** Phantom-Fan: Thanks, I figured Fury would be the hardest character to do and I agree with your perspective of the Brotherhood and I will try to make them better in this.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks, I hope I did alright with the light-hearted stuff in this chapter as well as Danny's meeting with Logan and Xavier. As for MODOK coming back? Normally I would say no, but well how many times do Superheroes or Supervillains die and stay dead in these stories? I will be doing original episodes but it might take a while for those ones because I need to think of things for them to do as regular teens.**

** TheWhiteTitan: Thanks, that means a lot and as for the Avengers? They haven't formed yet so maybe after a few chapters.**

** TitanX: Good to know about Flame, but as for the nonhuman member? I have a faint idea but he would use guns instead of being a Marvel Batman.**

** Guest2: That actually sounds like the perfect way for it to happen. Thank you!**

** Guest3: No it's not.**

** Guest4: Really? What story?**

** Whumbly: Very good point and with how you described him, I can see that happening. Also good point on Fury being the Marvel Batman, I always assumed it was Night Thrasher. And I thought the mask sounded familiar, but I haven't played Majora's Mask in forever.**

** Alright, see you next time for the Renegades, or Illusives or… DAMN IT I NEED TO GET THIS SETTLED!**


	6. Chapter 6: Morality and Judgment

_**Chapter 06: Morality and Judgment**_

Danny was on his bed in his room thinking about his meeting with Professor Xavier the other night and while normally he would be walking around seeing what everyone was doing, he had a lot on his mind.

'_Why am I putting this team together?'_ Danny thought to himself in confusion. '_Was Clockwork manipulating me into doing this? Or do I truly want to help people? But what is it for? Why does Clockwork want me to do this?_'

There were too many questions and so little answers.

And he knew that Laura wanted to meet Logan and from his meeting with Xavier he had a short conversation with the guy, he seems to be friendly in his own way… Laura has his attitude that's for sure.

Chuckling to himself, Danny looked over to see the picture of his family and friends, and then he remembered what he thought.

At first he was angry that Clockwork expected him to keep helping people after what happened to his family and friends, but over time he began to feel scared, he thought that if he was stronger, he could've saved them.

Then it came down to not wanting others to go through the same pain.

That was why he worked so hard to save Ray's parents, knowing that he would've been devastated if they died and maybe that's why he wants to help Laura connect with Logan.

Maybe someday he can find John's parents, but without more information to go on, he has nothing.

Closing his eyes, Danny tried to get some rest since he didn't get any sleep the other night but stopped when he realized that there wasn't any sound, no birds chirping, no footsteps of his teammates and no leaves rustling.

Sitting up, Danny realized that he wore a medallion on his chest. "What is it, Clockwork?" He asked wondering how he missed the medallion's weight on his chest.

The Ghost Master of Time smiled a bit. "I can't stop by to say hello?"

"Don't play dumb." Danny snorted with a smirk. "It doesn't suit you and I doubt that the Master of Time would visit me without an ulterior motive."

"Very astute, Daniel." Clockwork said with a chuckle. "The real reason I am here is to give you a warning, the time of when your past catches up to you is near."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked in confusion. "I'm not hiding who I am from my teammates."

"I'm talking about some old enemies." Clockwork said making Danny's eyes widen. "They haven't given up on fighting you, you delayed them with destroying the Fenton Ghost Portal, and Vlad's was destroyed before the Ghost King was awoken."

"So how are they going to come out?" Danny asked with narrowed eyes.

"You're not the only Ghost who can open portals to the Ghost Zone." Clockwork reminded him. "But also, Vlad is getting close to completing his."

"Then I'll find it and shut it down." Danny decided with a confident smile.

"If it were so easy." Clockwork said mysteriously before frowning. "And the GIW have stepped up their search for you after Oregon."

"So they know I'm still around?" Danny asked getting up.

"Yes and they have improved over the last two years." Clockwork warned him. "They still have O and K in their ranks, but the GIW is more dangerous than ever."

"Thanks for the heads up." Danny said gratefully as Clockwork smiled a bit before frowning.

"I can no longer stay." Clockwork said suddenly. "If I do, the Observers will limit my powers."

"Well, I appreciate what you've done." Danny said with a nod. "And I'll take what you said to heart."

Clockwork nodded before disappearing and time resumed.

Sighing, Danny opened his door only to blink when he saw Laura, John and Ray about to knock.

"Is he psychic?" Ray asked in confusion.

"Uh, is there something wrong?" Danny asked wondering why all three of them were at his door and wondered if Clockwork knew about this as he resumed time.

"Well, you've been in here all day." John said scratching the back of his neck. "We wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Danny asked with a smile.

"Because there are bags under your eyes." Laura said bluntly making Danny blink as he touched under his eyes self-consciously.

"I just didn't get much sleep last night." Danny said with a shrug. "We all have nights like those."

John and Ray shrugged, accepting that while Laura just gave him a look, reminding Danny that her training allowed her to see that there was more than he was letting on.

"So, who's up for some team training?" Danny asked with a smile, earning a groan from Ray and John. "Seriously?"

"Well, we all already have control over our powers." Ray said with a chuckle. "I've been doing nothing but training them, since I was twelve."

"And training my powers was all I could do in that pocket dimension the last thirty-three years." Forge said with a shrug.

"Yes, but we need to learn how to fight as a team." Danny said with a sigh as he messed with his hair. "What if we get involved in something like what happened in Oregon again? We didn't fight like a team against AIM, we fought like individuals, myself included. In order to overcome that, we need to train in team exercises."

"Well, I guess we can use the training dummies." John muttered before shaking his head. "But I don't have time to fix them twenty-four seven."

Laura coughed as she heard that, knowing that it was usually because she tore them apart with her claws.

Ray chuckled. "Hey, I can take charge of fixing them." He promised John. "For me it'll take maybe four seconds if I take my time."

"That's sick, man!" John said with a smile.

Danny smiled at the friendship forming between them and now he knew that forming this team was the greatest thing he's done.

If he didn't form this team Laura would still be in Canada as Hydra's weapon. John would still be trapped in his Pocket Dimension for God knows how long. And Ray would either be an orphan or dead courtesy of AIM.

"Well, then let's get started." Danny said as he went Ghost.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Uh, just for the sake of asking, did you change the weapons?" Danny asked as he twisted his body as he dodged a laser blast from one of the former AIM mechs.

"Relax, they're only set to sting." John reassured him as he shot one back with his cannon. "It gives you the incentive to avoid getting hit again."

"Y-You programmed them to track where I would move?!" Ray shouted as he got shot twice.

"No, I programmed them to track you when you were being predictable." John retorted ducking a punch. "That way you can use your powers to their full potential."

"I still say this is too easy." Laura commented as she weaved her way through the blasts and stabbed one in the chest with her claws before using it to block others.

"That's because this is nothing compared to what I have planned." John said as Laura was hit in the back with a blast before Danny iced the mech. "I'm drawing up a blueprint for a virtual simulation program to train with, but I'm missing a few components to the idea."

"Like what?" Danny asked curiously unleashing an arc of ecto energy blasting five mechs back before Ray spun around and took out the rest as his body became a twister.

"Just trying to make it work with physics." John answered as he shut the mechs down. "It'll take some time do so, but once it's done we'll be having one of the best training programs in the world."

"I'll help out with it." Ray said interested in the idea.

While Ray and John were talking, Danny came to a decision.

"I need to talk to you guys about something." He said getting them to stop talking as they heard how serious he was.

Motioning for them to sit down, Danny began to pace as he wondered how he could talk about this.

As he was pacing, Laura, John and Ray looked a little concerned at how nervous he looked.

"Alright, you know the reason I came to you guys was to offer a safe haven?" Danny asked starting off there as they nodded, before he continued. "That is the only reason, but there are two other groups out there as Laura and John know. The X-Men and the Brotherhood."

Laura and John looked at each other, knowing a little about them, while Ray looked lost.

"What do they have to do with this?" John asked in confusion.

"The X-Men are a team trying to build peace between Humanity and Mutants while the Brotherhood is like a cult saying that they're the next step of evolution." Danny looked at them. "We may be drawn into that war by offering a safe haven."

Their eyes widened at that.

"What?"

"Are you tripping?!"

"Mā de! (Shit!)" Everyone looked at Ray in surprise when he spoke in Mandarin, before Danny continued.

"I want to stay out of that war as much as possible." Danny said with his eyes closed. "But I want you guys to make your own choices with it, because if we keep offering safe haven there will come a time where we'll fight either the X-Men or the Brotherhood and I want you guys to know that if it comes down to it in a fight, I'll kill to keep everyone safe."

Laura nodded already knowing that from how he didn't say anything from her killing Kimura, Rice and all the Hydra goons, John looked a little hesitant even though he knew that Danny killed MODOK and he liked being with these guys.

Ray looked the most conflicted because he swore to never kill after his first accidental one. "So what? We're expected to kill?" He asked a little harshly.

"No, for God's sake no." Danny said in anger at that accusation. "I'm not forcing anyone to kill! This building is just for giving people a safe place! Not to train killers. I'm just letting you know that while I hate killing, if anyone tries to hurt you guys, all bets are off."

"Killing was all I knew." Laura said looking down before looking at Danny. "The only people I want to kill are those in Hydra."

Danny nodded, expecting that.

"I… I never killed anyone before." John said looking down not believing that they were talking about this, but it's best to know where the team in general stands. "If there's no other choice, I guess I'll do it… But I refuse to kill anyone who's wounded or retreating."

Ray was clenching his hands on his knees hearing this, but he closed his eyes trying to accept that it was their opinions and the lengths they were willing to go. As he closed his eyes however, he saw the pained look of the soldier he killed, and he stood up as the chair was knocked over, causing everyone to look at him.

"**I-I REFUSE TO KILL!**" Ray shouted with some tears showing. "I've seen a lot of people die already! And I don't want to be one to end a life."

"And I won't force you to." Danny said to Ray trying to calm him down. "I just want everyone to know where we each stand on that issue."

Ray was breathing hard before John put a hand on his shoulder, causing him to close his eyes to calm down. "S-Sorry." He apologized.

"For what?" Danny asked with a smile. "Speaking your mind? I encourage it, Ray. I want to know everyone's opinions." Then he frowned. "That brings me to this… If for whatever reason, you guys choose to get involved, no matter what side you choose you'll still have a place here."

Danny meant that to everyone, but he looked at Laura and she got the picture knowing that if she did choose to join the X-Men like Wolverine did, she would still have a place here.

"Not that this conversation is groovy and all." John said giving Danny a look. "But what brought it up?"

"… After Mystique attacked you, John I warned her to stay away from everyone." Danny said looking down. "She didn't see me, but I did leave a warning and last night I spoke with Charles Xavier to hear his side and I guess the talks with both of them got me thinking about what could happen."

Then he looked at Laura.

"Speaking of which, Xavier said that Wolverine will talk to you today if you wanted."

John and Ray gave Laura a confused look while she looked shocked before she frowned. "Did you-?"

Putting up a hand to calm her down, Danny spoke up knowing what she was going to say. "I didn't say who wanted to meet him or why because that is your choice and your reasons. It wasn't my place to say. If you don't want to meet him, then I can cancel if you want."

"… No." Laura said looking at Danny. "I need to do this today or I'll never get over it."

"Uh, can someone tell me what's going on here?" Ray asked in bewilderment.

"4-Sho, man." John agreed with Ray.

"Like I said, it's not my place to say." Danny said looking at Laura knowing that it wouldn't be easy for her to talk about it.

"I'll tell them." Laura said clenching her fists. "But only when I tell Wolverine." She then looked at all of them. "C-Can I count on everyone being there?"

Laura didn't know why she was asking that, but she felt like it would be better if everyone was there when she looked for closure.

"Of course." Danny grinned at her. "I wouldn't leave you on your own after everything."

"I don't really know what's going on." John said slowly, before nodding. "But after everything that happened, I have your back Laura."

"You guys helped me out with AIM, it's only fair I help out here." Ray decided with determination showing.

Laura didn't know why, but she felt something in her chest that caused her to give a small smile as she gave each of them a look of appreciation. "Thank you." She said, but she stopped when she felt something wet run down her cheek.

Ray and John were just shocked at the sight of a tear running down Laura's cheek as she quickly got rid of it while Danny smiled, seeing progress in her becoming more human than being a killing machine.

"Alright, I'll call Xavier and tell him the whole team is coming over." Danny decided with a nod. "I'm pretty sure I can find his number in the phone book."

"Uh, what are we going to do about our homie, here?" John asked thrusting a thumb at Ray. "He needs some new threads if we want to keep our identities a secret."

"Actually, with Wolverine, he can tell who a person is by scent so it wouldn't matter." Danny said shooting the idea down. "But I do agree with getting him a look-."

"I got one." Ray said causing everyone to look at him as he became a blur before stopping as he now wore a black sleeveless vest and black gauntlets with red shoes that looked like they were mechanized combat boots and skintight pants, but what caught everyone's attention was the mask that looked like a demon's face. "What do you think?"

"Uh, it's certainly unique." Danny said trying not to offend Ray.

"The vest is actually Kevlar." Ray said with a smile under his mask. "It's also designed to withstand high speeds along with the gauntlets and the shoes were something that I made with John's help so they wouldn't wear out while I was running."

"And a code name?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Speed Demon." Ray said with a nod. "I figured it would fit."

Danny looked at the others to see what they thought.

Laura shrugged, not caring.

"I think it's smashing." John said with a nod.

"Alright, I better call Xavier." Danny relented.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Xavier put down the phone as he looked out the window to see Scott and Jean doing their homework outside, while Kurt was teleporting around them, trying to entertain himself. '_Everyone come to my office._' He thought to them all. '_We have things we need to discuss._'

After waiting for a few minutes, Logan and Ororo walked in followed by the other three students.

"Is something wrong, Professor?" Jean asked in concern.

"Did Cerebro find a new possible student?" Scott asked wondering if they needed to suit up.

"I hope so." Kurt said with a smile. "That vay I von't be the new guy."

"No, we're going to have visitors." Xavier said coming around his desk. "Courtesy of the mysterious recruiter."

Jean and Scott stiffened as Logan looked up curiously.

"Should ve be vorried?" Kurt asked hearing about this mystery guy from Scott and Jean.

"No we shouldn't." Xavier said with a gentle smile. "I met him last night and had a conversation, he has a teammate that wants to speak with Logan about something and he's bringing two others with him."

"Charles, are you sure this is wise?" Ororo asked him cautiously.

"It would be unwise not to, Ororo." Xavier told her with a nod. "I told him that the doors were open whenever he wanted to visit and he is a good person at heart."

"I don't know Chuck." Logan growled out remembering how Danny spoke with Xavier. "He was too flippant to your goals."

"That was my fault for my choice of words, Logan." Xavier said as he looked at the students. "I expect you to welcome his teammates when they come here."

"… Alright Professor." Scott said with a nod. "I'm not comfortable with it, but I trust your judgment."

"So when will they be here?" Jean asked curiously.

"In a few moments." Xavier said with a chuckle. "Change into your uniforms and meet me by the front gates."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom took a deep breath as he looked at his team all suited up as they were in front of the gates. "Well, it's time to introduce ourselves." He said with a smile. "Here's hoping that it'll go well."

"Come up with a name, yet?" Forge asked curiously.

"No, I'm not focused on a name." Phantom said to the old question. "Any other questions?"

"Can we get this over with?" Talon asked anticipation making her shoulders shake.

The gates opened as she asked that, resulting in Speed Demon speaking up. "I guess we should walk up… Race you there."

He became a blur and made it to the door and knocked.

Kurt, or as he's known as Nightcrawler in his natural form opened the door and both he and Speed Demon jumped in shock at seeing each other, giving out a yelp of fear and surprise.

"Demon!" Nightcrawler shouted.

"Fuzzy elf!" Speed Demon shouted.

Phantom gave Speed Demon a weird look as he floated up to him. "Fuzzy elf?" He asked wondering how that scared him.

Sure, Kurt's looks were surprising but how did it scare Speed Demon so much?

"… Long story." Speed Demon said in embarrassment as Phantom looked back to see that Scott had a hand on his visor when he heard the scream.

"Uh sorry about that." Phantom called to him with a chuckle. "So nice to meet face to face Mr. Summers?"

Scott blinked as he realized that the white haired teen was the recruiter. "Uh, I guess so."

"Those are some radical shades." Forge said looking at the Visor. "The design is off the hook."

"John?" Jean asked in confusion.

"Well, it's Forge in uniform." Forge said with a chuckle.

"Wait a minute." Speed Demon zipped up to Forge. "They know who you are? And you gave me crap about having a secret identity."

"Can we get back to what we're here for?" Talon growled out.

"Welcome to the Institute." Xavier said rolling up to them. "My name is Charles Xavier and these are my students, Scott Summers, or as he prefers Cyclops."

"Nice to meet you." Scott said with a grin.

"Jean Grey, also known as Marvel Girl."

"Just Jean." Jean said, regretting on picking that name, as Forge and Phantom tried not to laugh.

"And Kurt Wagner, code named Nightcrawler our newest addition."

"Hello." Kurt said with a wave.

"These are the other instructors, Ororo Munroe, or as we call her Storm."

Ororo gave them a calm look and smiled. "It's a pleasure."

"And Logan or as we call him, Wolverine."

Logan was just drinking a bottle of beer as he looked at them and judging from the way the girl in the motorcycle helmet fidgeted under his gaze, he can tell who wanted to talk with him.

Danny nodded, knowing that it was their turn and since Xavier told them his team's real names and code names, he looked at the others. "You guys mind?" He asked indicating their masks.

They shrugged and took them off and Scott's eyes widened at seeing Laura before he looked closer at Danny. "Danny Wayne?" He asked mentally berating himself for not recognizing him straight away.

"The name's Danny Phantom, former Ghost Boy of Amity Park." Danny said with a smile as he changed forms in front of them. "Also known as Danny Wayne."

"Vhoa." Kurt said in shock.

"This is Jonathon Silvercloud, or as we call him Forge."

"Wassup?" John asked with a wave.

"Ray Chan or as he prefers, Speed Demon."

Ray chuckled. "I guess it was pointless to hurry up and get the mask if we were doing this." He asked in amusement.

"And Laura Kinney, or Talon… She's also the one that wanted to speak to Wolverine."

Laura looked at Logan, having the sudden urge to attack him and it was only because she spent time with the others, that she learned to control her sudden instincts like that, as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Looking back, Laura saw Danny giving her an encouraging look as she walked up to Logan.

Logan opened his mouth to ask what she wanted, when he stopped, her scent hitting his nose and what confused him was that it was his scent.

"My name is Laura… Formerly X-23." Laura said before deciding to be blunt as she put her hand to the side and her claws came out shocking the X-Men. "I'm your clone."

_Smash._

Logan didn't realize that he dropped his beer in shock and he wasn't the only one shocked by this bombshell.

"Did we just hear that right?" Scott asked looking at both of them and he could see a little resemblance.

"I-I think so." Jean didn't know what to think.

"No vay." Kurt's eyes were wide.

"How did this happen?" Ororo asked looking at the others.

John and Ray looked at Danny. "You knew?!" They asked in shock.

"Like I said, it wasn't my secret." Danny told them sternly.

"This is a surprising turn of events." Xavier said calmly as he was hiding his surprise.

Logan still didn't say anything and Laura was a little worried as she retracted her claws. "M-Maybe this was a bad idea." She muttered as she started to back up before she turned and ran out the door.

"Laura!" Danny called out to her and went to go get her before looking at John and Ray. "Stay here."

"Logan?" Xavier looked at his old friend as his shoulders began to shake. "Are you alright?"

"No, Chuck I'm pissed." Logan said in anger.

"What?" Ray had a hostile look as he misinterpreted what Logan meant. "Why?"

"Her claws were Adamantium." Logan snarled as his came out. "Those 'Weapon X' bastards did the same thing to a child as they did to me!"

Scott, Jean, Kurt, John and Ray didn't know what Logan was talking about, as Xavier's eyes widened before they narrowed, but they heard thunder outside and saw that Ororo was livid.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Laura!" Danny called out as he was in his Ghost form looking around before he heard thunder and he looked up to see a lone dark cloud in the sky. "Now that is just freaky."

Shaking his head, Danny went deeper into the forest.

"Laura, where are you!" Danny called out trying to find his teammate before hearing a familiar sound.

_Snikt._

Following that sound, he found Laura abusing a nearby tree. "Laura!"

"Go away." Laura snarled as she was stabbing a tree with her claws. "I just want to be left alone."

"Normally I would respect your choice, Laura." Danny said with his arms crossed. "But right now I think being alone is the worst thing for you-." His eyes widened when he saw blood on her wrists and faint scars healing. "D-Did you cut yourself?"

"So?" Laura asked reverting to her attitude when she met Danny.

Now Danny asked a different question. "Have you cut yourself before?"

"**IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMNED BUSINESS!**" Laura roared at him.

"Laura, I'm your friend-." Danny tried to say, but Laura cut him off.

"I don't have friends." Laura shouted at him. "I don't let people get that close."

"Well, I count you as a friend." Danny said to her with a glare. "Would Dr. Kinney want this-?"

He quickly found out that was a bad topic to bring up, as Laura launched herself at him with her claws managing to create a small cut on his face as he ducked.

"**STOP!**" Laura shouted at him as he turned intangible. "**STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CARE!**"

"Acting?" Danny asked in disbelief as he remained intangible as her claws went through him and she kept taking swipes. "Laura, I'm not acting. You have people who genuinely care for you."

"No one genuinely cares." Laura said with a glare. "There's always something they want."

"That's where you're wrong." Danny said as he turned tangible when he saw that she wasn't striking at him anymore. "There are people who care. You may not believe it, but there will always be those who care. I care, John cares and Ray cares and we will always care whether you want us to or not."

Laura was shaking as she heard that before Danny heard a sob causing him to look surprised and that was before Laura fell to her knees crying. "I… I know it was stupid, but I just wanted to meet him. I wanted to get to know the person I was cloned from."

"It wasn't stupid." Danny said placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and as she tensed, he remembered how she reacted when he did the same thing on their first day of school, but he didn't move his hand. "Hell, if I was in your shoes I would do the same thing. But know this, you aren't just a clone! You are your own person with your own thoughts, your own personality and your own friends. That is what makes you who you are."

After a few seconds, Laura stood up and wiped the evidence of the tears away. "Thank you." She said looking at Danny before seeing the cut and she looked guilty. "S-Sorry."

"What? This?" Danny gestured to the cut before smiling. "Oh it's nothing worth worrying about, Laura."

Laura then surprised Danny by giving him a hug. "Not just for that, but for what I said." She said before letting him go as she turned to walk back to the mansion.

Danny was still surprised by the hug before he shook his head and flew off after her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Should ve look for them?" Kurt asked in concern because they didn't come back yet.

"It's possible that Danny hasn't found her yet." Jean said.

Logan sniffed the air. "They're near." But he frowned smelling blood as well.

That was when the door opened to show Danny and Laura as they walked in and while the others were a little concerned about the small cut on Danny's cheek, they didn't say anything. "S-Sorry." Laura said looking down. "C-Coming here was a bad idea."

"Wait." Logan walked up to her and he looked uncomfortable as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe we can meet up around town sometime? Talk?"

Laura looked shocked before nodding. "S-Sure." She said giving him a small smile. "I'd like that."

Xavier looked at Logan with a smile seeing how the man was trying to at least get to know her.

"So, what exactly can you do?" Ray asked Kurt curiously.

"This." Kurt disappeared before reappearing a few feet. "Very cool right, mein freund?"

"Whoa." Ray zipped over to him. "Teleportation? That's pretty cool."

John meanwhile was chatting with Scott and Jean.

"You're from the seventies?" Scott asked in shock.

"Pretty funky, right?" John said with a smile. "An experiment gone wrong trapped me in a pocket dimension to where I couldn't leave the school and no one could see or hear me for over three decades."

"That must've been hard." Jean thought about that before her eyes narrowed. "And exactly how far did this pocket dimension go?"

John gave her a weird look before his eyes widened and he panicked. "Whoa! I did not go near the locker rooms! I swear."

Danny laughed as he stood next to Xavier and Ororo. "It's nice to see them getting along." Danny commented as he watched his wards… No, his friends converse with the X-Men and although it looked awkward for Logan and Laura, they were trying at least.

"Yes and this is why I hope we can build the bridge between Humanity and Mutant-kind." Xavier said looking at Danny. "Have you thought about what I said last night?"

"I have and I talked with my friends." Danny looked at Xavier. "I told them that if they choose a side that they would still have a place with me no matter which side they chose."

"That is a mature outlook on the issue." Ororo said to the Ghost Boy.

Danny surprised them by laughing. "Oh, I'm not mature, I just care for them and I will do whatever it takes to keep them safe."

"If you ever need a hand, you can call us." Xavier told Danny with a nod but he was surprised when Danny looked a little off.

"Professor, I just want to warn you that while we will most likely be allies." Danny said choosing his words carefully. "We might end up fighting at one point depending on the issue at hand. I don't want to do that or force my friends to do so either. But if we think that something is wrong and you're against it-."

"I understand." Professor Xavier said with a nod. "We all have our opinions and differences. It's one of lives greatest treasures and also at times one of lives greatest curse."

"Here's hoping that it'll never come to that." Danny held out his hand as he and Xavier shook.

**To Be Continued…**

**I hope I did it all correctly with them formally meeting the X-Men. If anyone has any complaints, please tell me them in the reviews.**

**But as for Laura actually crying at one point, well it's like this! She's spent years as a weapon and at least three to four weeks free so she had to cry at some point. It happens to everyone, even the strongest of people.**

**Now the team spoke about where they stood on killing an enemy and if they would choose a side or not and I hope that I did a good job of expressing their ideals.**

**And the Poll is in the name for this story is… THE RENEGADES!**

**Alright, here's the answer to reviews.**

**TheWhiteTitan: I was actually planning on having Danny say that, but then I realized that with how I made him, he would probably not say it due to how important this was to Laura.**

**Guest2: Thanks!**

**TitanX: No it's an OC that my neighbor and best friend sent in and good idea on the Café, I might have him do tha.**

** Guest4: Oh I remember that story! I read it months ago and thought it was a cool TT and DP crossover.**

** Guest5: I guess, but hey he can dream right?**

** Guest6: No, no they wouldn't.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks, I was worried on how people would take to Forge's character and I will try to do the Brotherhood better.**

** Coldblue: Good call on Boom-Boom joining. As well as the meeting with Punisher, Daredevil and Spider-Man. The romance ideas, I'm going to go ahead and say no to Danny and Rogue because that's been used way too much in X-Men crossovers. There will be a small crush that Rogue has but it'll disappear overtime. You make a lot of sense for both Laura and Wanda, but only one will win.**

** Also, good idea with Prince Aragon. That was one of my favorite episodes because of how it showed a new powerful Ghost and because of how Danny and Tucker took advantage of being the Pageant judges, even if they went a little far in taking bribery. As for the next recruit, it's an OC that was PM'd to me. Sorry but Riley won't be coming yet. And thank you for the tip about the Morality talk, that really helped with this chapter.**

** Danifan3000: She'll make an appearance eventually, I promise that much.**

** DragonKnight-Flameis: Hope this was soon enough.**

** Ciestess84: Thanks for the vote!**

** Phantom Fan: Huh, I honestly didn't think about them as the Teen Titans of Marvel, but looking back at the last chapter I can see it, thank you!**

** The Summer Stars: Mr. Stabby will have to wait to find out. *Grins at the torture that is waiting*.**

** FighterofFlames: No it's not. It's someone else that's an OC.**

** Inviso-Al: Well, it's not the usual Laura attacking Logan deal you read about in the comics but I hope I did the shock for Logan as well as the anger in realizing that Weapon X did the same procedure to a child, like how they did to him. Fury first has to find Danny and of course Freakshow will make an appearance, all of his enemies will at some point.**

** Alright, I better sign out and go to bed since it's late.**

** Oh and I won't post a new chapter tomorrow because I need to think about it a bit more as well as take care of some stuff off the computer. Hope to get it out before long.**


	7. Chapter 7: A Tyrant Prince

_**Chapter 07: A Tyrant Prince**_

Vladimir Masters narrowed his eyes as he watched footage showing the fight in Oregon.

It wasn't easy, but he managed to steal a copy of the video from SHIELD. He had to do it in a way without showing himself, since SHIELD doesn't know he existed and he preferred to keep it that way.

The reason he got the footage was simple.

In the News it showed a familiar green shield knocking some mechs back before disappearing.

Not believing it to be a coincidence, Vlad knew that it was Danny, after two years he finally emerged.

But imagine Vlad's surprise when he found some recently updated files on Danny showing him behind a lone assault on a Hydra base in Canada, before going to Salem a few weeks later but this time with two others.

"What are you doing, little badger?" Vlad asked with none of the usual warmth in his voice at his favorite nickname for his Godson. "Who are these people?"

Vlad was devastated when he heard that Maddie died and he knew that Danny was too.

He wasn't planning to do anything to Danny, hell he was going to leave Danny with his fortune and made sure the other Ghosts left him alone, but Danny refused.

Then Danny had the gall to say that it was because of him this happened?! Vlad doesn't even know who that Ghost was and he still believes that Danny made the story up about that Ghost being his future self, time travel was impossible.

Clockwork doesn't exist; otherwise he would've found him by now.

The last two years he's been slowly building an empire in the Ghost Zone. Vlad has made alliances with Skulker more permanent, took over Walker's troops as his private army and made Fright Knight his bodyguard and general.

"Are you still brooding?" A teasing voice asked, breaking Vlad out of his thoughts as he turned to see a red headed woman with green eyes smirking, only wearing a towel. "It really defines you."

"Spectra." Vlad said with a smirk as he eyed her form appreciatively. "And here I thought you were asleep."

At first, Spectra tried to take advantage of his misery and Vlad easily saw through that, but she is useful in terms of getting to people and buying their allegiance.

Overtime they actually fell in love, and even though Vlad still had feelings for Maddie he wasn't as lonely as he used to be.

Then Spectra saw what Vlad was looking at. "Still looking for Phantom?" She asked curiously because Phantom was one of her favorite people to mess with due to the misery he had, which most likely increased over the last two years. "Why bother? He's just a scared little boy crying for his pathetic mommy and daddy."

"You and I both know that he is the only one capable of destroying everything we worked so hard to complete in the last two years." Vlad said looking back at the screen, trying not to snap at her for what she just implied about Maddie Fenton being pathetic. "Did the Far Frozen agree to our terms?"

Spectra pouted at Vlad going back to work mode, but she relented as she dropped the towel and became a living shadow. "They're stubborn fools, Plasmy." She said her affectionate nickname for him with a feral smile. "They still believe that their 'Great One' will defeat you."

"They know how to choose an idol that's for sure." Vlad said remembering how Danny always came back on top in the fights they had as well as how Danny took Pariah Dark down.

However, Vlad locked Dark up, so he knew that if it wasn't for him then Pariah would still be loose. And he was 'conveniently' ignoring the fact that if it wasn't for him, then Pariah Dark would have never been set free in the first place.

Spectra put her arms around Vlad's neck and whispered in his ear. "But he will fall, dearie." She said in a seductive tone. "After all you're the leader of this vast empire."

"But every emperor needs an heir." Vlad said looking down before Spectra lifted his head up.

"Why wait?"

Raising an eyebrow at her forwardness, Vlad shook his head. "It has to be Daniel." He said clenching his fists. "He is just like me, only on the wrong side-." Then Vlad's eyes widened as he thought about something before laughing. "Of course, why didn't I think of it before?"

"Plasmy?" Spectra asked feeling lost.

"It doesn't need to be Daniel, just another halfa." Vlad said with a chuckle. "But with his DNA."

Now Spectra caught on. "You're going to clone him?" She asked wondering how this would work out and she could already taste the misery he would give off at finding out about this. "But how are you going to get his DNA?"

"I already have it." Vlad said with a smirk. "Remember the ectoplasm I generously donated to the GIW?"

Now Spectra's eyes widened and she smirked. "This is going to be interesting."

"More than you know." Vlad said looking back at the screen. "More than you know."

"Oh and Aragon will be over here at the end of the week." Spectra said to Vlad as she turned to leave. "Something about an alliance between kingdoms."

Vlad's grin grew more sinister at the thought of Aragon's army at his beck and call combined with Walker's troops.

The day they invade the Earth draws closer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny sat in his room with his eyes closed trying to focus as ecto energy surrounded some objects around him. He fought the Box Ghost enough times to know that he could learn telekinesis and he was trying to unlock that power.

It wasn't working, but he could surround objects with ecto energy.

Right now, Laura was with Logan in town. Kurt and Ray hit it off and were at the mall in the Arcade.

John was in town getting parts for the Haven and his experimental virtual reality training room.

Since it was quiet, Danny figured that working on mastering more of his Ghostly abilities would be good.

Just as he was getting headway on the power, Danny tensed as he felt a cold chill go over him and he opened his mouth as a blue mist erupted from it.

"What? Here?" Danny stood up and went Ghost with narrowed eyes as he floated through the window to outside. "Hello?" He called out.

"**YOU!**" Turning around, Danny's eyes widened when he saw a blue skinned dragon roaring at him.

"Princess Dora?!" Danny asked in shock before he turned intangible as the claws nearly gutted him. "Why are you here? How did you find me?"

"**NO MORE!**" Dora roared as she shot fire at Danny causing him to erect an ecto shield.

"No more?" Danny asked in confusion as he flew up kicking her in the face. "You're going to have to be a bit more specific- uck!" While he was talking, Dora reached over and grabbed him. "Uh… Hi?"

Dora narrowed her eyes before Danny was sent hurtling towards the ground where he made a crater.

"Ow." Shaking his head as he stood up, Dora stomped on him. "Again, ow."

'_What the hell?_' Danny thought as he managed to push Dora off of him. '_I used to be able to fight Dora easily. Could it be I'm out of practice in fighting Ghosts? It's been two years and the only Ghosts I've seen were Clockwork, Amorpho, Frostbite and the Box Ghost._'

Looking up, he was hit by Dora's tail and went crashing through some trees and he noticed that they were getting closer to Bayville.

'_Shit._' Danny thought as he became more focused. '_If Dora and I end up fighting in the streets, regardless of the fact that Ghosts are well known in Amity Park, it wouldn't help with Xavier keeping Mutants a secret until the time is right._'

"Sorry, Dora but we're going to have to continue this, another day." Danny said unleashing a giant ecto blast at her amulet, knocking it off as he caught it. "Now, what pissed you off this time-?" Danny's voice trailed off when he saw Dora back in her princess form, except she had cuts and bruises on her. "What the hell?"

"W-Where am I?" Dora asked in confusion before she saw Danny. "Phantom?"

"Dora, what happened to you?" Danny asked in concern because even though he isn't 'friends' per say with Dora, he wasn't her enemy when she was calm. "Cause I know my ecto blast didn't do this much damage."

"My brother." Dora said looking down.

"Brother?" Danny asked in shock because he didn't know she had a brother before stopping as he looked around to see the damage. "How about we talk more inside?" He gestured to the hideout as he took out his phone and sent a text to his teammates.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laura and Logan were looking at everything, but each other at this moment.

It's been like this for the last twenty minutes as they sat in a Café drinking coffee and every conversation they started was short.

Logan felt guilty about not knowing about her for sixteen years and because of him, she was trained to be a weapon. That was one of the main reasons he was trying here, but being a father was never a part of his life plans, so he never learned anything that would help.

Laura was just feeling too awkward to converse with him for long.

She's wanted to do something like this for years, but now that the moment was there, she can't think of anything to say.

"So, how do you get along with your friends?" Logan asked hoping that this conversation would be a good start.

"Fine." Laura said relieved that the awkward silence was broken. "We all live together and watch over each other."

"How did it start?" Logan asked deciding that he may as well learn how she met each of them.

"Danny rescued me from Weapon X." Laura said softly as Logan instinctively clenched his fist at the mention of that damned Government Program. "At first I thought he just wanted to use me as a weapon, but then he gave me a choice… He was the first person to give me a choice and to treat me like a human being, besides my Mom."

Logan was drinking some coffee and he choked. "Mom?" He managed to get out in confusion.

Now Laura's eyes darkened. "She was killed." She said not wanting to say that it was her fault. "Danny helped me bury her before I went with him… That was nearly a month ago."

Logan nodded as he heard that and he knew that it was hard for Laura to speak about this. "D-Did he give you the name?"

"No… Mom did when she died." Laura said before taking a sip of her coffee trying not to cry. "After spending nearly a week in Bayville, Danny enrolled me in the school to give me a sense of normality before he found John trapped in a pocket dimension."

Logan closed his eyes as his head started to hurt just thinking about it. "I'm not even going to ask." He said, referring to the Pocket Dimension.

Laura gave a small chuckle. "Yeah, I don't know the full story either and John and I disagree on a lot of stuff." At Logan's confused look, she clarified. "On whether or not technology makes a person weak."

Shaking his head, Logan had a small smile. "Now that we can agree on."

"But, even despite it we managed to put it aside when we found Ray in Oregon." Laura said remembering the fight with AIM. "What was supposed to be a simple offer of a safe place, turned into a war zone in a race to save his parents."

"And you succeeded." Logan heard about the AIM attack and how while some lives were lost in the attack, a lot of them were saved. "But SHIELD took the credit."

Laura sighed in annoyance. "That name bothered us because we don't know them at all-."

"They're a Government Agency that watches over Mutants and Metahumans." Logan answered, shocking Laura. "But they're nothing like Hydra. They don't experiment on Mutants or Metahumans, just lock up the bad ones."

"You'll forgive me if I don't believe that they don't." Laura said causing Logan to nod in agreement.

"I suppose every faction has people that do." Logan muttered before he got a phone call. "What do you want Chuck?" He asked testily before going quiet. "I'll be there in a few moments."

"Trouble?" Laura asked.

"Chuck just wants me to watch Elf and Shades while he takes Red to recruit a new student." Logan stood up before leaving money on the table to pay for the coffee. "Same time, tomorrow?"

Laura nodded, feeling like these talks were helping.

Then her phone went off and Laura looked at it before leaving to get Ray and John.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Jump!" Ray shouted as he slammed his fingers on the controls.

"I'm trying!" Kurt said going as fast as he could. "You need to work on your timing!"

"Hey blame my reaction time. The games aren't suited for my skills." Ray shot back as his character died. "Damn it."

"Bad luck, mein freund." Kurt said with a chuckle. "Again?"

"Why not-." Ray began before a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and started to drag him. "Wha?!"

"Sorry, but Danny called saying we're needed back home." Laura said cryptically making Ray get the message.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John was whistling the song 'Soul Train' as he looked at mechanical parts, trying to ignore the agonizing feeling of wanting to do what he does here, because if he does so, it wouldn't be good for the team.

"Gnarly." John said looking over a piece in his hand before he saw Laura and Ray outside the window gesturing for him to go outside. 'Time to go already?' He thought as he purchased the parts he had.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So, this Prince Aragon?" Danny asked getting Dora some tea… She may be a Ghost but tea actually helps calm a lot of people. "He's the one responsible for your injuries?"

Accepting the tea gratefully, Dora nodded. "Yes, he got angry when I gave my opinion on his choice to join the empire Plasmius created-."

"Empire?" Danny interrupted in confusion. "What empire?"

"You mean you don't know?" Dora asked in shock.

Danny shrugged. "I haven't had anything to do with Ghosts in two years, unless you count using the Box Ghost to look for someone." He explained a little sheepishly. "You're the first Ghost that I've ran into besides him."

"After you disappeared, Plasmius has been going overboard with recruiting Ghosts for something." Dora explained the basic information to him. "There are talks of him planning to invade Earth."

"What?!" Danny asked giving her a look. "B-But that's crazy! Sure he stole the Infini-Map one time, but invade the Earth? He's not that crazy-." Danny trailed off as he thought about that. '_Or he could've snapped, a lot can happen in two years._'

As Danny trailed off, Dora continued. "My brother hasn't made an official allegiance yet, but he will by the end of the week and Plasmius will gain control of his army."

At that, Danny paled. "And with that army he can invade the Earth." He sighed in annoyance. "Looks like I'm heading to the Ghost Zone."

"What?" Dora gave him a shocked look.

"You think I will let what your brother did to you go?" Danny asked in disbelief. "We may not be buddies, but I don't like it when siblings do that to each other. And I don't want Plasmius to gain an army so in order to stop him, we need to dethrone your brother."

"You can't." Dora told him sadly. "He's a Prince for a reason. He is too powerful."

"Wouldn't be the first Royal Ghost I've dethroned." Danny reminded her with a smile.

After a few seconds, Dora smiled as well.

Then Danny tensed as his Ghost sense went off, but it never happened when a Ghost was literally in front of him. '_What the-?_'

He was cut off from his own train of thought as a green skinned Medieval Ghost, wearing brown and holding a huge neon green axe, shot out of the ground.

"The Headsman." Dora screamed in shock.

The Headsman raised an axe as Danny turned intangible, barely dodging the swing.

"Hey, I like my head right where it is thank you very much." Danny said blasting him back. "Now, how about we cut to the chase?" Then Danny groaned as he realized what he just said. "Am I really back to witty banter?"

"Look out!" Dora cried out as the Headsman managed to catch Danny off guard with the side of the axe, sending him flying into the wall.

"Gyah." Danny muttered in pain before throwing up an ecto shield to block the next axe strike, but his Ghost sense went off again as an arrow came out of nowhere and went right through his shoulder, causing Danny to scream in pain.

Looking over his bleeding shoulder, Danny could see an archer wearing a red hood as it notched another arrow and as it was fired, Danny blacked out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So what did Danny want?" John asked as they headed back to the hideout while he carried the bags of appliances he bought.

"He didn't say." Laura answered with a shrug. "All the text said was, it was urgent."

"I'm going to laugh if he trapped himself in the lab with this Ghost Shield he's been talking about." Ray said earning a glare from Laura.

"That's bogue, man." John told him.

"Yeah, yeah-." Ray stopped talking when they came to the clearing to see a crater as well as some trees destroyed. "Alright, maybe it's something serious."

_Snikt._

Laura ran forward with her claws out, while John shoved the bags in Ray's hands, knocking him off balance, and made his arm cannon.

After regaining his balance, Ray ran after them.

The inside wasn't much better with some destruction around before Laura stopped, sniffing the air. "I smell blood."

"That's creepy." Ray said feeling freaked out.

John went to say something else as he walked around before he caught sight of something. "**DANNY!**"

Rushing over there, Laura and Ray stopped in horror at the sight of Danny with an arrow through his shoulder and one through his chest with ectoplasm leaking out.

"Shit!" Ray cursed as he rushed over to see that Danny was breathing. "He's alive-er… Half-alive… He'll heal!"

Not wasting any time, Laura reached over and broke the shaft of the arrow causing Danny to cry out subconsciously as it was pulled out. "Who did this?" Laura snarled in anger as she worked on the other arrow.

John looked around to see cut marks in the hole and the walls. "I don't know, but they made a big mistake attacking one of us at our own crib."

"But who?" Ray asked in confusion as Laura narrowed her eyes.

"There are a few people who know who we are."

"Whoa." John gave her a shocked look. "I don't think the X-Men had anything to do with this."

"What makes you say they didn't?" Laura asked sharply. "This happened a few days after we met them!"

"I have to agree with John on this one." Ray said interrupting them. "Plus, I don't think any of them carries green arrows."

"They don't." All three of their heads snapped around to see Danny opening his eyes in pain. "It wasn't the X-Men." He moved to get up, but grimaced in pain.

"Whoa, cool it Danny." John told him as he helped him up. "Don't push yourself."

"Just give me a few minutes." Danny told him before looking around. "Where's Dora?"

Ray raised an eyebrow. "Who?" He asked while Laura sniffed around.

"Danny, only your scent is here." Laura told him.

"Start at the beginning." John advised helping Danny get to the couch. "What happened, man?"

"I was just trying to focus on something that I've seen many different Ghosts do when my Ghost sense went off-."

"I'm sorry, Ghost sense?" Ray asked in confusion.

"How do you think I knew when the Ghosts were around in Amity Park?" Danny asked with a smile before frowning. "After it went off I went outside to see Princess Dora in her dragon form-." He held up a hand to stop the upcoming interruption. "She wore an amulet that turned her into a dragon when angered."

"Funky." John said at hearing that.

"But on knocking the amulet off she turned back to normal, only for me to find out that she was being hunted by her own brother Prince Aragon." Danny said as he felt the arrow wounds finally close up. "Then two more Ghosts I've never fought before took me by surprise and you know the rest."

"Ghosts?" Ray sighed and did a face palm. "We have to fight Ghosts?"

"Hey, I fought them all the time." Danny told him as he got up to their annoyance. "And I'm going to the Ghost Zone to fight Aragon."

"Uh, we're not letting you go by yourself." Laura told him. "You were nearly killed by yourself."

"Plus, it would be interesting to see the Ghost Zone you talk about." Ray said thinking about it.

"You guys don't have any experience fighting Ghosts." Danny told them. "This is different than fighting AIM or Hydra."

"Don't be a Bogart with this." John told him with his arms crossed. "We're going whether you like it or not, you dig?"

Danny sighed. "I'm not going to convince you guys otherwise, am I?" He asked with a small smile.

"Nope." Ray said popping the p.

"Then let's go-."

"You're injured." Laura told him with a small glare.

Danny blinked at the sudden protectiveness that Laura was showing, before deciding that since she's finally accepting friends, she wants to make sure they stay safe.

"I'm a fast healer." Danny said, showing that the wounds were just fading scars now. "It's not as fast as yours but in this case I'm good."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Ray took off towards the lab as Danny sighed before grabbing Laura and John.

"When will he learn?" Danny muttered as he phased them through the floor and into the lab right as Ray made it there.

"Wha?" Ray looked at them in shock before remembering Danny's intangibility ability. "Oh right."

"So how do we get to the Ghost Zone?" John asked as Danny walked over to something that was covered up. "You said that one needs a Ghost Portal."

"That's true, but I mastered opening a stable portal a long time ago." Danny said with a smirk. "We're just going to need this."

Pulling the tarp off, the team saw the silver and green armor plated Specter Speeder.

"Groovy." John said looking at it.

"This is the Specter Speeder, my Dad named it." Danny said to their looks. "Equipped with every Anti-Ghost Weapon known to Man, which isn't very much, and can travel at high-speeds. Perfect for exploring the Ghost Zone or as we're going to do, dethroning a Ghost Prince."

"Dethroning?" Ray asked as Danny opened the door.

"You guy's coming or what?" Danny asked with a grin before frowning. "After you change into your combat clothes that is."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So I'm not driving?" Forge asked with some disappointment.

"You need ecto energy to drive the Specter Speeder." Phantom told him. "I'm working on fixing that new bug, but for now I'll be driving."

Focusing energy, Phantom pushed his hand forward as a green swirling vortex opened up.

"Whoa." Speed Demon said at seeing it for the first time. "That's a Ghost Portal?"

"Trippy." Forge agreed.

Talon was just tapping her fingers wanting to get in there already.

"Alright, hang on." Phantom turned on the Speeder and shot in there.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Again, trippy." Forge commented on seeing the green sky and the floating doors. "Where do these doors lead?"

"The lead too many places." Phantom explained as he typed something in the Speeder. "Some of them lead's to different lairs while some are natural portals to the Earth… Some of them can take you through time itself."

"Really?" Forge asked in shock at hearing the time part.

"Yeah, but it's usually a crap shoot with the time ones." Phantom told him in good humor. "I once ended up during the witch hunt trials where I had to save a friend from being burned at the stake."

"What are you doing?" Talon decided to ask as what looked like a GPS appeared on the Specter Speeder's screen.

"I'm keying in to Dora's Ecto Signature." Phantom said as he typed a bit more. "I have just about every Ghost's that I've fought ecto signature recorded, Aragon was someone I never met before so if we find Dora, we find Aragon."

"Smart." Speed Demon said as he stopped looking out the window. "So how much longer? I hate being cooped up!"

"As long as it takes." Phantom told Speed Demon. "The Ghost Zone is an endless stream of Ecto Energy so it could take weeks if we didn't know where to go-." Phantom stopped talking when they came upon a medieval looking gate. "Nevermind, we're here."

Phantom then turned the Speeder and everyone in it intangible as it went through the gate.

"Good old reliable technology." Forge said with his hands behind his back before he frowned as he felt his arm turn off. "What the?" He asked as the Speeder shuddered before it started to free fall.

"**WHAT'S GOING ON?!**" Speed Demon shouted as he was hanging onto his seat.

"**WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!**" Phantom focused and threw up an ecto shield around everyone.

_BOOM!_

Coughing as smoke erupted all around them, Phantom looked around. "Is everyone alright?"

"I'll live." Speed Demon muttered holding his side in pain.

"I'm good." Talon confirmed.

"… Forge?" Phantom asked before seeing Forge messing with his arm. "What are you doing?"

"I'm having a cow, man!" Forge said in panic. "My tech isn't working!"

"It isn't?" Speed Demon zipped over to see Forge stumbling. "Are you alright?"

"… Y-Yeah."

"I told you that you rely on tech too much." Talon told him with her arms crossed.

"I'm not in the mood." Forge said testily. "We're in a tech free zone so some of our chances of success went down."

"Excuse me?" Talon said in anger.

"Calm down." Phantom told them as he looked in the distance to see a castle. "Even without tech, Forge is good with the training sessions that we did without powers."

"And I was talking about how the Anti-Ghost Weapons won't work." Forge said to Talon. "I wasn't doubting your skills."

"Well, there is one tech free Ghost Weapon that I have." Phantom reached into the Speeder before pulling out some silver gauntlets. "Ectoranium, very harmful to Ghosts, just don't hit me with it and we'll be good."

"But you only have one pair." Speed Demon said.

"So we share." Phantom gave one gauntlet to Forge and the other to Speed Demon. "I already know that Adamantium can hurt Ghosts as well as Ecto Energy so Talon and I don't really need an upgrade with our abilities."

"Look out!" Speed Demon moved and managed to get Phantom out of the way as an arrow nearly shot through his head.

"Oh great it's these guys again." Phantom muttered on seeing Headsman and Archer.

Talon clenched her fists at seeing Archer as her claws came out.

_Snikt._

"I call dibs on the Archer."

"Make that two of us." Speed Demon said as arrows were shot at him so he knocked three of them out of the way before grabbing the fourth one by the shaft. "Hah- crud!" He noticed a lit stick of dynamite on his.

_BOOM!_

"Gah!" Speed Demon flew back into a tree. "That's some Looney Toon's crap right there."

Forge managed to block the Headsman's axe with his gauntlet as he struggled under the weight. "Alright this is weird." He muttered.

"You haven't seen weird until you fight the Box Ghost or the Lunch Lady." Phantom quipped as he covered his foot in ecto energy and smacked the Headsman in the face, scratching him with the ectoranium. "Hit him!"

Running forward, Forge managed to punch the Headsman in the gut causing the Ghost to drop his axe.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Gah." Talon was running at the Archer with six arrows in her body as she managed to get a claw strike in. "Is that all you have?!"

Shaking his head, Speed Demon sped over and wall jumped off a tree delivering a punch as he took the quiver. "Not so tough without your arrows are you-?"

_Clang._

Archer corrected that by slamming his bow in Speed Demon's head before using him as an arrow to shoot at Talon and she had to move her claws to avoid gutting him as he crashed into her.

"Get off." Talon pushed him off as Archer managed to put his quiver back on.

"Ugh, what is that bow made of?" Speed Demon asked rubbing his head in pain.

"Move!"

Looking forward, Speed Demon ran through a horde of arrows as he had to jump off of one before twisting his body in midair to dodge some more. "**HOW FAST DOES THIS GUY SHOOT?!**"

Talon ran forward slicing her way through the arrows. "Just take him down."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As the Headsman was knocked back, Forge picked the axe up. "Gnarly, axe." He admitted as he gave it a twirl.

Glaring at Forge, the Headsman made a hangman's noose appear in his hands before he threw it and it wrapped around Phantom's foot. "Forge!" Phantom called out. "A little help?!"

Using the axe, Forge managed to cut through the rope as the Headsman was pulling causing the Ghost to fall back, before Phantom blasted him with his cryokinesis, freezing him.

"You fight things like this all the time?" Forge asked with a pant.

"This is just another Tuesday to me." Phantom admitted.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Archer was shooting arrow after arrow at Speed Demon. "Missed me." Speed Demon taunted as he sped from one place to the next. "Come on, at least try." After dodging five more he sighed. "This is boring."

Notching another arrow, Archer was about to fire it when he stopped as he felt pain in his back before looking down to see four claws protruding from his chest.

"That was for shooting my friend." Talon said as she ripped her claws out, none too gently causing ectoplasm to spill.

"Oh God." Speed Demon covered his mouth in horror, because he haven't seen anything like that, not even when he interfered with the Middle East War.

"What?" Talon asked giving him a look of disbelief. "This is a Ghost, he can't die again."

"True." Speed Demon relented with a sigh of relief.

"You guys done?" Phantom flew up to see Archer unconscious. "Cool, now we just head for the castle-."

"No you won't." They turned to see a blue skinned ghost with silver hair wearing a familiar amulet that resembled the one that Dora wore. "You will get off of my property."

"Prince Aragon, I presume?" Phantom asked his fist lighting up.

"Danny Phantom?" Aragon asked remembering the tales he heard. "The one who defeated Pariah Dark? You think because you defeated the King of Ghosts you stand a chance against me?"

"Kind of." Phantom said with a shrug. "Where's Dora?"

"That idiotic sister of mine? She's in the dungeon." Aragon said without a care.

"That's harsh." Forge commented.

"Where's the army?" Speed Demon asked looking around.

"I don't need one to beat peasants like you."

Talon snarled at being called that. "Can I gut him?"

"Gut me?" Aragon laughed as his eyes turned pure red before he grew, black wings sprouting from his back. "You cannot defeat me!" He roared as he became a giant black dragon with a purple underbelly and green claws. "**I AM THE PRINCE OF THIS REALM!**"

"Take him down!" Phantom ordered as he shot a barrage of ecto blasts.

Running forward, Speed Demon went to punch him, but Aragon spun around his tail slamming him into the ground where he felt something snap and he saw that his leg was bent in the wrong angle, as a searing hot pain overcame him.

"**SPEED DEMON!**" Forge shouted in horror before Aragon turned to him as he managed to duck a tail swipe aimed at him. "If my arm cannon weren't off the grid, he would be so toast."

"Check on Speed Demon." Phantom ordered as he grabbed Talon. "Repeat on what happened with AIM?"

"Do it." Talon agreed as Phantom threw her at Aragon. "I always wanted some dragon hide boots!"

Narrowing his eyes, Aragon shot flames out of his mouth blasting Talon into the ground as she cried out in pain.

"Leave them alone!" Phantom blasted Aragon back before dodging a wing strike. 'Focus, he took Speed Demon down easily, Forge isn't much good in this tech free zone and Talon is being burnt. I need a way to take him down.'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Easy." Forge was helping Speed Demon in a sitting position.

"Forge, I need you to twist my leg back in the right angle." Speed Demon told him trying not to cry out as his leg protested to his movement. "My accelerated healing will do the rest."

"… Am I the only one without a healing factor?" Forge asked in disbelief as he put a hand on Speed Demon's leg causing him to cry out. "You ready?"

"Get it over with." Speed Demon clenched his teeth as Forge violently twisted the leg back to the original angle. "**FUUUUUCCCCKKKK!**"

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Speed Demon said as he felt his bone healing. "Just give me a few minutes before I can run without pain."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Talon snarled as she made it out of the flames with some tears in her costume and her helmet visor broken to show burnt skin rapidly healing. "This guy is really pissing me off." She snarled before digging her claws into a stone wall to climb up to higher ground.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**AAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!**" Phantom screamed in agony as he was slammed through three different walls. '_This guy is powerful._' He thought making a cryo shield to block the flames before he saw Talon using her claws to climb the wall. '_Alright Phantom, just hold out for a little longer-._'

Phantom's eyes widened when Aragon's tail slammed into the shield knocking him down before landing with a claw over his body.

"Any last words Ghost Boy?" Aragon asked snidely as Talon leapt from the wall.

"Yeah, this is going to hurt you more than me." Phantom said with a smirk.

"What are you-?" Aragon's words were cut off as Talon's claws embedded in his back and he gave a roar of pain. "Get off of me you wench!"

Feeling the wind shift, Phantom wasn't too surprised when Speed Demon helped him up. "You have a plan?" Speed Demon asked warily trying not to wince at the pain of his throbbing leg. "I don't know how we can win."

"Yes." Phantom reached into his pocket and pulled out Dora's Amulet. "Find Princess Dora and give her this, she'll know what to do from there."

"Got it." Speed Demon grabbed the amulet before taking off as Aragon managed to shake Talon off and hit her with his wing, causing her to slam into the ground, creating a small crater.

"You alright?" Phantom helped her up.

"I'll live." Talon said accepting the help as Forge ran to them.

"You need me to do anything?" Forge asked as Aragon roared.

"Stay alive." Phantom ordered sharply. "Until Speed Demon returns with help."

"Who are you getting for help?" Talon asked in confusion.

"You'll see." Phantom pulled an ecto shield up as fire blasted towards them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"No!" Speed Demon ran by every door and kicked them open to try to find the dungeon. "No! Not it-." Now Speed Demon wanted to throw up at seeing a ghost taking a bath before he saw Speed Demon and screamed, causing Speed Demon to slam the door shut. "Definitely not it. Man, where is the dungeon?"

After running around for a few more minutes, using his speed to take out the guards before they could react, Speed Demon found some stairs leading down before he saw Dora in a cell with some fresh bruises.

"You Princess Dora?" He asked carefully.

"Who are you?" Dora asked in fear.

"I'm a friend of Phantom's." Speed Demon said before tossing the amulet in. "He said you would know what to do with this."

"What's the point?" Dora asked not moving towards the amulet. "I can hear the battle going on outside, my brother's too strong."

"What's the point?" Speed Demon repeated in disbelief. "The point is that your brother is a douche!"

"A what?" Dora asked never hearing that word before.

"He's a jerk." Speed Demon explained. "And he'll continue being a jerk unless people stand up to him."

"He's a prince and I'm a princess." Dora shook her head. "A princess isn't supposed to think, we're supposed to smile, look pretty and live happily ever after."

Speed Demon nodded as he listened. "Uh-huh and how is that working for you so far?" He asked sarcastically causing her to look down. "Look, we all have potential for many things but to find out what we have to take chances, to make risks. And that includes standing up to Prince Jerk face out there." He said before narrowing his eyes. "So either you help with what Phantom said you could do, or I go out there and fight by myself. Make your choice."

Hearing Aragon's roar, Dora narrowed her eyes and picked the amulet up off the ground. "You're right." She said as she tied it around her neck. "It's time to end this."

Speed Demon's smile turned to one of shock as she grew into a giant blue dragon. "Now that's cool."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Gyah!" Phantom barely managed to get out of the way as Aragon's claw slashed through his costume with small cuts appearing. '_Getting careless._'

Forge was using the axe he took from the Headsman to send out blasts of ecto energy at Aragon, but the dragon sent them back with his tail hitting Talon.

"This is bad." Forge said as Phantom was knocked to the ground next to him, reverting back to Danny as he got in front of him, brandishing the axe.

"Move aside, peasant." Aragon roared at him.

"Make me." Forge told him.

"As you wish." Aragon took a deep breath to breathe fire when a blue blast of fire hit him and Dora flew in with Speed Demon on her back.

"Whoa." Forge said as Danny woke up groaning before he went Ghost. "You alright?"

"I'm in pain, but I'm good." Phantom said before Aragon stood up and roared at Dora.

"Dora, you imbecile!" Aragon snarled at her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What I should've done ages ago." Dora said.

Shaking her head as she got up, Talon tensed at seeing a second dragon before seeing Speed Demon on the back as she smirked. "I'll be damned."

"1600 years of doing your bidding." Dora snarled using a tree to smack Aragon back. "1600 years of suffering your insults." Stomping her foot on Aragon she continued. "1600 hundred years of-umf!"

Aragon reached over and shut her mouth up. "You." He said on seeing Speed Demon. "I'll kill you right now."

Speed Demon narrowed his eyes before seeing Aragon's amulet. '_I wonder._' He thought as he smirked. "You can try." He taunted as he ran across Aragon's arm before grabbing the amulet as it broke off. "But something tells me you'll be very busy trying not to suffer."

Aragon's eyes widened as he turned back to normal hanging off of Dora's mouth. "Uh-." That was all he managed to get out before Dora plucked him off.

"Way to go!" Phantom shouted as Speed Demon landed next to them with a smile. "You did it."

"Thanks." Speed Demon said as he saw a lot of Ghost surrounding him. "Oh crap."

Getting ready to fight, the team was surprised when the Ghosts started to cheer at Aragon's defeat. "That's unexpected." Forge commented while relieved that the fighting was over.

"I think it's time we took this realm out of the dark ages." Dora said as she shot flames into the sky clearing it of the clouds, allowing light to fill the clearing as people had to cover their eyes to adjust to it.

Forge felt his prosthetic arm turn on and he smiled widely. "**YES! TECH IS ALIVE!**" He cheered as he began messing with his arm to see if some features still worked.

"Calm down." Talon told him, but she was smiling underneath her helmet before they saw Aragon get up with a look of pure hatred.

"You." Aragon pointed at Phantom. "Your return ruined everything! I will get you for this Ghost Boy, mark my words."

"Should we stop him?" Speed Demon asked as Aragon took off. "I can get him easily enough now that he isn't a dragon."

"Let him go." Dora said turning back to normal. "He's no bother to anyone anymore."

"Thank you, Princess Dora." Danny bowed his head in respect.

"No, thank you." Dora said with a smile before looking at Speed Demon. "And thank you for what you said, you were right."

Speed Demon sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Uh, no problem."

As people surrounded them, Dora looked around. "Now I believe that a celebration is in order." She said causing everyone to cheer again before she looked back at the team. "It would be an honor if you would stay for the festivities."

"What do you guys say?" Phantom looked at the others.

"I'm game." Speed Demon said with a smile. "I'm curious to see a Ghost Zone party anyways."

"I hear that." Forge agreed before looking at the Speeder. "We have to fix some of the systems anyways so we might as well stay for the party."

"I don't care." Talon shrugged.

"Well then." Phantom turned to Dora. "We accept the offer, it's an honor to be included your highness."

Dora laughed. "Please just call me Dora."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vlad was holding the sides of his seat in anger as he heard the story from Aragon. "You got kicked off your own throne by the Ghost Boy?!" He asked seething in anger at losing his army.

"I underestimated the peasant." Aragon said with his fist clenched. "I will get him for this."

Now Vlad smirked because an angry pawn would work in his favor. "I believe I can help you with your revenge."

Aragon's head snapped up with rapt attention. "I'm listening." He said in a dangerous tone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Speed Demon was in a frenzy of eating to keep his energy up after running around so much. "Oh man, who knew that Ghosts could make great food." He said munching happily.

"I could've told you that." Phantom said in amusement as he watched Forge trying to introduce tech to the other ghost subjects.

"I'm telling you, use this to electrocute enemies." Forge said showing off a makeshift Taser. "I can make more and send them over if you want because this is just one step into the modern world."

'_Plus we managed to delay Vlad's supposed assault on the Earth._' Phantom thought before frowning. '_But where is this supposed empire?_'

Looking up, Phantom saw Talon sit next to him with a plate of food for herself. "Hungry?" He asked as she began to eat.

"Considering how long we fought, starving." Talon answered with a shrug. "Still it's interesting to see this place."

"The Ghost Zone is something, isn't it?" Danny asked with a small smile remembering the adventures he had in this world when he first got his powers.

A lot of them were great, although he could've gone without the arrest warrant from Walker's compulsive dictatorship.

"Danny Phantom." Dora floated up to them. "A word if you please."

"Uh, sure." Phantom stood up and walked with her. "What is it your highness?"

Dora sighed showing a little annoyance. "I told you to just call me Dora."

"Sorry." Phantom apologized with a sheepish smile.

"I wish to reward you and your team." Dora said as they left the hall and headed towards a door.

"You don't have to." Phantom said with a smile. "We're just happy to help."

Dora smiled as she opened the door to show a room full of gold, gems and dusty books. "This is my brother's treasury." She explained to Phantom's shocked look. "I already divided it in half. The half I took is for the kingdom to make changes, but this half in here is for you and your team."

"I-I don't know what to say." Phantom said in awe, this could solve the money issue for when Clockwork's fund runs out but he didn't want to take advantage of Dora like this. "But I don't know-."

"Consider it a thank you for everything you've done." Dora said to him. "You protected the human world, defeated the Ghost King and freed my kingdom from my brother. It's only natural I return the favor."

"T-Thank you." Phantom bowed his head. "I humbly accept your reward."

"No need for formalities between friends." Dora said with a chuckle before she looked serious. "If you ever need a hand my kingdom will help out in any way possible."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in Bayville, a ten year old girl with light purple hair and dark purple eyes, wearing black combat boots, black and purple stockings, a black double-layer skirt, a simple black T-shirt, and a half-length leather jacket with white fur lining on the edge's and cuff's, was skipping through the town.

As she passed a hot dog vendor, she waved a hand, some purple energy coming out as a hot dog shot out and latched onto a man's face causing him to scream in terror as she pilfered a hot dog.

"Ah, I love the smell of chaos in the morning." She said eating the hot dog as she teleported up to a roof of a building. "And this place is just begging for chaos to be released."

**To Be Continued…**

** Sorry for the long wait, I had to find time to type this as well as balance with the job I have so I can save up for college and I'm beginning to write a script for a comic I wanted to make in sixth grade.**

** But now the Renegades have new allies and there is a new player in Bayville, but whether she'll be a friend or a foe remains to be seen.**

** Also this chapter happened the same time as the second episode of X-Men Evolution happened so they'll have Shadowcat in the next chapter.**

** Review time!**

** TheWhiteTitan: I was wondering if anyone would notice it because I figured that until Pariah Dark attacked, people outside of Amity Park didn't take the Ghost threat seriously, and in order to make that believable I had to do it before other heroes showed up.**

** NightMaster000: They'll meet the Brotherhood soon enough because right now they only have Avalanche and Toad in their ranks. I hope I did well with Logan and Laura talking because they needed to be awkward with them trying to make things work out. And I think you can tell who it was at the ending right?**

** TitanX: Thanks! I hope this will continue to be in the Top 5!**

** Guest4: Who said that it was just one evil boss?**

** Coldblue: I might do, option number two because I think love triangles will be hilarious to type and those are good reasons for Laura/Danny. And sorry if I did make Ray too emotional but I figured it would work out and I did have him win the fight in this chapter.**

** They will meet the Morlocks, but not for a while. How they interact with the Brotherhood remains to be seen and I think I answered your third question.**

** I want Dark Dan to come later on in the story but I want to do it perfectly instead of it being random and I don't think he would be able to kill Clockwork, take him out of commission for a while but not kill him.**

** JP-Rider: Maybe or maybe they form an alliance with the Mandarin.**

** Guest7: Thanks and I hope to fix the interactions as time goes on.**

** Guest2: Oh don't worry I will.**

** Inviso-Al: Oh I need to make it hilarious otherwise it would be wasted potential.**

** Guest8: Thank you for the pairing suggestions.**

** Shugokage: Thanks!**

** Phantom Fan: I'll try to resolve the Parker issue in Spectacular Spider-Man.**

** Alright, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Chaos

**Just a warning, this isn't my best chapter, I couldn't focus, but I hope you'll like it just the same!**

_**Chapter 08: Chaos**_

Nyx giggled as she saw a jerk of a teenager ripping his hair out in frustration, due to his car being on cinderblocks, something she caused because he nearly ran her over for trying to cross the street. "Oh I love this." Nyx said with a wide grin.

Leaving the scene with a skip in her steps, the ten year old girl whistled as she moved around Bayville in the middle of the night. "What to do, what to do." Nyx said to herself in a sing-song voice as she saw a bully threatening a kid, so she waved a hand and purple energy came out, slithering on the ground before tying the bully's shoes together.

Smiling as she watched the bully trip over his own two feet, Nyx left again laughing at the fun she was having.

There was one reason why Nyx was in Bayville and it was because she's been feeling some sort of weird energy that had a feel of chaos to it, and what confused her was that this energy resided in Amity Park, Illinois as well as a remote mountain in Canada and in Oregon.

Although the one in Amity Park was stale compared to those places.

Shaking her head, Nyx put her hands in her pockets before she walked past an alley.

"D-Dad, p-please."

Stopping with one foot in the air, Nyx walked backwards and looked down the alley to see a little kid being pummeled by a drunken man in his forties.

"What did you say you little prick?!" The man shouted slurring in his speech.

"I-I'm sorry." The kid cried as the man kicked him in the ribs.

Purple energy flowed through Nyx as her eyes turned purple with rage at seeing this.

And she lunged at the man lost in memories.

_**~Six Years Ago~**_

A four year old Nyx, or as her real name was Natalie, sat in a small room with her knees pulled up to her chest as she held a hawk plushy that she called Ying.

She was crying because her parents locked her up in her room and dead bolted the door shut.

"I-I didn't mean to do it." Natalie muttered remembering what caused her to be locked in her room; she had purple energy come out of her hands and made some art in the ground.

Feeling giddy with happiness, Natalie rushed and got her parents showing what she could do, expecting them to be amazed.

That was the furthest thing from the truth as her parents had a horrified look before hatred was shown and her father called her a freak.

This happened a month ago and since then, Natalie has been isolated from everything.

Hearing the door open, Natalie had her back against the wall as her Dad came in with a shotgun, causing her eyes to widen.

"D-Dad?"

"Like hell I'm the father of a freak!" Her father spat out as he pointed the gun at her and Natalie put her hands up instinctively as purple energy shot from them into the barrel of the gun, causing it to backfire and her Dad cried out in pain as he was holding a bleeding hand. "You little bitch!"

Natalie whimpered a bit as she hugged the Ying plushy, before her father backhanded her.

"P-Please." Natalie cried out as she shielded herself. "I-I didn't mean to."

"Yes you did you little freak!" The man went to hit her again when another hand grabbed her father's hand.

"That's enough." A male voice called out in anger.

_**~Flashback~**_

Nyx came out of her memories as she was punching a bleeding man that fell unconscious while the kid ran away screaming. "I-I need to let that go." Nyx whispered as she backed up, blood dripping from her fist. "It's been six years."

The one thing that pisses her off was child abusers, she can take a few jokes and understand why some people steal food or money, but child abusers are something she hates with a passion.

But as she left, Nyx didn't notice a man watching her with interest.

'_Interesting._' He thought as he floated off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Guys?" Danny looked around the mansion in confusion, because it was way too quiet. "Hello? Am I seriously by myself here?"

Danny sighed in annoyance as he went to turn on the TV before he stopped, realizing he can't even hear the trees rustling.

"Clockwork? Did you stop time again?" Danny looked outside only to see bloodied skeletons. "**WHAT THE FUCK?!**"

Backing up rapidly, Danny bumped into something and he spun around to see John impaled in the wall.

"Why?" John coughed out blood in pain.

"J-John?" Danny asked in confusion before John turned into Ray. "What the hell?"

"Why did you do this?" Ray asked with no life in his right eye as the left one was missing.

"I-I did this?" Danny backed up as Ray turned into Laura.

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted you." Laura said missing part of her face.

"B-But I didn't do anything!" Danny protested in fear.

Then Laura turned into Dan who had a sick smile. "Oh didn't you?" He asked before blasting a shell shocked Danny back with the Ghostly Wail.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHH!**" Danny screamed as he shot up dripping wet in sweat.

Breathing hard, Danny looked around in horror before sighing in relief that he was in his room.

"It was a dream." Danny muttered holding his head in his clammy hands, before shivering involuntarily. "It was just a fucked up dream."

_SMASH!_

Danny gave a yelp of shock as his door was kicked open with Laura having her claws out, John had his arm cannon and Ray had a spoon.

… Wait.

"Why do you have a spoon?" Danny asked in confusion at the ridiculousness of it.

"…" Ray chewed something before swallowing. "I was eating Ice Cream." He explained sheepishly.

"Forget that, why did you scream?" Laura demanded looking around for a threat.

"It was nothing." Danny tried to smile despite how pale he looked. "I just had a nightmare that's all."

John's arm cannon turned back into his arm. "Must've been a bad nightmare." He said casually, but he looked worried.

"I usually don't have them." Danny said with a shrug. "It was just one time in a while, sorry if I woke you guys."

"Actually I was already up." Ray said with a chuckle.

"I couldn't fall asleep." John admitted with a smile. "I was actually designing some security features to be put in here for if someone's here alone or no one's here at all."

Laura was quiet before she put her claws up. "So there's no danger?" She asked cautiously.

"Uh… No?" Danny said tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"Then I'm going back to bed." Laura turned to leave.

"Very good for conversations, isn't she?" John asked sarcastically.

"I heard that." Laura shouted from down the hallway, making John wince.

"Ooh, busted." Ray said with a smirk.

"Get bent." John retorted in good humor.

As they left, Danny turned to look out the window, only to jump back when he saw Dan's face before he blinked and his reflection was back to normal.

'_Even after two years I'm not over it._' Danny thought in shame. '_But that nightmare showed the team… I really hope it was just a dream._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nick Fury was not happy.

In fact he was pissed.

Why? Well someone hacked the SHIELD Database and while he hasn't pointed any fingers yet, _*__**Cough Stark Cough**__*_, he couldn't find out who did it and that just pissed him off even more.

That was what convinced him that it wasn't Tony Stark because the man leaves a trace to inflate his ego, but whoever did this was a professional.

And what worried Fury was that it was on their file of Phantom and his little team of renegades that he was putting together. It could be a spy or Hydra, but something was telling Fury that it was something much worse.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Meanwhile in Oregon, two men wearing white suits were looking around using advanced technology. "There's definitely Ecto Energy here." One of them said with a hint of distaste. "Very powerful and matches Phantom."

"We'll catch him soon, O." The other agent said with a snarl. "That menace can't hide for long now that we have a sample of his Ecto Energy we can track him whenever he uses a huge amount."

"On it K." O said wanting to capture Phantom and get it over with. "That Ghost Scum is too dangerous to let roam around free."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny's eye twitched when he saw that Laura, John and Ray were watching him and trying to be discrete about it… Well he think's Laura's watching him, he can never tell with her always reading and while he normally would be flattered that they care for him to worry, it was just a nightmare.

Nothing to go overboard about, right?

Shaking his head, Danny turned back to the Jack-O-Nine-Tails that he was working on because it was always a useful weapon and it was easy to carry as well. "Thanks for the upgrades on the Fenton Thermos, John."

John smiled confidently because once he saw and learnt what the Thermos was for, he improved it to where instead of trapping a Ghost, it could be sent immediately back to the Ghost Zone if Danny desires.

"No problem." John replied with his hands behind his back deciding to relax instead of working on the Haven. "I find your parents technology interesting. Very advanced and very useful for fights and with the money we got, I can make a lot of upgrades."

Danny smiled at the thought as he remembered the reactions they all got from the gold.

Laura looked like she didn't care, but she had some interest in her eyes at the books, John fell to his knees and if it was a movie, Danny was sure that the song 'Halleluiah' would've been playing in the background for him and Ray was just plain out shocked in how much they got.

Splitting it up four ways took some time and Danny made sure it was four ways because he didn't want them to fall apart due to arguing about funds.

He didn't know what the other were planning to do with their share but he's already bought some stock in various companies like Oscorp, Pym Industries, Stark Industries and some Dalv for the irony of it and as an inside joke that he was making money off of Plasmius.

He'll get some money from them, but he was thinking about starting Fenton Industries up again since that was something he knew well.

He knew he would have to make an announcement on why Danny Fenton disappeared which is why he was going to wait until he was twenty-one before publically announcing it.

"We should probably head to school." Ray said as he zipped to his room and got his backpack before reappearing back to the Living Room. "Meet you guys there."

As he took off, Danny smirked again. "Alright, we'll do some team training after school."

"Got it." Laura said as she left to get her backpack.

"I'll tell Ray when I see him again." John promised since Danny signed him up for school a few days ago, before Danny frowned as he left the room and turned invisible.

'_I need some time to think._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Director Fury." A Random SHIELD Agent said gaining the man's attention. "We found them."

"Where are they?" Fury asked sharply as the agent brought up a satellite video to show an old abandoned factory. "Is that a Stark Factory?"

"Abandoned thirty years ago, Director." The agent answered with a nod. "Perfect hiding spot since no one goes there in fear of it being haunted."

'_Haunted?_' Fury sighed in disbelief. '_I should've known that a Ghost would reside there._'

"I want eyes on that building twenty-four seven." Fury barked some orders out getting some agents moving. "Whenever they do something I want to know."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny sighed as he looked over the hideout from the sky as he was invisible, yet again wondering how Clockwork managed to get an old abandoned factory bought and used without raising a few questions.

Shaking his head, Danny was also wondering what to do about Plasmius.

Dora said that he was planning to invade the Earth and if he does that then no one can stop him.

… Not that he doubts the other superheroes, but he knows how tough Plasmius is and his friends had a tough time against Aragon himself, fighting an army of Ghosts would be suicide especially for those with no experience fighting them.

"Why can't it ever be easy?" Danny asked himself as he looked away from the hideout and he thought about the fights he and his friends were involved in. "Damn it, I didn't offer them a place only to get them involved in other problems."

"What did you think was going to happen?" Dan's voice whispered in his ear in a mocking tone. "You offer a safe haven. You need to fight to keep it. You must've been naïve to think you could get through it without having to lead them into fights."

"Shut up." Danny held his head as he clenched his right hand. "You don't know anything."

After waiting a few seconds for a reply, Danny sighed.

"I'm talking to myself." Danny chuckled. "Maybe I am going insane."

Looking at his watch, Danny saw that it was time for school as he flew towards it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Has anyone seen Danny?" Ray asked as he walked through the school hallway with Laura and John. "I would've thought that he would be here already."

"He does that a lot." Laura answered with a nonchalant shrug. "There are times when he waits for everyone and there are times when he disappears before school."

"It's weird how he just disappears isn't it?" John asked opening his locker.

"Really?" Danny's voice came from behind John making him jump. "Am I really that weird?"

John spun around to try to say he wasn't only to see Danny's big grin on his face. "Don't yank my chain." John muttered causing Danny to laugh before he saw Scott, Jean and Kurt with a new girl that was a brunette wearing a pink long sleeved sweater over a creamy-colored undershirt, light blue capris with an orange stripe on each pant leg, and brown sandals.

"Hey Scott." Danny walked up to him. "Anything new happening?"

"Nothing worth mentioning." Scott shrugged before pointing to the brunette. "Kitty this is Danny."

"Hi." Danny held out a hand trying not to grimace as he remembered the Ghost named Kitty who was Johnny 13's girlfriend. "Welcome to Bayville."

"Thanks." Kitty said in a perky tone.

"So what can you do?" Danny asked making Kitty pause.

"What?" Kitty asked cautiously.

'_Danny and his friends know about the X-Men._' Jean sent that message telepathically to Kitty. '_They're like us in their own way._'

"Oh." Kitty looked at them in shock. "Um, intangibility."

"So you have one of Danny's powers?" Ray asked.

"One of his?" Kitty asked in confusion. "I thought Mutants only had one or two."

"I'm a Metahuman." Danny explained sheepishly. "Danny Phantom at your service."

As soon as he said his old hero name, Kitty's eyes widened in shock. "Danny Phantom?! Like the hero of Amity Park Phantom?!" Then she had a huge grin. "I'm like your biggest fan."

"You are?" Danny asked backing up a bit. "Please tell me you're not going Paulina on me."

"Going Paulina?" Kurt asked in confusion.

"Very obsessed girl that wouldn't leave me alone." Danny explained as Kitty went red. 'Before I got my powers I had a crush on Paulina… I don't even know what I saw in her.'

"No not like that." Kitty did a face palm. "Great, I looked like a rabid fan in front of a hero from my home state."

"You're from Illinois?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Like yes." Kitty nodded with a smile. "I'm from Northbrook."

"That sounds cool." Danny commented before he saw a guy with dark brown hair wearing a dark leather vest over a black shirt, torn jeans with tears around the knees and black fingerless gloves glaring at him.

Upon seeing the guy, Kitty frowned. "What are you doing here, Lance?" She asked testily remembering the last time they met.

"I go to school here." Lance Alvers said with a shrug. "I got an offer just like you did."

"So you joined this Magneto we've heard about?" John asked curiously.

"So what if I have?" Lance asked with a glare. "I'm guessing you joined this wheelchair professor?"

"No, we joined him." Ray pointed to Danny.

"What?" Lance gave Danny a look and Danny smirked as he flashed his eyes neon green and caused a cold chill, but Lance refused to shiver.

'_I wanted to keep it from the Brotherhood for a while longer, but I guess it's time for Phantom to come out of hiding._' Danny thought to himself.

"This guy doesn't look so tough." Lance said with a shrug trying to ignore the cold feeling.

"Looks can be deceiving." Laura spoke up with controlled anger.

Danny opened his mouth to say something else when he felt a cold chill in his pocket causing him to stiffen a bit before he turned around to make a hasty exit. "Well it was nice talking to you guys."

"What was with you stiffening up?" Laura asked as they walked away and Danny held back a groan of annoyance at how observant she was.

"I think we have a new name to go on the list." Danny answered as he pulled it out to see a name appear as well as the person being in Bayville. "Nyx? Well I'm going to go look for this new person."

"But we have class." John said looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you going to blow off class?"

"In a sense." Danny said as they entered the classroom to see that it was empty. "Well, I'm Going Ghost."

It was forever since he said his old battle cry and it brought back memories as he changed forms before making a duplicate that changed to his human form.

"I hate you right now." Ray muttered seeing what he was doing.

"What? This Nyx person is in Bayville, so I'm looking for him or her." Phantom explained before he turned invisible. "Have fun."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nyx stopped as she felt the energy being renewed somewhere. '_Just who is using this energy?_' She thought to herself before Nyx felt a presence following her. "Who's there?" She called out in anger as she turned to see no one.

"So you can sense me?" A deep voice asked impressed. "I have an offer for you."

"Who are you?" Nyx asked before the man came into view wearing red metal armor, with a purple cape and a metal red helmet.

"My name is Magneto." The man introduced himself with a bow. "The Master of Magnetism and I am here to personally invite you to join the Brotherhood of Mutants."

"M-Mutants?" Nyx asked in confusion before narrowing her eyes. "Why?"

"Because like you I have powers." Magneto explained as he waved his hand and the dumpster nearby floated up, shocking Nyx. "There are those who don't appreciate power we have, the Homo-Sapiens will see to it that we are all destroyed while we are Homo-Superior."

Nyx's eyes widened before she glared. "You are just pissing me off acting superior." She spat out in anger.

_**~Six Years Ago~**_

"That's enough." A dark haired young man wearing green and gold Viking armor along with a gold helmet with two huge horns said in anger as he appeared out of nowhere. "Have you mortals no shame? Hurting a gifted child like that?!"

"Who the fuck are you?!" Natalie's Dad shouted as he went to hurt the Viking, the he just materialized a dagger out of nowhere before stabbing the man in the gut. "Gyah."

"I'll ask Hela to pay extra attention to your soul." The Viking whispered in the man's ear as he keeled over, before turning to Natalie as she tried to make herself as small as possible.

"**AAGH!**" Natalie's Mom walked in to see what the noise was only to see her husband dead before the Viking shot green energy from his hands, obliterating her torso.

Natalie stared in horror before the Viking knelt to her. "Relax young one, I will not hurt you." The Viking promised in a soft voice.

"W-Who are you?" Natalie asked with a small bruise on her cheek.

"My name is Loki the God of Mischief." Loki introduced himself as Natalie tipped her head to the side in confusion.

"But I thought God's name was God."

Loki chuckled. "Not that God." He clarified to her. "I came to Midgard because I sensed someone gifted in Arcane Arts that were much like mine."

He then held out his hand as green mystic energy swirled around it causing Natalie to gap. "That's just like mine." She did the same to her hand but it shot out, burning the wall.

"Yes, but unlike yours I have control." Loki told her causing the girl to look down. "Something I can help you with."

Natalie's head shot up. "What?"

"I want to take you as an Apprentice." Loki offered with a smile before seeing Ying. "How about I make you a friend as well?" Waving a hand, green energy surrounded Ying as the plushy started to move and caw.

"W-Whoa." Natalie stared at Ying in awe before looking at Loki. "C-Can I do that?"

"Given time, yes." Loki promised with a small smile. "Now are you willing to learn?"

As they teleported the man stirred and got up his wound healing before he gritted his teeth. '_Damn it, I was certain I got rid of this Mutie DNA._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"But why cause Mischief?" Natalie asked in confusion as Ying was on her shoulder.

"Because Mischief is a way of life." Loki stated before frowning. "Would you like a new name?"

Natalie gave him a confused look.

"I refuse to call you the name that 'mortal'." Loki curled his lip in disgust as he thought about her father. "Gave you."

"But what name would I be called?" Natalie asked because she's been known as Natalie her whole life.

Loki frowned before smirking. "Nyx."

Natalie looked at him in confusion again. "Nyx?" She asked liking how it rolled off her tongue. "What does it mean?"

"It's the name of the Greek Goddess of the Night." Loki explained gaining wide eyes from Natalie. "It will also be the name of the Goddess of Chaos if you want."

"G-Goddess?" Natalie had a shocked look before blinking. "C-Chaos?"

"Chaos isn't as bad as people think." Loki told her calmly. "Anything can be chaos, from destruction to small pranks even to changing the world. And as for the Goddess part, that will come in time when you are ready."

After a few seconds, the newly named Nyx smiled. "Please teach me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

An eight year old Nyx was giggling after using her training to prank Loki's brother Thor Odinson, without revealing herself, she dyed his hair pink as he was walking through Asgard not knowing why some of the guards were busting out laughing at him.

For four years, Loki kept her existence from Odin the All-Father as well as everyone else and when asked why, he said that it was to keep her safe because some people in Asgard don't really like him due to him being adopted.

"But that's stupid." Nay remembered her saying that causing Loki to give a genuine smile.

"Yes, I agree."

"So, what are you going to teach me Dad?"

Loki frowned and gave her a look. "Dad?"

"Uh…" Nyx grimaced and looked away. "Sorry if I offended you-."

Loki laughed and messed with her hair. "Actually I'm honored."

Nyx gave him a big smile at that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Now nine years old, Nyx was confused when she saw Loki enter his house paled face. "D-Dad?" She asked in concern.

"Can't be." Loki was muttering under his breath. "Can't be… **IT CAN'T BE!**"

"Dad? What's going on?" Nyx approached him.

"I'm a monster." Loki muttered as he looked at her. "I'm the son of a Frost Giant."

Nyx's eyes went wide remembering the tales that Loki told her of the Frost Giants before she frowned. "You are not a monster, Dad!"

Loki just gave a laugh but it wasn't a normal laugh that she was used to, it was an insane laugh. "Am I?" He asked incredulously. "I already put Odin in the Odin Sleep and Thor was banished to Midgard because of our little bout with Laufey the King of the Frost Giants. I am a monster."

Then Loki looked at Nyx. "I'll be back soon." He said before disappearing and confusing Nyx even more. "I'm going to prove that I'm not a monster."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nyx became even more worried as time went on and Loki didn't return while Ying cawed at her. "I know he can take care of himself." Nyx muttered to her friend. "But I can't stop worrying."

Ying nodded at her explanation before stiffening as five people entered only to freeze when they saw her and Nyx recognized them as Lady Sif, a woman with dark black hair wearing red and white armor, Volstagg, a round bellied man with dark auburn hair, Fandral, a blonde ladies' man wearing green, Hogun, a grim man wearing purple and Thor, a blonde haired man wearing a blue suit with silver circles around it and a red cape, also known as the God of Thunder and Loki's step brother.

"Who is the girl?" Fandral asked curiously.

"And why is she shimmering with powers untold?" Hogun was eyeing her cautiously.

"W-Where's Dad?" Nyx asked and everyone's eyes widened on realizing that she was talking about Loki.

"He had a child?" Sif asked with distaste about Loki but she frowned not wanting to judge the child for the sins of the father.

"Thor, what do we do?" Volstagg turned to the stunned God.

"If she is truly my brother's daughter then we must take her to Odin." Thor decided knowing that the All-Father wouldn't harm an innocent child.

Nyx backed up her hands crackling with energy. "I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me where Dad is!" She said in a threatening tone.

As her hands lit up the warriors unsheathed their weapons as Thor put his hands up. "Stand down." He ordered his friends. "We are not going to fight her."

"Ying." Nyx looked at her friend. "Get us out of here."

Ying cawed and grew to the size of a car as Nyx jumped on his back.

"Hold!" Sif ran at her, but Nyx shot purple energy out tripping her.

"Walk much?" Nyx mocked as Ying flew out of the window.

"Insolent brat." Sif stood up her pride damaged at being taken down easily by a nine year old.

"That was powerful magic." Fandral noted as he stroked his beard. "She was taught by Loki, no doubt about it."

"But how come we never met her until today?" Volstagg asked curiously.

"It's obvious." Hogun had his arms crossed as he glared out the window. "She's Loki's weapon."

Thor narrowed his eyes as thunder echoed outside. "I shall have words with Loki."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**DAD?!**" Nyx was trying to track him using magic as thunder boomed around her. "**WHERE ARE YOU?!**"

Ying cawed before stiffening up.

"We're being followed?" Nyx turned to see Thor flying after her. "Leave me alone!" She shot hexes at the God causing him to go on the defensive.

"Peace youngling!" Thor was trying to calm her down. "I just want to talk."

"I have nothing to say to you!" Nyx shot back in anger shooting more hexes before Thor deflected one and it hit Ying causing him to spaz out as he fell towards the ground. "**YING!**"

Trying to stay conscious, Ying pulled himself up before Thor grabbed Nyx as he crash landed.

"**LET GO OF ME!**" Nyx blasted Thor away from her as she ran to her injured friend. "Ying, stay with me."

Thor had a grim look because he wasn't trying to hurt her or her friend as he approached her to help the bird, Nyx stood up her hands crackling with energy.

"**STAY BACK!**" She shouted with tears streaming down her face as Ying as breathing hard. "**I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!**"

"I just want to help-." Thor tried to say but purple energy blasted him back.

"**YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH!**"

But then Nyx felt another presence nearby and spun around to see an old man with white hair in goldish armor with a black eye patch and Thor's eyes widened as he knelt. "Father."

Odin looked from Thor to Nyx. "So you're Natalie Creed." Odin said making Nyx stiffen at her real name.

"It's Nyx." Nyx snarled at him.

"The name that Loki gave you when he took you from your parents."

"He saved me." Nyx glared at him. "My own father was going to kill me and Loki saved me. So Loki is my Dad. **NOW WHERE IS HE?!**"

"Exiled." Odin told her making her stop in shock. "He attempted to take over Asgard and destroy the Frost Giants-."

"Because people called him a monster!" Nyx shouted at him. "He's not a monster!"

"I know he's not." Odin suddenly looked older than he did earlier. "But he fell into madness-."

"**SHUT IT!**" Nyx shot a spell at Odin but he easily deflected it.

"And it seems you inherited his old temper." Odin said before he waved a hand and Ying turned into a plushy again to Nyx's horror. "You do not belong on Asgard."

"Father-." Thor tried to talk Odin out of it but Odin held up a hand.

"I want to help you but Loki should have never brought you up here in the first place, so I cast you out!" With that Nyx was knocked back to a portal opening behind her.

"Father, was that wise?" Thor asked as the portal closed behind Nyx.

"It needed to be done. Mortals don't belong in Asgard." Odin said as he turned to leave. "We have much to repair in Asgard."

Thor looked down to see the small bird toy and he picked it up, vowing to return it to the girl someday.

_**~Present Time~**_

Magneto just reminded her of Odin in his way of looking down on others. "I'm not joining whatever club you're having."

"I just want to talk child-."

"My name is Nyx, Goddess of Chaos!" Nyx shouted in anger as she blasted Magneto back and the man was surprised by the sheer power of the girl. "You should be wary of calling me a child."

She wasn't a true Goddess yet, but it was the title that Loki gave her and she intended to keep it.

No matter what.

Shrugging off the surprise attack, Magneto held up his hand as metal surrounded her, but a green blast knocked them away.

Turning with a hopeful expression, Nyx's face fell when she saw a white haired teenager that was floating. But then she stiffened because he was brimming with the energy that she sensed.

"Magneto I take it?" The teen asked with a glare. "I believe she said no to your offer."

Magneto paused as he looked at the teen. "Danny Phantom?" He asked remembering the News Video feeds that showed this teen. "So you're the one that threatened Mystique."

"I'm just protecting my friends." Phantom said as he got in front of Nyx. "And I also don't approve of people attacking children."

But Phantom was wary because he heard Nyx's proclamation of being a Goddess and while he wasn't sure that Gods and Goddesses were real he figured he could be open-minded about it.

Magneto glared before smirking which unsettled Phantom. "Very well." He said turning to walk away. "But we will talk in the future Phantom."

As Magneto left, Phantom lowered his hands. "Something tells me I'm not going to like the next few days." He muttered as he turned to Nyx. "Are you alright?"

"Who are you?" Nyx asked curiously as she felt the potential of Chaos through his energy.

"Danny Phantom at your service." Phantom said with a smile before noticing her exhausted face. "Have you eaten recently?"

Nyx smiled a little sheepishly and while she would normally not trust anyone, there was something about Phantom that felt like Loki.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I still hate his duplicating ability." Ray muttered as he, Laura and John were walking back to the hideout. "I mean, he got to skip class!"

"It was important." Laura spoke up.

"It was a bit bogus." John muttered earning a glare. "What? I wanted to go too."

Laura sighed mentally agreeing with them as they opened the door only to duck as purple energy nearly hit them.

Laura and John had their weapons out while Ray was ready to attack when Phantom flew in. "Sorry about that!" He called out before looking into the other room. "Nyx, those were my friends."

"Oh." Nyx walked out and the others were surprised by how young she was. "Sorry, reflex."

But they could easily see that she didn't mean it.

"Uh, so what do you think?" Phantom asked already explaining his motives to the girl.

Nyx didn't say anything before smiling. "I think I'm going to have a lot of fun."

**To Be Continued…**

** I'll admit that this isn't my best chapter but after rewriting it three times I got tired and it was the deadline I promised. I know almost nothing about Thor and his allies except for the Thor Movie and the Ultimate Marvel Comics, so I had to bullshit my way through his scene.**

** But I figured that Nyx's character would do well with being Loki's apprentice and I will go more into that eventually and I decided to use a combination of Movie Loki and Ultimate Loki for those who are interested.**

** And then there is Ying, he will make a comeback in the future I can promise that but I hope I did good with introducing Nyx because I never typed a character that could do magic before.**

** As for her name being Natalie? I read other stories that had Nyx in them and I didn't see her with a human name considering Nyx isn't something a person would name their child.**

** Also her father if you haven't guessed is Graydon Creed the founder of the Friends of Humanity. I figured it would give her more of a background when they come into play.**

** Plus you can see that there will be tension between Nyx and Thor in the future.**

** Alright, time to answer reviews.**

** NightMaster000: I will have Vlad find out and he will be shocked, but that won't be for some time. I hope you like how Nyx was and I took a while because I needed to do research on Thor and Loki to do this chapter and do a small Magneto Cameo, not much action with the Renegades but I figured that it would be realistic if not all of the recruitments had action like how Forge joined. Good idea on the Hotep-Ra and Mojo guys, I'll have to look into them.**

** Coldblue: Thanks and I hope you like how I had them in this but I know I could've done better and Nick Fury does know he was hacked, it was just the manner of finding out who that bothers him. Plus as for him using stock exchange to make money I used Dalv for some irony as well. I'll have Skulktech appear as well as Phantom freezing in shock remembering the other one he met. And again, sorry for the wait.**

** TitanX: He won't for a while but he will make an appearance after two more OC's join and while the Winter Soldier is cool I'm adding someone else.**

** Phantom Fan: Thanks and I wish I could say the same for this chapter.**

** Guest9: That is dark and cruel but a great idea! Won't happen for a while though.**

** JP-Rider: I was actually thinking of calling it the Ghoul Empire since Ghosts are technically Ghouls right?**

** Inviso-Al: He just has the idea of Dani right now so she won't come for a while and I want to do some stuff in the Human World before Frostbite comes in.**

** TheWhiteTitan: I think I'll have them help fight Graviton but I don't know what kind of role I'll have them play in it.**

** DaniFan3000: Sure I'll accept him, but it'll be the last OC that I'll accept because I have a lot to introduce.**

** Jacob Taz: He's actually going to be the next one to show up but not for a chapter or two.**

** Guest2: … Either that or threaten to gut him if he hurts her.**

** Shugokage: Thanks!**

** The Summer Stars: Thanks!**

** Ethan Demas: I hope that this chapter counts as well.**

** ThunderPhantom: Yeah I remembered that after typing the third chapter which was why I showed the scene with Phantom confronting her after meeting Logan.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Ghoul Empire Part 1

_**Chapter 09: The Ghoul Empire Part 1**_

Vlad narrowed his eyes as he looked at a shadowed figure that stood near him. "You know your mission?"

"Yes." A dark mechanical voice said with no hesitation.

"I want you to bring Daniel to me alive." Vlad held up his hand to stop the figures protest. "But everyone else that is with him will be collateral damage."

A sick grin could be seen from the figure. "And where will I find the Ghost Child?"

"I tracked him in New York." Vlad answered passing a file to the figure. "But where is not clear to me."

"New York?" The figure frowned. "The Ghost Child is smart, there are a lot of strange people there, he would fit in very well."

"Well draw him out." Vlad told him with a glare. "And see how strong you are with your upgrades."

"It is my pleasure."

As the figure left, Vlad opened a different file showing a decayed Phantom body. "Another failure." He muttered in disappointment before sighing. "Oh well, when you fail try and try again."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny just stared in disbelief at the scene in front of him as Laura, who was normally calm, had her claws out trying to kill Nyx who was laughing because she dumped a bucket of yellow liquid on her.

As for why Laura was pissed, well think very hard what the yellow liquid was and you'll get the idea.

"I'm going to gut you for that!" Laura snarled chasing her around.

"Nyah." Nyx stuck her tongue out ducking the claws. "Not if you can't catch me."

"Should we stop this?" John asked feeling the same disbelief that Danny felt.

"No." Ray gasped out from where he was on the floor laughing. "This is too great!"

"Uh Laura." Danny called out being ignored, so he decided to look at the youngest. "Nyx?" She too ignored him in favor of laughing while avoiding certain death. "Guys?" Danny was about to get between them when John pulled him back.

"I'm not sure if it's the same in this era, but a wise man never interferes in a fight between two females." John explained as Laura clawed at the wall where Nyx was earlier.

"John, if this keeps up there will be two possibilities." Danny said dryly before he went to stop it. "One, the base won't be standing and two, one of them would end up dead."

While they were talking, Nyx shot purple energy at Laura with a smile, but she dodged and since Danny was behind her at that moment he took the brunt of it and was sent flying through the wall and not in the nice, painless intangible way.

"Ow." Danny muttered in pain as he was stuck in the wall.

"Danny." Laura and Nyx stopped what they were doing as he pulled himself out of the wall holding his head in pain.

"Why are there three of you?" Danny asked dazed as he looked at them before shaking his head.

"Eh, sorry." Nyx apologized sheepishly.

It's been a week since Nyx joined up and she's been pranking everyone. John had to clean out the Haven because of cooking grease in the engines and Ray had to get the shaving cream out of his mask.

The only person she hasn't pranked was Danny and it was because he reminded her of Loki and she could never bring herself to prank the man who was like a father to her so in hindsight, since Danny reminded her of Loki she can't bring herself to prank him.

The reason she gave was that she respected him more.

"Alright, Nyx I'm glad you're getting comfortable here, but I think that last three were going a bit far." Danny said getting up while Nyx looked a bit sheepish. "And Laura, you have a right to be pissed, lord knows I would be, but it's not worth gutting anyone over alright?"

Laura gave a short nod and sheathed her claws, although she still glared at Nyx before she left to take a shower while Nyx stuck her tongue out at her before leaving with a skip in her steps in the other direction.

'_Why am I the one to fix arguments between everyone here?_' Danny thought to himself as he walked back to see that Ray left, probably to visit his parents while John looked like he wanted to talk with him.

"Are you ready?" John asked and Danny immediately knew what he was referring to.

"To test the ecto energy power plan?" Danny asked to be sure.

"Yeah." John said with a smile because the other night they finished rebuilding the Ghost Portal and even though John wanted to turn it on right then and there, Danny insisted that they did so when they were well rested. "And if it works we'll be off the grid."

Danny nodded as they went to the basement lab to see the huge hexagonal machine covered with a blast door. "Are you ready?" Danny asked with a smile as he put on welder glasses.

"Ready as I'll ever be." John had a similar smile as he plugged the machine into the power lines while taking the actual power out causing the lab to go dark before Danny turned the machine on as the green swirl of the ghost portal lit up the room. "Well that's pretty bogus."

Then the room lit up as ecto energy filled the base. "It worked!" Danny pulled the goggles off with a smile. "It actually worked!"

"Yes." John went for an evil laugh gaining a weird look from Danny.

"Please tell me you aren't going mad scientist on me."

"What can I say?" John asked with a shrug, but he had a pleased smile. "It's pretty fun to act like that."

"Uh huh." Danny said dryly with a look before leaving to go back to his room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sorry I haven't visited in a while." Ray apologized as he ate lunch with his parents. "It's been pretty hectic."

"How so?" Marie asked her son as she watched him take a bite out of the sandwich.

"Well, we saw the Ghost Zone." Ray explained with a chuckle. "A dimension where Ghosts come from and dethroned a prince."

Lou raised an eyebrow. "You dethroned a prince?"

"The guy was a jerk." Ray defended himself with a shrug. "He was arrogant, stuck in medieval times and his men attacked us first."

Marie winced not used to her son being able to fight like this. "And were you injured?"

"No." Ray lied not going into how his leg was twisted in the wrong angle and was thanking God for his healing factor. "But I did get the last laugh by taking an amulet off of him to render him powerless and we're heroes in that realm."

"An amulet that granted powers?" Lou couldn't wrap his head around it.

Ray smiled knowing this would make him even more confused. "We also got a new recruit, Nyx a ten year old girl who can do magic."

"Alright, that is impossible." Lou replied thinking there was no such thing as magic.

"That's what I thought at first." Ray shrugged as he leaned back. "But the way I see it, magic is just science we don't understand yet… I learned to look at my stuff in fear of it being covered in shaving cream though."

Marie had a mischievous look. "So a prankster?"

"Yeah." Ray chuckled with a smile. "And I'm enrolled in Bayville High, so I'm still continuing my education."

"That's great." Lou said with a proud smile before he frowned. "We also need to talk about something."

Ray blinked in confusion. "Alright, what?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Some Government officials were here earlier this week." Marie said getting a tensed response from Ray.

"SHIELD?"

To his surprise, Lou shook his head. "No, they called themselves the Guys in White."

Now Ray had a deadpanned look. "That just sounds like a rip-off of Men in Black." He said before looking serious. "What did they want?"

"They were looking for Phantom." Marie said getting a curious look from Ray.

"Phantom?" Ray thought about it and shrugged. "Well I guess he would have some people interested in him, but why would they look for him."

"They were Ghost Hunters." Lou answered as silence reigned around them before Ray nodded.

"I'll let Phantom know to see if he knows anything about them." Ray said not knowing how dangerous these guys were but the term Ghost Hunter didn't sound too good to him.

The Chan's nodded before Marie smiled. "Now tell us more about Bayville."

Ray grinned before complying.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laura had her back to the wall as she felt the water pouring on her thinking about how she lost her cool with Nyx earlier; it was just that the little girl reminded her of Kimura with how she acts, just not as sadistic.

Then Laura got to thinking about how she fit in this team.

Danny was the one person that she trusts right now. She's still struggling to accept John and Ray and it'll take a long time for Nyx to be accepted by her and she's trying to forget about the last sixteen years of her life.

But to forget those years, she would also forget the one person who truly mattered to her.

Sarah Kinney.

_**~Eleven Years Ago~**_

X-23 growled as her claws were still bone at this age, wearing a blue hospital gown while some of the guards mocked her calling her a Mutie.

They laughed, even shot at her for their own amusement, because she could heal and wouldn't die.

"What's the matter Mutie?" One of them asked as a bullet tore through X-23's leg. "Want to cry to your parents? Oh that's right you have none."

What she didn't know was that Sarah Kinney was watching from another room with Zander Rice and she looked a little green while Dr. Rice smirked. "Amazing isn't it? No matter what she heals and in two years she'll be ready for the Adamantium Bonding Process."

Schooling her features, Dr. Kinney looked at Dr. Rice. "Not if those men keep messing with the Weapon."

"Why Dr. Kinney, you sound like you care." Dr. Rice said in a dark tone.

"I don't." Dr. Kinney answered with a shrug. "All I care about is the results."

Dr. Rice gave her a suspicious look before shrugging. "So true." He said with a smirk. "But about your idea in training her won't work unless she trusts someone."

"I don't think that'll be possible." Dr. Kinney deadpanned knowing fully well that X-23 wouldn't trust any of them.

"For us, no." Then Dr. Rice gave a sick smile. "For you, yes."

"What?" Dr. Kinney asked in horror at being in a room with that thing.

"She hasn't met you yet." Dr. Rice explained his reasoning. "So if you can gain her trust then everything will work out well."

"I don't like it." Dr. Kinney glared at Dr. Rice.

"Just do it for the results." Dr. Rice said with a shrug.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dr. Kinney sighed as she entered the cell as soon as the guards left and X-23 had her back to the wall eyeing her suspiciously. "Um… Hi." Dr. Kinney said sitting in a chair nearby. "My name is Dr. Sarah Kinney."

"Doctor?" X-23 had a distrustful look. "I already saw the doctor today."

Swallowing her nervousness at being gutted, Dr. Kinney continued. "Are you alright?" She asked feeling that being concerned about her wellbeing would be the first step to gaining her trust.

Blinking in confusion, X-23 nodded warily.

_**~Present~**_

Laura knew that Dr. Kinney was just trying to gain her trust now at that time, but overtime Dr. Kinney actually began to care for her and it ended with Laura killing her.

'_Damn that trigger scent._' Laura thought looking down as she remembered the vial of liquid that Dr. Rice had broken on Dr. Kinney and how it brought out her feral side.

_**~Nine Years Ago~**_

"What's this?" X-23 asked as Dr. Kinney brought in a book.

"It's a story I want to read to you." Dr. Kinney knew she was starting to gain her trust and she smiled before realizing that she was smiling at the child she was supposed to only gain its trust, not trust it. "It's about a puppet named Pinocchio that wanted to become a real child."

"Story? Puppet?" X-23 sat on her lap as Dr. Kinney began to read and while Dr. Kinney stiffened a bit at the weapon sitting on her lap, she couldn't help but feel a little happiness.

'_What's going on?_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You're beginning to care for her aren't you?" Dr. Rice confronted Dr. Kinney while X-23 was screaming from the Adamantium Bonding Process and Dr. Kinney was looking sick and horrified.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Dr. Kinney denied as she saw blood pour on the examination table with the needles deep in X-23's skin. "I'm doing what you told me to do."

"No you're not." Dr. Rice pushed her against the wall with anger in his eyes. "You're only supposed to gain its trust! That creature is not a child! It is a weapon and you better remember that."

_**~Present Time~**_

Turning the water off, Laura discovered that she was crying a bit as she thought about her mother before she wiped her face and wrapped the towel around herself to exit the bathroom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A stable Ghost Portal appeared above Bayville as the figure flew out before looking at a device on his wrist. "Time to draw him out."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'_Well we have an unlimited supply of power, we should have the security feature installed in two or three days._' Danny thought to himself as he walked down the hallway. '_So far this is going pretty well._'

But Danny was also a little off because next week would be the 3rd anniversary of the Nasty Burger incident and he hasn't visited his parents and friends graves the last two years due to being in hiding, he wants to visit them soon.

'_Am I ready?_' Danny looked down not noticing where he was walking. '_Can I go to Amity Park without breaking down? …What do I tell the the others? They don't know anything about what happened to my family and it'll take two days to get to Amity Park._'

With a sigh, Danny looked up only to walk into Laura and they both fell down with him on top.

"Uh sorry." Danny replied before freezing because she was only wearing a towel. '_Yeah… This just got really awkward._'

Laura raised an eyebrow at how quiet Danny got and was confused on why his face was going red before he got off very slowly.

"Again sorry." Danny apologized rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment his face resembling a tomato right now. "Wasn't really paying attention to where I was going." Looking around, he was annoyed at how there was nothing to change the subject with.

"Your face is red." Laura commented getting up and looking a little concern. "Are you alright?"

"Uh." Danny felt like his brain turned to mush as he was trying to think of a way out of this damned awkward situation. "Nothing serious." He squeaked out. '_Did I seriously just squeak? Man that's pathetic._'

"Hello Ghost Child."

Danny stiffened hearing that voice. "Who's there?" He turned around warily. "Who's talking?"

"Danny, what are you talking about?" Laura asked now feeling concerned. "No one is talking."

"I'm speaking with you through a frequency only Ghosts can hear and as for who I am, take a guess… Whelp."

"… Skulker." Danny narrowed his eyes before looking at a confused Laura. "Sorry, but I need to greet an old friend."

With that he went Ghost and flew through the ceiling, leaving Laura to run to her room to get changed just in case he needed backup.

Pulling her suit on, she got a phone and called Ray to get him to come back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray sighed as he got off his phone. "I need to head back." He said to his parents. "I'll visit again soon."

With that he took off before his parents could say anything else.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where are you Skulker?!" Phantom shouted as he flew around Bayville. "And how did you find me?"

"Plasmius paid me to come and get you alive, whelp." Skulker explained with what Phantom could imagine as a sadistic smile. "And it's not Skulker."

"What?" Phantom asked before his Ghost Sense went off and a metal tentacle slammed him into a nearby building and he shook his head before he saw his enemy.

In bulky, black armor stood Skulker only his head was now a green flame and he wore black combat boots with more high-tech upgrades.

All in all, he looked exactly like the Skulktech that he fought before meeting Dan, but without Technus's face on the chest.

"N-No." Phantom backed away at seeing this, having flashbacks of Dan. "No, no."

Skulktech frowned a bit. "Pity, I was hoping for more of a challenge." He said in a disappointed tone.

"**HOW?!**" Phantom corrected his statement by launching an overpowered ecto beam blasting Skulktech back. "**HOW DID YOU BECOME LIKE THIS?! I MADE SURE THAT FUTURE WOULDN'T HAPPEN!**"

Not having the slightest clue on what Phantom was talking about, Skulktech raised an arm with an ecto gun popping out. "So Whelp are you going to come quietly?"

"How's this for an answer?" Phantom shot ecto energy blasting Skulktech back and nicking the armor but he paused when he saw the armor repairing itself. "Nothing is ever easy."

"My turn whelp." Skulktech shot forward and Phantom was shocked to see metal rise with him.

'_Magnetism?! That's new._' Phantom barely threw up an ecto shield, but Skulktech shot an ecto blast that went right through it and knocking Phantom into a building. '_Great he's even stronger._'

"So far you disappoint me, Whelp." Skulktech muttered before Phantom smirked.

"Then let's try this?" Phantom used his Cryokinesis to catch Skulktech off guard.

"New trick?" Skulktech sounded amused. "How about this?"

Throwing a pod, Phantom's eyes widened as it exploded allowing electricity to course through him reverting him back to his human form in midair, where he began to fall to the ground, before landing on his arm and leg with a sickening crunch. "Gyah!" He cried out his arm and leg breaking.

"Your powers are inactive for the next few hours, Whelp." Skulktech landed and began to walk towards him, his metal boots making noise with each step. "And now you're too injured to run or fight. This hunt is over."

Danny glared at him while berating himself over not focusing due to him being Skulktech instead of Skulker. '_And I came without any Ghost Hunting Tech, I'm a freaking idiot making a rookie mistake._'

_Snikt._

"Wha?" Skulktech turned only to be stabbed by Talon's claws. "Gah! Who the hell is this?!"

"Wouldn't you like to know, cat?" Forge asked as he came down his sonic cannon blazing at Skulktech knocking him back, especially since he added the Anti-Ghost Ray to his arsenal.

Shaking his head Skulktech saw Talon coming at him, so he focused and all of a sudden she stopped. "W-What?" Talon felt herself rising in the air.

"Metal skeleton?" Skulktech mused as he mentally blasted her back. "Bad choice to fight me, Whelp."

Hearing fast footsteps, Skulktech didn't have time to react as a blur slammed into him and as he stumbled it happened again, but the third time he threw his fist catching Speed Demon in the chest and he was sent sliding on the ground.

"That's the second time I was clothes lined." Speed Demon muttered under his breath.

"Interesting." Skulktech took the time to examine them. "Powered humans, they would make fine trophies."

Danny glared wishing his powers were active so he could blast Skulktech in oblivion.

"Sorry, but we're not things Robo." Nyx shot her energy at Skulktech knocking him back.

"I wasn't informed of you." Skulktech muttered getting a wide-eyed look from Danny. "Yes Whelp, Plasmius knows all about your little team you have, although this little one is new."

"Plasmius?" Forge looked at Danny who had the decency to look a little guilty. "We're having a talk about this later."

"No you aren't." Skulktech blasted them all back with ecto energy. "Because I'm taking the Whelp with me."

"Like hell you are." Talon spat out as she ran at him only for Skulktech to sigh.

"Didn't you learn last time?" Skulktech asked as he magnetically held her up.

"Oh she did." Nyx teleported behind Skulktech and blasted him into the wall. "That is why she was a distraction."

Growling in anger, Skulktech shot forward blasting at the team but they were dodging left and right with his blasts nearly hitting them.

Speed Demon managed to catch one of the rockets and turn it around to have it hit Skulktech while Forge came in his arm shifting into an energy sword.

"Since when could you do that?!" Speed Demon shouted as Skulktech deflected it with his own blade.

"Danny suggested it." Forge said with a shrug. "He figured that the energy cannon was becoming repetitive."

"It's not enough-Gah!" Skulktech forgot about Talon as she was on his back slicing her claws through the tech. "**ENOUGH!**" Letting out a blast of raw ecto energy, Skulktech blasted them all back except for Nyx who teleported out of the way. "I'm not playing around with you children."

"Who's playing?" Nyx teleported in his face to blast him back, but Skulktech grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the wall, knocking her out with some blood dripping out of her mouth.

"**NYX!**" Forge came forward with the energy sword but he was knocked back when Skulktech blasted the ground and he collided into Talon before Speed Demon tried to run at Skulktech but the Ghost just punched him right through the brick wall.

"**LEAVE THEM ALONE!**" Danny shouted in anger at being helpless and at his friends for being hurt before he came to a decision. "I-I'll go with you."

"Danny!" Talon pushed Forge off of her to stop this but Skulktech held up his hand and held her magnetically again. "Gyah."

"Wise decision Whelp." Skulktech had a satisfyied smirk. "And know this, once Plasmius is done with you, I will finally hang your pelt on my wall."

With that he threw Talon before grabbing Danny and opening a portal to the Ghost Zone.

Pulling himself out of the brick wall, Speed Demon saw what was happening, so he ran quickly to stop it, but Skulktech saw that and spun around.

_Snikt._

Speed Demon stopped as pain overcame him before he looked down to see a glowing green dagger in his gut and he fell down as Skulktech let go of it.

"**RAY!**" Danny shouted as the portal closed.

"Shit!" Forge ran over to Speed Demon and pulled the dagger out but a lot of blood was coming out. "Ray, keep your eyes on us man! Don't lose consciousness, let your healing factor heal you!" He looked at the shell shocked Talon. "**I NEED HELP HERE!**"

That snapped Talon out of her shock as she ran over to check on Nyx while Forge was with Speed Demon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was thrown none too gently on the ground and he bit his tongue to stop himself from crying out in pain due to his broken limbs.

"Hello little badger." Danny's eyes widened as he looked up at the face of Vlad Masters. "It's been too long hasn't it?"

"Vlad." Danny spat out in anger.

**To Be Continued…**

** After nine chapters I decided to do a two part here, or three if I make it long enough.**

** I had Phantom get kidnapped because on figuring out it was Skulker, not knowing about Skulktech, he would've gotten cocky at fighting one of his most persistent foes and he was trying to get out of that awkward situation with Laura so he didn't think about bringing Ghost Hunting Tech.**

** Plus it was to show that the Renegades won't win every fight they get in, because so far they have been doing just that.**

** Now as for why Danny was freaking out over Skulktech, it's simple.**

** Seeing Skulktech was like a slap to the face revelation that Dan's future was unavoidable due to first meeting Skulktech before fighting Dan. I won't have Danny obsessing over Dan a lot but it will haunt him and whenever he fights Skulktech he will think about it.**

** Now next time he will be a prisoner while the Renegades try to rescue him. How will they do it? Will Plasmius and Danny fight? Will the Renegades win or will they fall to the Ghoul Empire?**

** Alright and this is what Ray's mask looks like.**

** ojisanjake. blogspot 2008/ 06/ blue- oni –demon –or – ogre – mask . html**

**He's also wearing black track pants that were created to withstand high speeds.**

**Now Danny did grow a few feet so he's 6ft4, I forgot to mention that in the first chapter.**

**His human form wears a black unzipped hoodie with a red t-shirt and blue jeans.**

**I've also started another Danny Phantom story that's a crossover with Ultimate Marvel called the 'Spider of Amity Park' give it a read if you're curious and I have three chapters of it, soon to be four up.**

**Review Time!**

**Coldblue: Thanks, it was hard doing the Nyx parts with Thor considering I don't know much about the Marvel version but I'm happy you liked the idea with Nyx being Loki's apprentice and will eventually become the Goddess of Chaos. The Guys in White will make an appearance soon with meeting the Renegades and I'll have Nyx find out about her grandparents being Sabertooth and Mystique soon but after a few more chapters. And I'll have them start a company soon as well. But I hope you liked this chapter, especially with how strong I made Skulktech. Also you're not annoying me with the reviews, you help a lot because honestly I didn't think about using Skulktech before you said something and you submitted two OC's, so thank you!**

**NightMaster000: Thanks! It took a long time to think about what to do with Nyx and as I thought about it I figured having Loki be put in would make perfect sense. My first thought was Doctor Strange, but then she wouldn't love chaos as much, so that's what had Loki come in. I wasn't sure what people would think about the Natalie Creed part, but I figured it would've added more character to a great OC and Ying being a plushy was actually last minute but after reading the other stories I couldn't imagine Nyx without Ying, so I figured that would work. Plus the tension with the Renegades and the Avengers will be good because of Odin's idea to cast Nyx out for no reason. As much as Odin seems like a good guy he can be a douche… I mean what kind of man steals a child as a spoil of war?! That's messed up!**

**Phantom Fan: Thanks I figured it would've worked and sorry about Danny freaking out about Dan, I'm not trying to overdo it but it's an important part of the story and I didn't want to forget about it.**

**The Summer Stars: Sorry about that, things are pretty hectic here.**

**The White Titan: Don't sell yourself short, you still did a good job of using Nyx in your stories as well! By the by I'm a huge fan of the Ghostly Leaguer!**

**Shugokage: Thanks!**

**TitanX: Thank you and I will.**

**Inviso-Al: What Magneto does remains to be seen. That is possible, but it will be a long road before Nyx does befriend Thor. And I figured with SHIELD being hacked the first person being investigated would've been Tony.**

**JP-Rider: I'm sorry to say that she'll be in the X-Men because I have a few planned people in the Renegades.**

**Tobi1989: I actually have due to Technus talking slang from the seventies but I'm going to wait to see if I should do that or not and if I do it'll be a mother of bombshells for Forge.**

**Whumbly: Thanks it means a lot!**

**Alright, see you guys later!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Ghoul Empire Part 2

**Sorry for the wait, I got a new computer and had to figure out how to work the damned programs! The bright side is that I'm able to watch videos now without it freezing every two minutes.**

** Alright here's part 2!**

_**Chapter 10: The Ghoul Empire Part 2**_

John was in a frenzy as they got Ray and Nyx back to the hideout.

Danny got kidnapped by some crazy guy called Skulktech and the dagger this guy used is really messing with Ray's accelerated healing, so right now he was in critical condition while Nyx was just unconscious.

"But it doesn't make any sense." John muttered as Ray's chest was going up and down to show that he was still breathing. "Who is Plasmius? How did he know about us and why didn't Danny tell us?"

Laura meanwhile was looking after Nyx having similar thoughts. '_What is with these secrets?_' She thought angrily. '_This is why I held back on trust. But didn't he mention Plasmius at the Bookstore?_'

As Ray was recovering, John stood up. "We need to find him soon." He said looking at Laura. "Didn't you hear what that robot Ghost said?"

"He was going to hang his pelt on a wall." Laura narrowed her eyes at that before looking at John. "Can't we use that Ghost vehicle he has to locate him?"

"The Specter Speeder?" John question, eliciting a nod from Laura, but he sighed. "His ecto signature isn't recorded, so we don't know where he is."

Laura frowned before her eyes widened. "What about Dora?"

John had a confused look before his eyes widened. "Of course! She should know who this Plasmius is."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Both Laura and John spun around to see Ray sitting up as he winced. "We should go!"

"Whoa!" John went to push him down on the bed. "You're injured."

"And I heal fast." Ray countered, lightly pushing John back. "I'm going."

"So am I." Nyx shook her head. "Can't believe I let myself get taken down so easily."

"John, they're too stubborn to stop." Laura explained to a distraught teen. "We all have that in common at least."

After a few seconds, John sighed. "Fine, my hands are tied and we need to find Danny quickly, but you two need to be careful."

"Yes Mom." Nyx said while rolling her eyes, gaining a glare from John.

"We know not to run with scissors." Ray helped with the joke leaving John to throw his hands in the air in frustration.

"Don't know why I even bother." John muttered but he was relieved that they were fine.

"But we had trouble with Aragon and now this Skulktech." Ray said as he subconsciously touched where the dagger was. "We may need help."

"And where are we going to find help so quickly?" Nyx asked sarcastically, not expecting an answer.

Laura smirked. "The X-Men."

John and Ray grinned while Nyx looked lost. "The who?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny glared at Vlad and he went to get up, only to grimace as pain seared through him.

"Uh-Uh-uh." Vlad tutted waved a finger mockingly. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Daniel, so how has my Godson been?"

"Stop acting like a friend, Plasmius." Danny spat out in anger. "What do you want?!"

"What do I want?" Vlad cupped his chin in mock thought. "Well let's see, the Green Bay Packers, respect, wealth which I already have… Oh that's right an heir."

Now Danny just gave him a deadpanned look. "You're still onto that?" He asked in disbelief before frowning when he realized that Vlad didn't mention his Mom for once.

"Oh no Daniel, not you." Vlad smirked. "With my wife."

"Wife?" Danny now looked shocked. "You got married? When? How? … Who?"

"I did want to invite you." Vlad said in a mocking tone as he sat down on a makeshift throne. "But you were gone without a trace… So you lead a team of heroes?" He said heroes like it was beneath him.

"No I don't." Danny spat out looking at him. "Now, what do you want?"

"Oh that's right, I want you to leave my empire alone." Vlad had a menacing look. "I am much stronger than the last time we met Daniel and I am no longer feeling generous in letting you live if you keep getting in my way."

"So this is about that douche Aragon?" Danny asked wishing his powers worked so he could be healed before he felt something press against his arm and he cried out in pain.

"That's Prince Aragon, peasant." Aragon said coming out of nowhere. "And I owe you a world of pain for taking my kingdom."

Danny just spat in Aragon's face causing him to recoil in shock before he had a look of anger.

"You filthy cur!" Aragon reached for his sword. "I'll have your head for that!"

"Aragon, remember our deal." Vlad told him sternly. "Right now he's our prisoner and we'll get your kingdom back through him."

Contemplating his choices, Aragon withdrew his hand from his sword. "Very well, Lord Plasmius." Casting one last look of disgust at Danny, Aragon left the hall.

"Sorry about that little badger." Vlad apologized, but he had glee in his voice. "He's been like that ever since you dethroned him… You seem to have a knack for fighting Ghost Royalty."

Danny just glared at Vlad as the man looked unperturbed from the look.

"That is one of the reasons I deem you a threat to my empire." Vlad said walking to the side where a random Ghost brought a glass of wine for him. "You like me are Half-Ghost and you like me have ambition."

"We're nothing alike." Danny told him angrily.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong." Vlad said with a smirk. "We're more alike than you care to believe. The only difference is that you're afraid to listen to your ambition and that makes you weak."

"That so?" Danny asked glaring at Vlad, but wincing from the weight he put on his leg by shifting. "Remind me who always beat who?"

Vlad narrowed his eyes as they flashed red before smirking. "Daniel, every time you won was just me acknowledging your strength because I was only trying to mold you into the perfect heir." He explained as he drank the glass of wine. "Even at your best you've never been able to defeat me and you know it."

Danny looked away knowing that Vlad was right. He was always pushed to his absolute limit concerning Vlad, but he was a lot stronger than last time.

"But now I offer you a choice." Vlad smirked at Danny. "This is your last chance to join me Daniel. You have no family or friends. The world turned its back on you many times over and you think your so called team accepts you? Here you are truly understood! You can have power, wealth anything you want."

"What I want is to be out of here." Danny told him angrily. "I rejected your offer before and I'm rejecting it now!"

Vlad sighed as he emptied the glass. "A pity." He responded before moving forward at a quick pace and lifting Danny up by his throat. "You could've been the perfect heir."

Danny went to repeat what he did to Aragon, but Vlad let out a spark of ecto energy electrocuting Danny as he bit his tongue, trying to refuse screaming before the voltage went up and screams of agony escaped his mouth.

"No." Vlad let go letting Danny fall to the floor in pain, from the broken limbs and electrocution. "This is too easy, I think I'm going to make you watch as I take over the world."

Danny lifted his head up with difficulty before Vlad kicked his face knocking him out.

"Skulktech put him in the cell." Vlad ordered as Skulktech complied, leaving the man to sit on his throne.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Let me get this straight." Nyx said as they walked to Xavier's Institute in their civilian clothing. "There's another team like this called the X-Men and we're friendly with them?"

"Pretty Gnarly right?" John asked as the mansion came within view. "But they don't have any experience fighting Ghosts like we do."

"That was when you fought that Aragon guy, right?" Nyx asked to be sure since she heard that story already."

"Yeah, that one alone was tough, but if we get back-up and go in there, we stand a better chance." Ray explained with a smirk. "Plus both John and Danny made quite a few Ghost Weapons to be used in fights like these and they will come in handy."

"Laura? John? Ray?" Turning around, the team saw Scott driving up in his car with Jean, Kitty and Kurt with him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We need help." Laura said bluntly. "Danny got kidnapped and we need to help to save him."

"Who vould kidnap him?" Kurt asked as he teleported out of the car before seeing Nyx. "And who is this?"

"Nyx, our newest member." Ray said dryly as he walked to Kurt. "Where are the others?"

"The Professor took Storm and Logan to find a new recruit." Scott explained as he looked at them.

"So what happened?" Jean asked curiously.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny woke up inside of a cell as he shifted in pain. "Great and this is probably an Anti-Ghost cell." He muttered looking at the neon green bars.

"So observant." A familiar voice mocked making Danny stiffen.

"Spectra." Danny snarled as he saw the woman float into the room.

"Hello Danny." Spectra had the perky smile. "How about we do a psychology lesson today? You've been missing two years of it."

"And I've been better without it." Danny quipped glaring at her. "How did the fruitloop convince you to do this?"

"Don't call Plasmy that." Spectra hissed in anger.

Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Plasmy?" He asked before comprehension showed on his face followed by a disturbed look. "You and Plasmius? I don't know what's scarier, that or the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady."

"So how does it feel to let your family die?" Spectra changed the conversation getting a glare from Danny. "Then again it was better that then them rejecting you of being a freak."

"Shut up." Danny snarled at her trying to ignore her. "You don't know anything."

This was how her powers work, he knew that but Spectra always knew the right buttons to push despite that.

"More than you know." Spectra had a smug smile. "But right now you're just a little boy hiding behind a wall crying for your pathetic Mommy and Daddy." Danny began to tremble in rage. "Then there's your sister, teacher and your pathetic friends who are probably better off dead than with a freak like you."

"**SHUT IT!**" Danny roared in pure anger as he tried to move but his two limbs were broken and all he accomplished was collapsing in pain.

"Why?" Spectra asked with a smirk. "It's the truth and the best part is that you're just using the team you lead as a way to keep from breaking down. You're using them, pretending to care only because you lost your family! How selfish of you."

Danny tried to glare at her, to deny it but he felt a bit of doubt in his heart as he looked away.

"Oh I knew it." Spectra giggled at the misery she was feeling. "I think I'll leave you alone for now, ta-ta."

'_She was just trying to get to you._' Danny thought to himself. '_What she said isn't true… It can't be true._'

But Danny found himself doubting it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You guys live in a factory?" Jean asked as they pulled up to the hideout.

"Danny already had it when he began to help us." John explained with a shrug. "Besides, the inside is modeled to be a home and it is comfy."

"So, vhat's the plan?" Kurt asked as he turned his holographic watch to show his true form, gaining a surprised but interested look from Nyx.

"Go into the Ghost Zone and get information on Plasmius and Skulktech from Princess Dora." Ray told them.

"You guys know a princess?" Kitty asked in shock. "Like a real princess?"

"Yeah, we helped overthrow her brother who was a big douche." Ray commented like it was no big deal. "If it wasn't for Dora's ability to turn into a dragon then we would've lost."

"A dragon?" Scott asked weakly trying to comprehend that.

"So, are you an elf?" Nyx asked Kurt as they walked into the hideout. "I've met plenty of them in Alfar, but none of them had blue fur."

Kurt just gave her a blank look. "Er, vat?"

"She claims to be Loki's daughter." Ray explained to the confused Kurt. "Considering the insane things in this world, that's actually pretty tamed."

Scott was about to ask how, when Laura finally spoke up. "Can we just hurry?" She asked before leaving the room.

"First things first." John said holding a finger up. "We need to give the X-Men some of the Specter Deflectors."

There was an awkward silence when Jean broke it. "Specter Deflectors?" She asked in disbelief at the weird name.

"Danny said that his Dad named them." John explained with a shrug. "But he said that it keeps a Ghost from overshadowing you." At their blank stares he elaborated. "It keeps Ghosts from possessing your body."

"Uh, I vote for using these." Kitty said awkwardly not wanting anything taking over her body.

"Question." Ray said just thinking about something. "Didn't Danny said that only a person with ecto energy would be able to drive the speeder?"

"Um you're forgetting that I'm a Technopath." John said hacking into it. "Just give me a few seconds... And done."

"What are we waiting for?" Laura asked coming back into the room with her uniform. "Let's go."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny groaned when he woke up to still feel pain. "Great, my powers are still inactive." He muttered before seeing someone in a cell across from him. "Sydney Poindexter?"

"What?" A grey skinned Ghost looking like a calculus nerd muttered before seeing Danny. "Phantom? Yes we're saved!"

"We're?" Danny asked before seeing an injured black furred wolf wearing a green uniform, in the same cell as Poindexter. "Wulf?"

"Mi Amiko." Wulf greeted with a small smile that showed cracked teeth.

"What are you waiting for buster?" Sydney asked as he flew to the bars, being careful not to touch them. "Break out!"

"I would if I could." Danny muttered wincing in pain again. "My left arm and right leg is broken and my powers are inactive at this moment."

On hearing that, Sydney's face fell. "So we're trapped still?"

"Sorry, but why are you here?" Danny asked remembering the last time he saw Poindexter was during the fight with Pariah Dark.

"Considering I'm not with that bully Plasmius, he thinks I'm against him." Poindexter explained sadly. "All I want is to be left alone."

"I'm sorry that happened." Danny said feeling angry with Plasmius. "What about you Wulf?"

"Mi estis arestita, ĉar mi konis vin kaj helpos vin dum Walker Invado du jaroj! Plasmius sciis, ke mi elektis vian flanko denove." Wulf explained in rapid Esperanto.

"I see." Danny muttered gaining a confused look from Sydney.

"You understood that?"

"I'l taken to learn Esperanto after the first time Wulf and I met when I learned that Walker was controlling him, so I wanted to be able to have a conversation with him." Danny said like it was nothing.

"What did he say?" Sydney asked curiously.

"He said that he was arrested because he knew me and helped me against Walker two years ago and Plasmius knew he would have sided with me again." Danny looked at Wulf with an appreciative smile. "Dankon amigo."

"Oh isn't this precious." Danny, Sydney and Wulf flinched, the former gritting his teeth in pain as they turned to see Vlad walking in. "Three Ghosts who are friends."

"Plasmius." Danny growled out in anger.

"You do realize that as long as you're in that cage you can't fight me right?" Vlad asked with a smirk. "It's Ghost Proof and we both know that even with your powers you won't be able to escape."

Danny glared before he thought of one power that would help. "We'll see about that."

"What do you want, Buster?!" Sydney asked angrily, sounding braver than he felt.

"None of your business child." Vlad didn't even give Sydney a second glance as Wulf roared at him. "Mind your manners flea bag."

"Don't talk to them like that!" Danny shouted as he felt energy surged through them and he could feel his limbs healing slowly. 'Yes!'

"I'll talk to whoever I want however I want little badger." Vlad said with a smile before it turned sinister. "But I think I figured out why you say no to my empire."

"So you finally figured out you're an obsessive fruitloop with a superiority complex and that you're most likely over-compensating for something?" Danny asked in a deadpanned tone causing Sydney to cover his mouth while Wulf roared with laughter.

Vlad's eyes darkened before he pulled out two mechanical gloves with blades on each fingertip, causing Danny's eyes to widen in recognition. "No, it's because of your human emotions, so if I get rid of them then you won't say no."

"No." Danny backed up as he saw them. "Trust me! Separating me from my emotions is a bad idea!"

Vlad looked a bit off at the recognition in Danny's eyes at the weapon because he kept these a secret before he shrugged. "Actually it's the best idea I've had."

'_Shit, if he does this then Dan will come into existence._' Danny thought as Vlad left saying something about needing to work on them. '_Come on, heal faster!_'

"Why were you so scared of those gloves?" Sydney asked as Vlad left. "I mean I would be because of those claws, but you?"

"Let's just say that those gloves become the worst weapon against me in time." Danny said cryptically.

"En la tempo?" Wulf asked in confusion.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is like incredible." Kitty said in awe as they flew through the Ghost Zone in the Specter Speeder and she was wearing a uniform that was black with a blue v going down her chest and back.

"That was our first reaction too." Speed Demon said with a chuckle.

"Vat is with the doors?" Nightcrawler asked in confusion.

"Lairs, portals, you name it." Forge answered as he drove the Specter Speeder towards Dora's Domain.

"Is Hel around here?" Nyx asked a little afraid. "Because I may have pissed her off with a prank."

"You're saying that you pissed the Norwegian Goddess of Death with a prank?" Cyclops asked in disbelief.

"The only reason I'm not dead is because Dad talked her out of it." Nyx explained with a shrug. "But now that Dad's missing I'm not sure if she would kill me anyway or not."

"What did you do?" Kitty asked curiously.

"... Uh, let's just say that I accidently let loose a few souls in her domain." Nyx said trying not to look them in the eyes.

Jean raised an eyebrow. "Accidentally?"

"We're here." Talon stated as the gates opened to let them in as Princess Dora floated to them with some guards remaining back.

"Welcome." Dora bowed with a smile but she blinked when she say Nyx and the X-Men. "Where's Phantom?"

"That's why we came to talk to you." Talon walked up to her. "And to ask if you knew anything about a Plasmius?"

Dora's eyes widened. "What happened?!" She asked in a panic.

"A Ghost called Skulktech kidnapped Phantom." Forge explained in a hurry. "We need to know who he and Plasmius is and what they want with Phantom."

After a few tense seconds Dora nodded. "Follow me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was finally able to stand up as he felt the pain leave his limbs before he went Ghost.

At the flash of light, Sydney grinned. "You have a plan?"

"Yeah, but you and Wulf may need to cover your ears."

Seeing how serious he was, Sydney did just that followed by Wulf as Danny took a deep breath and began to let out a howl of death.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vlad was signing some papers and he reached over to take a sip of wine when he heard a horrible noise as the goblet shattered followed by some windows in his empire. "Daniel." Vlad muttered hearing the same noise from the recorded fight against that Ghost who killed the Fentons.

Changing forms, Vlad flew down to the dungeon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What was that?" Sydney asked in shock as Wulf shook his head in pain.

"My Ghostly Wail." Phantom grinned. "My most powerful attack."

"Tre laŭta, amiko." Wulf groaned out.

"Eh, sorry." Phantom apologized before the doors slammed open and guards rushed in and Phantom recognized them as Walker's goons. "Great these guys."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You do know that Phantom is Half-Ghost right?" Dora asked as the team nodded along with Cyclops, Jean and Nightcrawler while Kitty looked confused.

"Like, how is that possible?"

"Nobody knows." Dora said with a shrug. "The first one was Vladmir Plasmius nearly twenty-three years ago before Phantom became one two years ago."

"So there are only two?" Forge asked to be sure because he remembered Danny slipping up about there being a second one before.

"Yes, there is a lot of history between Plasmius and Phantom." Dora told them as she pulled a book off a shelf and it opened to have a screen appear. "This book was created by Ghost Writer with Clockworks help to showcase important information surrounding Ghosts."

The screen showed many images of Phantom fighting Plasmius and each fight was more violent than the last.

"I guess you could say the closest thing you could compare to them would be the relationship between your worlds Captain America and Red Skull." Dora explained softly.

"Is this it?" Talon asked in confusion before Dora shook her head.

"No, Plasmius is also Phantom's Godfather."

That got everyone's attention. "**WHAT?!**"

Another screen popped up showing Vlad's human form. "Vlad Masters?" Jean asked in confusion. "The worlds third richest man behind Tony Stark and Norman Osborn?"

"You see, Vlad Masters was an old friend of Phantom's father in college when an accident with a prototype Ghost Portal blasted him in the face and hospitalizing him for years." Dora explained showing the accident. "Vlad blamed Jack Fenton for years for that and for marrying the woman of his dreams."

"So this guy hates Phantom's Dad but loves his Mom?" Nyx asked to be keeping up.

"This guy has issues." Nightcrawler muttered.

"Then Phantom was born." Dora said as the book showed the accident granting his powers. "And when Plasmius found out about this second halfa, he began to obsess with turning Phanton into his son even going as far as unleashing Pariah Dark the King of Ghosts to gain the power to do so."

"So he kidnapped Phantom to mold him into his son?" Speed Demon asked in disbelief.

"Is this guy crazy?" Cyclops joined him on that one.

"No, it's much worse." Dora said with a sigh. "Two years ago a Phantom fought an Unknown Ghost with everything he had and his family and friends were killed in the crossfire and he was supposed to live with Plasmius but he ran away after violently rejecting Plasmius offer. Since then, Plasmius snapped and began to create an empire in the Ghost Zone and he knows that Phantom could undo everything he worked hard to complete."

"He lost his family?" Kitty asked in shock while the team looked at each other because Danny never said anything like that.

"And his enemy is creating an empire?" Cyclops asked before narrowing his eyes behind the visor. "For what?"

"To invade the Earth." Dora said in surprise that they didn't know. "I told Phantom that last time he and his friends were here, he hasn't told you?"

"There's a lot he hasn't told us apparently." Talon muttered as her claw came out in anger causing Kitty to look at her in surprise because of the resemblance to Logan.

"She's Logan's daughter." Nightcrawler whispered to her causing Kitty to nod as she tried not to flinch at him talking to her.

Nightcrawler was nice, but it was just the appearance that freaked her out, she's trying to get over it though.

"We need to get to Danny though." Forge commented as he looked at Dora. "Any idea where we could find him?"

"Plasmius is using Pariah Dark's old castle as his empire." Dora said with a nod as she looked at the guards. "Prepare for battle."

"What?" Cyclops looked at her in shock. "You're coming too?"

"Yes, this kingdom owes Phantom and his friends for everything that is here because without them then Aragon would still be in power and Plasmius would've had this army at his beck and call." Dora explained with her arms crossed. "So I'm coming too."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom and Sydney were back to back as he blasted the soldiers back while Sydney was using an Ink Pen that shot ink but it was manipulated to where he was able to control it. "That's new." Danny commented as he did a roundhouse kick on a guard, causing him to scream in pain due to the ectoranium.

"I prided myself in learning a few new tricks." Sydney said as Wulf pounced on a few guards, knocking them into the wall. "Nice job!"

"Dankon." Wulf said with a feral smirk.

"Hello Punk."

Stiffening to the voice, Wulf and Phantom turned to see a white Ghost dressed up as the Texas Walker Ranger wearing a white suit and a black fedora. "Walker." Phantom's hands glowed green.

"Walker estas mia!" Wulf snarled as he flexed his claws.

Phantom went to protest but Plasmius flew into the room. "So you did get out little badger."

"Sydney, can you handle this?" Phantom asked gesturing to the guards.

"Yeah, go get him buster!" Sydney said with a smirk that was returned by Phantom as he flew at Plasmius.

**To Be Continued...**

**I'm evil aren't I? But I figured this would be good and long enough and I hope that I did this chapter well with the Renegades and the X-Men learning a bit of Danny's past and how he and Plasmius knew each other.**

**And while this is going on, the episode introducing Rogue is going on, so she'll be introduced in the future.**

**But things are getting tense with Plasmius and Phantom throwing down while Wulf and Walker go at it and let's not forget Sydney duking it out with the guards. I bet you were surprised to see him and Wulf right?**

**I will have the other Renegades fight Skulktech. What do you think of Dora and her army fighting Aragon with his own men and the X-Men against Spectra?**

**Oh and it won't be the final fight with the Ghoul Empire because it's way too early to finish them.**

**Alright, review time!**

**JP-Rider: Maybe he will, maybe he won't.**

**Shugokage: But if he did then there wouldn't be any drama or build-up right?**

**The Summer Stars: Don't worry I'm not so evil to kill Ray off.**

**DarkPhantomGamer: Thanks and they have the X-Men and Dora helping them but as for the idea to recruit Wanda to rescue him that wouldn't be possible since Danny's the one with the list. I really hope you liked this chapter as well.**

**NightMaster000: Thanks and I hope you liked how I did Vlad, Spectra, Wulf and Sydney in this as well as add more dialogue to Nyx, she'll get time to shine soon I promise that one. And they will get better and Danny's reasoning for not explaining this all to them will be revealed in the next chapter after the fight. And I planned on introducing Valerie when Danny does go back to Amity Park on the aniverssary of his parents death.**

**Minaly22: Thanks and I will!**

**The White Titan: They will soon.**

**Coldblue: I hope that I did good in changing Danny's enemies so far and it will be in the Ghost Zone along with other no barred fights with the others. And some of Danny's past was revealed leaving him to explain the reasoning. Now some people might say that Dora had no right to do that, but if she didn't then the Renegades and the X-Men would have no idea on what they were getting themselves into right? Oh and he will make alliances with the Kingpin and Osborn because that's just what Vlad does.**

**Danifan3000: She won't be showing for a while and that's because this is the early stages of the planned cloning process.**

**Inviso-Al: Considering their track record showing their difficulty against Ghosts, I think they knew they needed help.**

**Breyannia: You'll probably be pissed at me for this cliffhanger as well, right?**

**TitanX: Find out soon!**

**Guest2: Thanks! I'm glad I did that right.**

**Guest10: The pairing will be revealed in time.**

**Alright before I sign off I noticed something.**

**The Renegades are the Marvel Teen Titans... I know that someone made a comment about that already but listen to this.**

**Danny Fenton/Danny Wayne/ Phantom: The leader and like Robin he keeps secrets from the team about his past while he does anything within his capabilities to save them. (The Wayne part was random and I honestly wasn't trying to do a resemblance to Robin)**

**Laura Kinney/X-23/Talon: Even though she is closed off she is naive in some parts of the world and when she does become friends with someone she is a friend for life to where she would do anything, even harm herself for them just like Starfire.**

**Johnathon Silvercloud/Forge: Has a robotic arm like Cyborg and is the tech expert, also from the seventies he feels seperated from the world because of that.**

**Ray Gabriel Chan/Speed Demon: The outgoing speedster that keeps his true emotions hidden through witty banter and is morally confused about how far a person should go to do what's right. Kind of like Beast Boy but he doesn't take jokes or pranks too far.**

**Natalie Creed/Nyx: Think of an outgoing version of Raven with her powers that only listens to people she respects or if there's a good reason for it.**

**Weird right? Alright see you all later!**


	11. Chapter 11: The Ghoul Empire Part 3

_**Chapter 11: The Ghoul Empire Part 3**_

Talon was staring out the window in the Specter Speeder as Forge drove the X-Men and the team that she became apart of towards this place called Pariah's Keep while Dora and her forces flew behind them.

Right now she was wondering if she should be angry with Danny for keeping this Empire a secret or not considering that everyone has secrets.

Hell, he kept what happened to her Mom a secret from the others and he was always there for everyone else.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Talon looked down to see Nyx giving her a curious look.

"It's nothing." Talon said trying to keep the malice out of her voice, but Nyx heard a little of it.

"You really don't like me, do you?" Nyx asked with a small smile. "It's because of the prank earlier isn't it?"

"..." Talon didn't answer.

"I'm sorry." Nyx said causing Talon to give her a surprised look, before mentally berating herself because while Kimura and Nyx were the same in attitude, they were two completely different people. "Pulling pranks is just one of the ways I get to know people."

"What about Danny?" Talon asked knowing fully well that Nyx didn't try to pull one on him. "And don't give me that excuse you told everyone else."

Nyx looked at Talon before deciding to be truthful. "Phantom reminds me of Loki in a lot of ways and I could never bring myself to prank my Dad and that means that I can't bring myself to prank him."

"How does he remind you of a Norse God?" Talon asked in confusion.

"The way he smiles and tries to get along with people while hiding pain." Nyx said getting a shocked look that Nyx noticed it and she's only been around for a week. "I didn't say anything because I wasn't sure if anyone would've believed me at the moment."

"..." Talon was quiet for a few seconds before sighing. "When you first got here your attitude reminded me of a person that I didn't get along with... Her name was Kimura."

Nyx raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"She treated everybody like a toy and enjoyed killing and torturing." Talon explained further. "The first part was like how you did and the last two are what seperates you... But I was so focused on how you were similar that I didn't think about how you weren't."

"I..." Nyx didn't know what to say.

"I guess I should be the one to apologize." Talon felt weird saying that last word as she looked at Nyx who smiled a little sadly.

"I think we both need to." Nyx said causing Talon to give a small grin under her helmet.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"May I ask a question." Nightcrawler was near Speed Demon as they were trying to make it to Pariah's Keep without losing their patience.

"Hm?" Speed Demon looked up before shrugging. "Sure."

"Why vere you freaked out about me looking like an elf?"

Speed Demon looked a little nervous and anyone could see it despite the mask. "Well... It's a long story."

"Ve got time." Nightcrawler reassured him.

After a few seconds, Speed Demon relented. "When I was a little kid, my parents took me to a Christmas Parade where Oscorp was experimenting with robotics and decided making miniature robotic elves would be a good test run before making bigger robots." He explained.

"They did?" Nightcrawler was a little intrigued by that. "Did it vork?"

"For the most part." Speed Demon chuckled humorlessly. "But then there was a bug to where they began to go crazy and attack the closest thing before someone hit the kill switch and I happened to be near five of them at the age of seven."

Nightcrawler winced, seeing how that could've caused Speed Demon's reaction to his appearance. "That sounds horrible."

"It was." Speed Demon agreed wistfully. "But it's in the past and I've been getting over it."

"That's good." Nightcrawler smiled. "So do you pull pranks?"

Speed Demon had a sudden thought that Nightcrawler was related to Nyx, before shaking that thought from his head, thinking it wasn't possible. "What do you have in mind?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kitty was in awe at how things worked in the Ghost Zone, wondering how physics were different and how this place came to be in existance before Jean's voice came behind her.

"Kitty, you're projecting your thoughts." Jean told the now flushing girl.

"Sorry." Kitty apologized with a sheepish grin. "But this is like awesome!"

"It is isn't it?" Jean agreed with her as she looked out to see a random specter fly by. "It's also amazing that we're here because how many people can say they've been to another world?"

"Not many." Kitty agreed with a smile before frowning. "Not like we can tell anyone."

Jean gave a sympathetic glance at Kitty. "It's hard to not talk about it." She agreed with a nod. "But it's also worth keeping a secret."

"Yeah, you're right." Kitty looked back out the window as she brightened up. "And after this is over I could ask Danny more questions about this place."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So you know your way around here?" Cyclops asked as he sat in the passenger seat next to Forge.

"No, but Pariah's Keep is actually on the Tracker in here, considering that Danny's been there a few times before this empire business according to Princess Dora." Forge explained as he checked the functions of the Speeder. "I want to learn eventually but with the news about all of Danny's enemies in an alliance-."

"I think I understand." Cyclops said knowing what he was going to say. "But why didn't he tell you guys?"

That was one thing that confused Cyclops because he knew that Danny should've shared it because he was leading a team. Cyclops wasn't saying that he would share it immediately because there could be a reason why.

"I don't know." Forge sighed. "I want to belive that he had a reason because if it wasn't for him none of us would've met or had a place... But the fact is that he kept this from us and good reason or not we can't let this go."

Cyclops nodded accepting his point of view and he was making mental notes on what not to do as leader of the field team for the X-Men. "But still I have to feel sorry for him."

Forge gave Cyclops a confused look. "I don't think he would appreciate us knowing about his family." That was the one thing Forge wished that Danny chose to tell them in his own time instead of them finding out that way.

"No, I was talking about this Masters guy not leaving him alone." Cyclops pointed out. "This guy sounds insane."

"4-Sho." Forge muttered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom tackled Plasmius through the roof of the dungeon. "Just like old times, little badger." Plasmius hissed with a smirk as he knocked Phantom back. "Ready to go down Memory Lane?"

"More like Nightmare Lane." Phantom quipped shooting a green ecto blast but Plasmius teleported a few feet to the left before shooting pink ecto energy from his eyes as Phantom ducked.

"Good reaction." Plasmius admitted as he made three duplicates. "You are getting better."

Phantom didn't say anything as he made two duplicates causing Plasmius to raise an eyebrow.

"A lot better to master duplication in three years." Plasmius applauded before shooting ecto energy as Phantom blasted the Plasmius duplicates with Cryo Energy. "So you have power from your Ghostly Core as well?"

Phantom started at how Plasmius worded that. "What?" He asked before Plasmius shot fire from his hands. "Of course." He muttered in frustration as his duplicates were killed.

Flying forward, Plasmius nailed Phantom in the face and sent him flying to the wall but using his momentum, Phantom kicked off the wall tackling Plasmius and nailing two punches in his face before Plasmius kicked him off and sent him into a nearby pillar.

"You can't win Daniel." Plasmius said with a smirk. "Because I am the King of Ghosts."

"Uh, no your not." Phantom replied shooting an ecto beam as Plasmius lazily put up an ecto shield to block it. "Pariah Dark is."

"And I locked him away." Plasmius said with a smug smile. "That caused me to become the King by default."

Phantom couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Y-You were the one who let him out in the first place!" He shouted his hair beginning to flicker like flames causing Plasmius to raise an eyebrow.

"To gain the Crown of Fire." Plasmius said with a smirk. "Too bad it was lost as was the Ring of Rage, am I right Daniel?"

Narrowing his eyes, Phantom let out an overpowered blast of ecto energy from his hands.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You should just surrender punk." Walker said as he kicked Wulf back right on his injuries causing the Ghost to howl in pain. "You're nothing compared to me."

"Me estas pli valora ol vi, hundino. (I'm worth more than you, bitch.)" Wulf said with a smirk and Walker's eyes narrowed as he understood that.

"It's against the rules for the use of foul language, even in Esperanto." Walker said preparing an ecto beam.

"Do estas esti idioto. (So is being an idiot.)" Wulf counted as his fur became more pronounced before he tackled Walker.

"Gah." Walker cried out in pain as the fur cut through his shirt causing ectoplasm to spill. "What the?"

"Zorga, mia pelto estas akra. (Careful, my fur is sharp.)" Wulf said with a grin.

Walker glared and fired a barrage of ecto beams as Wulf tore a portal open and jumped in to dodge before reappearing behind Walked and nailing him in the face causing cuts to appear.

"Hold still you filthy animal!" Walker roared blasting Wulf back into a wall.

Coughing in pain, Wulf smiled again. "Kompare kun vi, mi estas pura. (Compared to you, I'm clean.)"

"I've had enough of your backtalk." Walker blasted the floor in front of Wulf causing him to subconsciously back up before Walker knocked him into the wall creating a crater.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Whoa!" Sydney dodged a hit from the electric batons that the Ghost Police use. "Man it's a good think I have practice from dodgeball." He commented to where the kids always ganged up on him when he was alive before his ink pen became a dark sword and he deflected a blast. "Bring it, buster!"

Cutting through one of the batons, Sydney delivered a kick to the face of one of them before leaning back to dodge another.

'_Oh man, I'm way out of my league._' Sydney thought as more came. '_How Phantom does this kind of stuff daily is beyond me._'

While in his thoughts one of the officers managed to get a lucky shot on his back causing him to scream in pain before he was knocked to the ground as they began to surround him.

"Get back!" He shouted shooting ecto energy from his eyes, knocking them back. "You know what I hate worse than bullies? People who abuse the power they were given!"

The response to his statement was for the Ghost Police to raise their batons to hit him.

Narrowing his eyes, Sydney changed the sword into a bo-staff and spun around knocking them back. "Did I forget to mention that I took fighting lessons from Frostbite?"

Looking up, Sydney's eyes widened on seeing more Ghosts coming in. "Whatever you have planned Phantom, you better do so fast."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Prince Aragon." One of the soldiers who were loyal to the Prince rather than Dora came up. "There's an escape attempt! Phantom is fighting Lord Plasmius right now."

Aragon smirked as he fingered his sword. "Then I shall end that filthy cur regardless of what Lord Plasmius wants-." He stopped as he felt a familiar pulse of power approaching the keep.

"Sir?" The soldier asked in concern as Aragon stood up and walked to the window. "Are thou alright?"

"My sister approaches." Aragon said with a sadistic smile. "With her amulet and if I can get it, then my powers will return."

The soldier nodded. "You want me to prepare the men who chose to follow you?"

"Yes, let's give my sister the welcome she deserves." Aragon said darkly as he walked out the door.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"There it is." Dora said pointing to the giant red castle as the Speeder slowed down to land where the army was. "Pariah's Keep."

"It has quite the atmosphere." Kitty joked getting chills from looking at the place.

"So what's the plan?" Jean asked looking at Scott since he was the X-Men leader.

Scott looked down before looking at Danny's team. "You guys have more experience with Ghosts so what do we do?" He asked before frowning. "Who's in charge when Danny's not here?"

"I would say Talon." Forge said before anyone else could talk. "She was the first person that joined."

Talon's eyes widened not wanting to lead, but everyone else was looking expectingly at her. "We don't know what to expect from this place." She said trying not to let her voice crack. "This Plasmius could have more Ghosts besides Skulktech on his side."

"He has Walker, the Fright Knight, Spectra, Bertrand, Aragon, Skulktech and Ember." Dora explained gaining confused looks. "Walker is the former warden of the Ghost Zone Prison and he put Phantom in there for exploring the Ghost Zone before he caused a mass jailbreak to fight back."

Nyx grinned. "Sounds like a lot of chaos was caused." She said surprised that Danny caused a massive jailbreak.

"What did we say about Chaos?" Speed Demon asked rhetorically.

"That it was awesome." Nyx answered automatically.

"Yeah-**NO THAT'S NOT IT!**" Speed Demon gave her a look as she smiled mischieviously.

"Moving on." Forge said looking at Dora who nodded appreciatively.

"The Fright Knight was the General of Pariah Dark's Army and his sword will cause anyone who is cut by it to face their darkest fears." Dora explained getting concerned looks.

"That's very bad." Nightcrawler commented as he swallowed nervously.

"Spectra is one of the most dangerous being able to gain power from the misery of her enemies and incites psychological damage to them by using their unspoken fears against them." Dora looked at the others. "Whatever she says is to be ignored at all costs."

"Noted." Kitty said trying not to think of her insecurities.

"Bertrand is Spectra's younger brother and is a shape shifter." Dora sighed. "He is good at thinking on the fly."

"So are we." Cyclops said determinedly.

"You three know my brother Aragon who isn't as strong as usual without his amulet." Dora said looking at Talon, Forge and Speed Demon. "But he is devious and then Skulktech is actually two Ghosts combined into one. Skulker a master hunter and Technus the master of technology."

"Wait, Skulktech is two people?" Nyx asked thinking of the headaches that would cause.

"Yes." Dora sighed. "Then there is Ember the former pop star that sang 'Remember my name'-."

"She's a Ghost?" Kitty asked in surprise. "She was a good hit with a lot of people back home."

"Her powers came from people idolizing her." Dora explained. "But she's a lot stronger without that now."

Talon nodded in acceptance of the explanations of the likely enemies they would encounter. "If possible we avoid Spectra and Fright Knight until we find Danny. We take on everyone else as a team."

Dora paused before frowning. "Aragon approaches."

"How do you know?" Jean asked curiously.

"He can sense my amulet." Dora explained as she looked at her men. "We'll fight Aragon and keep attention on us until you find Phantom."

"Are you sure?" Cyclops asked as Dora smirked.

"Don't underestimate my power." She warned as she transformed into a dragon in front of them. "For we are stronger than people think."

The X-Men just stared as Dora flew off in her dragon form with her guards following her.

"You get used to it." Speed Demon replied as he zipped towards the castle.

"Come on." Talon ordered as they followed him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom cried out in pain as he was slammed into the ground smoke sizzling off him.

"Do you give up, little badger?" Plasmius asked, fire igniting in his hands. "I can keep this up all day."

"So can I." Phantom's voice came from behind Plasmius causing him to turn around to be kicked while the Phantom on the floor disappeared.

"Quite a trick using a duplicate." Plasmius admitted at Phantom getting the best of him there. "I have to say, it's been a long time since I went all out. Not even against you have I done that."

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Phantom's eyes widened when fire surrounded Plasmius to where he was wearing armor of it.

"Ready to continue?" Plasmius punched Phantom back burning him.

'_Can I do that with my Cryo-energy?_' Phantom thought in pain as he focused cryo-energy in his foot and he blocked another punch with a kick the ice and fire fighting for dominance.

"Just like you I have a few tricks of my own." Phantom replied creating a sword made out of ice.

Plasmius had a feral grin. "So it seems." He said forming a sword out of fire as they clashed.

Doing a downward swipe, Plasmius tried to take off Phantom's head as the teen blocked with the ice sword, feeling the heat from the blade before Phantom spun around causing Plasmius to fly back to avoid being stabbed.

"You learned some fighting styles as well." Plasmius was sounding very impressed. "You really are worthy of becoming an heir."

"Too bad it won't happen." Phantom spat out in a tone saying that he wasn't sorry at all.

"Who knows what the future will bring." Plasmius said with a chuckle.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Falling through the ground, Wulf groaned as he rubbed his head before jumping out of the way as Walked slammed his fist into the ground. "Vi devos fari pli bone. (You'll have to do better.)" Wulf taunted, but he was feeling exhausted.

Seeing his exhaustion, Walker smirked. "I am better."

Flexing his claws, Wulf came up with a risky move as he tackled Walker and used his claws to take him to the Sahara Desert before using his claws to get back but as he entered the portal, Walker fired an ecto beam, nailing Wulf in the back as he fell through the portal.

Getting up, Walker flew at the Ghost Portal only for it to close leaving him stranded in the Sahara.

"**YOU PUNK!**" Walker shouted in anger.

Wulf meanwhile landed in a snowy land where a shadow came upon him as he lost consciousness.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Sydney ducked a swipe that would've taken his head off as he kicked one of the guards in the chest. "Missed me." He taunted before he turned to be electrocuted but he used his ink pen as it became a whip and knocked the guard back. '_This is bad._' He thought in pain as there were four more. '_Hell, I'm surprised I lasted this long._'

Knocking two more back, he decided that retreat was the best option and hope that Phantom finished his business because if he stayed then he would be captured again. '_Maybe I can lead them on a chase for a while._' Sydney thought to himself as he took off flying.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Talon stopped moving as she sniffed the air.

"Sense something?" Cyclops asked having worked with Wolverine long enough to know that something was up.

"Skulktech is near." Talon growled as her claws came out.

Without warning a wall of energy shot out of the ground separating the X-Men from the team that Talon was leading.

"What the hell?!" Forge asked out loud as he went to punch the wall before Nyx stopped him.

"It's electrified." Nyx warned using her magic to scan the wall. "Touching it could take a person out, or in your case short your tech out."

Forge nodded as he stepped back.

"Maybe I could phase through it." Kitty offered as she looked at Cyclops.

"I wouldn't risk it. This Plasmius probably has it work against people with Intangibility due to that being a power among Ghosts." Cyclops told her before looking at Talon. "I take it we split up and find a way to take the wall down?"

"Seems like the best plan." Talon agreed.

"I'll get it done, no problem." Speed Demon took off.

"**DUDE, STICK TOGETHER!**" Forge shouted even though Speed Demon was gone.

"We need to talk with him about that." Talon muttered.

Cyclops looked at Nightcrawler. "Think you can go stealth?"

"On it." Nightcrawler promised as he teleported.

_Bamf!_

"I'm in telepathic contact with Kurt and Ray." Jean said to both Talon and Cyclops. "If something happens to Ray I'll contact you guys."

"Thanks." Talon said as they went their separate ways.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aragon smiled snidely as Dora flew up to him as their armies got ready. "So sister, you think you can rule effectively?"

"Better than you, brother." Dora spat out in anger.

On hearing that, Aragon frowned and narrowed his eyes. "For 1600 years I've been better than you, what makes you think you can win this time?"

"I don't think I can." Dora said with a smile as she flexed her claws while Aragon unsheathed his sword. "I know I can."

With that she shot a fireball at Aragon who dove out of the way as the armies ran at each other.

"Well then dear sister." Aragon said 'sister' like it was poison. "I guess I'll have to prove you wrong."

Flying at her, Dora smacked him away with her tail. "You're welcomed to try." Dora said with a smirk as she shot a barrage of fire at Aragon, but he was easily deflecting them with his blade.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_Bamf!_

Nightcrawler was upside down on the ceiling in a library as he was looking around. '_Jean, I don't see anything that could take down the vall_.' He mentally contacted his friend as he silently crawled on the ceiling.

'_Keep looking Kurt._' Jean told him as they were searching the other rooms. '_And remember to call for help if something happens._'

'_Alright-._' Nightcrawler's thought was cut off as a hand grabbed his shoulder before the Specter Deflector he was wearing went off electrocuting the Ghost as he spun around to see Spectra crying in pain. '_Mein Gott, I'm under attack!_'

'_We're on our way!_'

"Specter Deflector." Spectra muttered as she backed up in pain. "So I can't overshadow you... Phantom was smart this time."

"Who are you?" Nightcrawler asked warily, trying to buy time for the X-Men to show up.

"The names Spectra." Spectra introduced herself causing Nightcrawler's eyes to widen.

'_Oh boy._'

Grinning as she got a better look at Nightcrawler, Spectra began her work. "So what's it like looking like a freak?" She asked making Nightcrawler flinch. "I'm surprised you show your face like this."

_Bamf!_

Spectra blinked as he disappeared. "What the-?" She was cut off by the smell of sulphur behind her as Nightcrawler grabbed onto her back allowing the Specter Deflecter to go off electrocuting her. "**GYAH!**"

Focusing ecto energy, Spectra managed to blast Nightcrawler off of her as a red beam of energy knocked her into the bookshelf.

"You alright, Kurt?" Cyclops asked as Jean telekinetically lowered him to the ground.

"Yeah, but be careful." Nightcrawler warned him as Spectra shook her head. "That's Spectra."

"Oh boy." Scott muttered as Spectra snarled and went to fly up only for a pair of hands to shoot from the ground and grab her rendering her immobile in shock for a good two seconds, giving Cyclops enough time to blast her back.

"Oh now I'm pissed." Spectra snarled as her hands became claws.

"Shadowcat, move!" Cyclops ordered as Kitty quickly dropped back down before Spectra could gut her. "Jean, read her mind!"

Jean closed her eyes to focus but frowned. "I-I can't." She said before her eyes widened in realization. "Cyclops, I think Ghosts are immune to telepathy."

"Not good." Cyclops muttered as Nightcrawler went to repeat what he did earlier only for Spectra to grab him by the throat. "Put him down!" Cyclops ordered as he let loose his eye beam only for Spectra to defend herself with Kurt knocking him back as she turned invisible.

Looking around for any sign of her, Cyclops tried to cry out when a pair of hands wrapped around his neck in a suggestive way, but a hand covered his mouth. "Ssh, let's talk about your problems." Spectra said with a grin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Running around, Speed Demon was looking for any sign of Phantom before something caught his foot and he fell to the ground. "So you're still alive."

Turning his head to see Skulktech, Speed Demon looked back to see that his foot was caught in some ecto-goo. "And you still look weird." Speed Demon returned as he moved his foot back and forth rapidly to try to free it.

Frowning, Skulktech went to fire a gun on his gauntlet only for a pair of claws to cut into it. "You again?" Skulktech asked in a bored tone as he magnetically lifted Talon up. "How many times must I do this-?"

Out of the corner of his eyes, Skulktech saw Forge coming in with his energy sword and he leaned to the left as it passed over where his head was a second ago.

"I should've guessed that you would come after the Whelp." Skulktech commented with a grin. "Just like how his two human friends would."

"Hey Skulky!" Nyx shot in her fist glowing with purple energy. "**EAT THIS!**" She punched him into the wall. "Payback for last time!"

"You alright Talon?" Forge helped Talon up.

"Yes." Talon replied in anger, hating how Skulktech could beat her easily.

"After we get back home, I'll look into a way to counter the magnetic effect against you." Forge promised her. "But for now we'll have to keep his attention off you."

"Should be easy." Speed Demon commented as Skulktech was blasting rockets at Nyx who was teleporting to dodge them.

Focusing energy into his arms, Speed Demon ran at Skulktech with his arms vibrating, planning to vibrate the suit until it exploded but Skulktech shot at the ground, causing Speed Demon to make a detour and run up the wall as he lunged at the guy.

Skulktech smirked and leaned back as Forge was coming in with his energy sword but he had to move it so Speed Demon wouldn't be stabbed as they crashed into each other.

"Too easy." Skulktech taunted before Nyx landed on his back.

"This is your pilot speaking." Nyx joked as she pulled on some wires. "We are experiencing some technical difficulties."

"Get off of me you little-." Skulktech was cut off by Talon slamming her claws into his chest. "Gah!"

"Not so tough now, are you?" Talon asked as Forge began to shoot at Skulktech with his Anti-Ghost gun.

Having enough, Skulktech blasted Nyx off of him causing Speed Demon to run and catch her while he blasted Forge back before catching Talon in a magnetic hold. "How about I end this." He said in a snarl as he began to bend the metal inside her skeleton causing Talon to cry out in pain. "This will work."

He pulled his hand forward as Talon felt her skeleton ripping against her skin before Speed Demon slammed into him and began to unleash a whirlwind of punches.

Falling to the floor, Talon remained still trying to recover from the attempt Skulktech made to rip her skeleton out of her body.

Not being able to focus as Speed Demon punched him a lot of times, too many to count, with ectoranium gloves, Skulktech, managed to block one and blast him back but his face was dented.

"You whelps have some fight in you." Skulktech commented as he saw them getting up again. "Let's continue."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom felt lightheaded as he was sent headfirst flying into the ground. Holding his head in a daze, he barely registered the pink ecto beam coming at him as he dove to the side panting.

He was exhausted with small cuts with some ectoplasm dripping out and his outfit ripped and torn while Plasmius had a few bruises and some dried ectoplasm on the side of his mouth, only his cape in tatters.

"You continue to surprise me, Daniel." Plasmius congratulated him as he walked up. "Now it's time to end this."

Phantom raised an eyebrow before he saw Plasmius pull out the Plasmius Maximus, so he reacted and grabbed Plasmius by the arm and twisting to the left violently.

_Crack!_

Plasmius screamed in agony as his arm broke and the Plasmius Maximus was sent flying into the debris in the room. "Not today." Phantom told him angrily as he let out a punch on Plasmius's face breaking his nose.

"You brat!" Plasmius got out as ectoplasm dripped out of his nose. "I'll kill you for that!"

"You're three years too late for that." Phantom quipped blasting Plasmius through a desk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dora ducked as Aragon flew around her head trying to get the amulet but she was protecting it at all costs, knowing that if her brother ever got it, all would be lost in this fight.

"You aren't fit to rule!" Aragon shouted as he tried to make a grab only for Dora to fly up, so he stabbed his sword in her hind leg, causing her to roar. "I am the true prince!"

"You're nothing but a spoiled brat!" Dora snarled grabbing him and slamming him into the ground. "Always saying you were the better one because you were given everything. You think the world revolves around you, but you're wrong!"

"We'll see about that." Aragon used a hidden dagger to stab Dora in the hand causing her to let go in pain. "Even as a dragon you're weak!"

With that he let out an ecto blast knocking Dora's amulet off and as she turned back to her princess form, Aragon slammed her into the ground before grabbing the amulet.

"And I won."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cyclops struggled as Spectra began to whisper into his ear. "Why do you put yourself through this?" She asked in a seductive tone. "All you'll do is lead them to their deaths and that red head doesn't love you, after all she chose a jerk football player over her best friend."

'_How?_' Cyclops asked himself as he struggled to break free. '_How does she know-. JEAN!_'

Looking back at his telepathic shout, Jean let out a gasp when she saw Cyclop's problem. "**GET AWAY FROM HIM!**" She shouted telekinetically blasted Spectra into the wall. "Are you alright?" She asked Cyclops in worry.

"Y-Yeah." Cyclops said although he was mentally shaken up because of what Spectra said and how she knew.

"Oh so miss perfect to the rescue." Spectra said with a sly smile as she saw Jean floating towards her. "How does the control with the powers go? Have you gotten over little Annie Richardson's death?"

Jean's eyes widened at hearing her best friends name. "How?" She asked in a demanding voice because she hasn't mentioned her since she died in the car accident when Jean was ten.

"Oh I know many things, Jeannie." Spectra said in a mocking tone. "Just like how you pretend to be perfect to fit in, straight-A's, head cheerleader, all of that is just you lying about who you are-!"

Shadowcat phased through the floor and punched Spectra in the back of the head. "I think you need to shut-up." She said in a dangerous tone.

But Spectra's smile grew wider. "Oh really Katherine? Aren't you afraid of how people will react to the little Kitty-Cat being a freak?" Shadowcat glared at her as she continued. "Or about how your parents pretend to care for you-?"

_Bamf!_

"Alright, that's enough!" Nightcrawler kicked Spectra back.

"We're not listening to you, Spectra." Cyclops told her angrily putting what she said to the back of his mind.

"Oh but I'm a lot of fun to listen too." Spectra said as she launched an ecto blast as Jean, but Jean dodged it. "Oh poo, hold still!"

"Not happening!" Jean replied before moving back. "Now Cyclops!"

Eyes widening, Spectra turned to see Cyclops take his visor off and the beam blasted Spectra through ten bookshelves and knocked her out cold. "Did I get her?" Cyclops asked as he closed his eyes.

"You did." Shadowcat confirmed, leaving Cyclops to sigh in relief.

"That's good." He muttered putting his visor back on. "Is everyone alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Nightcrawler nodded with a frown.

"I'm alright." Shadowcat said uncertainly.

Jean frowned seeing that what Spectra said had a bad effect on them. "Come on, let's see if the others found anything."

"Good call." Cyclops said trying not to think about what Spectra said about him as they left.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dora shook her head as she saw Aragon holding her Amulet with a smirk. "No." She muttered as she went to get up but Aragon blasted her back down.

"Stay down, traitor." Aragon said as he moved the amulet to his neck. "Time to take back my kingdom."

"Hey buster!" Turning around, Aragon was punched in the face by Sydney as he grabbed the amulet from him. "I don't know what you learned in your time, but I hate people who hit ladies worse than bullies!"

"You peasant!" Aragon snarled at the teen. "Give me back my amulet."

"Uh, how about no." Sydney used his ink pen to wrap around Aragon and send him flying before he turned back to Dora. "I believe this is your madam."

"Thank you." Dora said gratefully as she took the amulet back.

"G-Gosh." Sydney said trying not to blush as he got a good look at Dora for the first time. "It was nothing-." He was cut off by an ecto blast sending him sliding on the ground in pain.

"I'll have your head for this!" Aragon had his sword out and pressed it against Sydney's throat. "Now give me the amulet."

"Oh brother." Aragon turned only to be grabbed by Dora in her dragon form.

"Uh..." Aragon was cut off as Dora began to repeatedly slam him into the ground.

"Hell hath no fury than a woman scorned." Sydney muttered in awe. "Especially if said woman can turn into a dragon."

Once Aragon was good and unconscious, Dora turned back to normal as her army knocked Aragon's back before she turned to Sydney. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yes." Sydney said with a shy smile. "I'm Sydney Poindexter."

Dora returned the smile. "My friends call me Dora."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wulf groaned as he woke up only to panic when he didn't recognize where he was at. "Kie estas mi? Walker, se vi estas tie ĉi, mi destripar vi! (Where am I? Walker if you're here, I'll gut you!)"

"Peace, friend of the Great One." A Yeti-Ghost came into view wearing a blue cape and having his left arm being ice.

"Frostbite!" Wulf said with a smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Skulktech was losing patience as he kept blasting the four back but every so often they would get a hit in. "Not even the Whelp could defeat me with my upgrades, what makes you four think you can win?"

"Besides the fact we're kicking your butt?" Nyx asked blasting him back stunning him enough to leave him wide open for Talon to slash across his chest showing sparks.

As he was healing, Speed Demon grabbed Skulktech's arm and vibrated the molecules causing it to explode.

"Get away!" Skulktech blasted them back as he grabbed where his arm was before a blade slammed into him and Forge twisted it.

"Good night John-Boy." Forge quipped before Nyx blasted his leg off.

"No, it's not possible." Skulktech muttered trying to stay conscious. "I was improved to be the greatest hunter in the-." He was cut off by Talon kicking him across the face.

"He was pissing me off." Talon answered the looks she was getting before there was an explosion and Phantom came flying through the floor with blood flowing from a wound under his eyes.

"Is that all you got you fruitloop?" Phantom spat some blood out as Plasmius flew in.

"Oh Daniel, when will you give up?" Plasmius asked in a tired tone before seeing Skulktech unconscious and the others nearby. "And it look's like your little band of renegade friends joined us."

Looking over, Phantom's eyes widened. "Guys?"

"**LOOK OUT!**" Speed Demon shouted as Phantom turned only to be stabbed through the shoulder with the fire sword that Plasmius created. "**PHANTOM!**"

Rushing towards him, Speed Demon kicked Plasmius back as Talon and Forge shot at the halfa, leaving Nyx and Speed Demon to try to heal Phantom.

"Any chance you know healing spells?" Speed Demon asked as Plasmius blasted Talon into Forge.

"No, but the good news is that it was a fire sword so his wound is clean." Nyx said as she began to put pressure on it.

Plasmius got tired of the fight and grabbed Talon and Forge by their necks, but before he could electrocute them a red beam knocked him back. "Sorry if we're late." Cyclops apologized.

_Bamf!_

Plasmius screamed in pain as Nightcrawler repeated what he did to Spectra on him. "Get off of me you insolent child!" Plasmius roared.

Teleporting out of the way, Plasmius was unprepared for the telekinetic punch courtesy of Jean before Shadowcat phased through the floor and kicked him back.

Seeing how he was tired as well as outnumbered nine to one, Plasmius decided that he needed to tactifully retreat. "Fine, take him but mark my words, this isn't over."

Talon and Forge got up to run at him as Plasmius disappeared in pink mist into his tattered cape, leaving nothing behind.

"Ugh." Phantom groaned in pain as he made himself sit up. "Where is he?!" He scanned to room looking for Plasmius only to stop when he saw the X-Men. "What are you guys doing here?" He asked in total confusion.

"Lending a hand." Jean told him.

"Are you alright?" Cyclops asked as Speed Demon helped Phantom up.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Good." Without warning, Talon punched him shocking everyone.

"What the hell?!" Phantom asked in shock, holding his cheek in pain.

"That's what we should be asking." Talon said gesturing to the others. "How come you never told us about this guy or about his plans to invade the Earth."

Phantom blinked. "How did you guys find out-?" He asked cautiously.

"We vent to see Dora." Nightcrawler explained to him. "She told us quite a lot."

"Including bits of your past." Shadowcat said.

Phantom narrowed his eyes. "What?" He asked in a little anger having an idea on some parts that were shown, before Forge interjected.

"We had no choice considering we didn't know what was going on." He said angrily causing Phantom to look a little guilty.

"Danny, what happened." Talon said giving him this one chance to come clean.

"..." Phantom sighed in reluctance. "I didn't tell you guys because I didn't want to involve you in my problems."

"Your problems?" Nyx asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, my problems." Phantom repeated. "The whole issue with Ghosts is my responsibility and I've always fought them without any help." '_Except for the support that Sam and Tucker gave._'

"So you left us out of the loop because you thought it wasn't any of our business?" Speed Demon asked in disbelief.

"**IT ISN'T!**" Phantom finally shouted in annoyance, before he winced and took a deep breath to calm down. "Look I didn't do it because it was my past and I didn't want to rely on anyone for this mess-."

"That's what a team is for!" Talon said a little angrily.

"A tea-?! I didn't put a team together!" Phantom finally said in anger. "I'm only offering a safe place! This isn't a team to fight battles or save the world! It was only for those who don't have a place or any control... That's why I didn't involve you guys!"

"Don't be such a spaz!" Forge said with his arms crossed. "Regardless of your intent, we became a team."

"Come on Danny, you act like you don't trust us sometimes." Speed Demon said causing Phantom to look down.

A cough interrupted them and they finally remembered that the X-Men were there. "Uh how about we head back?" Cyclops suggested a little awkwardly.

Looking back at the team, Phantom saw sadness that he didn't trust them enough to talk about this in their eyes before he sighed. "Y-Yeah." He said looking back at Cyclops. "Let's go."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Plasmius watched as they left before a dark voice spoke up. "Why didn't you let me participate?" Turning to see a tall Ghost in dark black armor with purple fire on the helmet, Plasmius smirked. "I could've ended them easily."

"Now, now Fright Knight." Plasmius said with a chuckle. "A good chess player doesn't let all of his pieces play, I held my knight back for now."

Fright Knight raised an eyebrow at the analogy. "Chess?"

"That's what this whole thing is." Plasmius said as the X-Men and Phantom's team left. "Just a giant chess game and I may have lost a few pawns and my Queen injured, we still have some surprises left and Daniel will regret that he didn't take my offer."

**To Be Continued...**

**Next will be the end of this Ghoul Empire Arc and I hope you enjoyed the many fights as well as the character interactions. Now as for Spectra knowing the things she did I figured that she could read a person's worst fears and insecurities, like telepathy but only those things.**

**And I made Ghosts immune to telepathy due to their ecto energy.**

**Alright, time to answer reviews!**

**Shugokage: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**NightMaster000: I think the whole team's not happy with Danny right now, am I right? Also, thanks for liking Forge's new weapon it was something I planned to put in Kitsuine Titan for Cyborg, but I never got around to it. As for Pariah Dark? ... That will be revealed in time. I think that Wolverine would be a little miffed that he missed a good fight, Storm and the Professor would be worried about this new development and maybe I'll have baby Box Lunch show up later on. I hope you liked how I showed more of Nyx's character. As for her uniform I figured an illusion spell would be what she would use for a civilian identity, right?**

**Coldblue: In all honesty, I don't think Danny would talk about Dan unless circumstances forced him to, because no one would like to talk about how they're supposed to be the most evil being in exsistance a few years later, right? I think I answered where Wulf and Poindexter went, Danny will find out in the next chapter as well. Thanks for the fur cutter idea for Wulf, sorry I didn't give him enough time to shine, I had to do a lot of other time for everyone else. As for the questions 1) I honestly don't mind if you leave one or two reviews up because it gives me stuff to think about and lets me know that people are reading this story! 2) I guess right now it's a step back but it'll be explored more in the next chapter when Laura and Danny have a conversation about it. 3) I will involve the Brotherhood more as soon as I research their characters more so I could get them to react as they should. 4) Don't worry you're not pressuring me, I hope the fights were as epic as you hoped! Plus I hope you liked the fire armor that Vlad had with his Pyrokinesis! 5) I think I answered that one already.**

**Phantom Fan: I'm probably going to sound like an idiot, but what's the ATF? As for the fights, I hope you liked how I handled them.**

**Inviso-Al: Everything up to Ultimate Enemy, and although Danny knows Cryokinesis, he hasn't met Undergrowth, the only episode after Ultimate Enemy that's happened so far was the one that involved Aragon.**

**The White Titan: Huh, never thought about that... But I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**DarkPhantomGamer: We will see more team-ups with them and more and as for the cliffhangers, I know they're annoying but it makes people want to keep reading and figure out what happens next... Plus cliffhangers are fun to write!**

**Matt: Actually Nyx is ten and Nightcrawler is fourteen and due to Nyx's grandparents she's Nightcrawler's niece so I don't think that would work. As for Dani, she will appear in time.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Ghoul Empire Aftermath

_**Chapter 12: The Ghoul Empire Aftermath**_

Danny sighed as he sat in a chair in his room, that was filled with Fenton Tech blueprints, a family picture and a few NASA figurines, where's he's been since they came back from the Ghost Zone.

The X-Men left to go back to the mansion an hour ago and everyone else went their seperate ways and Danny could feel that his friends were still not sure what to do because he didn't tell them about his past.

'_They had no right._' Danny tried to tell himself. '_They went behind my back and betrayed my trust._'

Then Danny shook his head. '_But they only did that because I kept it a secret and I was captured by Plasmius... They needed to know to help me._'

Looking down, Danny felt the need to scream, but after what happened that would just bring the team in kicking down his door, ready to fight even after the issue with Vlad's Empire.

Then again, they would probably not do anything because of his decision to keep them in the dark.

He was relieved when he heard that Sydney Poindexter would be taking refuge in Dora's Kingdom and he panicked about Wulf before hearing from a messenger that Frostbite was taking care of his injuries.

A soft knocking made Danny's head snap up and he looked at his door. '_I thought everyone was mad at me._' Danny thought as me moved to open the door to see Nyx there.

"Nyx? What is it?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you alright?" Nyx asked a little bluntly.

Danny blinked in confusion. "Aren't you mad at me like the others?"

Nyx giggled. "Oh no we're not mad, a little disappointed maybe, but not mad." She corrected him with a smile. "They'll get over it soon." Then Nyx frowned. "Laura might take a lot longer though."

"I kind of expected that one." Danny said in a deadpanned tone, but he had a small smile.

"But." Nyx had one finger in the air to talk. "They won't forgive you if you stay in your room all day. You need to talk to them."

Danny just stared at her.

"What?" Nyx asked with a shrug. "Being raised by Dad taught me a lot."

"Alright-while we're on that subject about your Dad." Danny decided to ask a question that's been bugging him. "Why are you here and not with him?"

Nyx's eyes widened as she looked down. "Uh..."

Then Danny sighed. "Never mind, it's none of my business and I have no right to ask after what happened." He muttered with a face palm.

"No, it's alright." Nyx sighed before looking at him. "Something happened and he needs help but I can't find him." She said leaving out how Loki tried to destroy Jotunheim in his fit of madness. "I know he's somewhere on Midgard-Earth." She explained to Danny's questioning look. "But I don't know where and I'm not good enough to track him."

After a few seconds, Nyx nearly jumped as Danny messed with her hair. "Don't worry, I'll help look for him." He promised knowing that some people would be skeptical of all of this, but he's learned to keep an open mind over the years.

"Really?" Nyx looked at him in surprise.

"Of course." Danny said with a grin. "I know I made some mistakes recently, but I'll help anyway I can."

Nyx smiled and hugged him. "Thanks." She said gratefully before leaving the room. "I'll hold you to that!"

Danny smiled before he frowned. "I should talk to the others." He decided.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Is this accurate?" Fury asked reviewing the video of the X-Men being seen with the teenagers they were keeping an eye on before leaving a few hours later.

"Very accurate sir." A blonde SHIELD Agent said with a nod. "We checked it quite a few times before bringing it to your attention."

"Good Job Quartermain." Fury said gruffly. '_So Xavier's students are friendly with them._' But he noticed how the students seemed off and had solemn faces as they were leaving as well as some minor injuries. '_What happened?_'

Fury was able to find information on the little kid with Phantom as Natalie Creed who disappeared six years ago, around the time her father, Graydon Creed, began building a cult only known to them as the F.O.H and they were Anti-Mutant.

'_Some things aren't adding up._' Fury thought to himself as he overlooked the files.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Xavier raised an eyebrow when he came into his home to sense a lot of miserable thoughts projecting from his students. "Is something the matter?" He decided to ask gaining their attention, even Logan looked over from the paper he was reading.

"Um... Something happened while you guys were gone." Scott said fingering his shades nervously.

Xaiver and Logan raised an eyebrow in confusion because they thought they had the bad day when the teenage girl known as Rogue joined the Brotherhood after attacking them for some reason.

Ororo decided to ask the question. "What?"

"Danny's friends came to us for help because an old enemy of Danny's kidnapped him." Jean answered putting her book down, not being able to focus studying. "This guy had an accomplice who gained powers from the misery of her enemies and she played on our insecurities."

"She knew zings ve never told anyone." Kurt muttered.

Logan narrowed his eyes as he heard this. "And where did you all go?"

"Into the Ghost Zone." Kitty answered with her arms crossed.

Xavier nodded before looking at them. "May I?" He asked and the students got the idea that he wanted to enter their memories to see what happened for himself.

"Go for it." Scott said with a nod.

After a few seconds, Xavier opened his eyes. "This is most troubling." He muttered about Plasmius forming an Empire before looking at his students. "None of you should've gone through any of that, but you reacted very well and defeated this Spectra."

"T-Thanks." Kitty stammered.

Xavier nodded before looking at Logan and Ororo sending a telepathic message to meet him later in his office.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny saw John in the lab working on a few Ghost Hunting equipment and Danny looked down before coughing to make his presence known.

Looking up, John frowned a bit. "You need something?" He asked, although Danny could tell it was forced.

"I'm sorry." Danny said looking down. "I know I messed up-."

John held up a hand to stop him. "Yes you did." He said in a neutral voice. "But I can understand why you did it after thinking about it for awhile. It doesn't mean I'm letting it go, but I understand."

"I'm not expecting you to let it go." Danny said with a nod before sighing. "But I didn't want you guys to get hurt, I know it's a stupid excuse now considering what happened to Ray when Skulktech abducted me, but I never expected Plasmius to do something like this."

"You thought he would've done something that would seem more like him when you first met him?" John summarized gaining a surprised look from Danny before he remembered that the team saw his past.

"... Yeah."

"Danny, people change in two years." John began but Danny interrupted.

"It'll be three years in four days." Danny said before looking down as John got what that meant.

"Like I was saying, people change in time." John continued before frowning. "Are you leaving to visit their graves?" He asked seeing Danny flinch a bit, not used to people asking that.

"I haven't the last two years." Danny admitted with a sigh. "I want to, but with everything that's happened, I'm not sure if I should."

"You have four days to talk with the team and repair what happened." John told him as he looked back at the weapons. "Do that before you decide and tell us everything we need to know about."

Danny nodded as he turned to leave. "Thank you." He said before flying off.

"Don't waste this second chance." John shouted after him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vlad looked around his Castle, frowning at the damage. "Daniel's friends are stronger than I thought." He mused.

"They were lucky, Plasmy." Spectra floated towards him, trying not to wince at the damage done to her. "Next time we'll easily defeat them."

"... Have they retrieved Walker yet?"

"He has quite the tan now." Spectra said with a smirk as Vlad chuckled. "Aragon was taken prisoner and Skulktech is still being repaired."

"And you?" Vlad looked at her with a little concern showing in his eyes.

"Just a few scrapes." Spectra promised him. "Nothing too serious."

"I want you to be checked by a doctor before you do anything else." Vlad told her. "Just in case."

Spectra nodded and flew off as Vlad looked back at the damage. "He is a lot stronger." Vlad muttered before leaving to go to his lab happy that his work in cloning the perfect heir was undiscovered for now.

'_If this doesn't work I'll separate Daniel from his emotions._' Vlad smirked thinking that without his emotions to blind him, Danny would accept the reasoning in following him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray made it back to his room, hiding the bullet proof vest before sighing. "What the hell am I doing?" He muttered as he sat down. "I can't stay mad at Danny, or I'll be a freaking hypocrite."

He knew that just by continuing what he does in the Middle East was just like how Danny kept his past a secret and if the team finds out, he'll be the one in hot water, so to speak.

'_But how can we trust him when he does stuff like this?_' Ray thought before shaking his head. '_Then again, Danny is human... Well half-human and he isn't perfect. No one is._'

A knock interrupted his thoughts, before Ray ran around his room, changing to clean clothes, hiding the proof about the Middle East before sitting on his bed with a book out. "It's open." He called out and he was surprised to see who it was. "Something you need Danny?"

"Yeah, do you mind if I come in?" Danny asked a little unsure.

"Sure." Ray put the book up and Danny walked in only to step on a random book and he noticed how it looked like a twister went off in here. "Sorry about the mess, but every time I clean up I seem to make more of a mess."

"It's cool." Danny said before finding a chair to sit down in. "... Are you alright?"

Ray blinked as he realized what Danny was talking about. "Dude, don't worry." He reassured him as he patted his stomach where the ecto knife stabbed him. "I heal fast."

"But if I was honest with you guys it wouldn't have happened." Danny said looking down. "I'm sorry, I know that it doesn't mean much now-."

"Danny, you don't have to be sorry." Ray said gaining a surprised look from Danny. "Sure it would've been nice if you were the one to tell us, but it's not like you could've known this would happen."

"But I should've thought about it." Danny countered.

"Maybe, but we shouldn't expect you to be honest with us right away." Ray said giving a smile. "Plus we all have a few skeletons in the closet."

"Yeah." Danny chuckled. "And I won't pressure anyone about them-."

"And that is why you're a good leader."

"Leader?" Danny questioned in confusion.

"Look, you may not have tried to make a team, but you did." Ray explained to him. "Plus you lead us through every fight we were in, so in my eyes you're the leader. Hell even the X-Men thinks you're the leader."

After a few seconds, Danny sighed. "Then I guess I better try to become a better one so something like this doesn't happen again."

As he got up to leave, Ray remembered a very important question. "By the way, do you know an Agency called the GIW?"

It was almost comical how Danny froze, when he was about to open the door. "Did Dora include them too?" He asked giving Ray a look.

To Danny's surprise, Ray shook his head. "No, when I was visiting my parents before the whole fiasco happened, they mentioned two agents looking for you." Then Ray looked concerned. "Who are they?"

Danny stopped himself from saying it was nothing, remembering what happened recently before he sighed. "I'll tell the whole team later."

"Alright." Ray said knowing that he most likely didn't want to repeat himself. "So what now?"

"Now I have to apologize to Laura." Danny answered seeing Ray blink.

"You need any back-up?" Ray joked before grinning. "Or at least a vibranium cup?"

Danny glared at him. "Funny." He said sarcastically as he left.

"I know." Ray called out after him before he pulled the bullet-proof vest out of the hiding spot. "What do I do?" He asked himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alright Chuck, what happened?" Logan didn't waste any time as he and Ororo met Xavier in his office.

"An enemy from Phantom's Past came and attacked him." Xavier explained before he used his powers to share the memories he viewed with them. "As you can see, they are very worrying."

"I can help the children move past this." Ororo offered for him.

"That would be appreciative." Xavier said before he saw Logan stand up. "Logan, where are you going?"

"To get some answers from Phantom." Logan answered darkly before he sensed Xavier in his head to get his attention. "What?"

"I believe he and his team have been through enough for today." Xavier told Logan sternly. "And we may need you to help with the students."

Logan wanted to argue but he sighed. "Fine." He muttered, making a silent vow to get some answers from Phantom later.

"I'll get started on talking to them." Ororo said as she stood up to leave.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was nervous as he approached the training room, already hearing Laura tearing the mechs apart. '_I am going to die... Fully._' That was his only thought as he opened the door, only to stare at the amount of mechs that were torn apart and she was on the last three and not even they lasted long.

As Laura was panting, Danny made his presence known be knocking. "Uh, hi?"

"What?" Laura asked with some anger in her eyes telling Danny that she didn't work out all the frustration yet.

"Uh well... Want to spar?" As soon as the question was out of his mouth, Danny felt like slapping himself knowing that she will destroy him.

Laura just stared for a few seconds before huffing. "Why not."

'_Well, hopefully this takes out some aggression against me._' Danny thought to himself as he walked in, knowing that he was going to be in pain for a few days and he wondered if he should've listened to Ray's advice in investing in a Vibranium Cup... Do they even make those?

As he went Ghost, Laura shot at him knocking him into the wall before he turned intangible to dodge another punch.

Phasing through her, Danny brought up his hand and shot an ecto blast to knock her back, but she used her claws to slide across the floor before lunging at him causing him to duck.

She was definitely not holding back as she kept trying to stab him.

"Why?" Laura asked as Danny managed to dodge another attempt that would've probably castrated him. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"... Because I was an idiot." Danny admitted knowing that she wouldn't accept his reason that he told the entire team earlier that day. "I thought I could've handled it myself without anyone getting hurt and I lied to everyone. But you can't expect me to come clean about everything in my past can you?"

Laura just narrowed her eyes at that as Danny covered his foot in cryo energy and went for a kick, but she jumped over him as he hit the floor, creating a patch of ice there.

Seeing that as a sign to continue, Danny shot an ecto beam. "Look, it's impossible for a person to share everything. Just because I didn't share my past doesn't mean I don't care for everyone." Laura went for a roundhouse kick but Danny covered his arm in ecto energy and blocked it. "I'm sorry this happened and I'm sorry that I betrayed everyone's trust..." Danny intentionally let his guard down, allowing Laura to kick him in the gut and he was sent skidding across the room. "And I deserved that." He muttered in pain.

After a few seconds of debating, Laura sheathed her claws and crossed her arms. "I'm not happy with you at the moment." She said before sighing. "But you haven't told the team about my past, so it wouldn't be fair to be angry at you for doing the same thing about yours, but we need to know what enemies to expect or someone could die."

Danny winced knowing she was telling the truth. "I'll talk to everyone tonight and let them know about my enemies." He promised. "I promise this won't happen again."

Laura just gave him a look before nodding seeing that he was being honest. "You better not." She said as she left the room leaving Danny on the floor holding his gut in pain.

'_Am I a Masochist?_' Danny randomly thought since he intentionally went into a spar with Laura and took the last blow.

Groaning, Danny stood up before looking at the destroyed mechs. "I don't envy you." He said to the mech knowing that if he came earlier he would've been in more pain.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kurt are you alright?" Ororo decided to start off with him since he was hanging upside down in his room by his tail.

"Yes." Kurt lied.

Ororo just gave him a look.

Kurt sighed. "Alright, no I'm not." He admitted before he dropped down and landed on his feet. "Zat Spectra voman hit a few nerves." He said looking down. "It vas about my appearance and how people would be scared of me."

"Kurt, your appearance doesn't matter." Ororo told him with a kind smile. "It's what you do that does."

"Right." Kurt said in a disbelieving tone. "Tell zat to za people who scream vhen zey see me."

Ororo gave him that one. "That may be, but you are a good person, Kurt and don't you dare let anyone tell you any different."

Kurt didn't answer but he did give a small smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So what does this Fenton Dream Catcher do?" John asked as Danny was giving him the run down of various Ghost weapons.

It's been a day since the incident with Plasmius and John had a few questions about some of the Ghost Hunting Tech.

"It catches Ghosts in a trap." Danny answered before wincing. "But it can separate my human and Ghost half."

"It can?" John asked in surprise.

"Yeah and the side effects are... Embarrassing."

"How so?" John asked curiously.

"It also splits my personality with my hero part going in my ghost self and my inner slacker going in my human." Danny explained before sighing. "And my Ghost form was wearing a blanket as a cape."

"... Are you yanking my chain?" John asked in disbelief as Danny went red. "Alright I need to see this."

"Not happening." Danny told him with a deadpanned look. "And the reason we're making this is because it could come in handy for when we fight Plasmius in the future."

"Alright." John said before smiling. "And the defense systems are almost done."

"Already?" Danny gave John a look of shock. "You just told me the idea yesterday."

"Ray helped." John answered with a shrug.

"Oh... That makes sense." Danny conceded.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey Mom." Kitty said in her phone. "How are you doing?"

Logan walked by the kitchen to see what was going on.

Kitty forced a smile. "Me? I'm fine." If her parents saw her face they could tell that something was wrong. "Yes I'm keeping up with my studies and I'm learning a lot about my ability."

Something was said on the phone and Kitty frowned sadly a bit.

"Y-Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Kitty said before her eyes widened. "No, everything's alright. I promise."

As she hung up, Kitty nearly jumped when Logan spoke up. "You shouldn't lie to them half-pint."

"Mr. Logan." Kitty said calming down. "Don't do that."

Logan chuckled as he opened the fridge to get something to drink. "You want to talk about it?"

"N-No, I'm fine." Kitty smiled appreciatively. "I just needed to talk with my parents that's all."

Logan frowned, remembering what Spectra said to Kitty, from Xavier allowing him to view the memories. "If you're sure."

"Oh and I met your daughter too." Kitty said as Logan took a sip of his beer causing him to choke a bit.

"W-What?" Logan asked coughing before he realized what she meant. "Oh, Laura?"

Kitty had a confused look, wondering why Logan nearly choked from mentioning his daughter. "Hey, how come she isn't here with us if she's your daughter?"

"... Because I didn't know about her until recently." Logan said without telling Kitty that Laura was his clone. "I'm trying to get to know her though."

"Oh." Kitty didn't say anything else seeing how uncomfortable Logan was before she smiled. "Maybe I could hang out with her in school." She said thinking about how she could help them with this issue.

As Kitty left, Logan was wondering what just happened before he sighed. '_And this is why I'm no good with kids._' He thought as he took a sip of his beer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nyx sighed as she sat in her room that was decorated with some purple shelves filled with books about Norwegian Mythology as well as a few hand drawn pictures of Loki and Ying. "I miss you guys." She muttered putting the pencil down remembering how she always spent time with them.

'_I promise to find you again soon, Dad._' Nyx thought before feeling tears. '_And I promise to find a way to get you back Ying._'

Standing up, Nyx walked up to one of the old books and opened it to see a picture that depicted Loki very accurately and she smiled, remembering how he saved her from her biological father and accepted her gifts.

And now she was with a group of people who had gifts that while they were different, they were very similar as well and they accept her.

'_Maybe they'll let Dad stay here as well._' Nyx thought to herself before Ray knocked and opened the door.

"Danny's called a team meeting." Ray said very quickly before he sped off causing Nyx to blink as she translated what he said.

"Okay." Nyx took off after him, wishing the teen slowed down whenever he spoke.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jean was meditating as objects were flying around her trying to block out what she heard, but she kept hearing Spectra's voice and Annie's name.

"Jean?" Eyes snapping open, Jean was surprised to see Xavier wheeling himself into the room. "Are you alright?"

"No." Jean admitted easily. "Spectra knew about Annie."

Xavier frowned as he heard that.

Annie Richardson was Jean's first and best friend, but a car crash caused her death and the trauma unlocked Jean's powers. Since then, Jean's been trying to get over it and she was making some incredible progress but now it's back to square one for her.

"Jean, I'm sure that if Annie was here she would tell you not to listen to her." Xavier said calmly but he was surprised when Jean shook her head.

"It's not just that." Jean said sighing. "She's right about one thing, I'm practically living a lie. I put on a front in school as miss perfect when I'm not. I just want people to see me for me, not what they view me as."

"And people will if you let them see the real you." Xavier told her with a smile. "Yes people will make rash judgements and they will see you as something you're not, but the few people who see you for who you are, they're the ones who matter, not what everyone else says."

After a few seconds, Jean smiled a bit. "Thanks Professor."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny waited in the lab as he had a hand in his hair.

'_Tonight I'm going to be honest._' Danny thought to himself as he tapped his foot, waiting for the team to get there. '_I'm going to tell them everything._'

The door opening shook him out of his thoughts as Ray skidded to a stop. "Everyone's on their way." Ray promised before frowning. "How did it go with Laura yesterday, anyways?"

"I spared and intentionally lost against her." Danny replied wryly. "Although even if I tried beating her she'll still win."

"You have guts." Ray remarked knowing how Laura was in spars and he didn't like them, especially the ones with no power. "So how much are you goint to tell them?"

"Everything they need to know." Danny replied with a nod. "Something I should've done in the first place."

Ray looked down before coming to a decision. "Hey Danny, I've been keeping something hidden too." He said gaining the Ghost Boy's attention. "Whenever I disappear-."

He was cut off by the door opening again and Laura, John and Nyx showed up.

Giving Ray a look, promising to talk later, Danny stepped forward. "Alright I know you guys are still sore over what happened and that's why I called everyone here to answer questions about my past that you want to know."

"So who's going first?" Nyx asked curiously before Danny spoke up again.

"Ray actually brought something to my attention earlier that also caused this meeting, has anyone heard of the GIW?" When everyone gave him a confused look, Danny continued. "They're the Guys In White, a Government Agency that hunts Ghosts."

"Hunts Ghosts?" John asked getting an idea on where this was going.

"Their favorite target, me when I started out in Amity Park." Danny replied with a sigh. "Ray told me that they asked his parents questions about me recently."

"Why do they hunt Ghosts?" Laura asked in confusion.

"Well the original idea was like how SHIELD is to rogue Metahumans, but it got out of control to where they believe that Ghosts are ectoplasmic scum that have no feelings and are the epitome of evil." Danny replied bluntly. "The Ghost Invasions caused by Walker and Pariah Dark a few years ago, did not help with that image."

"So their goal is to wipe out Ghosts?" Nyx asked getting the idea.

"After they find more information out." Danny replied looking down. "By performing painful experimentations, they threaten me with whenever they try to catch me."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock at how Danny casually said that they wanted to experiment on him.

"What?" Danny asked at the wide eyes.

"How are you so calm?" Ray asked in shock.

"I'm used to it, when Skulktech was Skulker he vowed to hang my pelt at the foot of his bed... Or his wall... Even his fireplace." Danny shrugged a little amused. "I think it depended on his mood to be honest."

"And you're used to it?" John asked a little sick before he blinked. "Wait, didn't you say that your parents were Ghost Hunters?"

Now Danny looked a little uncomfortable. "Yeah well... They didn't know about my Ghost Half." He admitted a little regrettably. "And whenever my Ghost Half was mentioned on the news... Well they vowed to rip him-me apart molecule by molecule sometimes whenever I'm in the same room."

_Snikt._

Everyone looked at Laura as he claws came out. "And you didn't say anything to them about it?" She asked not caring about her claws coming out or the fact that she wasn't happy with Danny at the moment, she was more concerned about the fact that there are people wanting to experiment on him, even his own parents.

"I was a scared fourteen year old teenager with barely any control over my powers." Danny deadpanned. "I had trouble keeping my pants from going intangible and falling to my ankles in school. Alright, next question."

"Are there any other enemies we should be worried about?" John asked with his arms crossed.

"Well I have two human enemies, Freakshow is in prison still." Danny commented with a sigh. "He had this orb that could control Ghosts and he used it to make me commit crimes."

"That explains a bit." Ray said remembering the news footage of Danny stealing. "Didn't you have red eyes then?"

"The orb caused it." Danny replied with a shrug. "But my human-half helped me fight it alongside me two friends." He went quiet at the mention of his friends.

"And the other human enemy?" Laura asked breaking him out of his thoughts.

"Valerie Grey." Danny replied before frowning. "No relation to Jean Grey... I think, but she hates my Ghost Half for ruining her life and it was an accident while I was trying to stop a rampaging Ghost Dog, I ended up getting her Dad fired by mistake."

"No wonder she hates you." Ray commented earning a look.

"Yeah and Vlad used her hatred to his advantage to give her Advanced Ghost Weaponry and she became the Red Huntress." Danny sighed and pinched his nose. "And she's my Ex-Girlfriend."

"**WHAT?!**" Everyone shouted at that bombshell.

"How?" Ray asked in confusion while Laura had a weird look in her eyes that disappeared a second later before anyone could see it.

Danny sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Well, she doesn't know about me being Half-Ghost and while I was aware of her being the Red Huntress we started to go out." He explained.

"That has to be the most awkward relationship in the world." John commented earning an eye twitch from Danny.

"What happened next?" Nyx asked interested.

"Technus, another enemy of mine, took over her suit and attacked me leaving Valerie to believe that if she continued dating me I would be in danger so she broke up with me to hunt Ghosts not knowing I was half of one." Danny said chuckling at the irony.

"Well the fact that she's your ex, explains why you were hesitant to talk about her." Ray said thinking about that, although he kept his opinions about this 'relationship' to himself.

"What about that Ghost you fought." Nyx asked curiously.

"Which one?" Danny asked knowing how there were a lot of enemies he fought.

"The one that caused the explosion." As soon as those words left Nyx's mouth, the air in the room grew cold as Danny went stiff.

"Danny?" John asked in worry at how anger appeared on his face.

"No one." Danny spat out in rage, but not aimed at Nyx. "He's no one, and he doesn't exist anymore. I made sure of that."

Everyone looked at each other knowing they didn't want a repeat of what happened with Vlad, but Ray asked. "What do you mean by that?"

Danny took a couple of deep breaths to control himself. "Sorry, I'm not trying to snap at everyone but he's... A very touchy subject." He explained looking guilty for snapping at them. "But he's dead... Not Ghost dead I mean erased from the foundations of time dead."

"Wait, what?" John asked wondering how that happened.

"Clockwork, the ones I told you guys who helped me with this place, he controls time itself and was able to erase him from existance... But he wasn't able to bring my family back." Danny explained with a sigh. "So there's no way for him to come back."

No one said anything about that before Ray sighed. "Well I think that's all."

"No it's not." John said with a grin as he looked at Danny. "I think we have a team name now."

"Excuse me?" Danny asked looking at John in confusion. "What is with you and a team name?"

"What? There's the X-Men, the Brotherhood the Fantastic Four." John listed them off his fingers. "If we don't give ourselves a name, someone will choose for us and I have the perfect one."

"Well don't leave us in suspense." Ray said interested.

"The Renegades." John said with a smile.

Laura frowned. "Didn't Plasmius call us that?" She asked cautiously.

"Yeah, but he meant it as an insult." John explained still smiling. "But if you think about it, that's what we are! We rebelled against everything and we're all independent so why not?"

"Renegades?" Danny asked trying the word out before shrugging. "I guess it could be worse."

"It sounds very chaotic." Nyx voiced with a grin of her own.

"Of course that's why you say yes." Ray said to Nyx, who stuck her tongue out in response to him. "I like it."

Laura shrugged. "Meh, I don't care."

Danny smiled a bit, happy that things were slowly getting back to normal but he frowned. "There's one more thing." He said gaining their attention. "In two days I'll be leaving to go to Amity Park."

"Why?" Ray asked while John nodded.

"Because in three days it'll be the anniversary of when my parents and friends died." Danny answered causing them to go quiet. "I haven't visited their graves in the last two years, so I want to now."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Laura asked, remembering how she already visited her Mom's grave, when Danny helped Laura bury her.

"No, it's something I need to do myself." Danny answered getting Ray to shake his head.

"No offense, but after what's happened lately, I don't think we should leave you alone for long." Ray said dryly.

"But you guys have school." Danny said to them. "I can excuse myself with a cold, but if you three do that at the exact same time, it would be suspicious."

"I can go." Nyx offered with a smile. "I'm not in school yet, so it wouldn't be suspicious and he won't go alone."

"That'll work." John said with a nod.

Ray shrugged. "Alright."

Laura nodded at that.

"So what do I pack?" Nyx asked causing Danny to chuckle as everyone left the lab.

"Just the bare necessities." Danny answered with a grin. "We'll only be there for a day at most."

But as he left he thought back to what Ray was trying to say before the meeting.

'_What is he hiding and how bad could it be?_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Scott sighed as he was listening to music from his MP3 player trying to ignore what Spectra said earlier but the one thing that stuck to his mind was the first thing she mentioned.

'_You'll just lead them to their deaths._'

He didn't want to believe that but he couldn't help but feel that it was possible before someone knocked on his door. "Come in."

Xavier opened the door, surprising Scott.

"Professor? Is there anything I can do to help?" Scott pulled the earplugs out of his ears.

"Just a moment of your time." Xavier said with a smile. "I wish that you and the others didn't go through this but I want to say that I'm proud of how you handled it."

"T-Thanks." Scott said a little surprised from the praise.

Xavier nodded. "You acted like a leader and you were worried for your team, but if you ever need to talk I'm willing to listen."

After a few seconds, Scott smiled. "I may take you up on that offer, Professor."

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright, next chapter will be in Amity Park featuring Danny and Nyx and maybe an appearance of a certain Ghost Hunter. I know that the 'Flirting with Disaster' episode happened after the Ultimate Enemy but I had it happen earlier for the sake of this story.**

** But now some problems are fixed and Danny does think that Dan doesn't exist anymore, but Clockwork said that his timeline doesn't exist, he never mentioned anything about Dan still existing.**

** Now that they're called the Renegades these five will be the main team members but when the otehr future members and OC's join they will switch up with who goes where and who fights who because I want to try to make it fair to each character.**

** Now onto reviews!**

** NightMaster000: Thanks I'm glad I'm doing well with Nyx and with the fights. I was worried about the X-Men because I wasn't sure if I was keeping them in character or not. Plus I wanted to give the other Renegades a chance to bond without fighting as it were. And there will be more interactions with the X-Men as time goes on.**

** Shugokage: Thanks and I hope you liked this chapter as well.**

** James Phantom: That would be a good one, I'll type it up whenever they meet.**

** Coldblue: Thanks I figured it would give Xavier a disadvantage with Ghosts in the future, I figured Sydney and Dora would get along and Wulf would fit in with the Far Frozen pretty well. I'm glad I did good with Laura, John, Ray and Nyx. John will have better technology but if you have any requests I'll put them in. 1) I understand about the romance thing and she is starting to with the small hints in this. 2) I think I'll have Xavier bring Danny to the Asylum since he seems to become friends with a lot of people, thinking him talking to her will help. 3) Damn those are some good ideas with the powers. 4) I hope I did good for Fury's point of view and they will find the bugs when the security sensors are done. 5) I figured it would've been a good time in this chapter after Vlad mocked them calling them a band of Renegades, but still twelve chapters before they call themselves that and I'm still in the beginning. 6) He'll be sooner than you think. 7) I think I answered that pretty well in this chapter.**

** Inviso-Al: The way I see it, Vlad won't find Clockwork's tower yet until he does gain enough power and influence to have someone lead him to it but he won't find the Thermos. Freakshow and the GIW will appear but not for awhile and thanks for the comment on Nyx's love for chaos.**

** TheWhiteTitan: I figured it would also be a good part because it's in Laura's character to do that, right?**

** Tyranterra: Thanks.**

** Now I have some questions.**

** 1) What do you think of the idea of Fury putting a black-ops team together called the Ultimates, only the members are approached and asked instead of being forced?**

** Here's my take on the members.**

** Danny (of course).**

** Punisher.**

** Blade.**

** Wolverine.**

** Hercules.**

** Just some of the most badass heroes in the same team right? I don't really have any adventures planned for them yet, but I may come up with a few... No promises.**

** 2) Should I have the Illuminati invite Phantom to join? I'm talking about the one consisting of Iron Man, Reed Richards, Namor, Xavier, Dr. Strange and Black Bolt? Considering Danny would represent Ghosts and the Renegades for them.**

** 3) Whenever Nyx isn't with the Renegades should I have her join the Power Pack to fight with people her own age?**

** 4) How should I have Ray break it to the team that he's interferring with a war and get him to stop? I'm coming up with an idea but I need time to think about it and it's getting to the climax point for him.**

** 5) Now this may be the best idea or the worst but what do you think of the idea of a Marvel Darkside? I know he's a DC villain and Superman's enemy but I figured he would be an epic villain for the Renegades to fight while the Avengers are trapped in Asgard after the events with Amora, the Fantastic Four could be in the Negative Zone and the Ultimates, if I do that idea, are too far apart to fight him, leaving Danny and his team to take on Darkseid and push him back.**

** Alright, tell me what you think of this story and the five questions I came up with.**

** See you later!**


	13. Chapter 13: No Place Like Home Part 1

**I am so sorry for the delay but I did start a different story, had to deal with unneeded drama, got put on night shifts at work for the last few days and had only Sunday off and well... I had a small fraction of Writer's Block!**

** Plus it was hard switching between the two storys I'm typing without accidently adding a character from the other story, I swear I typed Momoko or Karou a few times in this one before backspacing.**

** *Coughs to regain composure* Well enough about that, here's the beginning to another ark and I will introduce another OC after it... I planned to have done that in this chapter but I couldn't get the timing right.**

** Anyways... Enjoy the story.**

_**Chapter 13: No Place Like Home Part 1**_

"Let's see, clean clothes." Danny was checking a list to make sure he had everything he needed for when he and Nyx went to Amity Park. "Food for Nyx and I, when we get hungry and eighty dollars for emergencies. I think we're set."

Putting the list down, Danny put his bag in the Specter Speeder and he tapped his foot, waiting for Nyx.

'_I was hoping to go alone, but having company will be nice._' Danny thought to himself, knowing fully well that the team would feel better if he wasn't by himself to where he could get attacked again. '_I must be losing my touch if I let myself get taken down easily these last few times._'

Shaking his head, Danny looked up to see Laura entering the lab, making him blink in confusion.

Laura always avoided the lab because of her lack of technical knowledge and she's been avoiding Danny for the last two days, but then again she could still be angry over him lying about his past, but he hoped that bringing everything up would've repaired the damage he did.

"Hey Laura." Danny waved with a smile.

Looking over, Laura quickly avoided Danny's eyes causing him to frown a bit.

"You alright?"

"Yeah." Laura said quickly before looking at him. "Are you sure that you'll be alright by yourself?"

'_Oh so that's what it is._' Danny thought in relief before he replied. "I'll be fine." He promised with a smile. "Plus I won't be by myself."

"R-Right."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Danny questioned in concern. "You've been pretty distant the last few days... Are you still mad at me?"

"No." Laura admitted with a shrug. "A little annoyed, but not mad."

'_I guess the spar did help._' Danny thought remembering the pain pretty well. "So anything else?"

"No." Laura said and she turned to leave before she stopped, then she shook her head and left.

Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion. '_What's wrong with her?_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laura was wondering why she had trouble focusing lately as she left. '_What is with me?_' She thought to herself. '_I-... I've been having these weird thoughts lately._'

Ever since Danny rescued her from Weapon X, Laura's been feeling weird around him and it only grew stronger as time went on.

She didn't know what this weird feeling was, so she spent most of her time ignoring it, thinking that it would disappear over time.

After John and Ray joined up, she never felt this feeling around them, so she spent time trying to figure out what was going on.

Then the feeling was at it's strongest when Danny told her that she was her own person after meeting Wolverine the first time and it grew when she hugged him. But then she felt like someone shattered her when she found out that Danny lied about some things in his past and the feeling disappeared for awhile, until he mentioned this Valerie being his ex-girlfriend when it reappeared.

'_I need to find out what's wrong with me._' Laura thought to herself wondering if Logan would know... Maybe she could ask him the next time she saw him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sorry I took so long." Nyx apologized as she ran into the lab with a backpack. "I had trouble deciding what to bring."

"It's fine." Danny told her with a smile. "We still have a day before the anniversarry."

"... Are you sure you want to go?" Nyx asked cautiously as Danny put her backpack in the Speeder.

"If I don't go now, I'll never go back." Danny replied looking at her. "I need to move on and this is the best way to do it."

"I guess." Nyx replied as she got into the Speeder. "But I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested in seeing this place."

"Yeah." Danny had a far-off look in his eyes. "I'm going home."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Is it just me or is it quiet without Danny around?" Ray asked an hour after Danny and Nyx left.

"It's very quiet." John agreed trying to work on a project. "But that could be because Nyx isn't pulling any pranks."

"A day of no pranks." Ray said with his hands behind his neck. "Now that is a dream come true."

"... Hey where's Laura?" John asked looking around. "I would've thought that she would take advantage of the peace to read or train."

"Meh." Ray shrugged not really caring at the moment as he relaxed. "I think she said something about walking around town."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So why are we invisible?" Nyx asked as Danny flew the Specter Speeder through the air, while concentrating to keep it out of sight.

"Well, it's mostly to keep people from seeing where it came from." Danny answered her as he drove. "It would've been weird to see a flying vehicle come out of nowhere in Bayville, right?"

"I guess." Nyx answered with a nod. "So how long until we get there?"

"We'll get there soon." Danny said in good humor. "Didn't you bring something to entertain yourself while I was driving?"

"Like what?" Nyx deadpanned.

"Uh..." Danny thought about that. "Paper and pencils for drawing? Books to read? I know for a fact that you have those."

When Nyx didn't answer, Danny looked back to see that she fell asleep while he was thinking, causing him to chuckle because no matter how strong she was, Nyx was still a little kid.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laura was in the Library looking for a book to find out what was going on with her when she heard someone coming up behind her. "Hi Laura." Turning, Laura gave a nod at seeing Kitty.

"What is it?" Laura asked, expecting for there to be a problem. "Do the X-Men need help?"

"No." Kitty answered confusing Laura. "I thought I could say hi since we were both here."

"I-... I guess that makes sense." Laura said with a raised eyebrow.

"So, what are you doing?" Kitty asked hoping to get to know her a bit.

Laura grabbed a book off the shelf. "Getting a book." She answered dryly.

"Like, I know that." Kitty remarked with a small frown. "I meant besides that."

"What else would there be to do?" Laura asked her.

"How about we hang out?" Kitty offered with a smile.

Laura blinked at the foreign word. "Hang out?" She asked in confusion, hearing John say something like that the day all four of them went to the mall, before Nyx joined.

"You know, be friends?" Kitty tried to explain.

Laura went to say no before she remembered what Danny said a few weeks ago.

"_You know, I think the act of gaining friends is talking to people._"

"Sure." Laura said before Kitty grabbed her arm and began to drag her out of the library.

"Great!" Kitty said with a friendly grin. "How about some clothes shopping?"

Laura didn't know why she was suddenly feeling a sense of dread at those words.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ray, can you hand me that?" John asked as he was working on the security system.

"Uh, you're going to have to specify what you want me to hand over." Ray remarked seeing the different tools out.

"The wrench!" John remarked as Ray gave it to him. "Thanks."

"You need me to do something?" Ray asked eating a bag of chips he got out of nowhere.

"Yeah, can you rewire the settings to match the Haven's-?" John asked before he heard a whirlwind of noise.

"Done." Ray remarked now eating an apple.

"... That's just bogus." John muttered with a small grin as he pulled himself out. "Well, we have the security system ready to plug in."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Ray asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"I worked on it to recognize our DNA signatures as well as the X-Men's." John said as he pulled up a holographic computer that he put on his arm. "Anyone else and it'll send an alarm to my systems as well as the ecto ear coms that Danny gave us and turn turn on the defensive counter-measures."

"Let me guess." Ray said with a smirk. "The training mechs attacking the intruders, those laser turrets we took from the AIM ship a few weeks ago that you installed inside the house and a few Taser guns that are in the walls."

"Pretty groovy, right?" John asked with a smile as he turned it on. "Now this way no one will catch us off guard in our own crib-." He stopped talking as a few blinks went off on his arm.

"Are we under attack already?" Ray asked in alarm.

"No." John checked the system he installed before his eyes widened. "We're being bugged."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh crap." A random SHIELD Agent muttered, as he heard this over the mics they strategically placed inside the hideout. "This is going to end badly."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Nyx... We're here." Danny said in a small voice as he parked the Specter Speeder on the outskirts of Amity Park, before activating the Cloaking Device that John installed.

"We are?" Nyx yawned as she woke up before seeing the sign that said. 'Welcome to Amity Park, A nice place to live in.'

"Y-Yeah." Danny swallowed nervously as he changed to his human form. "I'm back home."

Nyx blinked as she saw Danny in his human form before coming to a decision as she focused and a purple light surrounded her.

"Nyx?" Danny asked before the light died down and she looked like a brunette ten year old with emerald green eyes, wearing a red, striped shirt and light brown shorts.

"Illusion spell." Nyx answered with a small smile. "I figured pink hair would've stood out and you didn't want that."

"You didn't have to, Nyx." Danny told her as they walked into town.

"I know." Nyx said before looking away nervously. "And call me Natalie while I look like this."

"Is that your real name?" Danny asked knowing that Nyx wasn't something a parent named their child.

"Yes, but I like Nyx better." Nyx answered before sighing. "But I can't use that while I look like this."

"Alright... Natalie." Danny answered with a smile. "Before I visit my parents graves there's a stop I need to make."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is stupid." Laura growled as Kitty had her wearing a weird hat and was now pulling out a few extra clothes.

"Come on, I think you would look really cute in this." Kitty said pulling out a blue sleevless dress. "Haven't you been clothes shopping before?"

"I just bought clothes." Laura deadpanned with a look. "I didn't find any fun in trying them on."

"Alright, what would you find fun?" Kitty asked showing interest.

"Fighting." Laura answered, causing Kitty to stare.

'_Yeah, she really is related to Mr. Logan._' Kitty thought in disbelief before she smiled. "How about music?"

"Music?" Laura asked in confusion before she was being dragged out of the store.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I think I found another one." Ray said as he sped through the hideout, already destroying four bugs. "But who sent them? Plasmius? AIM?"

"Doubt it was AIM." John answered with a thoughtful look. "They would've attacked, and if it was Plasmius it would explain how the guy knew about some of us." Then John shook his head. "But then again, he would've known about Nyx when we fought him."

"Can you trace them?" Ray asked finding yet another bug.

John scoffed. "That was the first thing I tried." He said sounding a little annoyed. "Whoever set these up are good in what they do."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny gazed at the ruins of the Nasty Burger that was now a historical landmark with a plaque on it as some tears ran down his face.

"_Why are you fighting me? Time is set in stone you cannot change what is to come._"

"_Because… Because I promised._"

"_Oh my, this is rich. You promised? Are you really that childish to believe that a promise can change destiny?_"

"_Yes. I PROMISED!_"

Danny didn't even realized his shoulders were shaking before Natalie placed a hand on his arm and he opened his eyes. "Sorry." He said looking back towards Nasty Burger, it's just the last time I was at this spot was when the explosion happened."

"Take your time." Natalie told him, knowing that if something like this ever happened to Loki and Ying, she would've felt the same.

"I still can't believe they closed down Nasty Burger." A voice said causing Danny to look over before his eyes narrowed at seeing two football jocks wearing red letterman jackets walking towards the site.

The one who spoke was a blonde with blue eyes while his friend was an Asian with black hair.

"I can't believe what happened though-." The Asian said before looking forward and his eyes widened at seeing Danny. "Fenton?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow before turning to see Danny. "Wow, never thought I would see you again Fenturd."

"Fenturd?" Natalie asked in confusion.

"I'm not in the mood Dash." Danny growled out to his old High School tormentor. "Especially not today."

"Do I look like I care?" Dash asked before his friend put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dash, remember what happened today?" He asked as Dash winced a bit.

"Fine, I guess I'll let you slide today, Fenturd." Dash said, although he did have a small look of pity. "Come on Kwan."

As Dash left, Kwan looked back at Danny. "Sorry about that." He apologized for Dash's behalf. "He's trying to get better and well... It's great to see you're doing well."

"... Thanks." Danny got out as Kwan left.

"What the heck was that about?" Natalie asked with a bewildered look. "He insulted you? You practically snarled at him, then you say thanks?"

"That was normal for me back then." Danny said with a small smile. "Well, not Kwan apologizing for Dash, but I guess it brought back memories of before the explosion."

Natalie still looked confused as Danny left the site, before she followed him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So who's your favorite artist?" Kitty asked with a smile. "Beatles? Bon Jovi? Linkin Park? Skillet?"

"What are you talking about?" Laura asked feeling very lost.

"Favorite band." Kitty answered looking surprised.

"I don't have one." Laura told her before Kitty nodded.

"Then I guess we're going to have to find you one." Kitty decided to Laura's surprise. "I think that you'll find some music very good."

"Alright, what's going on?" Laura asked expecting a catch. "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?" Kitty asked her. "I thought that maybe we could be friends."

Laura looked at her, looking for signs of a ulterior motive, but at seeing none she was just confused.

Taking her silence as an invitation to continue, Kitty pulled out a pair of headphones that they had attached to the wall to listen to some sample music. "Now, want to try and find a favorite song?"

After a few seconds, Laura accepted the headphones.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alright, now this is ridiculous." Ray remarked pulling a bug out of the bathroom. "How the hell did these people put these in here without leaving a scent for Laura to find?"

"Professionals?" John offered with a shrug as he was scanning them. "Very high-tech, but the bathroom ones are just audio."

"Thank God." Ray muttered with a small shudder. "I was going to feel violated if they had video."

"I still feel violated." John told him with an incredulous look. "Someone is spying on us."

"And we'll find out who." Ray promised, because this wasn't going to stand with them and he knew that Danny would look for whoever did this as well.

"But whoever did this now has a lot of information." John muttered knowing that the topics they discussed, with the Ghost Zone, their weapons, powers and capabilities as well as their personal information.

"And they have a lot of information on the X-Men." Ray realized with a start causing John's eyes to widen.

"What a drag." John muttered with a face palm.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was nearly in tears when he was at the grave site and he saw a statue in remembrance of his family. "Gone but not forgotten." He read as he looked at it as well as the statues of his best friends before seeing Mr. Lancer's statue just saying 'Gone.' "Now that's just messed up."

Natalie was waiting near the entrance of the graveyard, feeling that Danny wanted to be alone at this point.

"Hi guys." Danny said as he sat down. "I know it's been awhile but... I've been busy." Then he chuckled. "And I'm not trying to make any excuses, I was... I was afraid to come back."

Looking down, Danny felt more tears in his eyes. "It's been three years now. I can't believe it and I'm still grieving. I wish I was able to save you all."

"Mom and Dad." Danny looked at their graves. "You two were the most eccentric parents anyone would have with the experiments and the antics, but I miss them. You two always made things more lighthearted and whenever I was in doubt of myself you two were always there in your own ways. I-. I just wish that I told you about me being half-ghost before you died."

Then he turned to look at Jazz's grave. "Jazz, you were an annoying, bossy know-it all sister who tried to put logic in everything." He said with a frown before smiling sadly. "But you were also the greatest sister anyone could've asked for with how you always stood up for me and how you were concerned for me. I guess ever since the Spirit Week incident I always had a feeling you knew I was Phantom. And I was proven right with that note that found me in the Ghost Zone ten years later." Danny pulled out a blue hair band that he had in his pocket. "Tied to the Boomerang with this. I can't say how many times I woke up wanting to hear everyone's voices."

Putting the hair band away, Danny looked at Mr. Lancer's Grave. "You aren't forgotten Mr. Lancer." He said with a sad look. "You believed in me when I didn't think I was anything more than a C-Student that would fail. You told me that I could do better and you were worried about why I was always coming late to class exhausted. I-... You deserved better than this Mr. Lancer." Danny finally said. "You shouldn't have been involved in the explosion."

Now Danny turned to Tucker's grave. "Tucker... You've been my greatest friend since daycare and you've always had my back, even when I got my powers. Without you I would've never made it through my first year as Phantom or anywhere at all." Then Danny smiled. "You were always the confident Casanova type person who loved technology. Forge really reminds me of you, I think you would've loved to meet him. "

Looking at Sam's grave, Danny choked a bit. "Like Tucker you've been one of my greatest friends Sam. You always showed me the right path in using my powers and showed me that even though people labeled me public ghost enemy number one, that I still had others who cared for me." He said before remembering when Ember put him in a trance. "And... I loved you." He whispered that last part feeling a pang in his heart. "I was too scared to tell you because of how Ember changed me to a crazy stalker that one time and I didn't want to lose my friendship. But I should've told you."

Standing up as he looked at them, Danny heard footsteps and he spun around to see someone he hasn't see in a while. "Danny?" A dark skinned teenage girl with black hair, wearing a tanned yellow shirt, asked in shock.

"Valerie?" Danny asked feeling shocked himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few minutes later, Danny and Natalie were sitting in a cafe with Valerie. "So this is your step-sister?" Valerie asked at the story they gave her about him travelling abroad to help with his grieving and he asked to visit the graves.

"Yeah." Danny nodded before looking at Valerie. "I felt that I've stayed away long enough."

"I-." Valerie looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault." Danny told her with a small smile.

"... It is." Valerie said gaining a confused look from Danny. "Do you remember the Red Huntress?"

"You talking about that suit that a Ghost took over three years ago?" Danny asked playing dumb, considering he wasn't supposed to know about her being a Ghost Hunter.

"Yes, I'm the Red Huntress." Valerie confessed to Danny. "I could've stopped what was happening, but I was too busy taking care of stuff at home."

"Valerie, I don't blame you." Danny told her, now seeing that Valerie spent the last three years blaming herself for what happened to his family. "No one could've seen this happen."

"Danny's right." Natalie said to her. "You shouldn't blame yourself."

"But I do know who to blame." Valerie muttered and Danny winced, knowing she was talking about his Ghost half.

"It wasn't Phantom's fault either-." Danny tried to say only for Valerie to give him a shocked look.

"Not his fault?" Valerie asked in disbelief. "Danny, Phantom stole, caused a Ghost invasion and created some property damage. How do you know that he didn't cause this?"

Danny winced again, because there was a sting of truth in Valerie's words, he didn't cause this to happen. But Phantom did. Or at least Dan Phantom did.

Natalie looked about ready to yell at Valerie, but Danny came to a decision. "Because Phantom isn't a Ghost."

"Wait, what?" Valerie gave Danny a confused look before he continued.

"He's a Metahuman that was created from an accident that ripped a hole into the Ghost Zone." Danny said looking at Valerie, hoping that he was making the right decision. "Valerie, imagine me with white hair."

Valerie gave him a weird look before her eyes widened as she finally thought about the similarities. "W-What?" She backed up a bit. "Y-You're Phantom?"

"After being electrocuted by one of my parents machines." Danny told her as he closed his eyes, not wanting to see the look of hatred from his Ex. "I-I tried to help people with what I could do, but there were times where I made it worse like with the incident involving you and the dog."

Valerie just stood there in silence, before she turned and walked away causing Danny to sigh.

"Do you think that was wise?" Natalie asked in concern.

"Probably not." Danny answered with a sad look. "But I couldn't lie anymore."

Standing up, Danny left the cafe and Natalie was about to follow before her eyes widened at a sudden surge of familiar energy and she spun around to see Loki wearing modern clothing, standing across the street before a truck passed by him and he was gone as if he wasn't there.

"Dad?" Natalie asked in shock before she looked to see that Danny was almost out of sight but she clenched her fist before running towards the spot where she saw Loki.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Valerie wasn't sure what to think right now.

She just found out that someone she cared for, someone that she went out with was a Ghost that ruined her life three years ago.

It was then when she got the Red Huntress suit, she vowed to make Danny Phantom pay no matter what, no emotions attached.

But now... She knew Danny Fenton and thinking about it she could see the good things Phantom did.

There was too much to think about and she was so confused right now.

If she wanted to keep her promise, she would have to go after Phantom. But for once in a long time, her resolve was wavering.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Natalie?" Danny looked around after realizing that Natalie wasn't with him at the moment, before he sighed. "... I guess I shouldn't blame her for wanting to look around."

Turning back around, Danny flinched because he was standing right outside of Fentonworks, or rather an abandoned one with the windows boarded up.

Walking over, Danny placed a hand on the walls feeling nostalgic as a lot of memories overcame him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

What Danny didn't know was that a car was following him.

"Are you sure it's the Fenton boy?" A voice asked through a phone.

"Yes, sir." A shadowed figure said with a narrowed glare. "He matches the description and he visited the graves before coming to Fentonworks. There's no doubt about it."

"Then extract him." The voice commanded before hanging up. "Everything else is collateral damage."

The figure nodded as he looked back at Danny. "Hail Hydra." He muttered before his eyes widened at seeing a familiar figure approaching Danny. "Son of a-."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natalie looked around as she was running through Amity Park, following the trail of energy as it was growing fainter by the minute. '_Come on, just stay for a bit longer._' She mentally pleaded before the energy disappeared entirely. '_No._'

Looking down, Natalie nearly jumped as a familiar chuckle resonated from behind her. "You were very excited a second ago."

Turning around, Natalie smiled widely. "Dad!" She threw her arms around Loki and hugged him tightly.

Smiling a bit sadly, Loki messed with her hair as Natalie began to cry a bit. "I can't stay for long Nyx."

"B-But why?" Natalie managed to ask as she looked at him. "I-I just found you."

"There are-..." Loki was quiet because he wasn't sure how to explain what he had planned for Asgard to his adopted daughter. "Complications."

"So I can't come?" Natalie asked as she let go and quickly wiped some tears away.

"No." Loki said firmly, not wanting her to be caught up in this. "Stay with the kids you're with."

At first, Loki was concerned about these 'Renegades' that they've taken to calling themselves but after watching them for a few days, he knew that they wouldn't hurt Nyx and while he doesn't particularly trust them, they've given him no reason to distrust them either.

But he will have some words with this Plasmius, some day very soon.

"I'll come and visit." Loki promised and Natalie felt her eyes get heavy as she blinked, only for Loki to be gone the next second.

"I'll hold you to that, Dad." Natalie whispered as she felt traces of his magic through the air.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm telling you that it's a good band." Kitty said as she and Laura were leaving the store.

"I'll take your word for it." Laura answered not really caring, but she had to admit, she was beginning to enjoy herself as they passed a blonde man wearing a tan trench coat.

The man paused as a scent hit his nose and he turned to watch the girls in utter confusion before baring his fangs. '_Why does one of them smell like the runt?_' Victor Creed thought in confusion as he began to follow them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alright, I think we got all of them." John said finally after destroying five more. "We need to find out who did this, soon."

"But you said that you couldn't trace them." Ray pointed out to him as he was looking through the bugs, his mind going at intense speeds to figure out how to use these things for their own use.

John nodded. "I did say that, but that doesn't mean that I won't try to find out anyway."

Ray opened his mouth before the sound of someone banging on the door filled the hallway.

Looking at each other, John had his arm cannon out while Ray sped over to the door and opened it only for three metal claws to be in his face.

"I want to talk to Phantom." Wolverine snarled as Ray sweated nervously. "Now."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Looking at the building, lost in his thoughts, Danny tensed as he heard footsteps and he turned to see a man he has never seen before in his life.

"Daniel James Fenton." Nick Fury said with his arms behind his back. "We need to talk."

**To Be Continued...**

** I know I'm evil, but this was the perfect spot for a cliffhanger!**

** Now Sabretooth is following Laura, Ray and John know that someone is spying on the Renegades and now have to deal with a Wolverine who is most likely pissed about what happened during the Ghoul Empire Ark, Nyx found her Dad only for him to leave again after a few words and now Nick Fury is meeting Danny while Hydra is aiming to kidnap him.**

** As you can see, shit is going to hit the fan pretty soon!**

** Oh and forget my question about Darkseid because a few people reminded me of Thanos and well, he seems more of a perfect threat for the Renegades to fight, right?**

** Plus he would go after Danny due to him being a Half-Ghost with his obsession with Death so it would be a good plot someday.**

** Now time to answer some reviews.**

** JP-Rider: Thanks... And I forgot all about Thanos when he would be perfect for it.**

** Shugokage: Thanks, I'm happy I got that to work out well.**

** Tyranterra: I'll try to work out a plot that involves them in this story then!**

** PJO is the best: That sounds like a good plot twist but it would be hard to type as well... Then again the best plot twists are always hard to type.**

** NightMaster000: I hope I did good with Kitty hanging out with Laura because looking over this story I realized that Laura only hung out with the guys and Kitty seemed like the perfect person to be a good female friend for Laura so it kind of flowed a bit naturally. 1) You're right, Fury wouldn't put the team together for the heck of it but he would after the formation of the Avengers to deal with stuff that normal heroes don't deal with. Like how he put together the secret warriors to overthrow Latveria before the Civil War. 2) Danny wouldn't like going behind the Renegades back but by doing this he would know if the Illuminati planned to do something about his team, so it's basically him going in to get information to protect them and he would protest to the Hulk being banished. 3) Plus it would give the Power Pack some people to help them out if they need it and vice versa because the Power Pack really live up to their name with each member controlling one of the four forces of reality and their fifth member being an Omega Level Mutant that could one day be the strongest hero, and Nyx would love the potential for Chaos that the Power Pack have so she would be pretty happy. 4) I kind of expected that one. 5) Right, I didn't think of New Genesis and considering I don't know much about them I should probably leave Darkseid out of it... But Thanos is fair game. Good idea for Nyx's enemy that will be a funny and action packed chapter to type.**

** Coldblue: Damn, four times this chapter? Thanks for answering the questions and I agree with you on the Illuminati, but I figured that Danny would make a good addition to that only to basically give them the finger if and when Hulk is shot into space. Well, Reed and Sue's son is a Mutant so I figured they were married before the Four were created in this and their son was three when they went to space alongside Johnny and Ben, the Cosmic Rays powering Franklin up and unlocking his powers at an early age, thus the cause of him being an Omega Level Mutant. So three years later he's six and is ready to join the Power Pack when he meets them. Great list of villains to use and I will think of the many ways to use them. But Dr. Doom I want to do perfectly because he is a good, classic and powerful Villain that needs to be done a certain way to show his true epicness... Yeah Doom is one of my favorite villains and I always figured the Fantastic Four movie could've done him better. Now as for your questions.**

** 1) Yes, Ray will improve his powers over time. All of the Renegades will. After all it wouldn't be a good story if they had control over all of their powers at once, now would it?**

** 2) Well, no they won't because the GIW need to be introduced to the team in a way that will show they're a threat and I think they have enough to deal with at this moment, but the next OC will be after this next arc.**

** 3) Well, I think you'll find out soon.**

** 4) That's a good idea, but that will have some tension between the Renegades and the Mutants due to them having a Sentinel... Which is good for the story as well. I'll look into it.**

** 5) After the next OC is introduced.**

** 6) Of course, he was literally trained to take them apart and put them back together in his sleep and Danny was smart in his own way with them. Thank you for the Sandman idea as well as the rivalry that Forge could have with Iron Man and Mr. Sinister.**

** And again, sorry for the wait.**

** Inviso-Al: Valerie learned his secret and how she deals with it will be revealed in the next chapter. I think that it would've been in Danny's character to do that with the way I was writing him and hope that she wouldn't shoot at him for being a Ghost, or a Metahuman as he's now seeing himself as. Freakshow however... Now that is a secret.**

** Phantom Fan: Thanks for the info and I will definately look into them. 1) So true, but with the way he's going I figured he would've fit in. He may not be as hardened or as professional as everyone else but that could change over time with the twists that I may or may not have planned. 2) I'm not planning to make Tony a douchebag but Hulk being shot into space brought into Marvel one of the best Arc's I have ever seen... WORLD WAR HULK! That was epic seeing him beat everyone down. But I can also see your point if I want to make this work. 3) Yeah but Dani won't be coming for awhile because with the whole process of clones in Sci-Fi and all of that, plus Vlad would have to raise Dani to mold her to be a good pawn to use. 4) I know that but the fact that he's interfering at all is making some of the things hard for both sides regardless of it affecting the outcome, in real life neither of the sides would put up with it for this long. 5) I feel like an idiot for forgetting about Thanos and I guess the Reality Gauntlet could be the Infinity Gauntlet, just not as poweful without all of the gems. Two forms if you will. And thanks it wasn't intentional to make them like the Teen Titans, but I'm happy it's turning out that way because of how close they're getting. I will try to keep it up. Good catch on the relationship with the parents, something else I wasn't trying to do but John's reason was because he's from the seventies and haven't found them yet. Danny and Laura's situation are pretty self-explanatory. Nyx was because of who her real parents are. And Ray is the only one with parents that cares for him and are alive right now. And given how the next OC's family history is pretty messed up I think that it will be obstaining from normal family dynamics.**

** Matt: Maybe and if he does I will most likely have Cujo be overprotective of the Renegades after a while to where he snarls and grows to a huge size whenever someone he doesn't know approaches them.**

** TheWhiteTitan: Thanks and sorry for the wait!**

** Guest11: I guess that will work... Damn this will be a long story with the many characters that will appear in this.**

** Whumbly: Good call on Vasily and I will try to bring him in at a good time but three OC's will appear before him, so it may be awhile but that will be a good thing because it will give me time to come up with a good and believable way to show him.**

** The Summer Stars: 1) I may have that before the Ultimates are formed. 2) Actually he would join to get information as well as keep an eye on them for the Renegades so he would be taking a 'small' leaf out of Vlad's book and he would be manipulating them to keep everyone safe. 3) I guess so, but I want to have every member of the Renegades to have their share of solo adventures. 4) Good idea for Ray. 5) Thanks but I switched it to Thanos who is the Marvel equivalent to Darkseid. The Avengers don't exist yet but once they do form, you can be sure that there will be tension between the Renegades and the Avengers for a lot of things.**

** Newboy: Nah I already have a plan for that particular episode.**

** Ethiopian1987: Alright, thank you for the answers and I love the Ray one, I think that would work alongside 'The Summer Stars' suggestion.**

** Now that the reviews are done I have one question.**

** Should I have Danny fight the Hulk in a one-on-one battle before the Avengers are formed? Pit the Ghost Boy against the Green Goliath.**

** Has something like that ever been done before?**

** Wouldn't that be epic?**

** Alright, I'm signing out for now!**


	14. Chapter 14: No Place Like Home Part 2

_**Chapter 14: No Place Like Home Part 2**_

An elderly man wearing green with a red prosthetic arm and a monocle over his eye looked at the screen showcasing Nicholas Fury talking to Daniel Fenton. "Fury." He muttered in rage, as his hand curled into a fist. "Everywhere we go he is always in the way."

Turning to a woman with black hair wearing green, the man spoke up again.

"Viper, tell Grim Reaper that the Fenton boy became a consolation prize." The man ordered sharply. "Fury is the primary objective."

"It shall be done Baron Strucker." Viper said as she left leaving Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker to glance back at the screen.

"Once Fury is done and we have the Fenton tech we'll take care of Phantom and get the weapon back." Strucker muttered as the camera zoomed in on Fury and Danny's face before he reached for a drink. "For when you cut one head off two more shall take its place."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Who the hell are you?" Danny asked showing a little hostility because this man knew who he was and his gut was screaming at him to be careful with him. "And what do you want with me?"

"My name is Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD." Fury said causing Danny to back up.

"What does SHIELD want with me?" Danny asked cautiously, having dealt with the Government due to the GIW before.

"Just to talk." Fury told him calmly.

Danny looked at him, trying to find a sign of deceit before he gave a nod. "Then talk."

Fury nodded and gestured for a walk and Danny knew it was so no one would listen in to their conversation. "You've been causing a lot of trouble for terrorist organizations, Phantom."

Stiffening up a bit at this guy knowing his secret, Danny sighed. "I guess I've been slacking off on keeping my identity hidden?"

"Actually it was your name that tipped us off." Fury said gaining his attention. "Fenton and Phantom sound too similar."

"Yeah, I should've thought about that." Danny muttered before looking at Fury. "So you're here for what I've done?"

"Officially I'm here to warn you and your Renegade team that we will be watching you, unofficially I'm here to tell you you're doing well." Fury said gaining a confused look.

"Come again?" Danny asked in disbelief with a little anger at the not so subtle threat.

"You and your friends are dangerous." Fury told him bluntly. "It's my job to make sure that they don't hurt anyone."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A blonde haired man wearing purple shades and a purple and black uniform was casually eating a sandwich as he watched the procedure go off without a hitch so far. His bow was within arms reach and he had quite a few arrows in a quiver on his back as well as two pistols strapped to his side, ready for whatever trouble would come his way.

'_I told Tash that this would've been an easy job._' Clint Barton thought to himself watching the talk as Fury handed Danny a file. 'But still, this is Phantom? I was expecting someone a lot taller... And older.'

Hearing a footstep, Clint reacted by kicking his bow up to his hand and pulled an arrow from his quiver in a fluid motion before the door was kicked open to show men wearing an all too familiar green uniform.

"Hail Hydra!" One of them shouted before an arrow went through his head.

"Damnit." Clint cursed as some more streamed in and he didn't have time to warn Fury as he kept shooting more arrows before his eyes widened when he saw one with a bomb strapped to his chest. "Shit-!"

_BOOM!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Look Fury." Danny snarled a bit. "You have a problem, you talk to me! You leave my friends alone."

"I will if they don't cause trouble." Fury said looking at Danny. "Like your speedster running through the Middle East interfering with the war."

"What?" Danny asked his shock overthrowing his anger. "What do you mean?"

Reaching into his jacket, Fury pulled out a file and handed it to Danny. "You tell me."

Opening it, Danny frowned when he saw a blur running through the two armies, but he was able to make out that it was Ray. '_Is this what he wanted to tell me before I left?_' Danny thought before Fury spoke again.

"SHIELD was going to approach you three years ago before the explosion happened." Fury stated causing Danny to tighten his grip on the file. "Just to talk to you considering you started something."

"Started something?" Danny asked looking at him.

"Fenton, you were the world's first superhuman in the twenty-first century." Fury said without hesitation. "The first public one at least. You set off a path for people to come out into the open."

"But I only fought Ghosts." Danny said in confusion.

"And this Freakshow." Fury said looking at him. "At first we skipped over Amity Park because of the talks with Ghosts-."

"I honestly don't blame you." Danny muttered thinking about that.

"But after this town was pulled into another dimension, we paid more attention to it." Fury looked at Danny. "You set off a catalyst with superhumans coming into the open when the Fantastic Four gained their powers as well as Spider-Man and people are beginning to question if there are more superhumans out there."

"... What exactly did you want to talk to me about?" Danny asked cautiously.

"I'm here to-." Fury was cut off by an explosion happening nearby causing them to turn and see smoke rising from a building and Fury's eye widened before he pressed a finger to his ear. "Barton are you alright?" He asked sharply only to get static. "Shit."

"Someone you know inside?" Danny asked cautiously as a lot of people were paying attention to the explosion.

"One of my best agents." Fury commented before seeing a flash of light out of the corner of his eye.

"I got him." Danny promised as he took off.

Fury however was on edge because someone took out the lookout spot where his sharpshooter was and that meant that someone was here, whether it was for him or Phantom was something he didn't know.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Well?" Wolverine asked in anger as Ray backed up a bit. "Where's Phantom?"

"In Illinois." John answered since Ray was too busy trying not to piss himself. "He needed to take care of something... Personal."

"W-Why do you want to see him?" Ray managed to gasp out as soon as he was far away from the claws.

"I want to give him hell for what he put the kids through." Wolvering snarled, remembering how the X-Men were withdrawn and mentally scarred.

John looked confused before he realized what he meant. "Spectra." He muttered putting a hand to his forehead. "Sorry about that, it was our fault because we asked the X-Men to help save Danny."

"And we're also a little busy trying to find out who bugged our base." Ray piped up, causing Wolverine to frown.

"Bug your base?" He asked before John showed him the bug.

"We managed to find them all, but I can't track where it came from-."

"It's SHIELD." Wolverine said causing John to look at him weirdly. "I've dealt with them long enough to know their tech when I see it."

"SHIELD?" Ray asked with a little anger. "You mean like that woman who shot at me in Oregon for trying to save my parents from AIM?"

"Maria Hill." Wolverine said already guessing who it was. "No, Nick Fury is the real Director and while he's a pain in the ass, he's the type of person that's best for the job."

"Then why is he spying on us?" John asked looking at the tech as Wolverine finally put his claws away, leaving Ray to sigh in relief.

"Because he wants to make sure you don't hurt people." Wolverine said. "Don't take it personally, but Fury rarely trusts anyone."

"So we have a paranoid Government Agency watching us." Ray deadpanned before he shook his head. "Great."

Wolverine went to speak up before he sniffed the air. "Why do you smell like sand and blood?" He asked giving Ray a look as the speedster paled a bit.

"None of your business." Ray said sharply.

'_Sand and blood?_' John looked at Ray in confusion before looking at Wolverine. "So can you tell us about this SHIELD?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So what do you think of the Mall?" Kitty asked as she and Laura were now in the Food Court.

"Honestly?" Laura asked with a raised eyebrow.

As Kitty nodded, she answered.

"Cruel and unusual punishment."

Kitty's eye twitched. "It's not that bad."

"No it's not." Laura admitted with a shrug. "I just don't like trying on clothes."

After a second, Kitty sighed. "Well at least we found some stuff you liked."

"I suppose." Laura muttered as she sipped her drink before she stiffened as a scent hit her nose.

"Laura?" Kitty looked at her in concern as Laura cautiously put the drink down. "Are you alright?"

Resisting the urge to unsheathe her claws in public, Laura looked around. "I-I don't know." She muttered.

For some reason she had the urge to drive her claws into whatever she was smelling, it seemed familiar and yet she doesn't know what it was.

"I think I'm going to use the bathroom." Laura lied as she got up and left, discretly sniffing the air.

Kitty raised an eyebrow at that. "Isn't the closest bathroom the other way?" She mused before someone walked to the table.

"Hey Pretty Kitty."

Kitty turned to see who it was before she frowned. "What do you want?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A fifteen year old teenager with spiked, black hair was sitting on a bench with his finger connected as he watched people pass by, he wore a dark brown vest and black jeans and his eyes, which were a golden hue, narrowed when he saw a blonde man in a trench coat trailing after a black haired teenage girl.

'_Is history going to repeat itself?_' The teen thought darkly as he got up, thinking he knew what was about to happen. '_He has the characteristics of them that's for sure._'

Curling his lips in disgust, sharp fangs showed as he followed them quickly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clint coughed in pain as smoke was around him before he threw off one of the decayed bodies that he used to shield himself from the blast. "Fury." He said hoarsly as he pressed his com. "We're compromised! Hydra is here, I repeat, Hydra is here!"

When all he got was static, Clint sighed before hearing some more footsteps and he rolled behind a counter as Viper walked in.

"Check the bodies." Viper ordered as her men spreaded out. "Find Hawkeye and make sure he's dead."

Looking over to see his Bow was destroyed, Clint pulled out his two pistols and clicked the safety off, but the click drew attention to his hiding spot.

"Shoot hi-." The Hydra Agent was cut off by Clint unloading a bullet.

_Bang._

He turned to the other two that were aiming at him.

_Bang. Bang._

Now gunfire was raining on him as he ducked back into cover.

'_The one mission that I didn't go with Tash on and this happens._' Clint thought to himself as he reloaded.

Then a green energy blast flew forward and hit a few agents as Phantom showed himself.

"Hydra." Phantom muttered in disgust before seeing Clint. "Agent Barton I presume?"

Clint gave a nod before jumping out of cover as he shot some more goons. "Fury on his way?"

"I presume so." Phantom told him as he flew in and kicked a few more goons back. "What's Hydra here for?"

"Don't know." Clint answered shooting one in the head without even looking. "We didn't have any intel on Hydra showing up in Amity Park."

Looking forward, Clint went to put a bullet between Viper's eyes only for her to close the distance and knock the gun away from him.

Lifting up his hands, he blocked a kick coming from the Female Hydra Agent before she spun around and punched his face but Clint flipped her over and had her in a hold, but her foot came up and kicked him back.

Letting out arcs of ecto energy, Phantom watched the fight with interest seeing how skilled they were but he kept focused when a gunshot nearly hit his head.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fury was rushing to the building himself before his com went off. "_Hello Fury._" A familiar voice said causing his eye to narrow.

"Strucker." Fury scanned the area. "So Hydra is behind the explosion."

"_Your dear Agent Barton is expendable._" Strucker said with a chuckle. "_We originally came for the Fenton Boy but now he's the conselation, you're the main prize now. Be flattered._"

"Tell me where you are and I'll show you how flattered I am." Fury growled in his ear com.

"_I'm not that easy to goad, Fury._" Strucker said as his com was turning off. "_You should know that by now._"

Looking around, Fury saw a familiar figure standing on a rooftop, his face hidden by a purple cloak as he wore silver body armor but his most distinguishing feature was that his left hand was a sharp, metal scythe.

"Grim Reaper." Fury muttered as he pulled his gun out.

Grim Reaper just looked at him before moving quickly to close the distance as Fury began to fire his pistol.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nyx was also running to the building after hearing the explosion knowing three things.

One, it had chaos.

Two, she didn't want anyone to actually die.

Three, Danny was most likely involved somehow.

But as she was running, she heard gunfire before running around the corner to see Nick Fury shooting at the Grim Reaper before ducking a swipe that would've taken his head off.

"Hydra has demanded your death Fury." Grim Reaper stated calmly before Fury kicked him back.

"Tell Hydra to go to hell." Fury spat out as he pulled out a disc and threw it causing a small flash as Grim Reaper covered his eye before being shot through the shoulder.

Reaper was wearing Kevlar though as he looked at Fury, before a beam of energy erupted from his scythe.

Not wanting to feel left out and hearing enough stories about Hydra, Nyx shot her magic forward erecting a small shield in front of Fury as it aborbed the blast and shot it back at Reaper.

Eyes widening, Reaper had his Scythe spin around rapidly as it shielded him from the blast.

Nyx walked forward with a grin of her own. "Anyone up for some chaos?" She asked her fist glowing with chaos magic.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

In New York City, a Caucasian man in his thirties with a black goatee, wearing a white shirt that showed a blue circle glowing right where his heart was at, was welding a piece of metal together while listening to Back in Black by ACDC, before the music cut itself off and was replaced by an alarm.

"Jarvis, what happened to my music?" Anthony 'Tony' Stark asked as he took the welder's helmet off to look at the screen where it was showing dots in a small town of Illinois.

"_Apologies sir, but it appears that Hydra caused an explosion in Amity Park._" A mechanized voice said, catching Tony's attention.

"Amity Park?" Tony asked as he stroked his goatee before putting the welding torch down. "Why would Hydra attack there?" Standing up, he headed towards a black containment unit. "Jarvis, try to find out why their attacking."

"_Already done, sir._" Jarvis said in what sounded like a smug tone. "_It appears they're after Daniel James Fenton, the sole heir to Fentonworks._"

"Fentonworks?" Tony thought that sounded familiar before he snapped his fingers. "Oh right, there was a plan for a meeting with the Fentons before-." Then he cringed remembering what happened to them. "The explosion... And Hydra's after the heir now?"

"_Daniel Fenton disappeared three years ago without a trace._" Jarvis answered as Tony put his hand on a scanner. "_He resurfaced to visit his parents grave and Hydra attacked while Nick Fury was talking to him and since you're keeping a tab on Hydra I hacked their system and took it._"

"Of course Fury has something to do with it." Tony muttered as the containment unit opened up to show a suit of red and gold armor that was the same size as him. "Alright, why does Hydra want this tech?"

"_According to my calculations, Fentonworks Tech is thirty years ahead of its time, even according to Stark Tech._" Jarvis answered causing Tony's eyes to widen.

"Whoa, wait." He held his hand up as the armor began to attach to him. "Thirty years? Are we talking about time travel?"

"_No, the Fenton's were a family of geniuses._" Jarvis answered. "_That studied in Paranormal Activities, mostly concerning Ghosts._"

Tony snorted as the helmet came over his head with a hiss. "There are no such things as Ghosts." He said dismissively before he took off towards Amity Park.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What?" Lance Alvers asked as he sat across from Kitty. "I can't talk with you?"

"I'm still mad at you for what you pulled." Kitty remarked, talking about when he used her to get answers for a test to sell before she met the X-Men.

"Come on, it's been weeks." Lance said with a smile before he frowned a bit as Kitty just looked at him. "Look can't we just try to start over?"

"Why would I?" Kitty asked looking suspicious as Lance avoided her gaze a bit.

"Please?" Lance asked with a small smile.

After a few seconds, Kitty sighed. "Fine."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laura easily made it to a deserted alley as she stopped and clenched her fist as the scent got closer.

"You smell like the runt." A voice said causing her to turn around and see Victor Creed and memories assaulted her mind as she could see images of him and Wolverine tearing into each other. "Who are you?"

Snarling, Laura unsheathed her claws.

_Snikt._

"None of your damned business." She said angrily.

Victor raised an eyebrow at the claws, seeing more of a resemblance to Wolverine than he thought before he gave a feral smirk. "Look's like this will be fun." He said as his fingernails turned into talons and he ran forward with a roar.

Laura waited until he was almost on her before moving to the side where she slashed into his back, causing him to roar in pain.

"You're going to regret that girlie." Victor said as he managed to jam his claws into her shoulder and ripped them out none too gently.

Laura cried out in pain as blood gushed out of her shoulder, but she jammed her claws into Victors stomach and ripped to the side.

Instead of crying out in pain, Victor just laughed at how bloody this was getting. "Oh yes, this is definately going to be fun."

Backing up, Laura kept a cautious eye on how Victor moved, then he came at her again and tore into her arm, before she used the claw on her foot to rake against his face.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The boy from earlier was watching the fight with interest seeing that he was wrong in thinking what Creed was, in truth he didn't know what to believe.

"So he's not a Werewolf?" The teen muttered as he cupped his chin and he was going to move in when he saw how bloody it was getting, but he stopped himself when he saw both of them healing. "What are they?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Man I would love to look at their tech." John remarked after hearing how SHIELD was from Wolverine. "The mechanics they must use to keep this Helicarrier up, it has to be off the hook."

"Whatever makes you eggheads happy." Wolverine muttered sarcastically. "Any chance you have beer?"

Ray chuckled as he shook his head. "None of us are old enough to buy beer." He said with a chuckle. "And I think Danny would kill us if Nyx somehow got some."

"I wonder how they're doing in Amity Park anyways?" John remarked as he began to take the bug apart to learn more about it.

"I bet they're having a great time." Ray said with a wave of his hand.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I am not having a great time!" Phantom muttered as he put up a shield to block a barrage of bullets, before blasting the shield forward to slam into Hydra as they cried out in pain and some of them were killed by the impact.

Clint wasn't doing much better as Viper seemed to be doing well in not getting killed against him as she managed to score quite a few hits.

Blocking a punch, Clint twisted her arm behind her, but Viper did a flip to right her arm and tackle him into the wall but she turned to see most of her men either dead or unconscious due to Phantom.

Taking off running, Clint grabbed his pistol and shot three times, one of them grazing her arm.

"Damnit." Clint muttered before seeing Phantom still fighting thugs and he just shot them to end the fight.

Phantom was just in awe in how one bullet ricocheted off a metal plate nearby to kill another goon. "Holy crap."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Reaper raised an eyebrow at seeing Nyx. "Move aside child." He ordered before she shot energy at him causing him to duck.

"Nah, this fight is just the amount of chaos I need." Nyx said sticking her tongue out playfully, but her eyes showed how serious she was taking the situation.

"Very well." Reaper came at her before Fury shot his gun and he had to move to avoid a headshot. "You are an annoyance."

"Then I must be doing my job well." Fury retorted as he leaned left to dodge a strike from Reapers Scythe and kicked him in the gut before Nyx focused a ball of chaos magic and blasted Reaper into a wall.

"Now that was a blast." Nyx quipped.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The teen was now seriously considering on getting a bowl of popcorn as he watched Victor and Laura duking it out as they managed to keep it in the alley but the place was covered in blood by now and their clothes had a lot of tears and bloodstains by now.

'_And I thought the Nightmare on Elm Street remake was gory._' The teen thought in amusement as Victor managed to slice Laura's throat causing her to choke a bit but she stabbed his eye causing him to roar in pain.

But after watching this for five more minutes when it became clear that this could take awhile, the teen jumped down there, kicking Victor back.

Laura took a cautious step back, wondering who the newcomer was while Victor glared at him.

"Big mistake kid."

"Wouldn't be the first time I've heard that." The kid quipped before smiling as his fangs shown. "And the name's Taz."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Valerie Grey was walking to the bus stop to go home when she saw someone she hasn't seen in awhile.

"Hello Ms. Grey." Vlad Masters said with a gentle smile. "How are you doing today?"

"Mr. Masters?" Valerie asked in shock. "Sorry sir, but what are you doing here?"

"I'm afraid I need to talk to you about how Phantom stole Fenton's life." Vlad said bowing his head to hide remorse but on the inside he was smirking at the set-up he was doing.

Valerie's eyes widened before they narrowed. "What can you tell me?"

**To Be Continued...**

** Not as long as I'd hoped it would be but after nearly a month of nothing on this story I figured you would all like this.**

** Now I hoped that I'm doing well because the reasons it took so long were these.**

** I got sick around the first two weeks and was puking.**

** I had to do more research on Hydra, SHIELD and Fury to do this.**

** I started a Pokemon story that only has two chapters.**

** I wrote the first chapter of another new story, not sure if I'm going to post it yet or not.**

** I'm trying to get my thoughts straight for a novel or a short story to publish, if I can get the kinks worked out.**

** Needed to spend time with friends and family.**

** Job kept getting away.**

** And the most recent one was that I finally decided to see what all the talk about Mass Effect was and bought the trilogy... I am now a Mass Effect addict.**

** The last one isn't a good reason, but it was true as well as everything else.**

** Now I introduced another OC but whether or not he joins during this Ark or after it is a secret.**

** And another thing, the Avengers won't form until after Mutants are revealed to the public. Considering how SHIELD had nearly a hundred superhumans locked up in the show, it would be more believable to do so when that happens and more come out into the open.**

** I also hope you liked how I decided to add Ultimate Hawkeye instead of the original because honsetly, if a man can escape restraints and kill guards by tearing off his own fingernails and using them as weapons, he deserves to be a badass.**

** Plus you have an Iron Man cameo coming in as well next chapter.**

** Now onto reviews.**

** NightMaster000: Haha, yeah it would be funny if he was drinking something at the moment. And no it's just Laura while Kitty had a small talk with Lance and I might expand on that a bit more in the next chapter as well as bring in Toad, Blob and Rogue. I figured that telling Valerie at that moment would've been completely in Danny's character and she will need time to accept it. Although, Vlad is making it worse right now.**

** Now as for the Grey Morality, it will show more in time but first I've been going through the beginning still with introducing the Renegades and trying to form them into a team before their personal issues and their questionable morality shows into the story.**

** Plus, hell yes on Deadpool, don't know if I could pull his character off but I'll try!**

** Coldblue: Yeah, sorry for the long wait. But I won't allow the overshadowing in the Hulk vs Danny fight. 1) Yes, there will be a betting poll in the Renegades when more of them show up about if Danny and Laura get together or not. 2) Actually her scent is different, the only reason Laura's is the same as Logan's was because she's his clone and I know that because even Logan couldn't tell Ben Reilly from Peter Parker during the whole Clone Identity Crisis problem.**

** 3) Yes Fury will try to recruit Valerie, but she needs to break Vlads hold on her first and I think that this situation deserves it's own Ark after a few chapters of rest, recuperation and maybe recruiting two more Renegade members or two. 4) With how I've written the Renegades, I think they would do that and I have an Ark planned for Freakshow.**

** ... Man I think I'm getting addicted to writing Arks, but it is getting easier to make them long with how many characters I now have and more in the fold to come.**

** 5) Yes he will but I might make him redeem himself because even though Dash Baxter was a jerk in the show he did have redeeming qualities.**

** Slenderbrine: Very dark black magic... Couldn't resist! But I saw potential with Sydney in the show and decided to expand on it with the Ink Pen since he did use it in the fight aganst Danny in Canon, so why not have him learn to manipulate the Ink? Plus he was a likeable Ghost with how he just wanted to stand up for people, but he went about it the wrong way.**

** Dark Phoenix: Yes, yes it would.**

** FighterofFlames: Yes and more of his character will be explained in time and I have two maybe three Non-OC Characters that I will add. Two of them are Mutants while one of them is a Metahuman.**

** Nickorin Fusionspark: Why not both? Afterall most hero team-ups begin with a fight in the show, comics, hell Iron Man and Thor went at it before teaming up in the Avenger's Movie.**

** TheWhiteTitan: Thanks and sorry for the wait!**

** JP-Rider: Thanks and he will after this mess is dealt with but I think he will be having a few problems with a certain Ex of his. And Magneto and Loki will hate Plasmius over time, but all three of them will be trying to use each other in the story to further their goals. Danny and Thor will have issues in the beginning but overtime they will become allies and Thor will try to repair the damage between him and Nyx, afterall he did vow to return Ying to her.**

** As for the issue with Laura talking to Wolverine, well I think he would just sit there holding a drink before getting up and walk off muttered about castrating someone, leaving Laura wondering what just happened.**

** Inviso-Al: Actually I think Huntress will be against Danny until the truth of Vlad is revealed to her and Vlad is using her to further his own agenda which will be revealed in time... Now I feel like Clockwork. Anyways, Fury is fighting Reaper with Nyx, Danny is fighting Hydra with Hawkeye, Laura is fighting Sabretooth with the new OC Taz coming in and the trio of Wolverine, Ray and John are just chilling not knowing of the situations going on.**

** Guest12: Thanks.**

** Phantom Fan: It may be the Grand Canyon of Cliff Hangers but it works on wanting people to know what happens next, expect them in Arks but inbetween the Arks I'm hoping to focus more on the emotion between each Renegade and show them bonding over stuff you would see friends or family do as well as have them repair what happens during the Arks. And while Hulk is a complete badass, I'm more of a Spider-Man fan then Hulk.**

** Plus I hope I did the meeting with Fury and Danny well, it was hard to do Fury's character in this without trying to force it.**

** Shugokage: Thanks and sorry for the wait.**

** PJO is the best: Alright, thank you for the input.**

** Breyannia: Thanks and I hope I kept the excitement going.**

** AllieTheEpic7: Yes, yes it is.**

** The Summer Stars: Thanks!**

** Guest13: Again sorry!**

** BookWormDD: That is exactly why I chose them for Nyx's parents in order to add some drama to the story and while that was in the comics, I can change the age factor a bit in this story.**

** Alright now I hoped you enjoyed the second chapter to this Ark and I will try to get the next one out ASAP.**

** Spidey out!**


	15. Chapter 15: No Place Like Home Part 3

_**Chapter 15: No Place Like Home Part 3**_

"I think that's the last of them." Phantom commented as he and Barton gathered the bodies and put them in a pile. "They didn't have anything on them that would've told us what this was about though."

"It's probably Director Fury." Barton said simply as he checked his ammo before seeing one of the Hydra goons twitch and groan. "Hey you!" He smacked the Hydra goon in the back of the head.

The Hydra Goon lifted his head up in pain only to see the barrel of a gun pointed at his forehead.

"Why is Hydra here?" Barton asked in a dangerous voice as Phantom crossed his arms to watch the interrogation.

"I don't know-."

_Bang._

"Gah!" The Hydra Agent screamed as a bullet tore through his leg.

"I just severed an artery in your leg." Barton said in a cold voice. "And right now we're the only ones who can get you to a Hospital in time, so how fast you get there depends on you."

'_Holy shit._' Phantom thought making a mental note not to piss this guy off.

"We're after the Fenton Boy!" The Hydra Agent said quickly.

"Why?" Phantom asked in shock.

"To get his family's tech." The Hydra Agent was trying to cover the wound up. "But then we saw Fury and he became the target."

Phantom's eyes widened as he realized he just left the Fury alone to deal with whatever Hydra plans as Barton turned to leave.

"Wait, I told you everything!" The Hydra Agent said as Barton raised the gun without looking.

"Then we're done-."

"Whoa!" Phantom erected a shield around the Hydra Goon. "I may not be a fan of these guys, but he's beaten. I'm not going to watch you execute him!"

"Then leave while I do it." Barton retorted with a snort. "Kid, this isn't one of those Ghosts that you can stuff in a Thermos, he's a terrorist." Then he looked at the Hydra Goon. "And I don't need to waste my bullet."

Blinking, Danny turned to see that the Hydra Goon bled out while they were talking.

"_Barton._"

"Fury." Barton pressed his com. "Sorry about the lack of warnings, Hydra attacked me first and kept me busy."

"_I figured as much, Grim Reaper is here._"

"The Grim Reaper?" Barton chuckled remembering that guy.

"_I want you to find Strucker, I managed to trace the signal of a call he made._" Fury ordered. "_He's at Axion Labs._"

"Strucker? He's here too?" Barton asked as Phantom paused, looking at him wondering who Strucker was. "Alright Fury, I'll look go get him."

"_Take Phantom with you._"

"What?!" Barton was now glaring. "No, I am not a damn babysitter, he'll slow me down."

"_That's an order, Barton._" Fury said as he hung up, leaving Barton to grit his teeth.

"Sometimes I hate him." He muttered before looking at Phantom. "Come on, we're going hunting."

"What makes me think I'm going with you?" Phantom asked sarcastically.

"I'm going after the leader of Hydra." Barton said, already read the file that had to do with him destroying the base in Canada.

Phantom stiffened as he thought about that. '_The leader? We can deal a crippling blow to Hydra._'

Truthfully, Phantom thought that Laura would probably be pissed that she wasn't involved in this, but there wasn't enough time to contact her or the other Renegades.

Phantom gave a nod. "Alright." He said as he cracked his knuckles. "What are we waiting for?"

Barton took off with Phantom flying after him, but Phantom had one thought.

'_I really hope Nyx is safe._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Valerie narrowed her eyes as she listened to Vlad Master's talk.

"When I came to pick Daniel up, he was acting unrational." Vlad said looking down with some tears showing. "It was then that I realized that it wasn't Daniel, Phantom managed to take over his life long before then."

"Take over his life?" Valerie asked wondering if this would actually explain the similar looks, to her it would make more sense than what Phantom told her.

"By killing Daniel." Vlad looked at Valerie to see that she stiffened up and he secretly smirked, before looking saddened again. "He used a power to take the form of Daniel in order to hide in plain view."

Now Valerie was clenching her hands so tight, that her knuckles were turning white from the pressure. 'So that's his play?' She thought venomously. 'And he has the nerve to pretend to be Danny?!'

Seeing how his plan was working, Vlad stood up. "That is why I'm here with some upgrades for your suit, will you help me avenge Daniel and his family?"

"Do you have to ask?" Valerie asked in anger.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nyx approached Grim Reaper cautiously as he laid on the ground not moving... Well he was breating, but he looked to be unconscious. "Wow, I thought he would've lasted longer than that." Nyx stated in a disappointed tone before looking at Fury. "So, what did Mr. Death-Wannabee want?"

"That's Classified." Fury stated as he walked to Grim Reaper and took his scythe off.

"Seriously?" Nyx asked in annoyance with her arms crossed. "Classified? What is it with Government Agents always using those two words? It's annoying."

Fury was about to make a retort when his eye widened and he moved back as a gunshot went off and Hydra Agents were streaming out of the allies.

"Odin's Beard!" Nyx yelped in shock. "Where did they come from?!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So this is your training facility?" Wolverine asked as John and Ray decided to show him around, considering how someone that he's slowly starting to call a daughter was living with them.

"Well, right now we only have mechs that we stole from AIM." John answered pointing to the destroyed mechs he has yet to repair. "Laura loves to tear them apart, that's for sure."

Wolverine smirked at that part before he frowned. "Where is she anyways?"

"Uh, I think she said something about going to the library." Ray answered as he was eating another bag of chips. "Chances are she's having a nice relaxing time."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laura snarled as she shoved her claws into Victor's gut while Taz managed to punch his face. "Who are you?" Laura asked as she ducked an attempt to gouge her eye out.

"Like I told fuzzball here." Taz joked while pointing a finger at Victor. "Call me Taz."

"You brat." Victor lunged only for Taz to do a frontflip over him and kicked him into the wall.

"Shush, people are talking." Taz mocked before looking at Laura. "So yeah, I'm Taz and you are?"

Laura was about to say Talon, before remembering that she wasn't in her uniform, so there wasn't any point in hiding her real name. "Laura."

"Nice to meet you." Taz said as Victor glared at them. "So why is fuzzball trying to kill you?"

"Don't know." Laura answered as she brandished her claws only to feel stopped in place. "Wha?"

"What's wrong?" Taz turned to ask only for Laura to fly back into the wall. "What the-?"

That was all he got out before a dumpster flew at him and he flipped over it, only for a freaking mailbox to hit him in the face, knocking him out.

"I had it." Victor snarled as he turned to face Magneto.

"Clearly." Magneto said in a disbelieving tone. "I have a job for you. You can continue this at another time."

Victor frowned in annoyance before he gave a nod as he walked after Magneto.

A few minutes after he left, Laura pushed herself up wondering what just happened before seeing Taz knocked out and she could see the sharpened nails on his hands as well as the fangs.

Taking that in, Laura picked him up and started to carry him back to the hideout, knowing that if she went into the mall right now with shredded and bloodied up clothes then there will be a panic.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Laura is sure taking her time." Kitty muttered as Lance left to, in his own words, make sure that Todd didn't get them banned for life at the mall.

Feeling her phone vibrate, Kitty looked at it only to see that Scott was calling her back due to team training in the Danger Room as she looked at the bags of stuff that she and Laura bought.

'_Well, I can get the clothes to Laura later._' She thought as she stood up and grabbed them before leaving.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You ever been here before?" Barton asked as they were crouched and hidden from view as some Hydra Goons were patrolling.

"A few times, mostly to try and stop a giant Ghost Dog from going on a rampage." Phantom admitted, getting a strange look from Barton.

"Giant Ghost Dog?" Barton asked in disbelief.

"Long story." Phantom answered with a shrug. "So, you have a plan?"

"If I was by myself, I could sneak past the guards." Barton told him before Phantom grinned.

"Or I could turn us both intangible and invisible before flying us in there." Phantom pointed out. "I doubt they have any Ghost tech since they're trying to kidnap me for that very reason."

Now Barton looked intrigued. "You can turn other people invisible and intangible?"

Phantom gave a nod. "Really makes stealth easy."

"Alright, do it."

Phantom grabbed Barton's arm before pausing. "Just a word of warning, it feels a little weird the first time."

Taking that in, Barton felt himself turn invisible and after two seconds his stomach felt like it was doing flips and going around curves at high speeds.

"Ugh." Barton groaned as he covered his mouth.

"Like I said, it feels weird the first time." Phantom commented as he flew them into Axion Labs.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nyx was dodging left and right as different Hydra Agents came at her, using her chaos magic to make random objects explode around them, using it to trip them and blast them into the wall.

Although she made sure to hold back enough to not kill them by mistake, she didn't want that on her conscious.

"You know, I usually love crowds." Nyx began as she blasted two Hydra goons off of their feet. "Especially ones who can cause quite a bit of chaos, but this is a little much, don't you think?"

When no one said anything, Nyx sighed a little dramatically.

"Man you guys just don't talk much do you?"

Looking over to see how Fury was doing, Nyx's eyes widened to see twelve Hydra goons dead while he just snapped the necks of two more.

"I don't know whether to be impressed or to be scared." Nyx answered a bit shaken.

Then she stopped as she felt the ground shake and looked over to see a freaking green robot skull with tentacles stomping towards them, aiming a giant gun.

"Oh you have to be kidding me-." Nyx stopped talking when she heard music.

_"I'm like evil, I get under your skin_

_Just like a bomb that's ready to blow_

_'Cause I'm illegal, I got everything_

_That all you women might need to know_

_I'm gonna take you down - yeah, down, down, down_

_So don't you fool around_

_I'm gonna put in a bullet, pull the trigger_

_Shoot to thrill, play to kill."_

"What the?" Nyx looked around while Fury looked up to see something flying towards them.

"He always has to make a damn entrance." Fury muttered looking a mixture between annoyed and amused.

"Huh?" Nyx didn't know what was going on until a beam of blue energy shot through the Hydra robot, making it explode before a figure landed on the ground nearby and she was surprised to see a humanoid looking robot who stood up and clotheslined a nearby Hydra agent before blasting two of them back with blue energy coming out of his hands.

"Fury, why am I not surprised you're involved in this mess." A mechanical voice came out of the helmet.

"The same reason I'm not surprised that was the first thing you asked Stark." Fury returned as Nyx's eyes widened at who this was.

It was Tony Stark, the Invincible Iron Man.

Then she turned only to groan.

"Grim Reaper is gone." She stated, gaining their attention.

Fury scowled while Iron man blinked under his helmet.

"Who's the kid?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray was using his speed to repair the mechs quickly while John was scanning them and Wolverine was just thinking about leaving the two 'egg heads' as he call them to their work before he stopped and sniffed the air.

"I smell blood." He said simply causing Ray to pause and look at him.

"I find it creepy whenever Laura says that." Ray said, putting the mech down. "The creepiness factor got higher when you said it."

"Why would blood be around here?" John asked before they heard the door open and they moved to see Laura dragging someone they didn't know while she was covered in blood.

"A little help?" Laura got out after they spent a bit of time gawking, except for Wolverine, he just had his arms crossed as another scent hit his nose causing him to snarl.

"Where's Sabretooth?"

"Got away." Laura stated as Ray and John helped the guy she was carrying. "I got a few good shots in but someone in a red helmet knocked me against a wall before taking Taz out with a mailbox."

"Magneto." Wolverine muttered, knowing who she was talking about.

"And you brought him here?" John asked as they were half-carrying, half-dragging Taz to the medical room they set up.

"I couldn't just leave him in the alley." Laura answered with a shrug.

Wolverine was quiet for a minute before he looked at Laura. "Get cleaned up." He said as he turned to leave. "I'm going to look for Creed."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom dropped Barton to the ground as the man had his pistols ready. "Are you certain that this Strucker is here?" He whispered as they moved silently through the base. "The guards outside could just be a distraction, making us think he's here."

"Fury himself traced the signal." Barton answered, although he was surprised that Phantom thought about that.

Phantom opened his mouth to say something when a door opened and a Hydra Agent was coming out while a flushing sound could be heard behind him but he stopped, looking like a deer in headlights when he saw Phantom and Barton.

Barton moved to shoot him, but Phantom just froze the Agent.

"Last thing we need is a gunshot alerting Strucker." Phantom explained to Barton, as the man just gave him a look.

"I have a silencer on these." Barton said in annoyance.

"And I already know you're here." They both spun around to see the old man himself sitting in a chair on the other side of the room. "Clint Barton and Daniel Fenton, did I get that right?"

Phantom frowned at the thought of this man knowing his real name while Barton shot his guns at the man only for the bullets to hit something surrounding Strucker.

"Magnetic Barrier." Barton realized in anger. "One of Hydra's new toys."

Strucker smirked before they heard a metal door opening and both Barton and Phantom turned to see a giant red mechanical suit with a blue dome covering the head, as it slowly looked up and walked towards them, the ground shaking with each step.

"One of two of Hydra's new toys." Strucker corrected as he gestured to the mecha. "This is the other one, one that we like to call the Crimson Dynamo."

"What is it with bad guys and robots?" Phantom muttered under his breath as Barton shot at Crimson Dynamo only for the bullets to bounce off.

"Dynamo, destroy them."

"With pleasure." A mechanized voice with a hint of a russian accent spoke up.

"This is bad." Barton said as Dynamo shot a missile at them.

Quickly erecting an ecto shield to block it, Phantom spoke up sarcastically. "What was your first clue?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Valerie was flying towards Axion Labs where her newly upgraded Ghost Radar was pointing.

She was now wearing a cybernetic red suit with black lines going around it as and the only part of the suit that remained the same was the visor covering her face.

'Just you wait Phantom.' Valerie thought as she got closer. 'You're going to pay.'

**To Be Continued...**

** Yes I know, another cliffhanger. The fight with Laura and Taz against Savretooth, already ended and I probably disappointed a few people by having Magneto interrupt it but I was running out of ideas with two of them being able to heal rapidly.**

** Now as for Iron Man's short appearance, he'll have more of a role in the next chapter considering that the Crimson Dynamo made his appearance.**

** The next part will be the final part to the 'No Place Like Home' Arc and I hope to write at least two or three chapters of the Renegades relaxing afterwards with trying to find out who Taz is, as well as introduce Phantom to another important Marvel Character.**

** As for Valerie believing Vlad? Well she doesn't know that Vlad is Plasmius considering she found out in the episode D-Stabalized. And if you think about it Vlad's explanation is more likely to be believable than the chances of a half-ghost existing.**

** Valerie will find out she was played eventually, but right now it gives Phantom an enemy he doesn't want to fight and he will hold back to avoid killing her.**

** ... Oh right and as for Phantom not wanting to kill the Hydra Agent, he only killed when they were in a fight and while he was being attacked.**

** He doesn't like the idea of killing an enemy that was already too injured to fight.**

** Plus Nyx was a little freaked out about Fury killing because let's face it, she's ten. Anyone would be freaked out.**

** Alright enough about that, here's the Reviews.**

** JP-Rider: Again, I loved that DPxPR story you have going on, it was interesting to read about and good idea on the future team up that may happen in the future.**

** NightMaster000: No Taz isn't a Mutant and more will be explained during the chapters when they're relaxing from the fights. And I will try to have Danny bring Fentonworks back when he graduates High School, so it won't be happening for awhile. Good call with Dr. Doom though, I can actually see that happening and the hellfire club is a good one as well.**

** Inviso-Al: Well you'll have to find out about Tony and Danny getting along because a team-up is inevitable considering he's fighting one of Tony's most notable enemies.**

** Shugokage: Thanks and sorry if this chapter was lacking a bit, I had difficulty typing this.**

** Breyannia: Thanks.**

** Jacob Taz: I hope I did him good in the short scene he was in here, I didn't want to reveal too much on his character yet.**

** Coldblue: Good call on Stark, and I think I have a good idea on the Skulktech confrontation with him as well as good suggestions on Ray and Talon's masks. Don't worry, I don't plan to give Dash any powers but he may actually join the army, that will give him some humility and can help him respect people. As for Valerie's ark, I meant it will happen AFTER Danny gains two more members after Taz. Don't worry, I plan to have Danny meet Wanda after this ark. And as for how Valerie's suit is different from the original, think of how it looked later on in the series but with the visor hiding her face as well as a few more surprises that will be revealed in the next chapter.**

** Good call on the tech, if you're the Guest that reviewed, and I think you are.**

** And don't worry about not being a Mass Effect, Animorph or any type of Naruto story with Naruko instead of Naruto in them. I can't expect everyone to enjoy every story I type.**

** Danifan3000: Well he isn't a mutant or a metahuman, what he is will be revealed later on.**

** PhantomFan: Thanks for the review but I think that Wolverine still remembers that because he does speak with Xavier about fighting alongside Captain America, and thanks, I even started a Mass Effect story as well, although it only has one chapter. But anyways I will have Tony find out how dangerous Ghosts can be.**

** Matt: Yes, but the idea didn't sink into Valerie yet leaving her suspectible to manipulation, courtesy of Vlad.**

** Guest14: Thanks, those weapon ideas sound good and the pairing will be revealed later on.**

** The Summer Stars: Sorry for the wait and sorry if this chapter doesn't seem good due to being rushed a bit.**

** Now that the reviews are over I have two questions concerning this story.**

** 1) What do you think of Kaine joining the team? I always liked his character, he's a tragic one due to being a clone of Spider-Man, he's unsure of what he wants to do with his life and he is a Grey-Morality Anti-Hero so I thought he would be a perfect recruit.**

** 2) With how many people are joining they would have a few problems of their own so the way I see it, I can possible do some Loyalty Missions for the team to where they approach Danny with a problem and what he does in the mission can help determine if they want to remain a Renegade or not.**

** If you're interested in the second questions and the ones who submitted the OC's have something specific they want to happen to their character, feel free to tell me via review or private messaging.**

** Alright, I'm signing out and hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon.**


	16. Chapter 16: No Place Like Home Finale

_**Chapter 16: No Place Like Home Finale**_

_Bam._

"Shit!"

_Bang!_

"Damn it, my bullets aren't working."

"Is that-?"

"**MOVE!**"

_**BOOM!**_

Phantom coughed as smoke was around them. "Damn, this guy is ridiculous!" He commented because he was more armed to the teeth than Skulker and he had impenetrable armor.

Even his ecto blasts weren't doing much and this guy didn't have anti-ghost tech yet.

"Can't you just go intangible and get the wires?" Barton asked impatiently.

"Yeah, no." Phantom shook his head as he threw up an ecto shield to block the oncoming missile. "My intangibility depends on the density of the object and with how dense this guy's armor is, I can't phase through it."

"Perfect." Barton said sarcastically.

"His armor has to have a weak spot." Phantom said as he held his hands up, powering up a ball of ecto energy before blasting it forward, but it didn't do much damage to Crimson Dynamo.

"You can't win against me." Crimson Dynamo said arrogantly. "I was made to be undefeatable."

"Well he has the arrogance, that's for sure." Phantom muttered as he threw up another shield to block another rocket, already straining from the force of the blow.

Barton gritted his teeth in annoyance as he pulled an arrow out of his quiver. "Think you can get close enough to attach this?"

"What good will an arrow do?" Phantom asked, although he did grab it.

"It's a miniature EMP prototype." Barton explained causing Phantom to look surprised. "I would shoot it myself, but my bow was destroyed."

"So attach it to him-." Phantom was cut off, as a blast to his left knocked the arrow out of his hands and it went flying into the debris. "... Please tell me you have a second EMP arrow."

Barton was trying very hard not to yell at him. "No, I don't."

Strucker chuckled in amusement as he watched the show. "Dynamo, keep the Fenton boy alive, but rough him up a bit." He said sitting back. "Barton is expendable."

"Yes Baron." Crimson Dynamo had a mini gun pop out of his shoulder before Phantom grabbed Barton and phased both of them into the ground.

"We need a plan." Phantom said as both he and Barton stopped in one of the underground floors of Axion.

"I had one until you lost the EMP arrow." Barton snapped.

"Alright, what the hell?" Phantom asked annoyed. "What is your problem with me?"

"My problem is that you're a kid fighting a terrorist organization." Barton said glaring at him.

"Hey I'm not a kid, I'm seventeen." Phantom protested returning the glare with equal ferocity. "And I can handle myself just fine."

"You have no business going after Hydra." Barton said to him.

"No business?" Phantom asked in a cold voice. "They're after me because of my families tech."

He left out what happened with Laura, knowing pretty well that she wouldn't like him bringing it up.

But it turned out he didn't need to leave it out as Barton snorted. "And it has nothing to do with that girl you helped out in Canada?"

The air grew a bit colder as Phantom's eyes turned red. "Shut up." He said in a low voice.

Barton went to say something else when an explosion shook the building and he nearly stumbled as Phantom's eyes turned back to their normal color.

Closing his eyes, Phantom sighed and opened them. "Look we may not like each other, but we're in this mess and I doubt you can beat that Crimson Dynamo by yourself."

Looking away, Barton gave a nod knowing that he was right. "If we can find the EMP arrow, we'll have a good shot."

"I can keep him distracted while you look for it." Phantom suggested as another explosion shook the building. "It does sound like he's looking for us."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"None of your business shell head." Nyx replied to Iron Man's question as she stuck her tongue out.

Iron Man just looked at her before looking at Fury. "Jarvis told me that Hydra was here after a kid named Danny Fenton." He said not missing how Nyx stiffened up at that. "I assume you got him to a safe location?"

"He's with Barton about to capture Strucker at Axion Labs." Fury answered without hesitation.

After a few seconds of silence, Iron Man spoke up. "You sent a seventeen year old kid with an Assassin to go after the leader of a terrorist organization?" He asked in disbelief.

"Where is Axion Labs?" Nyx asked in a dangerous tone.

"You aren't getting involved-." Iron Man said sternly before Nyx's hands glowed purple.

"I wasn't asking for your permission." Nyx said icily before looking at Fury. "If something happens to Danny I will personally send you to Hela's Domain."

Fury raised an eyebrow. "You and I both know that he can take care of himself."

"Am I missing something here?" Iron Man asked in confusion.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So you were attacked?" Ray asked as Laura was now in their medical room where Taz was unconscious while John was hooking him up.

Laura gave a nod looking a bit off.

Ray quickly noticed that. "You alright?"

"I-... When this Sabretooth attacked, I've been seeing images of Wolverine fighting him." Laura admitted surprising Ray.

"Images?" John asked as he finished hooking Taz up. "You mean memories?"

"I think so." Laura said crossing her arms. "I haven't had these flashes in years."

"But you had a few when this guy showed up?" Ray asked to be sure as Laura gave a nod. "Why not ask Danny about it when he gets back?"

"It's probably nothing." Laura said quickly. "Plus we have to worry about Plasmius and his empire-."

"And let's not forget SHIELD spying on us." John inputted causing Laura to pause.

"What?"

"Oh right you weren't here." Ray messed with his hair. "Apparently SHIELD managed to bug our place without leaving any trace whatsoever."

Laura tensed and looked around the room feeling paranoid.

"We already got all of them." John reassured her. "With our new security system up and running I'll know if any more bugs are placed because it'll send a message to my prosthetic arm."

"Ugh." A new voice caused them to look over to see Taz stirring. "The hell?" He looked to see the heart beat monitor to his left, before turning towards them. "Where am I?"

"Our place." Ray answered before looking back at Laura. "Why did you even bring him here?"

"He's like us."

John blinked at that. "That explains a lot."

"Uh yeah, new guy here." Taz interrupted feeling a little irritated. "Stop talking like I'm not here."

"Why did you try to help me?" Laura asked looking at him.

Taz raised an eyebrow. "I need a reason to help someone?" He chuckled at that. "I thought something else was going to happen and it didn't."

John sighed as he sat down. "What exactly did you think was going to happen?"

"None of your damned business." Taz said in a carefree tone as he unhooked the heartbeat monitor. "And if I'm done being interrogated, I think I'll be on my way."

"You're injured." Ray told him.

"Just a flesh wound-." Taz began before Ray became a blur and he was back on the bed. "Alright I'll bite, how the hell did you do that? You part vampire or something?"

"What?" Ray asked in confusion.

"No wait that can't be right, they don't come out during the day." Taz muttered before shaking his head. "Then again, Blade is part vampire, so are you a Daywalker?"

Ray was really lost by now. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Blade?" John gave Taz a look.

"Friend of mine." Taz replied with a shrug. "Although when we met he stabbed my chest with a metal stake mistaking me for a vampire, luckily he missed the heart."

"... He's insane." Ray concluded as he shook his head. "Vampires?"

"They're real." Laura said causing Ray to give her a look. "Hydra had dealings with them and if Norwegian Gods can exist-."

"Which we have no evidence of beside's Nyx's word." Ray inputted.

"Alright so not a vampire." Taz concluded. "What type of freak show am I in?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Crimson Dynamo scanned the room after blasting through three floors. "Come out you _Trusy_!" He taunted as he threw a desk into the wall. "I promise to make it nice and painful."

"Very incentive." Phantom's voice said from around him causing Dynamo to pause and scan the room again not finding him. "How about this, you give up and I won't kick your ass."

"You can't beat me." Dynamo said arrogantly. "I was made to take on the likes of the Hulk."

"Let's test that theory." Phantom appeared in front of Dynamo his fist glowing with ecto energy as he jumped forward, punching the chest but he only caused Dynamo to slide back a few inches.

"That tickled." Dynamo said with a chuckle as he managed to backhand Phantom back. "This is the great Danny Phantom? The one who invaded a Hydra Base? What a joke."

Phantom stayed quiet already aware that answering his taunts would be bad for him.

Seeing no reaction from his taunts, Dynamo shot a rocket but Phantom encased it with ecto energy and had it swing around him, sending it right back and it caused a small scratch.

'_Son of a-._' Phantom thought before he turned invisible.

"Hiding like the _Trusy_ you are?"

"What the hell is a Trusy?" Phantom's voice echoed around him.

Dynamo sneered. "Coward."

Phantom didn't answer before he thought of a way to weaken Dynamo's armor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Barton made it to the room only to grit his teeth in disappointment that Strucker was gone but he was busy looking through the rubble to find the EMP arrow.

'_Damn kid had to drop it._' He thought in annoyance.

Sure he's heard stories about how this 'Phantom' singlehandily fought a Ghost Invasion, something Barton had trouble believing due to the word 'Ghost', but right now this kid was in way over his head fighting Hydra.

Lifting up a piece of debris, Barton frowned when he saw it destroyed and the tip broke in half. "So much for the plan." He muttered in disdain before hearing a noise of what sounded like a jet.

Turning around he saw a teenage girl in red armor on a silver glider flying through the window.

"What the hell?" Barton asked wondering where these people were coming from.

Turning towards him, Huntress clenched her fist. "Where's Phantom?"

Now recognizing her from the files, Barton sighed as the ground shook from the fight beneath them. "Distracting a Hydra Weapon." He decided to answer. "You here to help?"

She didn't even answer as she shot past him.

Raising his hand to the ear com, Barton contacted Fury.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Fury, we may have a problem._"

"What is it Barton?" Fury asked as Iron Man already hacked the communications.

"_That Red Huntress girl showed up and is going after Phantom._" Barton answered. "_And they have some Russian in bulky Iron Man armor-._"

"Son of a bitch." Iron Man stated as he took off towards Axion Labs.

"_... Was that-?_"

"Stark is on his way." Fury confirmed.

"What's going on?" Nyx asked with narrowed eyes.

"SHIELD business-." Fury went to say but Nyx smirked.

"Then I guess I'm heading to Axion Labs."

Before Fury could say anything else, Nyx took off, using her Chaos Magic to get around.

"Barton, you also have a ten year old girl on route there."

"_... Are you kidding me?_"

"She just took out Grim Reaper in one shot."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Jarvis, give me everything you have on Red Huntress and Phantom." Iron Man ordered as he flew towards Axion Labs.

"_Indeed sir, hacking SHIELD Databases._" Jarvis said and a second later he spoke up. "_Red Huntress AKA Valerie Grey is a Ghost Hunter that SHIELD kept an eye on for recruitment when she graduates High School. Smart, Resourceful and has a deep hatred of Ghosts mostly centered around Danny Phantom the Ghost Boy of Amity Park._"

"Ghosts, right." Iron Man said sarcastically. "I take it that Phantom is Danny Phantom?"

"_Yes, Danny Phantom AKA Daniel Fenton is a teenager with Ghost Powers who SHIELD was keeping an eye on._" Jarvis answered. "_SHIELD found evidence that the crimes he supposedly commited were either false or he was forced against his will. After disappearing for two years he single-handily invaded a Hydra Base in Canada and is rumored to be forming a team of meathumans and mutants._"

"Mutants?" Iron Man knew about them and he thought about what he learned as Axion Labs came into sight. "What the hell is he forming a team for?"

"_Unknown._"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Focusing cryo energy, Phantom began firing small blasts at the joints of the limbs.

It didn't freeze straight away, but he kept Dynamo from guessing on what he was doing.

"Are you even trying?" Dynamo taunted as Phantom kept firing them. "You can't win."

"If I had a dollar for everytime I heard that." Phantom joked before forming a ball of ecto energy and was charging it. '_Alright, time to see if this worked._'

Dynamo had enough and ran towards the Ghost teen right as he shot the ball of ecto energy and it exploded on impact causing smoke to fill the room.

Coughing a bit, Phantom strained his eyes looking through the smoke. '_Did I get him?_'

Thundering footsteps echoed as Dynamo's silhoute was seen through the smoke. "That tickled-." Dynamo began only to stop as he saw small cracks on his limbs. "What?!"

'_It worked._' Phantom thought with a smirk. '_Now let's try this._'

Separating his feet, Phantom took a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" Dynamo asked in a mocking tone before Phantom threw his head forward as soundwaves of pure death erupted from his lips.

Dynamo was pushed back a bit as his dome cracked, the armor tearing a bit as the walls behind him collapsed and the lights flickered with electricity showering the iron giant.

Pausing to take another breath, a sound caused him to turn to see a rocket coming at him and he turned intangible in time for it to go through him and hit Dynamo. "What the hell?" He asked before seeing a familiar figure. "Huntress? Great timing, and nice shot-."

He was cut off as Huntress shot at him.

"Hey, what did I do?!" Phantom protested as he threw up an ecto shield.

"Shut it, Ghost!" Huntress snarled as she shot another rocket and Phantom flew out of the way as it collided into Crimson Dynamo who was getting back up and sent him through the wall.

"For the record, I wore him down." Phantom said before kicking the rocket gun out of her hand. "Now why are you shooting at me again? I thought after I revealed my human half to you-."

"**SHUT UP!**" Huntress roared as she brought out a Bo-Staff filled with Anti-Ghost tech and slammed him into the wall. "I'm not listening to your lies Ghost, Masters told me the truth."

"Masters?" Phantom asked as his eyes widened. "Valerie, he's lying-."

"Of course you would say that." Huntress snorted. "Just like how you killed Danny and took his place?"

Phantom swallowed nervously as he saw that she was being used as a pawn again. "Masters is Half-Ghost as well!" He tried to get out as she pulled out an ecto-gun. "He's forming an empire to invade the Earth-."

"Nice try." Huntress retorted as she shot at him and Phantom barely dodged it. "But I'm done listening to your lies."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Huh." Taz was honestly surprised as he heard about Mutants and what this place was. "So a safe haven for special people?" He asked to be sure.

"That's what we said." Ray answered with a yawn. "Now which are you, Metahuman or Mutant?"

"Neither." Taz said surprising them.

"Bullcrap." Laura stated giving him a look. "I saw the claws on your fingers-."

"I didn't say I was human either." Taz interrupted with a feral grin. "It's pretty unbelievable."

"Alright then, what are you?" John asked deciding to play along.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gritting his teeth, Phantom tried to freeze Huntress but she got better at fighting and kept dodging his strikes. "I'm not the enemy here!" Phantom tried to reason only to erect an ecto shield as a shot slammed against it.

"You lead a Ghost Invasion, stole and murdered people." Huntress said throwing ecto-shurikens at him and one of them sliced into his leg. "That tells me you're an enemy."

"Damnit, I didn't lead that invasion." Phantom said in anger. "And the stealing was Freakshows fault not mine."

"What about the murder?"

"I didn't kill my human half!" Phantom said in annoyance.

"There are no such things as Half-Ghosts." Huntress shot at him.

Phantom ducked before his eyes widened as he saw her glider coming at him, so he rolled to the side before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a strand of the Fenton Fishing Line with a hook on it.

'_Good thing I decided to bring this._' He thought as he threw it and it attatched to her hovercraft, taking him with her.

'_What is he doing?_' Huntress thought in confusion before Phantom quickly tied the line around a pole and held it. '_No-._' She was cut off as her glider came to a jerk and threw her off before Phantom had a shield of ecto energy catch her.

"Val, please we don't have to fight." Phantom said as he walked up to her and held out a hand. "Just listen-."

He was cut off as Huntress grabbed his arm and pressed a button before electricity began to go through him, making Phantom scream in pain as he shifted back to his human form.

"You have some nerve taking that form." Huntress said in anger not knowing she just shorted out his Ghost Powers.

Shaking his head, Phantom saw his hand and groaned. '_Great, just what I need._' He thought in annoyance. '_Powerless with my Revenge crazy ex._'

Then he felt a kick to the chest and was sent back into the wall as Valerie held up her pistol.

"Good-bye Ghost." She said as she pulled the trigger while Danny closed his eyes.

_Bang!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Jarvis, scan the building." Iron Man ordered as he came to a torn up room.

"_Five life signs detected._" Jarvis said calmly.

"Show them."

As he said that, Iron Man saw one right behind him and he turned around, powering a repulser blast only to stop as he saw Nyx.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for Danny." Nyx answered simply.

"Go home kid."

"I don't listen to drunk playboys." Nyx said causing Iron Man to blink at that.

"_Sir there's a giant life form heading right for you._"

"What-?" Iron Man was cut off as Dynamo flew through the floor and slammed into him. "Gah."

"Iron Man." Dynamo said with a sneer. "Long have I waited for this moment."

"Who the hell are you?!" Iron Man asked as he blasted Dynamo back with a repulsor.

"You wouldn't recognize me." Dynamo said before the shadows of the helmet cleared up to show a decaying old man causing Iron Man to take a step back.

"Professor Vanko?!" He asked shocked to see the Russian Scientist that worked for him before he became Iron Man.

"Yes." Professor Anton Vanko said before coughing. "See what you reduced me too with that explosion at Stark Industries? And then you used this Arc Reactor to build a weapon that only you use?"

"The suit is not a weapon." Iron Man argued as Vanko laughed.

"Oh but it is and this suit was created to match yours." Vanko had an insane look in his eyes. "I was told to kill Phantom and Agent Barton but right now I only care about your death-."

He was cut off by Nyx blasting him back with her Chaos Magic. "Why do the bad guys always give long annoying speeches about revenge?" She asked with a shrug. "Seriously? I could've made something to eat and he still wouldn't be finished."

Getting up, Dynamo shot small electrical bolts at both of them. "**DIE!**"

"Real original." Nyx drawled out as she blocked some of them a Chaos Shield before sending them back at him causing him to stumble.

"Jarvis, full power to Unibeam!" Iron Ma ordered as the hole in his chest began to glow brightly.

"_Rerouted power done, Sir._"

With a shout, a stream of blue, pure energy erupted from Iron Man's chest blasting Crimson Dynamo through a few walls.

"_Power at twenty percent, Sir._"

"Noted." Iron Man panted as he walked forward before he looked around. "A lot of people are going to be pissed about the damages."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny opened his eyes as he heard the gun shot and felt no pain before he looked up to see Huntress drop the gun as she cradled her hand that had a bullet in it now and he looked to see Barton with his gun smoking.

"Your welcome." Barton answered as he walked forward.

"You didn't have to shoot her." Danny said in anger as Huntress backed up from them.

"Kid, she was about to shoot you." Barton said simply before looking at Huntress. "If you surrender we can get you medical attention-."

He was cut off as Valerie threw down a smoke bomb and the sound of her glider going off.

"Great-." Danny muttered before he felt a jerk and was being pulled by his leg after Huntress. "Huh?!"

Looking up he saw the Fenton Fishing Line tied around his ankle making his eye twitched. "Oh come on!"

Looking behind her to see Danny's situation, Huntress began flying more quickly and cutting around corners as Danny slammed into walls in pain.

'_If only my powers worked._' Phantom thought to himself as he tried to focus. '_Come on work damnit, my powers are a part of me._'

He still felt the effects of the Plasmius Maximus on him as he focused.

Gritting his teeth, Danny felt energy rushing through him. '_Just a bit more._'

Right as Huntress shot outside, Danny felt the rings go around him and he changed to Phantom.

'Did I just overcome the Plasmius Maximus?' Phantom thought before he blasted the hook off the glider causing him to crash through a nearby window.

Groaning to himself, Phantom got up as a high-pitched screech filled his ear. "The Ghost Boy is back!"

Looking up to see a bunch of teenagers as well as young adults, Phantom grimaced as he saw that Paulina Sanchez was the one who spoke up.

"Cool!" Kwan stated with a grin while Dash grunted looking at Phantom in a mixture of anger and confusion.

"Uh, sorry about the window." Phantom said as he moved to get up before looking out the window to see Huntress gone. '_Great._'

Looking back at the teenagers he spoke up. "Is anyone hurt from the attack earlier?"

"No."

"We're fine."

"Marry me!" Three guesses who that was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom flew back towards Axion Labs to see SHIELD Agents having Crimson Dynamo inside of a tank of some kind, dragging him away while Barton was getting checked up as well as talking to a man in red and gold armor and Nick Fury.

When Phantom went to approach them, something tackled him. "There you are!"

Chuckling to himself, Phantom messed with Nyx's hair. "I was wondering where you were in this whole mess." He said to her in amusement before he approached the other three.

"Strucker, Viper and Reaper got away." Fury said in annoyance as he looked at Barton and Iron Man. "But we have their weapon Crimson Dynamo-."

"His name is Anton Vanko." Iron Man cut him off angrily.

"He's a weapon now." Fury said looking at him. "We can't remove the suit without killing him and he's a sociopath."

"All the more reason to get him help."

"We also have this Huntress girl on the loose." Barton inputted before Phantom spoke up.

"She's a pawn to Vlad Masters." He said gaining their attention.

"Vlad Master's the Billionaire?" Iron Man asked as he looked at Phantom for the first time. "I take it you're Phantom?"

"The one and only." Phantom said looking at him. "Tony Stark I take it?"

Iron Man gave a nod before Fury spoke up. "Masters? He hasn't shown up on our radar besides having influence in Wisconsin." He said thoughtfully. "How does he fit into this?"

"He's a Half-Ghost like I am." Phantom answered simply. "And he's building an Empire into the Ghost Zone to invade the Earth."

"I'm sorry, Ghost Zone?" Iron Man asked in disbelief, causing Phantom to chuckle.

"A skeptic in the existance of Ghosts?"

"I believe in Science, not supernatural." Iron Man said to him.

Nyx looked at Iron Man before grinning as she interjected herself into the conversation. "Think of it like science that isn't explained yet."

Fury brought the conversation back on track. "Did you just say he's building an Empire?"

"He is." Phantom confirmed. "Recently he attacked my friends and I before we learned of his plans, he isn't ready but he will be someday."

"Great, a Supernatural Invasion." Barton remarked sarcastically.

"The Council is just going to love this." Fury muttered under his breath. "We need proof that Vlad Masters is doing this though."

"That'll be tough." Phantom said crossing his arms. "He's been more careful in keeping his Ghost Half and Human Half separated. If there's any info, then it's in the Ghost Zone in the heart of his Empire."

"... Then we need to prepare for this invasion." Fury said looking at Phantom.

But Phantom spoke up before Fury had the chance. "You're not getting my families tech Fury."

"We need the edge to fight these Ghosts." Fury said in annoyance.

"And if I give some to SHIELD then Hydra will get their hands on them." Phantom retorted at him. "Let me be clear with you, I don't trust SHIELD."

"You're not the only one." Iron Man muttered loud enough to be heard.

"Look you guys already have enough with Hydra and AIM." Phantom began talking again. "You deal with that. My team and I have experience fighting Ghosts and I have some allies in the Ghost Zone so we'll deal with Masters."

Barton looked at Phantom before nodding.

He saw the damage done to Crimson Dynamo through the security footage that survived the fight and he now knew just how powerful Phantom could be.

Doesn't mean he likes the kid, but he can respect him a little.

Turning around, Phantom walked away and Nyx followed him.

It was time to go home.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Valerie winced as she managed to pull the bullet out of her hand with a pair of tweezers in her home bathroom as blood dripped on the sink.

'That stupid blonde dumbass.' Valerie thought as she began to put anti-septic on the wound, trying not to bite her cheek in pain. 'I nearly had him.'

As the pain subsided, Valerie wrapped her hand up making a silent vow.

'I will make sure Phantom ceases to exist.'

Then she remembered his words.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"Masters is Half-Ghost as well! He's forming an empire to invade the Earth-."_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Shaking her head, Valerie began to clean up the mess she made, determined not to think about what he said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Come again?" Ray asked in disbelief.

"You heard me." Taz said with his hands behind his head. "You're talking to a bonafide Half-Werewolf."

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright, the 'No Place Like Home' Arc is finally done and more about Taz was revealed.**

** I'll go more into his past as time goes on and I hope that I made the last fights believable as well as the character interactions.**

** Phantom and Nyx will be back at the Renegade Base in the next chapter and will meet Taz as well as take a break from the constant fighting they've been doing the last few days.**

** ... I really need to work on the action scenes because it feels like I'm repeating them over and over.**

** Now... REVIEW TIME!**

** NightMaster000: Alright thanks and don't worry, I won't have any of the Renegades leave the team.**

** Shugokage: Well I hope this was a good chapter for you as well as the last scene in this chapter.**

** TheWhiteTitan: Thanks and the next chapter will show them interacting some more.**

** Coldblue: Exactly, that is why I wanted to add Kaine to the team because I figured he would fit in perfectly. Oh and the Loyalty Missions, it's not something demanding loyalty from the members. It's basically them having an issue that's very personal and Phantom decides on what to do and how to help them deal with it. It just effects how they see the team as.**

** Sorry about the cliffhanger on Taz, but I hope I left you and others wanting to know more about him. And as for Danny showing sympathy to a Hydra Agent, it's actually believable because while the man was a terrorist, Danny is still seventeen and he only killed in the heat of a fight in this story, but he has never killed an injured enemy in cold blood, that's why he didn't let Hawkeye shoot him. Thanks for the review on Nyx and I hope that I did Hawkeye good in how his view of Danny changed a bit.**

** Now as for your questions.**

** 1) You'll have to wait because while I will show bits and pieces of his past, his true origins won't be revealed until his Loyalty Mission where you will see a dangerous side of him.**

** 2) Sorry about not beating the crap out of Strucker but he will get his beating someday.**

** 3) Their reactions will be shown in the next chapter or so.**

** 4) You can bet that Danny will be annoyed by finding out how SHIELD bugged their base.**

** 5) I figured that someone like Fury would've kept an eye on Valerie since her first appearance to be honest. Someone with an weapons cache of advanced tech can get noticed by them.**

** 6) Exactly how you said.**

** 7) They will find out he's back, but his team will be in the shadows for awhile.**

** 8) He'll think of their abilities as unexplained science.**

** Oh and the whole thing about Death is pretty good, although I had a small plan for Death already that included a future OC Member of the Renegades, I could do both though.**

** Now final question, I will update Spider-Man Z soon, I've just been busy on this story as well as the others.**

** Inviso-Al: The Avengers won't form for awhile, the Renegades are staying in Bayville for now and Taz will make the decision himself.**

** Phantom Fan: So true, no matter how badass Barton is, there is no way he could've taken Crimson Dynamo on as he was. 1) Too bad on not knowing much about Kaine, but hey I'll try to do his personality perfectly to give you an idea. 2) Thanks for the support of the Loyalty Missions.**

** AllieTheEpic7: Figured it was his character... And he did that in the Avenger's Movie leaving me laughing.**

** The Summer Stars: Don't worry you didn't sound like an asshole, it actually motivated me to get it done.**

** Newboy: Oh he did, he just has trouble believing that someone as old as Phantom took on a Ghost that could be called a Deity... Honestly if they hadn't met Phantom personally, anyone would think the same thing.**

**HALLELUJAH****! This story is officially over the 100,000 Words limit!**

** Alright, Spidey out.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Prophecy

_**Chapter 17: The Prophecy**_

A blind woman wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt while a black coat was draped over the chair she was sitting in stopped what she was doing with a braille book and looked over. "It's been some time Raven."

A bird landed nearby before shifting into the form of Mystique. "Indeed it has Irene."

Irene Adler smiled at her old friend. "Are you here to ask about the future of Mutants?"

"You already told me what you knew." Mystique said to her as she sat down next to Irene.

"That was before a third path appeared."

Mystique paused as she heard that. "What?"

"Before there were only two paths." Irene began looking lost in thought. "One showing extinction while the other showed acceptance. This path shows neither and yet both are present as it is caused by the white haired one."

"White haired one-?" Mystique's eyes widened as she remembered when Magneto told her who the mysterious recruiter was. "You mean Phantom?"

"The Ghost Boy." Irene said with a nod. "Originally he was supposed to go insane and kill people whether they were good or evil. But someone messed with his destiny and began the path to a new future."

"I thought you said that destiny couldn't be changed."

Irene chuckled. "Raven, I said that destiny is rarely avoided." She smiled at her. "It can be changed, nothing is ever set in stone. I suspect that Clockwork had a hand in this though."

"This master of time you told me about?" Mystique asked remembering how Irene told her about a being with that power. "Didn't you say he couldn't interfere with anything."

"He can't interfere with some things." Irene sighed. "But what happens now depends on the actions taken on this new path."

"The actions of who?" Now Mystique was curious.

Irene went to answer but she paused and went slack.

Mystique's eyes widened as Irene spoke in an otherworldly voice.

"_In Hatred of which Spirits Lie._  
><em> One shall Lead them to the Door of Death.<em>  
><em> Enraged will have time Bide.<em>  
><em> To which some will have Poisoned Breath.<em>"

Now Mystique was intrigued as Irene was talking about a Prophecy, it's been awhile since she had one.

"_In the Dark the Halfa will Lead._  
><em> The New Revolution that is Seen.<em>  
><em> In which all our Hopes have Need.<em>  
><em> The Survival of Mutant Gene.<em>"

Irene blinked and shook her head as she groaned in annoyance. "I hate it when that happens." She muttered.

But Mystique was no longer listening.

If what Irene said was true, if what she deciphers is true.

Then Phantom is needed for the survival of all Mutants.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny yawned as he used his intangibility to pull the Speeder into the Lab at the Renegade Base. "Finally home."

"That was a long trip." Nyx remarked as she stretched.

Chuckling to himself, Danny stiffened as he felt the list in his pocket go cold. "Oh come on." He muttered as he pulled it out to see the name and location.

_Taz-Bayville._

"Well, at least I don't have go far for the new possible recruit." Danny said causing Nyx to look at him.

"There's a new name?" Nyx was happy to hear that she won't be the new person any longer.

"Yeah, let's go see the others before we look for this guy though." Danny told her as he got out of the Speeder. "I wonder what they did while we were in Amity Park?"

"I bet they just goofed around." Nyx said with a smile as they exited the lab, only to stop as they saw Ray sitting on a couch talking with someone they haven't met.

"Uh, did we miss something?" Danny asked getting their attention.

"Danny." Ray waved with a smile. "When did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago." Danny answered looking from him to the other guy. "Who's this?"

"The name's Taz." The teen introduced himself as Danny blinked in confusion.

"Huh, your name literally just appeared on the list I had."

Now Taz looked confused. "List?"

"Oh, someone gave Danny a list that had names appear." Ray clarified for the guy. "All our names appeared before we joined up."

"So what can you do?" Nyx asked curiously.

"You wouldn't believe-." Taz began, but Ray interrupted.

"If anyone can, it's the Half-Ghost here."

"Half-Ghost?" Taz looked surprised as he looked at Danny before shrugging. "Well I shouldn't be surprised, I met a Half-Vampire and I am Half-Werewolf."

Danny blinked in shock before he sighed. "I should've seen that coming." He said ruefully. "If Ghost's can exist, why not Werewolves or Vampires?"

"Hey Ray, have you seen my-." John entered the room with a blueprint out before he stopped. "Danny! Nyx! Welcome back!"

"Hey John." Danny smiled at him. "You would not believe the mess that happened in Amity Park."

"You wouldn't believe what happened here." Ray chuckled. "We found bugs that belonged to SHIELD inside our base."

Phantom's eyes narrowed. "Oh, I'm going to blast Fury next time I see him."

"You met Nick Fury?" John asked in confusion.

Danny gave a nod. "Yeah, he was in Amity Park." Then he looked at Taz. "So how did you enter the picture here?"

Taz went to answer, but another voice interrupted. "He helped me out in a fight."

Turning around, Danny gave a smile as he saw Laura before he frowned as he processed what she said. "What fight?"

"An enemy of Wolverines." Laura answered with a small smile, but she stopped as she sniffed the air before glaring. "And why do I smell Hydra on you and Nyx?"

"Uh..." Danny chuckled nervously before deciding to be blunt. "They attacked Amity Park trying to kidnap my Human-Half to get my family's tech."

"**WHAT?!**" Ray shouted in shock. "A Terrorist Organization attacked you?"

"Well Nyx and I weren't by ourselves." Danny explained. "SHIELD was fighting them as well as Iron Man showing up-."

"Iron Man?" John looked interested because he always liked the suit of armor and he wanted to build one of his own someday.

"Yeah."

"Were you hurt?" Laura asked in concern before looking away. "Any of you?"

Taz blinked as he looked between Laura and Danny before grinning slyly as he saw how nervous Laura looked.

"Nope." Danny shook his head before Nyx spoke up.

"He was shot by his Ex-Girlfriend."

"Wow." Taz spoke up not knowing the story. "What did you do to piss her off."

Danny gave Nyx a look. "Look, Huntress is being manipulated by Vlad." He said as the other's had darkened looks except for Taz who didn't know who Vlad was.

"Who?" Taz asked in confusion.

"Another Half-Ghost who is building an Empire to invade the Earth." John supplied for the new guy.

"Huh." Taz was not expecting that one.

"So Taz, what are your plans?" Danny turned to get to know the new possible recruit.

"What do you mean?" Taz asked surprised at the sudden question.

"I told you that your name appeared on the list." Danny said as both John and Laura looked surprised since they weren't in the room when that was said. "You could stay here and join the team if you want."

"What if I say no?" Taz asked with narrowed eyes because he had some issues to take care of by himself.

"Then you're free to go and come as you please." Danny answered with a shrug surprising the Half-Werewolf. "It applies to everyone here, all of this did start with just offering a safe place to those who need it." Then he looked at the team. "But now we're fighting Plasmius to stop his plans."

Taz looked from him to Ray, who he's gotten to know pretty well over the last two days, as the Speedster helped him out and struck up conversations with him.

When Ray gave a nod, Taz sighed. "I'll give you a day to show me what this is about." He said. "If I don't like it, I'll leave."

Danny nodded at that. "Like I said, it's your choice."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Magneto was looking over a mountain before he turned to Mystique who was waiting for his response. "Was that everything?"

"Every word." Mystique confirmed with a nod. "I know enough about prophecies from Irene to not leave a word out."

Now Magneto looked on in silence before speaking up. "Then we need to talk with Phantom." He decided surprising Mystique. "From what you said, he becomes the leader of Mutants."

"Magneto, you and I both know that Prophecies have double meanings." Mystique warned him.

Magneto gave her a look. "In the Dark the Halfa will Lead. The New Revolution that is Seen." He repeated those two lines. "What else could it be?"

"I'm just saying we need to look at every detail in this prophecy." Mystique told him.

After a few seconds, Magneto sighed looking like an old man. "Yes." He said turning to walk away. "Our entire existance depends on it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fury narrowed his eyes as he looked at two files he had.

One of them was a file on Vladmir Masters and now that he's looked at it, he can see too many coincidences at how he became rich without any trouble.

It was hidden though so unless someone was looking for it, they wouldn't find it.

He hated at how this man has remained under their radar for twenty years without being discovered.

With powers like his, SHIELD should've seen this coming.

Hell, anyone should've seen it.

But the man was clearly careful with everything separating his human and Ghost half.

Growling a bit, Fury turned to the other file that was created after the bugs in Irene Alder's house picked up the few lines.

Irene knew about them bugging her house, but she didn't care because SHIELD wouldn't bother her and she wouldn't bother them.

She only spoke to people who ask her questions and she keeps no secrets from anyone.

But this 'Prophecy', Fury hated those, that she spoke of worried him a bit.

Fury didn't know exactly what it means and maybe he won't until it comes to pass, but what he does know is that it involves Phantom and it may involve Plasmius.

This Prophecy was all the more reason to get Counter-Measures against Ghosts.

With a sigh, Fury left to go to the Com Room.

He hated to do this, but he needs to get scientists from the GIW.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vlad slammed his hands on the table he was sitting at as he looked at the new files he took from SHIELD pertaining him.

"So little badger, you told SHIELD my little secret." Vlad said in anger before he laughed. "I suppose I did teach you something after all. You saw how careful I was and used it against me, well played."

Sitting back, Vlad looked at the other file about some Prophecy and he snorted.

"Prophecies don't exist." He said deleting the file without looking at it.

"I wouldn't be so certain of that." Turning around, Vlad saw Fright Knight.

"What do you want?"

"I came to tell you that your project succeeded." Fright Knight said causing Vlad to furrow his brow in confusion before his eyes widened.

"So the data that I got from Miss Grey's suit worked." Vlad stood up as he thought about how the data transmitted when Phantom was forced to change was sent from the suit to his computer showing details about the transformation. "I needed the right data for the failures to stop."

While they walked towards where the project was, Fright Knight spoke up. "You did succeed, however it's not a total success."

Vlad raised an eyebrow before they entered the room and his eyes widened when he saw a white haired twelve year old girl in the tube with the black and white hazmat suit, only it was a midriff and the colors were diagonally instead of horizontally.

"It was supposed to be a boy." Vlad said with a show of anger before the girl opened her neon green eyes and looked around curiously.

As her eyes landed on Vlad she tipped her head to the side in confusion. "Daddy?" She asked in an innocent voice causing Vlad to pause.

"Then again, I can make this work." He said with a smirk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You're kidding." Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, a red haired woman in her thirties said in disbelief as Tony was working on schematics for a new Iron Man suit with data he hacked from an Government Agency.

"Nope, I said I'm making an Anti-Ghost Suit." Tony answered with a cheeky grin before looking serious. "I met the Danny Phantom kid and learned there may be another Ghost Invasion someday, so I want to be prepared."

"And where did you get the information on making this suit?" Pepper asked suspiciously.

"Oh I hacked an agency called the Guys In White." Tony said before snorting. "Men In Black ripoffs is what they are."

"_Sir, this Ecto Energy is very delicate, you need to be careful in how you combine it with your Arc Reactor._" Jarvis warned the eccentric billionaire. "_If you are not careful, it could destroy the Reactor and kill you._"

Pepper looked alarmed as Tony waved it off. "Where's the fun without the danger?"

"Tony." Pepper said in a dangerous voice causing Tony to flash a smile.

"Relax Pep." He said his nickname for her. "You know I'll be careful."

Pepper gave him a disbelieving look. "You mean like that time you nearly tore your arm off in the Mark II armor?" She asked causing Tony to wince as he subconsciously rubbed his left arm.

"Yeah, that was not fun."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Paulina hummed to herself as she brushed her hair, remembering how the Ghost Boy flew dramatically through the store window two days ago. "I knew he would come back." She said dreamily. "He couldn't resist seeing me again."

Chuckling to herself, Paulina put her brush down. "Oh how I want to kiss him." She said imagining it in her head. "He wants me, I know that for sure."

Then she exited her room to see her father reading a paper. "Papa, I'm going to the Mall."

Looking at her, Mr. Sanchez frowned. "Cupcake you aren't going anywhere." He said to her. "You were lucky you weren't killed in that attack."

"But Papa, I'm fine." Paulina told him.

"Sorry cupcake, but when I say no, I mean it."

Paulina narrowed her eyes in anger. "I'm going and you're not going to stop me." She said feeling a pull in her gut.

Mr. Sanchez's eyes widened as he felt something before he had a lost look in his eyes. "Yes sweetie." He said in a monotone voice.

Not noticing the change in his voice, Paulina smiled. "Thanks Papa, I love you."

As she left, Mr. Sanchez just sat down looking at the wall. "Whatever you want." He droned in the same monotone voice.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Mutant Gene Detected._" Xavier looked at Cerebr from his book. "Paulina Sanchez. Age 17. Location Amity Park, Illinois. Ability, Manipulation of Brain Waves."

Xavier's eyes widened as he heard that before frowning. "We need to hurry, if Erik gets his hands on her."

With that he touched a hand to his forehead. '_X-Men, meet me at the Blackbird._'

Then he looked back at his desk to see that tomorrow was going to be the day that he planned to visit a mutant teenage girl that he's been trying to help before he got an idea.

'_Perhaps Phantom would like to meet her._' He thought making a mental note to contact him when they get back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ray can I speak with you?" Danny asked after he caught up with everyone. "In private?"

"Oh, sure." Ray said with a smile as he looked at Taz. "You want to play some football later?"

"Wouldn't that be cheating with your powers?" Taz asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Think of it like training if you want." Ray said as John nodded.

"Yeah we could do that."

Laura rolled her eyes at that while Nyx looked interested.

Chuckling a bit, Danny left the room with Ray following him and didn't stop until he was sure the others wouldn't overhear.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, oh Great Leader." Ray joked before he saw how serious Danny looked. "Did I run over your dog or something?"

"I want to know why you're running through the Middle East and interfering with a war?" Danny said bluntly causing Ray's eyes to widen as he took a step back.

"How the hell do you know?!"

"When I met Fury he showed me a file." Danny said before looking concerned. "Ray, why are you doing this?"

"What, I need a reason to use my powers to help?" Ray asked defensively.

"No you don't." Danny told him. "But you're throwing yourself into a War Zone-."

"I'm not going to stop." Ray said angrily at Danny for getting into his business, this was why he didn't want to bring it up. "I've been doing this for three years now."

"Damnit Ray, think about it." Danny said matching his anger. "No matter how much help you're providing it's only a matter of time before one of the two sides in this war tried to stop you-."

Ray interrupted by getting into Danny's face. "I thought you said we can do what we choose?" He said glaring at him. "Are you changing your words now?"

"No I meant what I said, but this?" Danny shook his head. "You're going to get killed."

"So what if I do?" Ray said without thinking, causing Danny's eyes to widen.

"Ray, are you trying to die?" He asked more concerned than ever.

"Shut up." Ray snapped in anger. "You have no right to be asking me this after all the shit you've hidden."

"Ray I only want to help-." Danny began, but Ray didn't let him continue.

"Then leave me the hell alone." Ray said as he ran out leaving a sonic boom that broke the windows of that room.

Danny groaned and put a hand on his face. "I could've handled that better." He muttered in annoyance at himself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray ran out of New York through Ohio to Colorado before doing the final push making it to Oregon.

Panting as he came to a stop, Ray punched a tree with his speed cracking it, not caring if his knuckles were bleeding with splinters in them.

'_How dare he._' He thought in anger at how that went.

Taking some deep breaths, Ray broke down a bit as he thought about it a bit more and it was true.

He did want to die a little.

Ever since he found out about his whole existence being an accident he took unnecessary risks.

That time with saving his parents.

Charging head on against Aragon.

The fight against Skulktech.

Running off by himself in the Ghost Zone.

And still interfering with a goddamn war.

All those times he nearly got killed and he put on a mask of comedy and morality to hide it.

To hide what he feels.

Shaking his head, Ray ran towards his home to talk to his parents.

Maybe they can help.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Professor where are we going?" Cyclops asked as the jet flew through the air.

"A new Mutant was detected in Amity Park Illinois." Xavier answered looking at them. "A girl named Paulina Sanchez."

"Paulina in Amity Park?" Shadowcat asked before wincing. "Didn't Danny said that a girl named Paulina stalked him?"

"This vould be bad if it is da same girl." Nightcrawler agreed with her before looking at the Professor. "So vhat can she do?"

"Manipulate brain waves." Xavier answered with a sigh. "That is why I'm with you. Jean and I both together should be enough to stop her from manipulating you."

"Great Mind Control." Cyclops muttered.

"And if Magneto gets her then we're in trouble." Jean said as she realized the crucial point of this recruitment.

"Indeed." Xavier said with a nod.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where did Ray go?" John asked as Danny walked back into the room. "We heard a sonic boom."

"He decided to go for a run." Danny said, not wanting to dime Ray out although Laura looked at him.

"What happened?"

"I talked to Ray about a personal matter." Danny said wincing a bit. "It was personal to him so I don't want to say what it was, but let's just say I could've handled it better."

"Is he coming back?" Nyx asked in concern.

"He is." Danny lied not knowing but he didn't want to say that. "He just needs time to cool off."

'_Please don't tell me I pushed him away from the team._' Danny thought to himself.

**To Be Continued...**

** Bet you weren't expecting an update this quickly right? But hey, I probably made you all go WTF a few times.**

** First the Prophecy which I won't explain until the time it gets to the point of it. Then Paulina being a Mutant probably threw a few people through a loop, but I figured the power I gave her would make sense considering she usually gets what she wants. Plus Dani is finally in existance.**

** And then the reasons why Ray takes the risks he does.**

** Now I know you hate cliffhangers, which is why I do them, but I am keeping my promise with these chapters being non-mission ones with some drama.**

** In the next two chapters, Ray will deal with his emotions and guilt while the X-Men and Brotherhood race to recruit Paulina and the Renegades will spend time to relax once Ray is back to normal.**

** Now Review Time**

** NightMaster000: Thanks and I showed how they're dealing with it as well as how the Renegades are doing. I will show Valerie in the next chapter with how she's dealing with what happened.**

** JP-Rider: Actually, I think Valerie would end up at the Vault considering how her weapons are all tech based instead of gamma which is what the Cube strived for. Plus I hope you liked the twist with Paulina and I plan to make her an enemy of the Renegades.**

** Shugokage: Thanks and I hope you liked this filler chapter.**

** Coldblue: Thanks, it was hard to decide who does what and I should've added a bit more of Fury in there but I think I did good on this chapter as well as what his decision was to meet with the GIW which I will show in the next chapter. Now here are the answers to your questions.**

** 1) There will be some... Tension, between Valerie, Laura and Wanda in the future you can be sure of that.**

** 2) I will do that when Ray calms down, I hope you like the twist I did with how he really took the revelation of how he came to be.**

** 3) You actually worded what his powers and weaknesses that I had planned were.**

** 4) I think I answered this one already.**

** 5) Of course he would, Blade is a major badass.**

** 6) Sorry I forgot to add the circular platform.**

** 7) Oh don't worry, he will.**

** 8) I think I answered the question with how Xavier made his 'mental' not to talk to Phantom.**

** 9) Don't worry she will.**

** Matt: Of course he will but he will have some reservations.**

** Inviso-Al: She did in this chapter and some will.**

** Guest15: Sorry, I meant to word with him saying that he wasn't 'fully' human not human at all. He is half-human.**

**PJO is the Best: Thanks and I'm doing a bit of both because if Danny just curb-stomps the others then it wouldn't be a good story.**

** Alright, Spidey out!**


	18. Chapter 18: Visitations

**Alright I had trouble with this chapter, mostly concerning the X-Men and Brotherhood in Amity Park, I just couldn't type it as well as I'd hope.**

** But after nearly a month I decided to just post it and hopefully rework the chapter sometime in the future when I can.**

** So please enjoy this chapter and hopefully the previews of this story at the end make up for it.**

_**Chapter 18: Visitations**_

Danny crossed his arms as he was in his room sitting on his bed.

'_I really messed up didn't I?_' He thought remembering the conversation with Ray.

It's been three days and Ray hasn't come back yet and right now Danny was worried that he may have pushed him away.

Surprisingly, Taz still stayed a bit as well.

Nyx managed to convince him to change the one day to a week in order for them to show how this team really was.

'_But seriously, I was just worried about him._' Danny shook his head. '_He actually said that he wanted to die, who wouldn't worry?_'

Standing up, Danny closed his eyes in thought.

'_How can I fix this?_' He began to pace. '_Man fighting Hydra was easier than this, I want to have Ray stay, but if he decides to leave it's his choice, I can't force him to stay._'

But if Ray left then Taz would.

Then Danny blinked. '_Okay am I starting to become manipulative?_' He thought before shivering. '_Yeah I really need to try not to be._'

As Danny was having these thoughts, he looked out the window to see Forge working on the jet again and this time Nyx was helping him and he smiled a bit.

'_At least everyone is getting along._' He thought before a voice spoke up behind him.

"Hello Phantom."

Spinning around, Danny powered up an ecto blast at the unknown in his room. "Who are you?!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray was panting as he stood at the front door of his house having second thoughts.

Sure coming here sounded like a great idea while he was angry but now what is he going to say?

'_Hi Mom and Dad, I'm just visiting because I yelled at Danny for getting into my business._' Ray imagined the scene in his head. '_What business? Oh just running through the Middle East War Zone the last three years._'

His parents would skin him alive if they found out about that.

But he was already here, so with a sigh Ray knocked and opened the door. "Mom? Dad?" He called out looking around. "Hello?"

Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Ray walked in.

"Anybody home?"

When nobody answered, Ray cupped his chin. '_Well it is daytime so perhaps they're at Oscorp working._' He thought and he went to go leave and run over there when he heard something fall upstairs, coming from his parents room. '_Huh? Intruders?!_'

Zipping up there, Ray flung the door open. "Who's the-." Then his eyes widened as he covered his eyes. "Gah!"

"**RAY!**" Maria shouted in shock as she covered herself up while Lou looked very embarrassed. "W-When did you get here?!"

"Just now." Ray turned around still covering his eyes. "I heard a noise and went to see what it was, I am so sorry."

"Um would you give us a minute to get dressed?" Lou asked with a sheepish smile.

"G-Got it." Ray closed the door. "Again, sorry."

"... Well I think that went well." Lou joked earning a lighthearted smack on the arm.

"We probably scarred him." Maria said sternly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh God." Ray shook his head rapidly wanting to get something to bleach his mind. "That was something I so did not need to see."

Sitting down while he waited for his parents to... Finish, Ray blinked as he thought about something.

"Since when were they that close?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"At ease mortal." Loki said walking past Danny to look out the window. "My name is Loki the God of Mischief."

"Loki?" Danny lowered his hand. "You're Nyx's father?"

"Indeed." Loki said smiling a bit as he saw Nyx laugh. "I promised her that I would visit."

"You could've used the door." Danny said a little annoyed on how easily he was sneaked up on.

"I'm not the God of Mischief for nothing." Loki answered with a wry smile. "And I wanted to meet the fabled Phantom himself."

"Excuse me?"

"You are famous among the nine realms." Loki answered as he sat in a chair with his fingers laced together. "Or as I know them, the ten realms."

"Ten?"

"The Ghost Zone." Loki answered with a shrug. "It is a realm that is separate from Hel's Domain."

Raising an eyebrow, Danny crossed his arms. "Alright, how exactly am I famous?"

"You defeated Pariah Dark." Loki answered simply. "When he awoke, the All-Father-." Danny noticed how Loki said All-Father with a little hatred. "Gathered his army to go to war considering he was one of the people to lock Pariah up in the first place."

"He was?" Danny was surprised by that piece of information.

Loki gave a nod. "But imagine all of Asgards surprise when we heard that a mortal boy took on Pariah in single combat and sealed him back up." He as Danny's eye twitched at being called a boy. "Naturally Odin was curious as he looked into this boy, only to be surprised as was everyone else to see a human-draugr hybrid."

"Draugr?"

"Undead."

"Ah."

Standing up, Loki continued. "There were feasts in your name for your defeat since then."

Danny blinked as he processed that. "So I'm famous in realms I didn't even know existed?" He asked in disbelief.

"Whether you believe them or not is your business." Loki said looking out the window before pushing a little aura out and Nyx's head shot up a bit from where she was talking to John and she looked straight at the window only to smile as she saw Loki looking out and ran in, confusing John.

"Quick question, how did you get in here without setting off the alarms?" Danny decided to ask.

"Mortal Technology is easy to fool." Loki answered making Danny sigh.

"John will have a fit when he hears that."

That was when the door opened and Nyx shot in, wrapping Loki in a hug. "**DAD!**"

"Hello Nyx." Loki returned the hug. "I told you that I would visit."

Danny smiled a bit at seeing this scene. "I'll just leve you two alone." He said walking out before realizing he just left them in his room. '_Well it's not like anything bad could happen._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So this is Amity Park." Scott said as they walked through the streets while people were rebuilding from the Hydra Attack. "What do you think happened?"

"There was an attack from the terrorist organization Hydra." Xavier answered him as he looked around. "It was on the News as well as Phantom's return being the most viewed after that."

"Vhy vas he here?" Kurt asked curiously as they continued walking.

"Maybe it's because it was the date the explosion happened." Kitty suggested surprising them.

"How do you know that?" Jean asked curiously.

"I'm from Illinois and it was like a horrible event." Kitty answered like it was nothing.

"Alright, so where does this Paulina live?" Scott decided to ask.

"Over there." Xavier pointed to a building but the X-Men stopped at seeing Lance Alvers there alongside a small pale boy with brown hair, a long sleeve brown shirt and torn blue jeans who was crouched a bit.

"Uh hi?" Todd Tolansky greeted nervously, hoping that they wouldn't get into a fight.

"If it isn't the X-Men." Lance greeted with a small wave although he did smile a bit at Kitty.

"What are you doing here Alvers?" Scott asked a little harshly.

Lance glared at him. "Well shades we're here on a recruitment mission like you are, you didn't think Magneto wouldn't try with someone with powers like hers." Then he smirked as Scott fingered his shades. "Are you really going to blast me with those eye beams in public?"

"Scott." Jean placed a hand on his shoulder as the teen grimaced before letting the shades go.

The door opened to show a woman with blonde hair. "She isn't here." She said before looking at the X-Men and her eyes changed from brown to green letting them know who she was.

"Raven." Xavier greeted with a nod.

"Charles." Mystique returned the greeting.

"So where did she go?" Todd asked curiously.

"I wasn't able to get anything out of her father who is nothing more than a souless puppet right now." Mystique said causing Xavier to look down in thought.

"That is troubling."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny yawned as he was at the Bayville Mall to get some supplies for the base considering they were running out on food and the mall actually had a inside grocery store.

'_So that was Nyx's Dad._' He thought remembering the short conversation he had with Loki. '_Nice guy, although I could see where Nyx got her love for chaos from._'

As he was lost in thought, Danny rounded the corner only to bump into a teenage girl who had auburn hair with white bangs and wore a transparent green blouse that showed a black halter top, a black leather skirt, black gloves and black combat boots.

All in all this girl reminded him so much of Sam that it was scary.

The girl glared at him. "Can I help you?" She asked with a southern accent.

"Uh sorry, but you looked like a friend of mine." Danny replied a bit nervously. "Although it could've been the combat boots I still remembered when she kicked me whenever I did something stupid."

The girl raised an eyebrow at his chattering.

"But sorry for bumping into you." Danny held out a hand. "Danny Wayne."

The girl didn't try to shake hands with him and Danny withdrew his hand.

"So I take it you're not much of a talker?"

"What was your first clue?" She asked sarcastically.

"Okay now you're reminding me of Laura instead of Sam." Danny chuckled at the thought. "So what brings you to the mall?"

"None of your business."

"Alright, geez sorry." Danny said before some people walked by all around them and the crowd pushed the girl into Danny and he held his hand up to keep from falling only to accidently grab her arm.

"Don't touch me-." The girl yanked her arm away only to stop as she saw Danny blinking in confusion.

"It was an accident, I swear." He said a bit nervously, hoping to not find a substitute for being kicked by another pair of combat boots.

"Y-You touched me." The girl removed a glove and touched Danny's face.

"Uh yes?" Danny tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What's so important about that?"

"Maybe because everyone I touched ended up in a coma." The girl muttered causing Danny's eyes to widen.

"Wait, are you a Mutant by any chance?" Danny whispered causing the girl to give him a surprised look.

"How do you know?!"

"I'm friends with a few Mutants and Metahumans." Danny answered before his eyes flashed green. "And I'm a Meta as well."

"Then why didn't my powers absorb yours?" The girl asked in confusion.

"I don't know." Danny shrugged before he remembered something. "Oh right, I need to get the food, it was nice meeting you-."

"Rogue." The girl answered surprising Danny before he smiled.

"Nice name." As he turned to leave he didn't notice the girl looking at him before looking at her hand.

"My powers didn't work on him." She muttered in shock.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So let me get this straight." John had his arms crossed. "This is your Dad?"

"Yup." Nyx had a smile as she and Loki stood in the Living Room while Laura, Taz and John were a bit apprehensive.

It was mostly because this guy wasn't caught in their security system and they wouldn't know that he was here if Laura didn't catch a weird scent.

"Uh nice to meet you, I guess." Taz said hoping he wouldn't piss a God off.

"A this is bogus." John was checking his security system. "We should have you on here."

"Like I told Phantom, Mortal Technology is easy to trick." Loki answered.

Laura looked at John with a smirk. "Told you."

"Oh shut it." John muttered.

"So what brings you here?" Taz asked curiously.

"I promised to visit my daughter." Loki answered with a shrug as Nyx had a smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was pretty awkward with the Chans as they sat in the Kitchen.

Ray was just feeling awkward for bursting in on his parents while his parents were feeling awkward from being caught by their son.

"So." Lou began hoping to end the awkwardness. "What's the cause of the visit?"

"It's been awhile since I visited." Ray answered with a shrug. "I figured I could do so, although I wasn't expecting to walk in on that."

"Why didn't you knock?" Maria asked as Ray gave her a look.

"You guys were never this close when I was around so I wasn't expecting it." He answered honestly causing them to wince a bit. "... So when did this happen?"

"It-... After you came back from running away, we tried to be closer for you." Lou answered as he and Maria grasped hands. "And we did over time."

"Th-That's cool I guess." Ray said with some hesitation.

"And we have news." Maria said looking a bit unsure.

Ray tilted his head to the side in confusion. "What?"

"You're going to be a brother."

Ray's eyes widened. "**WHAT?!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Paulina noticed something was wrong as she walked through the mall.

For once everything was literally going her way.

She's been saying stuff and people have been following her every command.

Now she's not one to notice this type of stuff but it happened way too many times for even her to notice.

"What's going on?"

"I can tell you that." Paulina turned to see Magneto nearby.

"Ugh, what is with that outfit?" Paulina asked outloud with a look.

Magneto merely smirked since the helmet blocked her powers, just like how it blocked Xavier's powers.

"My name is Magneto and I am here to give you an offer." He said as he used his powers to float into the air surprising Paulina.

"Are you like the Ghost Boy?"

"Ah yes, Phantom." Magneto did some research and knew about her obsession with him. "I know exactly where he is."

Pauline eyes widened. "Tell me." She said thinking that he would follow her order like how everyone else did.

"It's not that easy Ms. Sanchez." Magneto said flying down. "True your Mutant Gene gives you great power-."

"Mutant Gene?"

"Ah yes, you were born with an extraordinary ability." Magneto said with a nod. "And with that ability came your recent control."

"Why isn't it working on you then?"

"We all have our secrets." Magneto answered. "Now as for the offer, I can help you master your ability, to use it to the full potential."

Magneto held out a hand as Paulina stared at him looking a bit unsure before she remembered that he knew where Phantom was.

"I accept." Paulina said shaking Magneto's hand.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fury glared at Agent K who was the one to meet him.

"And why exactly do you need one of the GIW scientists?" K asked with his arms crossed. "Any information on Ghosts belong to the GIW, not SHIELD."

"I want my people prepared so they won't be in blind if we do run into Ghosts." Fury said keeping his cool.

"Unless you tell us what we want to know you're not getting anything." K said in the same tone.

"We have a belief that there may be a Ghost Invasion coming-."

"And where did you hear this from?"

"Richards." Fury lied making a quick note to contact Reed Richards to have him collaborate the lie.

"Ah one of the freaks." K sneered not liking the thought of people with powers being on the loose.

If it was up to him all of them would be locked up or executed.

Fury narrowed his eye at K, not liking the man at all.

"The GIW will handle this." K said with a smirk. "So give us the information as well as information that we know you have on Phantom."

"SHIELD is in charge of protecting the world-." Fury said before K cut him off.

"Ghosts are the GIW's business-."

"It's everyones business." Fury interrupted this time. "So either you give us the scientists or I will personally see that you are charged with insubordination."

K glared at Fury knowing that the man could do that since he seemed to be a favorite among the council. "They'll be sent in the week." K said angrily. "But you haven't won anything."

Fury left the room, not wanting to be in his presence any longer.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Mystique stopped as the phone went off. "Yes?" She asked knowing who it was.

"_We have her._"

Mystique smirked. "Well it looks like Magneto did it." She said surprising the X-Men while the Brotherhood smirked.

"So we won?" Todd asked to be sure.

"Yes we did." Lance told him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny returned to see the team still talking with Loki.

"So what did I miss?" Danny asked placing the bags of food on the table.

"Nothing much." John answered as Nyx continued talking with Loki. "Just Nyx talking nonstop."

"Well it is her Dad, lord knows I would do the same." Danny said with a smile.

"Yeah." John agreed.

Then Loki paused. "I need to go."

"What?" Nyx looked sad at hearing that.

"Don't worry I'll visit again soon-."

"Uh would you mind using the door next time?" Danny asked sheepishly. "You are welcome here anytime."

Loki raised an eyebrow before he gave a nod and as the others left he said. "I want to have a word with you Phantom."

"Alright, what is it?" Danny asked curiously.

"I'm here to warn you if anything happens to Nyx you will have me as an enemy." Loki said with a dark look. "I am still unsure about you're team but I trust Nyx."

"Look I'm not going to do anything." Danny said with his arms crossed as he returned Loki's glare. "I will do anything to ensure everyone's safety and that includes Nyx."

Loki and Danny were staring at each other, neither backing down before Loki gave a nod.

"I'll hold you to that." He said as he disappeared.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So where are we going?" Paulina asked as she followed Magneto.

"To Bayville, that is where you'll be."

"And where is that?"

"New York."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray stared at his parents unable to comprehend what was just said.

He was going to be a brother.

... They are purposely having a child while he remained an accident.

Shaking his head, Ray hid that thought. '_No, they still care for me and... It's not this baby's fault._'

Looking at his parents he faked a smile.

"I can't wait to meet the new family member!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Vell that vas a bust." Kurt remarked as they flew back towards the Mansion. "Ve barely did anything."

"And now Magneto has a new member on his side." Scott said a little angrily.

"Scott, we can't help everybody." Xavier told him. "In the end it was her choice."

"So what now?" Kitty asked as the jet was being piloted.

"Now we head home." Xavier said before thinking silently. '_And I need to talk with Phantom about something._'

**To Be Continued...**

** Like I said, this is **_**NOT**_** my best chapter.**

** I could not focus whatsoever on this and I've had a lot of stuff happening.**

** I'm sorry if I disappointed people with this one but I knew everyone was most likely getting tired from this, hopefully the previews will help out.**

** But I hope you liked the confrontation with Fury and K... Hopefully I did alright with that one.**

** Oh and I've also started a few other stories.**

** Pokemon: Flight of Fate, Phantom Stoppable, Spider-Man Prime and recently Ecto's Pokemon Adventure (No relation to Flight of Fate).**

** Now I hope you'll give those stories a chance as well because I need more reviews on them and here are the answers to the reviews.**

** Shugokage: Yeah and honestly I think the only highlights of this chapter were the scenes concerning Ray, Loki keeping his promise to Nyx and Danny meeting Rogue.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks and hopefully I'll do better with the Brotherhood now that I have a DP character in their ranks, that was one of the reasons I did this with Paulina so I could introduce the Brotherhood fully.**

** JP-Rider: As you can tell there will be a **_**LOT**_** of tension between Paulina and Laura as well as Danny trying to get away from Paulina half the time, I may have that as an ongoing gag. Good call on Dash but I'm not going to turn him into a villain. Spidey and Danny also have another enemy in common. Kraven and Skulker, man that would be pretty funny to type. Oh and great idea on the dinner party I'll have to try that somehow.**

** Breyannia: Well different people react to various situations in different ways so I believe that Ray would act like that to be honest.**

** Coldblue: Thanks and sorry for the long wait on this story, I'm starting to have trouble now onto your questions. 1) He will but not right now, so Danny still has the element of surprise. 2) Overtime yes but for now they will still work. 3) That will be decided soon. 4) I think this answered your question. 5) Yes and yes. 6) The Council doesn't need to, considering most of Amity Park saw Phantom himself so he couldn't hide it. 7) Maybe. 8) You will soon, there will be hints dropped every now and then but there will be one chapter dedicated to his past which will be his loyalty mission. 9) Not for a few chapters. 10) It'll be after Riley's introduction.**

** Inviso-Al: Dash was angry because he believed Phantom caused Jazz to die, I may change the tactic that Vlad use a bit and the Avengers will slowly come into the series.**

** TitanX: It's fine but like I said this chapter wasn't really that good compared to the others.**

** AllieTheEpic7: Who doesn't hate Paulina? I figured she would make an interesting enemy for the Renegades though.**

** Guest16: And I have answers. 1) Of course. 2) Carnage is a definate because I love that psychotic little bastard and it would be awesome to have the Renegades fight him. 3) Now that one will be telling. 4) I guess he would considering everything. 5) Yes they will.**

** Guest17: Thanks.**

** DaniFan3000: Yes but that also makes her a good enemy as well.**

** Guest18: Of course.**

** Phantom Fan: Thanks and sorry for the wait and thanks for the info on the Healing Factor and for reminding me why Slade will always be a badass villain. Now for the things you pointed out. 1) I know it's cliched but I figured with introducing Irene it would've worked as well as put some excitement in the story. 2) It is the last one, I'm surprised that someone saw that to be honest. 3) Don't worry I won't damn Mystique and I will have an alliance with Vlad and Magneto someway. 4) Exactly, I was aiming for him to lie and say it was him because it could help with Magneto siding with him. 5) Actually I believe Iron Man is the type of person to do this type of stuff himself before the Avengers form. 6) Actually I'm even having her change a bit, as for her not noticing that was just that one time because as shallow as a person could be they would notice if it happens too often. 7) Not yet, but it will happen eventually.**

** The Summer Stars: Thanks for that now as for your questions. 1) She'll be twelve to keep it more interesting. 2) Oh Vlad will find a way. 3) They do, but due to Danny's resistance to having his mind read, something he still doesn't know about, he'll be immune as was Magneto whenever he wears his helmet.**

** DinoMan1234: A time skip won't happen for awhile. Oh and I know about Dan still existing but Danny thinks that Dan is gone for good, I have a plan for Dan but it'll be after Vlad is dealt with considering he's the main bad guy for now.**

** Overlord Susanoo: Yeah and I think with what I have Vlad do later on will make him seem more like Slade.**

** Richard1081: Sorry for the wait.**

** DannyPhantom619: Huh, I never knew that about Ember, don't worry I wasn't going to have her be a part of the Ghoul Empire, same with Johnny since he's the loner biker type.**

** Now that the reviews are done. It's time for the previews so I hope you enjoy!**

** Oh and I'll be doing this one differently.**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'_The time has come!_' Clockwork thought as he turned to see the damaged Thermos break.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny glared at Vlad who had a smirk. "Kill me? You foolish boy how can you kill a Ghost?"

"We can bleed can't we?" Danny asked making a small dagger and cutting his finger to show ectoplasm leaking out. "If we can bleed we can die, but you're right, it shouldn't be possible." Then he looked at Vlad. "So why don't we test that on you!"

With that he lunged at Vlad, intent on ending him once and for all.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Dude, you're hiding stuff again." John said cornering Danny in school. "We've been over this, hiding stuff could rip the team apart.

"Or it could keep them alive!" Danny gave John a sad smile. "Trust me it's nothing serious."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So you kicked Nyx out instead of helping her?" Danny questioned as he stood in the presence of Odin. "You are one fucked up person."

"You dare-." Odin began only for Danny to cut him off.

"Yes I dare!" Danny's fist glowed with ecto energy. "First off you kidnapped a baby for a prize in winning a war, that's messed up and then there's an innocent girl who lost her father and instead of acting like a member of a family you banished her from a place where her home was for years, you suck at family issues."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"No." Laura had wide eyes as she struggled in pain. "It can't be!"

"Aw, what's the matter?" The figure in the shadow stepped out to show Kimura. "Is my toy shocked?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Listen you have a place with us." Danny held his hand out to Kaine who gave him a distrusting look. "It's only up to you if you want to take it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh God." Danny was horrified at seeing Paulina as he instinctively turned invisible.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So we have to work together on a part of a play?" Danny questioned to Laura since Mr. McCoy partnered them up as he read over the lines before his eyes widened.

The part they had to act on was a scene with the characters kissing.

'_Oh crap._' He thought nervously.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm the Juggernaut bitch!" Juggernaut shouted as he slammed Forge and Talon into Nyx causing Phantom to see red.

"I don't give a damn the Hulk himself!" Phantom said as he flew at Juggernaut slamming him through a few trees.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"What. The. Hell." Danny stared as he saw his parents in Bayville.

His Parents.

'_**HOW ARE THEY ALIVE?!**_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**I CONTROL ALL OF REALITY!**" Freakshow shouted as he blasted each member of the Renegades back. "**YOU CAN'T WIN!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So this is new even to you?" Speed Demon asked as he and Phantom were moving in the Ghost Zone.

"I didn't even think Youngblood knew about this type of stuff." Phantom said.

"Now he has Nyx hypnotized." Speed Demon commented. "And now he's forcing her into a marriage... Aren't they too young for that?"

"We need to stop that wedding."

"... Never thought I would hear those words." Speed Demon muttered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny cried out in pain as he landed on the ground creating a crater before guns were aimed at him.

"You are now a prisoner of the GIW Phantom." K said with a smirk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"From what I've gathered your parents live here." Phantom said to Forge as they watched a house from the Haven. "If you want we can go say hello."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom struggled to get up before something stabbed right through his chest and he coughed out ectoplasm.

"Oh so close." A voice whispered in his ear.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom was on his knees at seeing the bodies of the Renegades as he heard Plasmius laughing.

"So what will you do now Little Badger?" Plasmius sneered before pausing as he saw Phantom's hair starting to flicker as he trembled.

But it wasn't in fear.

"You." Phantom turned to Plasmius with a look of pure hatred. "I will tear you apart Masters."

"Ooh big words." Plasmius teased.

"You better have said your good-byes because now I am going to rip you apart molecule by molecule." Phantom said as two swords formed in his hands, one made from ecto energy while the other was was cryo energy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**That's it for the previews so I hope you enjoyed them.**

** Alright Spidey out.**


	19. Chapter 19: Mending Bonds

_**Chapter 19: Mending Bonds**_

"You know, it's been pretty quiet lately." John remarked as the Renegades all sat in the Living Room.

Except for Ray because he was still gone.

"How so?" Laura asked curiously.

She's been slowly getting used to talking to others.

"Well ever since Danny and Nyx came back from Amity Park there's been nothing going on." John said with a shrug. "I'm half expecting Plasmius to bust through the doors."

"He won't." Danny said as he flipped through the channels on the TV trying to find something that everyone enjoyed. "He may have changed to a psychotic nut the last three years, but he's going to be careful."

"He did kidnap you." Nyx pointed out as she paused from pestering the newcomer Taz.

"He was testing us." Danny explained with a sigh. "However he figured out about the team I'll never know, but he wanted to test us to see how much of a threat we were."

"This Plasmius guy sounds like a piece of work." Taz said, feeling relieved that Nyx wasn't talking to him.

Don't get him wrong, he thinks that Nyx is a cool person, but she kept bothering him about his powers and it was getting old really fast.

"Oh he is." Nyx answered remembering their short encounter with him. "He looks like a blue skinned Vampire."

Taz snorted. "Then let me call Blade to deal with him, he could use a challenge after Dracula."

"Yeah that won't-." Danny stopped. "Dracula was real?!"

"He still is." Taz answered like it was nothing. "He's hiding out somewhere in Transylvania, tending to the wounds that Blade left him with."

"That sounds pretty funky." John remarked at hearing that.

"Hey when is Ray coming back?" Nyx asked in a bored tone.

She's actually began looking to Ray as an Older brother.

"I've tried calling him." Danny said with a sigh. "I want to talk to him, but I'm not sure if he wants to talk... Do I give him space or do I go try?"

Taz eyed Danny as he said that.

He wasn't sure if Danny had an ulterior motive for this but over the last few days he noticed that he genuinely cares for everyone here.

That was the main reason he stayed so far.

"I'm sure he'll come back." Laura said with a nod looking away a bit from Danny.

Since he was close to John he whispered. "Are they an item?"

"What?!" John asked at the ridiculousness of the question.

His shout drawed Danny's attention. "What's going on?"

"I asked him if he had a Girlfriend." Taz answered quickly. "Man if he reacted that bad, I'm definately going to try and hook him up."

"... Ooookaaayy." Danny said weirdly as he looked away.

John gave Taz a short glare.

"Come on are they?" Taz whispered. "It's obvious she has feelings for him."

John blinked and turned to watch before seeing what Taz was talking about. "No way."

"Twenty-Bucks that Laura makes the first move." Taz said with a grin.

John returned the grin. "No Danny will."

Nyx overheard them and shook her head at their bet. "What is it with Mortals and their gambling?" She muttered to herself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ugh, this is your place?" Paulina asked with a scrunched up nose as she sat in a room with Lance, Todd, Rogue and Mystique.

Magneto left after recruiting her and right now Paulina was starting to regret joining because of how filthy the home was.

It didn't help when she saw Todd eating flies.

"Hey not all of us are rich." Lance said, not liking the new girl.

"It is comfortable." Todd said with a smile, trying to be friendly.

"To losers like you maybe." Paulina muttered.

Lance clenched his fists as a small tremor came.

"Why don't you shut it Princess?" Rogue snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Paulina glared at her. "Goth Freak!"

"What did you just call meh?!" Rogue went to remove her glove when Mystique intervened.

"Enough!" Mystique said sternly. "We have few enough members as it is without you two fighting."

"I only came here because Magneto said he knew where the Ghost Boy was." Paulina answered having a sly grin.

"Phantom?" Lance asked in confusion.

"Hey isn't that the Danny Wayne kid at school?" Todd asked since he hasn't met Phantom yet, but he's heard about him from Lance and Mystique.

Rogue looked surprised, remembering Danny from the mall two days ago.

"You know him?" Paulina had a grin.

"Yeah, he disguises himself using black hair-." Lance began only to remember something that Phantom said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_"You are?" Danny asked backing up a bit. "Please tell me you're not going Paulina on me."_

_ "Going Paulina?" Kurt asked in confusion._

_ "Very obsessed girl that wouldn't leave me alone." Danny explained as Kitty went red._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

'_No freaking way._' Lance thought as he made the connection. '_I feel sorry for him now._'

"He's in school?" Paulina smiled a bit.

"I'll have you signed up." Mystique said already sensing that this girl will be a handful. '_If her power wasn't useful, I wouldn't waste time with her._' Mystique always hated Shallow girls.

"Great, we'll have to deal with Princess."

"I'm putting up with you enough as it is Goth Freak." Paulina sneered.

Rogue fingered her gloves before pausing. "You're not worth it." She said leaving. '_There's no way I'm absorbing her powers, otherwise I'll have her voice in meh head._' She thought with a shudder.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray sat in a tree outside his house, he's been staying with his parents the last few days, and while his parents were surprised by that, they welcomed it.

But right now he was trying to think about his predicament.

'_Why am I conflicted?_' Ray thought to himself. '_I should hate this baby, he's the child they purposely made while I'm the accident._'

Then he shook his head. '_But the baby didn't ask for that... And I'm not the type of person to hold a grudge over something as stupid as that._'

Ray just didn't know what to do.

Then he looked up to see a bunch of birds flying by.

"What should I do?"

"Well, coming down from the tree may be a good start." Ray gave a slight jump before looking down to see Lou waiting patiently.

"Hey Dad." Ray jumped down and ran on the edge of the tree before coming to a stop by a surprised Lou.

"No matter how many times you do that, I'll still be surprised." Lou responded causing Ray to chuckle. "Are you alright?"

"What makes you say that?" Ray asked with a grin.

"You always talked about your team you stayed with." Lou answered leaning against the tree with his son. "But lately you've been distant from us, more so than before the AIM attack."

"I have?"

"... Ray, have you been avoiding us because of our news?" Lou asked causing Ray's eyes to widen.

"What? No, of course not." Ray said trying to convince his Dad.

"I wouldn't fault you if you were." Lou remarked looking forward. "But you do know that your Mother and I love you right?"

"I do." Ray said with a smile. "Dad, it has nothing to do with the News."

"Then is it because of the team?"

"I-..." Ray sighed. "I've been keeping a secret from them and Phantom found out and confronted me. He was actually concerned and I blew up on him and ran."

"What was this secret?" Lou asked as Ray went red in the face.

"I've been using my powers to covertly help people." Ray answered.

It wasn't really a lie, but he wasn't saying he went into a War Zone.

"How's that bad?" Lou asked making Ray feel guilty.

"He's also thinking I'm taking unnecessary risks." Ray confessed. "And I probably have, but I've grown to care for the team."

'_Despite my promise not to get close to anyone._'

"Ray." Lou got to one knee and looked his son in the eyes. "I want you to listen to me. You don't have to take unnecessary risks."

"But-."

"Let me finish." Lou chided. "You are a good person and you have a strong sense of right and wrong, that's what makes you great. You love to help people and you don't want to see anyone hurt... But that's also one of your flaws."

Now Ray was confused. "I'm not following."

"It's like this." Lou said calmly with a chuckle. "You don't need to feel like you have to be the one who takes risks. Everyone of your teammates do... Just promise me you'll be safe."

"I-... I will." Ray said before giving his Dad a hug.

Lou was surprised because Ray hasn't instigated a hug in years before he returned it.

"Now I need to head home, I missed a day of school already." Ray said as he let go.

"Say Good-Bye to your mother first." Lou said before looking stern. "And keep your grades up."

"I will!" Ray said as he took off running.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was messing with one of the mechs before he felt a rush of wind.

"Hey." Turning around, Danny was surprised to see Ray.

"Ray!"

Looking away they both spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry." Then they looked at each other in shock.

"What are you sorry for?" Ray asked in confusion.

"For invading your privacy." Danny said looking down. "I-... I'm just trying to get used to being the leader and I'm afraid I took it too far-."

"You didn't." Ray shook his head. "You were right, I was taking unnecessary risks... I-when I was thirteen I was only trying to see if I could run around the world and I ended up in the war zone."

Danny crossed his arms and listened.

"I saw people falling and I-I wanted to help." Ray looked up. "I couldn't just leave them so I grabbed as many as I could and ran to their camps... But for everyone I saved, twelve more died and I became obsessed with trying to save them."

Ray was quiet before feeling Danny place a hand on his shoulder. "Ray, you can't save everyone." He said looking down. "I learned that lesson years ago... You have good intentions, but we can't just interfere with a War. All we would do is probably make it worse."

"How?" Ray looked confused but he wasn't yelling this time.

"If Super-powered people got into the war, how do you think it'll end up?" Danny asked causing Ray to go quiet again. "It hurts to know we can't help people. But it's something we have to accept."

"A-... Alright." Ray said giving a sigh. "I'll stop it."

"Thanks." Danny had a small smile at how Ray was no longer going to throw himself into the War Zone. "Taz is still here if you want to play football with him."

Ray gave a nod as Danny turned to leave. "Danny." He spoke up causing the Ghost Boy to turn around. "Thanks."

"It's what friends do." Danny told him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Xavier narrowed his eyes as Cerebro went off again.

"Mutant Gene Detected." It showed an overweight teenager with blonde hair in a mohawk. "Name: Fredrick Dukes. Age: 16. Location: Long Island. Ability: Enhanced Strength."

"I got it Chuck." Logan said as he leaned against the wall. "I could do with a little traveling."

"Take Jean with you." Xavier said giving him a look. "With Magneto having Miss Sanchez, you'll need someone to counteract her powers if she's there."

"Got it Chuck."

As Logan turned to leave, Xavier picked up the Phone and dialed the Number that Danny gave him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny paused from the blueprint of the Ecto Suit he used against Pariah Dark as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"_Daniel, it's Xavier._"

"Oh Professor." Danny gave a nod as he put his pencil down. "What's going on?"

"_I'm about to visit a friend and I thought you would like to come._"

Danny frowned. "A recruitment for you?"

"_No, Logan is handling that one._" Xavier answered. "_This is a young woman who I've been trying to help for years and I figured she would respond better to someone her own age._"

"Huh." Danny frowned as he turned to see his team outside.

Ray managed to get Nyx, John and Taz into playing Football, while Laura said she would referee, to get out of playing it.

"Sure, just let me tell my team." Danny answered.

"_I'll meet you there._" Xavier gave Danny the address and Danny gave a raised eyebrow.

'_A Mental Institution?_'

Shaking his head, Danny focused and went Ghost before flying out the window.

"Guys!" Phantom said gaining their attention.

"Is there a problem?" John asked at seeing him in Ghost Form.

"No." Phantom said causing them to blink. "I'm just letting you know that I'm going to have a small meeting with Xavier. I'll be back tonight."

"You want us to come with?" Ray asked curiously.

"Nah, it's just a meeting." Phantom said with a grin. "He just wants me to talk with someone he's been trying to help." Then he looked at Laura. "You're in charge until I get back."

"Got it." Laura said as Danny flew off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Professor, where are you going?" Scott asked curiously as he saw Xavier wheel his way through the room.

"I'm heading out for an appointment." Xavier said as Ororo heard him.

"Is this the same appointment you have every month?" She questioned.

"Indeed it is, Ororo." Xavier said with a nod. "I've asked Daniel to accompany me this time."

Scott looked surprised by that. "Do you want me or the others to get ready?"

"No, instead be ready for when Logan and Jean get back." Xavier said. "They may be bringing a new student if Magneto doesn't get him first."

"Be safe, Charles." Ororo told him as he wheeled out.

"I will be." Xavier promised.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Ten twenty-two." Ray said as he held the football while Taz was behind him, John blocked him and Nyx was on the side of the field. "Ten twenty-two... Hut, hut **HIKE!**" He tossed the ball to Taz who grabbed it and used his legs and one of his arms to run across the field.

They were playing their own version of powered football.

Nyx was shooting hexes at the ground to slow Taz down while John came in with a Taser coming out of his arm.

Ducking the Taser, Taz threw the football as Ray zoomed by and caught it, but as he was turning, Nyx shot the field in front of him causing him to trip.

Quickly reacting, Ray used his free hand to do a front flip and kept running until he made it to the end.

"**TOUCHDOWN!**" Ray shouted as he held the ball.

Laura chuckled as she saw how they were fooling around.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

K gritted his teeth as their bug that he planted managed to get some files from SHIELD before it was found and destroyed.

He managed to get information on Phantom's Team, but not their identities or where they were based.

'_So the Ghost Scum is building an army._' K thought as he clenched his fist. '_He must be planning to take over the world, that's probably what Fury knew._'

He turned to a nearby scientist. "We need more weapons and recruits stat! We cannot allow this Ghost Scum to be free."

"But sir, we need more materials and we don't have the funding-." The scientist began before K cut him off.

"Then get the Funding." He said looking back at the file. "We have the Scum making an army, we need to be ready."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Weird place to meet." Phantom said as he landed next to Xavier before changing back, avoiding the cameras.

"Thank you for coming." Xavier said as they walked through and Danny felt a bit off at being inside an asylum.

"Why didn't you telepathically contact me?" Danny questioned as they walked through.

"You don't realize that you're immune to telepathy?" Xavier asked in surprise.

"I am?" Danny looked shocked before grinning. "Alright, that's good to know... So who do you want me to meet?"

Then the alarms went off. "Oh dear, not again." Xavier said.

"Again? This is normal?" Danny asked as a bunch of orderlies ran forward only to be blasted back by blue energy as a seventeen year old teenage girl ran around the corner in a blue sheet with blue eyes and midnight black hair that looked unkempt.

"Wanda, calm yourself." Xavier said wheeling himself forward as the girl turned towards them with her hands sparkling with blue energy.

Wanting to be prepared, Danny went Ghost and had his hands covered in Ecto Energy, surprising Wanda.

"Daniel, don't." Xavier said as he looked back at Wanda. "You only have a few more days before I can allow them to get you to come to the Institute."

"And then what?" Wanda asked with her voice cracking, as if she hasn't used it in days. "You manipulate me? Make me forget about revenge agaisnt him?!"

Xavier held up a hand. "I do not wish to manipulate you." He said looking concerned. "I just want you to be happy."

"I'll be happy when Magneto is dead!" Wanda hissed.

Phantom blinked. "Why is she pissed at Magneto?" He asked curiously. "I mean, sure the guy's a nutjob from what I've seen-."

"None of your damned business!" Wanda shot energy at him but Danny threw up an ecto shield.

"Look, Xavier just came to talk." Phantom said in a dangerous tone. "And I won't interfere with that, but you need to calm down because all you're doing is tiring yourself out-."

Then Wanda waved her hand and Phantom felt weird before he shifted back to his human form. "What the?! I haven't had that problem in years."

"Wanda's ability besides a talent for magic is probability." Xavier explained calmly. "She is able to alter reality a bit to give her an advantage."

Danny blinked at hearing that before Xavier wheeled himself forward. "Wanda, will you please calm down?"

Wanda glared at Xavier before sighing, because he's been helping her throughout her years in the Asylum. "Alright." She said lowering her hands.

The orderlies came out and surrounded her.

"It's alright, she'll come quietly." Xavier said as he wheeled himself up to Wanda. "And I wish to keep my appointment."

Surprisingly the Orderlies didn't say anything against that, although Danny figured that Xavier used his telepathy to help himself in that matter.

"Wanda, I want to help you but your escape attempts isn't making it any easier." Xavier said as they were now in her room. "I thought you would like to make a friend, so I asked Daniel here to come over."

Wanda glared at Danny who gave a small wave deciding to at least try.

"I know you want to kill Magneto, but that isn't the answer-."

"My Father put me in here!" Wanda hissed in anger. "I have every right to do that."

"Wait what?!" Danny narrowed his eyes as they turned red. "Magneto put his own daughter in here?!"

"Daniel-." Xavier began only for Danny to cut him off.

"That is the most fucked up thing I've ever heard!" Danny said clenching his fists. "A father is supposed to care for their children, not lock them in Insane Asylums when they're obviously not insane!"

"Y-You don't think I'm insane?" Wanda asked in shock because people usually think that.

"No I don't." Danny crossed his arms.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Paulina was bored out of her mind as she sat in her new... Room.

'_As if this is a room._' Paulina thought as she got up. '_If it were up to me I would use my powers to be the boss here._'

But she knew that Magneto wouldn't let that happen and as long as he was wearing that helmet, she wouldn't be able to be in control.

Then she smiled.

'_I'm only here until I meet my Ghost Boy._' She thought dreamily. '_And if he tries to say no, I'll... Persuade him._'

She was looking forward to School for once.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Taz yawned as he quietly moved through the base.

After the small football game, which he and Ray dominated in, everyone went their own way.

Laura headed to the Institute to visit her, well she said Father. John decided to play some Video Games with Ray and Nyx went to her room to do some drawing she said.

On making it outside, Taz stopped at smelling a familliar scent. "It's been awhile Blade."

A tall African American wearing sunglasses, a black trench coat and was armed to the teeth with two pistols, metal stakes strapped to his chest and a sword on his back stepped out of the shadows.

"I was in Bayville." Blade answered looking at him. "Found a Nest nearby when I caught your scent."

"You want me to help out?" Taz asked knowing how he and Blade teamed up enough to where Blade trusted him to watch his back.

"Tomorrow Night." Blade said with a nod. "They'll be in there all together and that is when we strike."

"Got it." Taz said before Blade looked at the Factory.

"I never knew you for a people person."

"I'm not." Taz answered with a grin. "But they're looking to offer safe haven to anyone who needs it and the one who started it is Phantom."

"That Ghost from Amity Park?" Blade asked interested.

"Yeah and he's like us." Taz said. "Half human-half Ghost."

Blade frowned in thought, not expecting that.

"So where do I go to meet you?"

This address." Blade gave him a sheet of paper and Taz gave a nod.

"I'll meet you there."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So you like Skillet?" Danny asked as he and Wanda were just talking about random stuff.

"They make some good music." Wanda answered getting a nod from Danny.

"That they do."

"Daniel, it's time to go." Xavier said gaining a surprised look from Danny.

"Already?"

Wanda looked a bit saddened at that.

Seeing her look, Danny grinned. "I'll come and visit if you want?"

Looking surprised, Wanda allowed a small smile. "I'd like that."

Xavier had a smile at seeing them get along, knowing he made the right choice in asking Danny to come.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Plasmius gave a nod at seeing Danielle as he's taken to calling the clone having trouble with walking. "You're doing great, Danielle." He said with a small smile.

"Thanks Daddy." Danielle said with a grin as she took a few more steps before falling and her arm dripped with ectoplasm. "Gah!"

Plasmius knew that she was unstable whenever she used her powers. '_She'll serve her purpose soon enough._' He thought knowing that Danny wouldn't expect her.

"Now how about we work on your flying?" Plasmius asked, knowing that flying was one of the powers she could use without destabilizing.

Danielle gave a grin. "Alright." She loved to fly.

As they took off, Plasmius had one thought. '_Soon Little Badger, soon._'

**To Be Continued...**

** So how do you like this chapter? I showed more interaction with the Brotherhood, Ray came back after getting to talk with his parents, Paulina shows that she has her own plans, Danny met Wanda Maximoff and promised to visit her and I introduced Blade before hinting at a small team-up between him and Taz attacking a Vampire Nest as well as have Cerebro show Fred Dukes, another future Brotherhood Member.**

** Man after taking a break it was great to be typing Renegades again! I think I needed to have time off to get things together.**

** Now I hope you'll be excited for the next chapter.**

** Oh and if you haven't can you please read Spider-Man Prime? I put this notice in my Phantom Stoppable story but I figured why not advertise it in Renegades?**

** My chapters will start to get longer the more I get into the story due to all the characters showing.**

** For awhile I've been limiting myself to 5000-10,000 words but soon the chapters will be more as time goes on.**

** And please vote on my poll.**

** It'll be at least two or three more chapters before a new name shows up.**

** Speaking of which... I'M NOT ACCEPTING ANYMORE OC's.**

** I got a new one and I'll accept this as a last one but if I get anymore I'll have way too much with the OC's combined with the Canon characters that join up.**

** Alright, Review Time!**

** DaniFan3000: Chances are, he'll be uncomfortable and go into overprotective father mode... The thought of Wolverine acting like that sends me into uncontrollable laughter.**

** Phantom Fan: Yeah sorry about that, but at least this wait wasn't as long as last time. And yes I am filling up the Brotherhood and finally continuing with the X-Men Evolution story. The fourth episode will happen in the next chapter and I hope you're looking forward to the Taz-Blade team-up... I might throw Danny in when he catches wind of it. And I haven't watched Code Geease so I wouldn't know.**

** Huh, Spider-Man Z meeting Canon Spidey? That's a good idea. Thanks!**

** And thanks for the info on Black Cat, I haven't seen the 1994 Spider-Man series in so long that I forgot about that.**

** NightMaster000: I hope you enjoyed that showing in this with some of them playing football as well as Taz and John starting a betting poll. I really don't know much about Mojo but I'll see about using it.**

** Guest2: You will... Sooner than you think.**

** Coldblue: Hey I hope you liked the Ray scene with his father in this chapter as well as him spending more time with the Renegades. Oh and he will find out about Norman being the Goblin, I'm just saving that little tidbit for much later. Don't worry I won't be doing trailers every chapter. I usually do them once per story. Unless all of the scenes showed happen, then I do a different one to make people excited.**

** Now for your questions.**

** 1) Like I said, I'm saving it for later.**

** 2) He will find a new purpose. I can guarantee that.**

** 3) Oh he will, it'll be a powerful Dan, but he's not the main villain yet. He won't show up until after Vlad is defeated and after the second Villain I have planned is beat... This story may be a trilogy if I get it far enough.**

** 4) Well I could see this Danny being a bit more shocked at this, compared to Danny Stoppable so maybe.**

** 5) Huh, good question, they may and that is a good suggestion on what to use as an alarm.**

** 6) Sister.**

** 7) Now that would be telling.**

** 8) I think this chapter answered your question.**

** 9) Yes, very soon.**

** 10) I'm fine with it, but I don't think Ray and Black Cat will work out well to be honest. But the other girls are interesting.**

** 11) It was actually going to be Reality Trip to be honest. I may have that happen soon or keep Freakshow till later.**

** 12) Relax when this Phantom goes to Phantom Stoppable's universe he won't kill the KP villains, there are too few of them to kill off, he will severly injured some of them. Both Danny Stoppable and Danny Wayne will have their differences. But they'll get along in the end.**

** JP-Rider: I was thinking her code name to be more along the lines of Allure because of how persuasive she could be. I think there's already a Siryn in Marvel. And as for that last scene in the trailer... Wait and see.**

** Inviso-Al: Maybe... Maybe not.**

** Shugokage: Thanks.**

** TheWhiteTitan: Thanks and I hope you continue your stories as well.**

** Richard1081: Thanks for the OC, I'll have him appear in this story but not for awhile because there are four more OC's and some Canon Marvel Character joining as well and I want it to be natural.**

** Breyannia: Thanks!**

** Matt: ... Thanks I didn't notice that, I'll change it in a sec. And yes that Kaine is the same one who will be on the team.**

** DannyPhantom619: Thanks.**

** KuriMaster13: Well I'm happy you're reading it now :).**

** TheSummerStars: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** Vampireharry the 2: Thanks and I hope you continue enjoying the story.**

** FighterofFlames: She'll be in the X-Men, I'm not messing that part of Canon up.**

** Alright, before I sign off I have a serious question.**

** Should I do my own version of Shattered Dimensions?**

** Canon Danny, teaming up with Renegades Danny, Phantom Stoppable Danny and one of my future stories Amity's Dark Phantom Danny?**

** With the way the Poll is going I might be doing Ghost of the Leage.**

** But I figured I could use the Shattered Dimension to show how Dark Phantom Danny was if I do this.**

** Alright, Spidey signing out.**


	20. Chapter 20: Power Play Part 1

_**Chapter 20: Power Play Part 1**_

Danny yawned as he entered school the next morning, followed by Laura, John and Ray, the latter zipped off somewhere.

Nyx was actually going to be starting Elementary School Fifth Grade that day while Taz declined starting school.

The only problem with Nyx was that she decided to go to a school inside the city. She could easily get there due to her magic.

Her reason was that it would keep people from guessing where the Renegades are based at if their identities or team has been revealed.

Despite the fact that four of them go to Bayville High.

"Long night?" Laura asked recieving a nod from Danny.

"It was hell trying to get Nyx signed up as Natalie in school." Danny replied with a tired smile. "But she was excited to go to a normal school."

"It's fine as long as she remembers not to use her abilities." John commented knowing how Nyx was.

"She'll be fine." Ray said getting back after getting his make-up work, now walking at normal speeds. "I'm more worried about some poor soul she'll end up pranking."

Danny gave a nod before Ray saw Kurt at his locker and walked over there.

"Laura!" Kitty came out of nowhere and linked arms with the shocked girl. "It's like good to see you."

"Um you too?" Laura tried before Kitty dragged her off.

"Since when did those two become friends?" Danny asked trying desperately not to laugh.

"I wasn't expecting that either." John had the same look. "Considering their personalities."

Then John looked over to see Mr. McCoy calling him.

"I'll see you in class."

"Alright, see ya." Danny waved good-bye before he walked around the corner to see a huge teenager with a yellow mohawk, wearing a green shirt and blue overalls looking at a piece of paper in confusion. "You need any help?" He asked recognizing a new kid when he saw one.

"Oh uh... I don't know where I'm supposed to be." The kid said nervously.

"You mind if I have a look?" Danny asked and the kid gave him the schedule. "Ah you have Mr. McCoy's class first, same class as me I can show you if you want."

"Thanks." The guy held out a hand. "I'm Fred Dukes."

"Danny Wayne." Danny shook hands with him but his hand was covered by Fred's whole hand. "Some grip you got."

"Thanks, I'm proud of my strength." Fred said with a grin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nyx, or as she was now Natalie waited nervously outside of a classroom.

True, she wondered what actual school was like, but going to one was pretty nerve wrecking.

She has never been to school before in her life.

'_Focus Nyx._' Natalie told herself as she hugged her backpack her illusion showing her as how she looked in Amity Park with her brunette hair tied in a ponytail. '_You can do this... You can get up close and personal to a murderous Ghost, fight a terrorist organization and blast the God of Thunder, you can do school._'

"Natalie Wayne." Natalie looked up, she took to using Danny's fake last name for school. "Come on in."

Taking a deep breath, Natalie entered the room to see at least eighteen different kids looking at her as she tried to smile.

"Tell something about yourself, Natalie."

"Uh..." Natalie looked nervous. "I like to-." She stopped as she remembered she couldn't say what she really liked so she quickly made something up. "To have fun with friends."

A lot of the kids didn't look too interested.

"Go sit behind Jack Power." The teacher said pointing to a brunette ten year old boy who wore a blue parka, a white shirt and blue shorts.

Sitting behind him, Jack turned around. "Sup?" He asked to be nice to the new kid.

"Hi." Natalie smiled at him.

"So where are you from?" Jack asked curiously.

"... Alaska." Natalie lied quickly. "Came to New York with my family to see the sights and eventually moved here."

"That sounds cool." Jack said before grinning. "Don't worry about being the New Kid, it'll fade pretty quickly."

"You speak as if you know a lot about it." Natalie noted.

"I do." Jack gave a nod. "Been the new kid at twelve different schools in four years. Mom and Dad finally decided to have us stay in New York instead of keep moving thankfully."

"That sounds cool."

"As much as I'm happy to see someone welcoming Natalie." The Teacher spoke up causing them to pause. "I have a class to teach. You can talk more during Recess."

"Sorry." Jack apologized as he got to paying attention... Before he put his head down to sleep.

Natalie blinked at that before leaning forward to pay attention to the lesson.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After saying good bye to Fred, Danny continued walking to his locker, but he stopped his eyes widening in horror as he saw Paulina at a locker near his.

'_Oh shit!_' He thought instinctively turning invisible and he was lucky that nobody saw him. '_What is she doing here?!_'

Using his intangibility, Danny grabbed what he needed from his locker before bolting from there and turning visible, nearly running into Laura and Kitty.

"Whoa, like where's the fire?" Kitty asked at seeing Danny.

"What's wrong?" Laura asked expecting a Ghost to come around the corner.

"P-Paulina!" Danny said hiding in a random locker.

Laura's expression was priceless as she looked confused. "What?"

"Oh right." Kitty snapped her fingers. "The brotherhood got a new member and it turned out to be Paulina Sanchez, a girl who practically stalked Danny's Ghost-Half."

On hearing that, Laura's eyes narrowed feeling a little anger before she shook her head, wondering why she was feeling angry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Taz was on a rooftop as he saw a warehouse that was used for raves. "This the place?" He asked Blade who walked up next to him.

Blade gave a nod. "Tonight it'll be swarming with vampires and familiars." He said before handing Taz a pair of bionculars.

Taz looked through them to see a symbol painted on the warehouse.

The symbol of a vampire hold, one that only vampires could see, unless someone had this particular pair of bionculars created by a person who Blade trusted.

"Both Pureblood and Turned Vampires will be there." Blade said as Taz passed the item back.

"Blade that sounds like a lot, even for you." Taz said as Blade smirked.

"All the more fun."

Taz sighed, knowing how much Blade hates vampires that he wants to hunt them to extinction.

He actually met nice vampires that don't prey on innocent people, they get their blood from the blood bank.

Taz has never told Blade about those vampires, considering how Blade would hunt them immediately.

"We'll have to be careful though." Taz said with a look. "There could be people in there with no idea about the supernatural being real."

"Then I guess they'll have to find out the hard way." Blade said as he fingered his Katana.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was now sitting in Theater Arts, thanking whatever Deity was watching out for him that Paulina wasn't in the same class as the teacher passed out papers.

"Alright, for this Drama Exercise you shall be doing a scene with a partner." Their teacher said passing the parts out. "And since some of you haven't chosen any partners I'll be pairing you up myself. Taryn and Paul, you shall be doing Laura and Jim from the Glass Menargerie."

Then he passed two scripts to Danny and Laura.

"Danny and Laura you two shall be doing Romeo and Juliet." Danny felt his eye twitched while Laura looked confused, not having read that story before.

"And that leaves you two." He passed Scott and Rogue some papers. "You two will be doing Shakespeares Henry the 5th. I've marked it, Henry and Catherine the daughter of the French King."

"Lots of luck Scott." Paul whispered. "I don't think miss small, dark and solemn has said two words. You're going to have to play both parts yourself."

Rogue heard him and glared.

"Paul, sometimes you need to think before you speak." Danny whispered remembering how Rogue's condition went.

"Alright, class I want you to get with your scene partner and rehearse." The teacher said before walking to his desk. "Perform on Tuesday."

"So we have to work together on a play?" Danny asked as he and Laura got together and he began to read the script they were given.

Then his eyes widened because the part they played showed kissing.

'_Oh crap._'

"It seems so." Laura answered. "I'll admit I've never read this story before."

Danny swallowed nervously before he heard Scott talking to Rogue. "Uh you okay with this?"

"I'm not afraid of you." Rogue said with a glare.

"I didn't say you had to be." Scott looked confused.

"Just tell your weirdo friends to keep their distance this time."

Now Scott looked even more confused because he and his friends never approached Rogue, it was only Wolverine and Storm who did.

But he sighed and turned back around. "Oh yeah she likes you." Paul said causing Scott to look at him. "She's just playing hard to get."

"Shut up Paul." Scott muttered as he swore that Danny was trying very hard not to laugh.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So what do you like to do?" Jack asked as both he and Natalie were outside.

Natalie was confused on why Jack wasn't hanging with any of his friends but she gave a shrug. "Pranking people."

Then Jack grinned. "Ah a fellow prankster."

In a second, Natalie mirrored his grin before some rapid footsteps came their way and they turned to see a twelve year old blonde boy wearing a green vest and white pants. "Jack we have-." He stopped at seeing Natalie.

"Oh hey Alex!" Jack waved. "Natalie this is my older brother Alex, Alex this is Natalie she just started school today."

"Hi." Natalie waved.

"Nice to meet you." Alex was sincere, but he looked nervous. "Jack we promised to help Julie with something today."

"We did?" Jack blinked in confusion.

"You know a small electrical _Power_ situation?" Alex said making Natalie wonder why he empathized on the word power.

"Small electrical power situat-?" Jack stopped as understanding dawned in his eyes. "Got it, sorry Natalie but I forgot about helping my older sister with something."

Natalie hid her skepticism. "Go ahead." She said but as they took off, she followed them curious to see what was going on.

Plus it would be a lot better than to just stand there.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray tapped his foot impatiently as he waited in line for lunch.

It was Chicken Nugget Day and a lot of people loved them.

Him being one of them.

"Come on." He muttered as he looked forward seeing a long line. '_Damn it I'll starve before I get there._'

To a speedster this was an agonizingly long wait.

He must've tapped his foot at least eighty times in the last minute.

Although it was happening to fast for anyone to register it.

"Long wait?" Kurt walked by him with a plate of food.

"It is." Ray said trying to ignore the smell of food.

"Relax mein freund, there's enough for the whole Cafeteria here." Kurt said as he walked off.

"Still doesn't help my stomach at this time." Ray muttered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where is he?" Paulina has been looking all the day for her Ghost Boy and has found zilch.

But she stopped on entering the Cafeteria to see someone she hasn't seen in a long time.

'_Fenton? What is that loser doing here?_' She thought in distaste remembering him and his geeky friends.

"Finally found him?" Todd asked walking by.

"No I'm still looking." Paulina said wanting Todd to leave already.

"But you're looking right at him." Todd said with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Paulina looked shocked before thinking more a bit.

Phantom looked like Fenton quite a bit the name was similar.

Now Paulina looked embarrassed that she didn't see it before, but then she grinned. '_And he was totally infatuated with me, this will be easy. For me._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny sat at his table as he got ready to eat. Laura, Ray and John should be joining him soon.

But he stopped at hearing someone approach and he turned only to pale at seeing Paulina approaching him.

"Is this spot taken?" Paulina asked. "Phantom?"

Now he was paler.

"Yes it is." Danny said as he continued eating.

"You will allow me to sit here." Paulina used her powers.

Danny raised an eyebrow feeling some power from that command. "And why would I do that?"

Paulina blinked as Danny said that. "I said you will allow me to sit here." She said with more power in her voice.

"Again, why would I do that?"

"It doesn't work on you." Paulina muttered at hearing that. '_So I can't persuade him._'

"Now are you done?" Danny asked while thinking. '_What doesn't work?_'

"Aren't you infatuated by me Fenton?"

Now Danny sighed knowing it was inevitable that she would recognize him. "I grew out of it when you started stalking me."

Paulina glared at him. '_Oh he will be mine._'

"Is there a problem?" Paulina turned to see Laura and John looking at her.

"None of your business, losers." Paulina said with a scoff.

Danny glared at her. "I think it's time you left Paulina." He said in a low, dangerous voice. "I may have taken your taunts in Amity Park, but nobody insults my friends."

Paulina felt angry, but she saw a look of relief in Laura's eyes. '_Oh that bitch._' She thought thinking that she stole her Phantom from her.

But she left making plans to make Phantom hers.

"Thanks." Danny said as Paulina left. "She hasn't changed a bit."

"So that was the infamous Phantom Stalker?" John joked earning a small glare from Danny.

"Yes it was." Danny confessed as he crossed his arms. "Now can we please drop it."

"Should we rehearse for the play" Laura asked not having read the script yet.

"Play?" John looked confused as Ray approached the table with a huge tray of food.

"What's this about a play?" Ray asked as he sat down before he began to inhale his food.

"Dude, you have almost as much as the new kid." John remarked as he looked to see Fred having a lot more as he sat with the Brotherhood.

"So he is a Mutant." Danny remarked. "I met him when he was lost, he's a decent person."

Ray gave a nod as he paused from inhaling his food. "So what play?" He asked with a mouthful of food.

Wrinkling her nose at that, Laura answered. "A scene from something called Romeo and Juliet." She answered.

Ray and John blinked before they busted out laughing at that, leaving Danny to be red in the face while Laura looked confused.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natalie was surprised to see them going down an alley so she followed them, while staying hidden.

Something she had practice in while pulling pranks.

"Alright Jack, Costume on!" Alex ordered as some rings appeared around them and Natalie's eyes widened as it seemed like how when Danny changed forms.

Alex was now wearing a white suit with black being a secondary color and it showed objects floating on his chest as well as a white line on the black. He also wore a silver bracelet and silver combat boots.

Jack was wearing a blue uniform with the same bracelets and boots, he also had black as a secondary color with a blue cloud going through the black.

They didn't wear masks and only their faces remained the same.

Natalie looked interested, before Alex had black energy surround his body and he took to the air before Jack became a cloud of all things and followed him.

With a grin, Natalie lost her illusion and made a small disc of Chaos Magic to follow them.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was only a bit later that Nyx saw them meet up with two more girls.

One of them looked to be a red headed eleven year old, wearing the same costume as them except hers was red and a red triangle was on the black part and the youngest blonde haired girl with pigtails looked to be nine wearing yellow with a small explosion emblem on the black squares.

Landing nearby, Nyx covered herself with Chaos Magic to blend in like a Chameleon as they began to talk.

"Friday said that he sensed Snarks nearby." Alex said as he began talking to the team.

Jack snorted. "Snarks?" He asked in a bored tone back to being solid again. "Man they just don't give up, we must've beaten them what? Twenty times the last year or so?"

"That doesn't mean they're not dangerous Jack." The red head, who Nyx assumed was Julie, admonished.

"Codenames in costume Lightspeed." Alex said.

Lightspeed chuckled a bit sheepishly. "Sorry Zero-G."

"So where did Friday say they were?" The blonde girl asked curiously.

"Friday just said they were in the city, Energizer." Zero-G said as he floated around them. "We may have to look for them."

"But we have school." Jack complained with his arms crossed. "Our parents will definitely think that something is wrong if we skipped the rest of school."

"Mass Master, we have a responsibility here." Zero-G said to him. "The Snarks are here after us, so we have to send them packing before any innocent people get hurt."

Mass Master waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah Gee I hear you."

'_Snarks?_' Nyx has never heard of them before.

"Hey, where's Tattletale?" Energizer asked causing Nyx to cover her mouth to avoid laughing at the ridiculous name.

"He's with his family." Zero-G answered. "There's no way he can meet us on time with how his parents are."

"Why, you miss your boyfriend?" Jack joked causing Energizer to glare at him.

"Franklin is not my boyfriend!"

Lightspeed rolled her eyes, knowing that Jack was messing with her before Zero-G smirked.

"What about you MM?" Zero-G said as Mass Master turned to him. "You seemed to be pretty friendly with that new girl."

"Natalie is just a friend." Mass Master said a bit too quickly.

Nyx felt her cheeks flame a bit at that. '_Odin's Beard, I can't believe I just heard that._'

"And you tease me." Energizer had a grin at finally having leverage against Mass Master.

Mass Master glared at Zero-G who was chuckling.

"Alright, we should probably get started." Lightspeed said looking amused.

Coughing a bit, Zero-G gave a smile. "Right, come on let's go."

With that he and Mass Master took off before Lightspeed grabbed Energizer and took to the air with a rainbow trail behind her.

Shaking her head as the redness in her face died down, Nyx took off after them, keeping to a distance.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Taz found himself back at the Renegades base, hoping to find some time to kill while waiting for the night to come.

'_Come on._' He thought as he entered his room to show supernatural books in there about werewolves, vampires, sorcery and the occasional demon or two.

As he did that he looked at his book on werewolves with a glare.

'_I'll find him._' He thought as he felt his claws grow. '_And when I do, he'll see that he made a mistake with me._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nyx got off the platform to see the kids at the docks where they were waiting patiently.

"Tattletale called and said he had a vision about the docks." Zero-G said gaining Nyx's interest.

"Well what's the vision?" Mass Master asked.

Zero-G was about to answer when a beam nearly struck him and he turned to see some sort of lizard thing with high-tech armor.

"Hatchlings!" He roared as he landed on the docks.

"It's Jakal." Lightspeed said getting into a stance.

"I thought we left him frozen in Antarctica!" Energizer said as she began to glow yellow.

"You hatchlings should've killed me when you had the chance." Jakal snarled as he flexed his claws. "Now I know how you move and how to beat you."

"Careful Power Pack." Zero-G said as his hands were covered with dark energy. "Remember how easily Jakal took us out.

"I got this." Mass Master focused and he became so light that he shot forward before converting his mass to be as hard as steel as he went to punch Jakel.

Jakal used Mass Master's strength to his advantage as he used his tail to make him fly forward by tripping him and Mass Master went through the docks where he sunk from being so heavy.

"Mass Master!" Energy covered various objects as they were thrown towards Jakal who blasted them out of the way. "Lightspeed, use your velocity to wrap him up!"

"Got it!" Lightspeed flew around Jakal, her rainbow trail actually being used to bind Jakal.

"Now Energizer, let him have it!"

"That's what I'm doing!" Energizer said as a yellow energy ball formed on her chest before it fired.

That was what Jakal was waiting for as he spun around using the rainbow binding him as it threw Lightspeed into the line of fire and she was blasted back.

"Julie!" Energizer looked horrified that she injured her sister.

"**LOOK OUT!**" Zero-G used his gravitational powers to move Energizer out of the way as Jakal came in with his claws sharp.

Mass Master flew out of the water as a cloud. "Great, now I smell like the Hudson." He complained before he moved to use his cloud form to blind Jakal with smokescreen but Jakal was prepared and threw down a device that acted like a vacuum beginning to suck him in. "**NOT AGAIN!**"

Getting up, despite the small burn on her costume, Lightspeed shot forward but Jakal shot some wraps around her head from a small gun and it caused her to fly off speed.

"Neruo-fibers." Zero-G recognized them.

Feeling left out, Nyx shot her energy forward, blasting a surprised Jakal back.

"What the?" Mass Master asked as the machine was also destroyed by the same energy. "Energizer was that you?"

"My energy powers are yellow, not purple." Energizer said looking surprised.

"Then who?" Zero-G asked as he pulled the neuro-fibers off of Lightspeed, waking her up again.

"That would be me." Nyx dropped her illusion with a grin. "Now scaly, what should I do with you?"

"You dare interfere hatchling?!" Jakal shot a laser gun at her but Nyx blocked it.

"You think that can hurt me?" Nyx chuckled. "Wow, and I thought Hydra was idiotic."

"Who is that?" Lightspeed asked feeling a bit out of it due to the Neuro-Fibers.

"Tattletale mentioned someone with purple hair showing up in the fight." Zero-G said as he saw her. "I didn't have the chance to mention it."

"We can still beat Jakal." Mass Master decided as he flew back into the fight. "**HEY!**"

Jackal turned to see Mass Master looking normal as he hardened his fist before slamming into Jakal's face.

"Insolent Hatchling-!" Jakal roared before a purple energy blast hit his back.

"Don't turn your back on opponents." Nyx taunted.

Jakal roared.

"Energizer, make the strongest Power Ball you can." Zero-G ordered.

"I'll need to disintegrate a few items." Energizer said.

"Then do it." Zero-G said as Energizer ran off. "Lightspeed, can you continue to fight?"

"I can." Lightspeed stood back up. "You have a plan?"

"Just keep Jakal busy until Katie gets back."

"So who are you?" Mass Master asked as Nyx jumped out of the way of a laser blast using her Chaos Magic.

"My friends call me Nyx." Nyx answered.

Mass Master felt like that she was familiar but he shook his head. "Well nice shot at that Snark."

"Thanks."

Jakal growled as he pulled out a grenade and tossed it but black energy surrounded it and shot back at him, blowing it up in his face, causing him to hiss in pain.

Lightspeed became a blur punching Jakal in the face before doing it again.

Nyx had a few thoughts. '_Mass, Velocity, Gravity and Energy?_' She was amazed by how well controlled their powers were. '_They control the four fundamenals of reality itself. Each of them are dangerous in their own way... Also very chaotic._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Energizer already disintegrated a few trashcans, some trash on the ground and a thrown out table before she felt energy surging through her.

'_Alright, that should be enough._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Zero-G was sweating as he put a lot of focus into weighing Jakal down, but the Snark kept moving forward, slowly that is.

"You hatchlings can't beat me!" Jackal said struggling as Lightspeed shot in there punching his stomach at least five times before he backhanded her away.

Mass Master shot forward shrinking before landing on his shoulder where he punched where the slits of the nose was causing Jakal to hiss in pain.

Then Nyx covered both of her fists with Chaos Magic and shot it forward, causing him to go back a few feet.

"Move!" Energizer's voice shouted and Jack barely turned into a cloud as a giant ball of yellow energy shot right into Jakal causing quite an explosion before Jakal went flying into the ocean.

"Nice one, Energizer." Zero-G said with a thumbs up.

"Thanks." Energizer had a grin before she walked up to Nyx who was looking at the ocean, amazed at how far Jakal flew out. "Hi, I'm Energizer."

Nyx gave a start at being broken out of her silent musings. "Nice to meet you, I'm Nyx."

Now that the fight was over, Mass Master looked closely at Nyx's face before his eyes widened in recognition. "Natalie?!"

Zero-G blinked and he too recognized her.

"That new girl?" Lightspeed asked while Nyx laughed.

"Well I guess I should've changed my face a bit with my illusions." Nyx said as she bowed. "The name I usually go by is Nyx as my father named me."

Zero-G frowned as he crossed his arms, but Nyx spoke up before he could say what he was worried about.

"Relax, I won't say anything about your identities." Nyx said with a chuckle. "You know mine now too... Although I would get some masks, your faces still remain the same."

"Told you." Lightspeed said to a sheepish Zero-G.

Then Mass Master's eyes widened. "Oh no, school!"

Energizer looked worried as well. "We'll be late!"

Especially since recess was ending soon.

"We'll talk more about this later."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After school, Danny walked into the Renegades base.

Laura and Kitty were back to hanging out.

How Kitty pulled off being friends with Laura, Danny will never know.

John went to the Junkyard to get some items to build a machine.

And Ray was out doing his own thing.

But as Danny walked by he overheard Taz on the phone.

"Don't worry I won't be late." Danny turned invisible as Taz rounded the corner and walked by. "You asked me to come and I'll come and yes I'll be alone, now good-bye."

Danny felt a little off at hearing that, wondering what Taz was doing.

'_It's not my business._' Danny thought as he went to say hello before he paused. '_But what if it's harmful to the team?_'

Shaking his head, Danny decided to follow Taz.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As school let out, Natalie was with Jack as they approached his siblings in their usual clothes.

Julie wore a pink shirt with a rainbow etched on the back while Katie was wearing a yellow flannel.

"So the Power Pack?" Natalie asked as they walked through the streets.

Jack gave a nod. "That's our team name."

Alex was eyeing Natalie suspiciously.

Sure she said that she wasn't going to reveal their identities, but he was the leader of the team and these were his siblings.

So he has a responsibility to make sure that nobody got hurt.

That's why he was on edge.

"What type of energy is your powers?" Katie asked with a friendly smile. "I haven't seen anything like it."

"Chaos Magic." Natalie answered with a grin.

"Magic?" Jack asked curiously. "I didn't know that was real."

"Well my Dad is quite skilled in it." Natalie answered with a shrug.

"And who is your Dad?" Lightspeed asked remembering a slight team-up she had one time with a Sorcorer named Stephen Strange, so she knew magic was real.

"You wouldn't believe me." Natalie had a grin. "My friends back home didn't believe me until my Dad appeared... Well Danny did considering he knew about my Dad."

"So who is he?" Jack persisted feeling curious.

"Loki, God of Mischief." Natalie said causing the Power kids to looked surprise.

They've dealt with aliens on a daily basis, regular crime, one of them dealt with magic one time and rogue metahumans.

But this was the first they've heard about Gods being real.

"So you're a Demi-God?" Julie asked.

"My Dad said that one day I'll be the Goddess of Chaos." Nyx answered with a shrug leaving out the fact that she was 'adopted' by Loki.

"Chaos?" Alex looked worried causing Nyx to sigh.

"Chaos isn't all bad."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laura was at the library with Kitty trying to find a book on Romeo and Juliet to see what it was about while Kitty was humming happily.

"What has you happy?" Laura asked as she skimmed throught he bookshelves.

"Oh that band Humpty-Dumpty is coming around next weekend." Kitty answered with a grin.

"Humpty-Dumpty?" Laura asked at the ridiculusness of the band.

"It's a great band." Kitty said as Laura shook her head.

"If you say so."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was dark by the time, Danny caught up with Taz and saw him with another person.

"Sorry I'm late, Blade." Taz apologized causing Danny's eyes to widen at the name.

"They're already here." Blade said pointing to the rave club. "It's full of a lot of vampires."

"So go in and slay them?" Taz flexed his fists as they became claws. "But like I said, there could be civilians in there."

"This isn't my first slaying." Blade said with a look.

"I know, you practically wrote the book for slaying." Taz quipped as they headed towards the club.

'_Slaying? Vampires?_' Danny had a look of shock on his face.

Even if he was told that Vampires were real, it was still surreal to think about.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the warehouse, lights were flashing all around as people danced like there was no tomorrow and a single man gave a bloody grin, as he sat in the back, his fangs showing as a dead person was in front of him.

"That was a good refreshment." He said taking a napkin out to wipe his face.

His name was Deacon Frost, one of the most infamous vampires in the world.

He chuckled as he saw some other vampires feeding before the sound of glass breaking made him look up as a figure landed in the middle of all the vampires.

The trench coat and the sunglasses made him suspect who it was, but it was the katana that was strapped to his back that gave him away.

"**DAYWALKER!**" One of the vampires shouted before Blade threw a glaive that was in his coat and it tore right through the vampire and a few behind him, turning them to dust.

Then Blade took his sword out of the sheath and sliced another vampire that came at him.

That was when the vampires surged to try to overwhelm him before a second figure shot down and tore through one vampire's throat with his claws.

"Man these guys really need to clean up more." Taz commented as he saw the dead bodies, but he had anger in his eyes at them.

"Why do you think we're here?" Blade asked causing Taz to snort.

Deacon just sat there drinking a glass of blood that he had delivered as the show went on.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was shocked by what he was seeing.

This place filled to the brim with vampires and a lot of dead civilians and nobody even knew about it?

And with vampires being nothing more than a _myth_ to people, then they're unprepared for any assaults that they would do.

Including the Renegades Base.

Then he saw one about to hit Taz and he acted.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Taz turned around right as a green beam came out of nowhere and hit a vampire about to punch through him.

'What the-?' Then Taz sniffed the air. "Damnit, Phantom is here."

Blade heard that but he was busy. "We'll worry about that later-." He then stopped at seeing Deacon sitting at the end. "Mother fucker."

"What?" Taz asked before seeing Deacon and he understood. "Go, since Phantom is here I'll have someone watching my back."

That was all Blade needed to hear as he charged at Frost who got up with a smirk on his face.

**To Be Continued...**

** Well, how's this for a good chapter? Nyx meeting the Power Pack, Phantom and Taz fighting Vampires and Blade going for his most hated enemy.**

** I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to do the next part right.**

** So Review Time**

** NightMaster000: Yes the bonding is good and the betting poll finally began, who wins will be revealed because I plan to draw out the betting poll. I'd hope for an interesting twist with Blade and you can tell that Paulina won't give up. And as for the GIW, well they do have limited information, so it does make sense in how they think it for now... But they're still idiots.**

** DannyPhantom619: Don't worry, he won't fall for Paulina and all three of them will show up eventually.**

** KuriMaster13: Heheh, sorry about that I was in a hurry... I'll fix it. But I'm happy you liked the chapter.**

** Celtic-Moon-Wolf: Thanks and don't worry I will, especially Carnage. That guy is too crazy not to use... Pfft. A rusty tuba? I actually can picture that in my head.**

** TheWhiteTitan: Yes and it's the best type of comedy in my opinion.**

** Coldblue: Thanks, I'm happy I pulled off the scene with Ray and his father pretty well. I'm going to try and have him have his own fight scene soon. And I will slowly show more of Taz's past, it won't fully be revealed until his Loyalty Mission. Now for your questions. 1) Maybe... But probably not. 2) Rogue isn't sure about it, she may tell them but right now she's trying to make sense of some things. 3) Yes you will. 4) I will write it, but I'm going to wait a bit before I do. 5) Hell yes. 6) She will and he will be honest. 7) Maybe. 8) Yes I did. 9) Well for Nyx I actually had Jack planned, but I could do Jamie and have Nyx have her own little love triangle. 10) Maybe. 11) Sorry, I get carried away sometimes. 12) ... Maybe. 13) Yes. 14) I'll try to do that soon. 15) Nice suggestions for pairings.**

** Richard1081: Maybe he will, maybe he won't.**

** PJO is the best: I don't really know much about the Runaways.**

** Shugokage: Thanks, I'm happy I pulled that off well.**

** Guest19: Maybe.**

** TitanX: I have one more OC recruit to show and one Marvel Character and then he'll join.**

** Inviso-Al: Maybe there will be.**

** Whumbly: Whoa, I really like the backstory on the Mask of Magus. I'm definately using it. Thanks!**

** FighterofFlames: First Brotherhood, then the Renegades.**

** DarkPhantomGamer: Huh, I'll probably have it stand on its own to avoid confusion that way. And good idea on the Box Ghost but I'm planning to have someone else be the main villain.**

** Alright now one question.**

** I'm conflicted on what to do after the next chapter.**

** Should I A) Have them go for the next recruit? Or should I B) Do the Hulk vs Renegades chapter?**

** You decide that one.**

** Alright, Spidey out.**


	21. Chapter 21: Power Play Part 2

** Alright just a heads up, the beginning will feature references to Ghost of the League and Spider-Man Z. If you haven't read them then you may not get the point of this.**

** No Spider-Man Z will not play a part in this story.**

** And I know I said I wasn't going to update everyday but I actually had this chapter done for awhile. I just didn't post it because I wasn't sure if I truly had it done or not.**

**Oh and just a heads-up, this chapter drops the F-bomb quite a few times.**

_**Chapter 21: Power Play Part 2**_

Clockwork was in a room where an old woman sat in a wheelchair. "It is good to see you again." He said turning to an old man.

"Indeed it is Clockwork." The grey haired woman bowed her head as a red sash covered her eyes. "I trust that your ward is doing well?"

"Daniel is finding his own path." Clockwork said with a nod. "He has troubles ahead but all will be right in the end. And yours Web?"

"You know fully well that Spider-Man is doing well." The woman now identified as Madam Web answered before frowning. "I just can't get into contact with the one in New Townsville."

Clockwork looked worried since he hasn't looked into the future of that world. "Should I-."

Madame Web held up a hand. "Relax, you aren't the only one who can see the future and the trials of that world will not interfere with this world. They will be ready for Him."

'_Him._' Clockwork thought back to when he was investigating the alterations in the timeline before letting Dan out in the world where the Justice League forms. '_Could Him have anything to do with it?_'

"Looking over time must be more difficult." Madame Web said as she drank some tea. "With all the different timelines popping up."

"Time is everchanging." Clockwork answered turning into a child. "There will forever be many timelines."

"And some of them will meet?" Web asked causing Clockwork to sigh.

"Unfortunately." He said as he foresaw the Renegades Danny fighting the Dan in the Justice League. "Some more violently than others."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny cursed as he ducked a vampires claws.

"So what are you doing here?" Taz asked with some hostility as he tore down another vampire.

"... I overheard you on the phone and I was worried." Danny said honestly. "Especially since I heard the line come alone."

"Wait, you thought I was being blackmailed?!" Taz asked incredulously as he kicked another vampire.

Danny turned intangible before freezing some. "I didn't know what to think." Danny answered giving him a look, as he blasted a vampire back. "I have a responsibility to keep everyone that I offer a haven to safe and that includes you. That is a responsibility that I take extremely seriously."

"I can take care of myself." Taz snorted as he used his teeth to rip a vampire apart.

"I didn't say that you couldn't." Danny ducked an attempt to bite his neck as he formed an ecto sword and sliced this vampires head off. "How about we save this for after this fight-?"

He was cut off as a vampire got a lucky shot in and he was sent flying.

"Phantom!" Taz kicked the vampire back as Danny got up a little dizzy.

"I'm alright-**GAH!**" Danny cried out in pain as a vampire latched onto him and drove its fangs into his neck.

"Shit-." Taz began only for the vampires eyes to widen and he jumped back holding his throat in agony.

"Tainted!" He said as he spat out green blood. "He's tainted!"

"What the hell is he talking about?!" Danny asked as he held his neck in pain.

"It appears that you're immune to vampirism." Taz said gaining a surprised but pleased look from Danny.

"That's good to know."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blade ran at Deacon only to stop as four vampires got in his way.

With a smirk he pulled out a shotgun and blasted one back as he turned to ash.

_ Ka-Chink._

Pumping the shotgun, he turned around and shot the second one before it could react and turned to shoot the last two since they were dumb enough to get in a straight line.

But due to that distraction, Deacon was gone.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Blade saw some more vampires.

"Come and get some fuckers." Blade said shooting them before running out of ammo and he took out his katana and sliced through one's arms as he recognized it. "Quinn? Didn't I wax your ass last month?"

"Fuck you, Daywalker!" Quinn shouted as he held his arm and took off. "Fuck him up!"

Blade snorted as he cut through the vampires coming at him before taking a silver stake out and slamming it into another vampire.

Then he grabbed one vampire and slammed the stake through his head as he slammed the guy into the lights.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Damn." Phantom said as he was using two cryo swords to fight the vampires as he looked back to see Blade going through them without any problems whatsoever. "Remind me not to piss him off."

"Too late for that." Taz quipped kicking a familiar back. "He's probably pissed at me too for being followed."

"Well I do have a good reason." Phantom told him freezing the last few.

Since all the vampires were dead or frozen in some cases, Blade sheathed his sword and walked over.

"Uh hi-." Phantom was cut off by Blade grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into the wall.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Blade snarled his fangs showing.

"Looking out for people who take refuge in the haven I'm offering." Phantom answered unintimidated by his display. "I overheard Taz on the phone and I was making sure it wasn't anything dangerous. Now let me go."

"Or what-?" Blade was blasted back.

"Or that." Phantom massaged his throat. "I don't like being grabbed like that."

Blade got up and glared at Phantom.

Taz got between them. "Blade, Phantom is a good ally to have."

"Not in this war."

"War?" Phantom asked with narrowed eyes. "I'd like to know a bit more."

"It's none of your fucking business." Blade scoffed as he went to walk off.

"I'm making it my business."

"Kid, go home." Blade told him as he got to the door. "This is a world you won't understand."

He took off without a word at that point.

"So that's Blade?" Phantom asked as he got out of sight.

"Yeah, he grows on you overtime. He's like fungus that way." Taz said before looking irked. "But I don't appreciate being followed."

"Taz, put yourself in my shoes." Phantom looked at him. "Like I said earlier, I'm responsible for everyone, including you. That means that I need to make sure nobody is in danger."

"... I get it." Taz admitted. "I don't like it, but I get it."

"Good-." Phantom blinked as he looked outside to see the sun coming up. "I guess we should head back."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blade was swerving through traffic on his sleek, black motorcycle before pressing a button. "Whistler."

"_I take it that the warehouse was cleaned out?_" A texas accented voice asked through the ear piece he was wearing.

"Quinn and Frost got away." Blade answered bitterly.

"_Yet again?_" Whistler sighed. "_Even with Taz's help?_"

"He was followed by Phantom."

It was silent for a second. "_So the Ghost Boy is back in the picture?_" Whistler said with a chuckle. "_I take it you gave him your ususal greeting?_"

"He got in the way." Blade said without hesitation.

"_Be that as it may, Phantom could be useful._" Whistler said. "_You remember the legend of Pariah Dark?_"

Blade scowled as he heard that, he knew that Pariah was one of the reasons Vampires existed because he wanted his own human army. "What about him?"

"_Rumors in the shadows say that Phantom defeated Pariah Dark in single combat._"

Blade nearly swerved in surprise. "That little shit fought Pariah Dark?"

"_When Amity Park disappeared three years ago._" Whistler answered. "_Some of my contacts got that information because Pariah being free for that time was covered up by an organization called Guys In White._"

Blade scoffed at the stupid name.

"_Due to him defeating Pariah Dark, the Vampire Council put both a bounty and swore a blood oath on him._"

Now Blade was even more surprised. "Damn, it took a year for me to get one for myself." Then he scowled. "But he still had no idea what he's getting into."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Danny got back to the base, he saw Nyx humming happily as she was preparing for school. "I take it your first day went well?" He asked yawning.

"Of course." Nyx said with a smile as she looked before frowning. "What happened to your neck?"

Danny winced since the fang marks didn't heal, it seems his healing factor takes longer for vampire bites.

"Turns out there was a base of vampires in Bayville last night." Danny answered causing Nyx's eyes to widen in worry.

"And you were bit?!"

"Actually he jumped off quickly shouting about my blood being tainted." Danny chuckled as he covered his neck. "It hurts, but no side effects."

"What has no side effects?" Ray asked zooming down to get his backpack.

"Danny got bit by a vampire." Nyx said before Danny could answer.

Ray's eyes widened as he looked at Danny before zooming up to him and checking his teeth. "I don't see any fangs."

"I'm not turning." Danny pushed his hands away.

"Just making sure." Ray said with a smile.

Rolling his eyes, Danny saw Taz walking by. "Hey Taz, later tonight can I speak with you?" Then he looked at Nyx. "You too Nyx."

"Sure." Nyx answered before she snapped her fingers and disappeared in purple mist.

"She can teleport?" Ray asked incredulously. "Since when could she teleport?"

"How do you think she gets from here to the City?" Danny asked sarcastically.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Let the meeting of the council commence." A table full of extremely pale men sat inside of a room with no sunlight coming in. "What is first on the agenda?"

In this room was where the Nocturnae Council convened.

They're the ruling body of all global vampires.

There were only six of them at the moment. The others couldn't make it.

The one who spoke was none other than the Head Elder himself, Dmitri a pureblooded Vampire with sleek black hair and wearing a black business suit.

Elder Jorge, the Vampire in charge of communication between various vampires stood up. "There was another Daywalker sighting in Bayville."

The word Daywalker brought out curses between them as they remembered how much this Daywalker hated the entire Vampire race.

"And I take it another hold was lost?" Dmitri asked with his fingers laced together.

Elder Reinhardt, the vampire in charge of security gave a nod. "One that was held by Frost."

Dmitri grimaced at hearing that. "Of course Frost is involved. Why am I not surprised?" He then looked at Elder Jorge. "I take it you called him in?"

"He'll be here shortly." Elder Jorge promised.

"Besides that there's been a shortage at the local bloodbanks." Elder Ramirez said, he was in charge of distribution of blood to ensure that no vampires starve. "Less people coming in."

"That is troubling." Elder Vincente said with his chin cupped, he was in charge of finances. "Why are the humans not giving more blood?"

"They are suspicious of what it is really used for." Elder Jorge answered with a sigh.

Elder Lazarus, the oldest of them who keeps their long forgotten history safe, spoke up in a gravelling voice. "Perhaps we should speak with the human politicians?" He suggested considering how politicians knew about them. "They should-."

"Oh yes." A new voice spoke up and they turned to see Frost at the door. "Bargain with the _humans_."

Dmitri barely gave him a look. "You're late, Frost."

"Well excuse me for trying to lose the Daywalker." Frost snided at him as he walked over and plopped down on a chair. "Along with that Ghost Boy."

It was deathly silent as they heard that last part.

"You encountered that-." Lazarus glared. "That abomination?!"

Ever since they learned of a human-ghost hybrid the Vampire nation has been wary, especially since he defeated Pariah Dark, one of the Ghosts they hold as a God in single-combat.

"Yes and he now knows of our world-." Frost began before a fist slammed on the table, courtesy of Reinhardt.

"Because of your nighttime clubs with those holds!" Reinhardt glared at Frost. "If anyone is to blame of this abomination finding out about us, it's you!"

Elder Jorge was silent.

He truthfully had nothing against the Ghost Boy.

If anything the idea of a human-ghost hybrid, something that shouldn't exist fascinated him.

"What if this Ghost Boy is peaceful?" Jorge tried causing the Elders to look at him. "It was bad luck that Frost was first contact for him sure, but what if we tried to see what he is instead of lashing out?"

"_**Have you lost leave of your senses?!**_" Lazarus spoke in his native Vampire tongue.

Elder Ramirez frowned.

"He does have a point." Ramirez said backing his colleague. "We don't even know if the Ghost Boy plans to attack Vampires? And he was hardly the only Ghost to attack Pariah Dark."

Dmitri watched as the arguements broke out.

"But I have a serious question?" Frost said breaking the arguement up. "Why?"

"Why what?" Elder Vincente asked even though he had a perfectly good idea on what.

"Why are we bargaining with the humans?" Frost asked as he stood up. "They're our food! We should be ruling them, not hiding like a bunch of pussies!"

The council barely blinked an eye at this old arguement.

"You should remember your place, Frost." Dmitri said with a drawl as Frost glared at him. "Ever single Vampire in here was born a Vampire. You however, were merely turned."

Frost's glare darkened.

"You know nothing about what you speak of so be quiet about things you know nothing about."

"Funny." Frost spat out as he turned to leave. "I was going to tell you the same thing."

Reinhardt stood up to take care of him before Dmitri held up a hand.

"Calm yourself, Frost is a nusciance at best." He said not caring that Frost could hear him. "He won't do anything."

Frost clenched his teeth. "Oh you don't know the first thing about me."

As Frost left, he saw Quinn with a new arm. "Daywalker cut off another arm?"

"Yeah, the fuckface needs a taste of his own medicine." Quinn snarled as he felt the phantom pain. "That was the sixth arm this year."

"Maybe you need to shoot him in the head instead of running at him." Frost replied in good humor.

Quinn like him, was turned and they grew up together having each other's backs.

So out of anyone else, Frost trusts Quinn the most.

"So what now, Frost?"

"I think I'm going to pay a visit to a certain abomination." Frost answered before smirking. "And did you get it?"

"Oh yeah." Quinn held up some papers. "It took forever but we finally got it translated."

Frost smirked as he held the translation for a ritual.

"And we'll need one more thing." Frost said with a smirk. "A Magic User."

"The only one I can think of is that damned Sorceror Supreme." Quinn shuddered in disgust. "I hate to say it, but we can't stand a chance against him."

"I''ve actually been hearing rumors of a child magic user." Frost said as he left. "She lives with the Ghost Child."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laura frowned as she heard what happened. "So the _Hominis Nocturnae_ were in Bayville last night?" She asked as they were at Danny's locker.

Danny just looked at her blankly. "In English?"

Now Laura sighed. "Vampires."

"Ah, yes they were." Danny rubbed his neck in pain. "Being bit hurts like hell though."

Laura had the urge to unsheathe her claws. "They have a strong allergic reaction to silver, so Adamantium should be useful against them."

"And you know this, how?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow, wondering how Laura became an expert on Vampires.

"..." Laura just gave him a look.

"... Oh right." Danny muttered remembering Hydra.

Paulina was across the hallway glaring in their direction.

'_Who the hell does that skank think she is?_' Paulina thought to herself as she opened her locker. '_Phantom's mine._'

But as she was grabbing her book, Paulina frowned.

'_But he's immune to my powers, how can I persuade him?_'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Lance Alvers frowned a bit as he was leaving class.

He was too busy thinking about how to keep the leadership in the Brotherhood without someone like Paulina trying to take over.

All she had to do was say a word and everyone would listen.

He hated that.

Todd was intimidated by her a bit and Fred seemed to just be okay with how things are.

Rogue was the only one to openly show her annoyance at Paulina.

'_Maybe Phantom can help with that._' Lance thought, he didn't like the thought of going to somebody else for help.

But considering what was going on, he figured he could swallow his pride for once.

"Hey Lance!" Lance turned to see Todd running towards him, and he looked like he was having trouble trying not to hop towards him.

"What's going on, Todd?"

Lance at first didn't know what to think of Todd.

The guy snacked on flies for goodness sake.

But as he got to know him, he found that Todd was a good friend.

A bit of a coward, but a good friend nonetheless.

"Just wondering if you had a plan on Paulina." Todd said looking over his shoulder as if she was right behind him. "It's just that it freaks me out in how she can do the stuff she can."

"I was thinking that a second ago." Lance admitted leaning against a locker. "But it would have to wait until after school."

Todd gave a nod and that was when Lance noticed that Todd's head was wet.

"Why did you ask anyways?"

Todd looked down. "Well I said hi and tried to be nice, but she told me to give myself a swirlie."

Lance narrowed his eyes at that one.

Nobody does that to his team.

Clenching his fist, he went to confront Paulina about this before he stopped remembering he needed to counteract her powers first.

"I'll give her a talk after school." Lance promised Todd. "I can promise you that."

"Thanks." Todd said as he left.

As soon as Todd was out of sight, Lance punched the locker, unleashing a small rumble that opened the other lockers.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Natalie sat next to Jack at school during lunch. "So I'm guessing your brother isn't sure about me knowing?" She asked curiously.

Jack gave a shrug. "He's just paranoid." He answered before giving her a smiling. "You said you pulled pranks?"

Natalie gave a grin. "Of course, being the daughter of one who's worshipped for mischief does have its perks."

"So any ideas?" Jack asked curiously.

Frowning in thought, Natalie snapped her fingers. "I got one."

They were interrupted by Julie sitting down near them. "Hey sis." Jack greeted with a nod.

"Jack." Then Julie looked at Natalie. "How are you today?"

"Fine." Natalie gave a nod. "I never knew going to school was fun."

Now Jack looked horrified. "You think school is fun?!"

"Well yeah besides fooling around with my friends and travelling, this is actually pretty nice to see what life as a normal kid is." Natalie answered without saying who she travels with since Danny wanted to lay low for a bit.

Julie giggled a bit. "Yeah, it can be fun."

"I don't even know you anymore." Jack complained to his sister before he grinned. "But still it was cool how you blasted Jakal yesterday."

Natalie scratched the back of her head. "Well after a few incidents with my friends, distracting a space lizard was actually pretty tamed... One question, why are they called Snarks?"

"Well their real name was Zn'rx." Julie explained with a chuckle. "But they were so much like the snarks from Lewis Carrol's poem that the name stuck."

"Yeah." Jack gave a nod at that one.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny sipped his drink as he was talking with his team.

"So how's rehearsing going?" John asked with a grin as Danny gave him a look.

"We haven't rehearsed yet." Laura answered as she had a book about Romeo and Juliet out. "I wanted to know the story before we rehearsed."

"Oh so you can be in character?" Ray joined in on the needling because he was trying not to bust a gut at Danny's glare.

"Well, yes?" Laura didn't know what they were implying.

"Okay ha-ha." Danny said dryly before he stiffened up as his Ghost Sense went off.

The team tensed at seeing that.

"Oh great." Ray groaned. "What is it this time?"

Danny looked around before relaxing. "It's just a friend." He said.

Confused, the team looked in the direction he was looking to see a pale teenager with blonde hair, wearing black fingerless gloves, a gray coat and leaning against a motorcycle.

"Johnny 13, it's been awhile." Danny said walking up to him.

"A long while, Phantom." Johnny said as he eyed his team curiously. "I've heard you were running with a new crew these days."

"Wait, how do you two know each other?" John asked curiously.

"He dated my sister." Danny answered before frowning. "In an effort to have his Girlfriend take over her body."

"... And you're friends with him?!" Ray asked looking a bit disturbed.

"After the Ghost Invasion of Pariah's we had a talk and decided to have a truce." Johnny explained with a shrug. "Now Phantom, I'm not here for a social visit."

"Kind of figured that." Danny muttered. "What's going on?"

"There are rumors in the Zone that Plasmius." The team tensed at the mention of the name. "Is planning something big."

"Like what?" Laura asked with her fists clenched.

"Something to do with a human named Bruce Banner." Johnny said with a shrug.

"That world's most renown Gamma Scientist?" John asked hearing about him. "I've read his papers, they're pretty interesting."

"What would he need a Gamma Scientist for?" Danny asked.

"No clue, but with all the shit that Plasmius has done, I figured you would want to know." Johnny answered before he began to get on his bike.

"Thanks." Danny gave a nod. "You didn't have to."

"I know, but Phantom." Johnny looked Danny in the eye. "When the final fight comes with Plasmius, you can count on both Shadow and I for back-up."

Shadow popped his head out when nobody was looking and gave a thumbs up, surprising the others.

"Good to know." Danny had a smirk. "Hey how's Kitty these days?"

"She's good." Johnny had a grin. "I think she's expecting."

Now Danny was surprised. "It's not everday a Ghost gets a kid."

"I know, that's why it's a celebration." With that Johnny revved his bike up. "Good luck."

As he sped off, Ray found his voice. "So he's an ally now?"

"He is." Danny confirmed before frowning. "But too much is going on. First the vampires, now this Bruce Banner being kidnapped by Plasmius? What does he need a scientist for?"

"We should deal with the vampires first." Laura suggested.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blade pulled into a warehouse that was inside Bayville as the sounds of a saw was going off and he got off his bike to see a fifty year old man with a long white beard, wearing a sleevless white shirt and a black vest.

Abraham Whistler looked up as Blade walked up to him. "About damn time you're back." He said shutting the saw off as he limped over to him. "I was beginning to think you forgot your medicine."

"Just get it over with." Blade muttered as he stook his jacket off and sat in a reinforced chair, where Whistler strapped his hands down and put a black mouthguard in his mouth.

Once he was certain that Blade was secured he took out a syringe that had a dark red liquid inside of it. "Ready?" Whistler asked as he tapped it to get rid of the bubbles.

Blade gave a nod.

With a sigh, Whistler put it in his neck and injected him.

Clenching his teeth in pain against the mouthguard, Blade began to spaz out from the formula going through his veins, boiling his blood.

After a few convulsions, Blade calmed down and was breething deeply as the formula did its work.

"We really need to find a better way to do this." Whistler remarked putting the formula away.

"As long as it works." Blade muttered as Whistler unbound him now that his one Vampire weakness was repressed.

His only weakness was that he craves blood. He hates that feeling so he uses the serum to repress it and avoid his vampire side.

Whistler snorted. "You're building up a resistance to this formula." He said looking at Blade. "Pretty soon you'll be immune to it."

"Yeah, whatever." Blade said as he grabbed his jacket and put it back on. "Any clue on Frost's whereabouts?"

"None at the moment." Whistler said looking at him. "Frost has always been a sneaky little shit, you know that."

"Doesn't mean I like it." Blade said angrily before calming down. "Do you have the UV Bullets?"

"Just finished them." Whistler gave Blade a look. "Just make sure they hit because they're not easy to make."

"Yeah, yeah." Blade waved that off as he gathered the ammo and loaded his guns. "I still have a few hours before sunset."

**To Be Continued...**

** Now this chapter took awhile due to me only knowing of Blade through the movies so I'm trying to implement the first one in here with my own way of doing it. There was also Johnny 13's first appearance as well as Bruce Banner being mentioned.**

** But now Decon Frost has a plan to inact that requires a Magic User.**

** Do you think that Danny will make a truce with Blade? Will Paulina become a problem to Danny before he rewires the Fenton Ear Piece? Will the Renegades protect Nyx from him or will the vampires succeed in their plans with Nyx's fate being sealed?**

** Now onto Reviews.**

** Tylerbamafan34: They will but right now everything is happening in the shadows without the world knowing but when it comes more out into the open, your character will get involved as well as showing flashbacks of stuff he did while the last few chapters were going on.**

** KuriMaster13: ... Dumpty-Humpty... That tears it, I really need to watch Danny Phantom again to get names right. And I'm happy you liked the Power Pack and Blade entering the picture, and as for Paulina, I may have her pull something that will have her taken seriously soon.**

** JP-Rider: The kiss scene should be coming in the Hulk vs. Renegades Chapter because I'm having too much in this chapter going on before the kiss scene and yes Danny and Fred will be good friends because I felt bad for Fred in the X-Men Evolution cartoon. He wasn't a bad person, he just had a hard time fitting in and with people making fun of him, he just lashed out in pain... Although I think he took it a bit far with kidnapping Jean but he was getting mixed signals as well.**

** NightMaster000: Yes she will and Paulina will make herself more of a threat as time goes on and she trains with her powers more. As for the Power Pack and the Renegades meeting, that will come in time (I really need to stop saying that). Oh and I may have the Reality Gauntlet situation happen after the Hulk Vs Renegades Arc (I have a different name for the arc but it will be revealed in Chapter 23). Oh and I hope you like the hint that Nyx will have a big part to play in this arc.**

** Danifan3000: Actually there are three more OC's before him and I'm going to have one or two Marvel Characters join the team but he will show up. Yeah even though I'm twenty chapters in the story I'm still in the beginning and don't even get me started on the Loyalty Missions as well as me planning the Renegades on being a Trilogy. This is going to be my longest story yet.**

** Overlord Susanoo: Yes it'll happen after the upcoming fight between the Renegades and the Hulk. And no he didn't fix the problem in the suit, it'll make the fight more dramatic.**

** TheWhiteTitan: Haha, that would be funny and I may have it happen but yes the Hulk one was requested the most out of the two choices so it'll be the next arc and yes Vlad will have something to do with it, I have a plan for how.**

** Phantom Fan: It's alright I understand why it took awhile for you to review and I'm happy that you enjoyed the Power Football game that the Renegades played as well as Wanda liking Skillet, I figured it would work like that... Uh Walter, I'm sorry if you already said this but who was Walter again? Oh and no the Power Pack kids aren't kids of the Fantastic Four-... Well Tattletale is the son of Reed and Sue Richards and I have a believable way to explain how he exists already as a teenager when the Fantastic Four only existed for one year. And that was the point with the meeting between K and Fury, it was an awesome way for Fury to interact with K but it also has consequences. One more thing, sorry if I sounded snappy in the response to your review in Ghost of the League, it was midnight and I wanted to go to bed before seeing how many reviews I had so I was trying to rush and I didn't mean to sound like I was snapping.**

** Shugokage: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

** Richard1081: Uh... What?**

** FighterofFlames: True, but the reviews help make the story by making me think of the possibilities instead of what I had planned originally.**

** Coldblue: So true and I have a name for the Arc chosen already, you'll find out after the next chapter. And I'm happy you enjoyed the scene between Fred and Danny with just a normal occurence in somebody being the new kid. Don't worry, Paulina will become more of a threat as time goes on and will develop her powers. She's just starting off as a joke because she's arrogant. And yes this story is coming along nicely... For still only in the beginning, making this look like a loooooooong story in the making. Now for your Questions. 1) Yes it will be shown in the fight but not in the beginning of the fight, I figured after a bit maybe part 2 or part 3. 2) Yes and I have nearly 2000 words for Amity's Dark Phantom with it showing the his origins slightly and I will focus on that one next. 3) Her codename is Allure, something that hasn't been used and given her personality, I figured it would fit. 4) They may but with how it begins it would be hard to notice it (I'll elaborate in the Arc) 5) Eventually, yes. 6) He will be angry at being followed but he won't hold it against Danny considering he would've done the same thing if the situation was reversed. 7) After this Arc he will. 8) Either that or the other way around. 9) Thank you for that idea, it really helped with the opening of this chapter. 10) Yes and yes. 11) Maybe. 12) Yes you should. 13) He will. 14) Haha, I did and I'm happy I did otherwise I would have a lot of messages asking where I was at. 15) As for combining the stories it's definately a challenge and one that I'm enjoying, it's really helping with my Writer's Block in developing all of them in unique ways.**

** Enchanting Elf: Thank you, like I've told others I had misgivings about starting this story but I'm happy I did and you're right I did drift away from Team Oriented Chapters, it'll be a challenge to write them as more members join in making sure they each get their own spotlight.**

** Lord Zerthin: Thanks and for your questions. 1) Belive it or not this started out with me typing a Superman/Danny Phantom Xover with the beginning being the same, only Danny hides out in Metropolis. But after awhile of trying to write out the chapter I couldn't get it done so it stayed on my laptop collecting virtual dust. Then I watched X-Men Evolution and this idea crawled it's way in my head. Three months later the Renegades started up... All in all it took me half a year to start this story. 2) Don't know about that but it's an interesting question. 3) Yes I have and I loved the movies which is why I'm having that Blade appear in this story.**

** Meadfan 53: Kaine will show up eventually. A) He would and it'll happen later on in this story. B) I already planned to do that because with the way I've been writing Renegade Danny I figured it would be in his character. C) Kaine and Danny meeting Ben Reilly's ghost? Good plot twist and Peter will show up when Danny goes to New York.**

** Inviso-Al: Alright the Hulk vs. Renegades arc will happen after this.**

** Matt: I already have a plan for Hulk and I think it'll be believable and I think it is a form of mind control, but I won't say anything more than that.**

** TitanX: Thanks and don't worry I won't overwork myself.**

** Vampireharry the 2: Don't worry, Franklin will make an appearance as will the Fantastic Four. The Avengers don't exist yet. Now as for the next arc, sorry but I got a lot more votes to do the Hulk fight.**

** DannyPhantom619: Thanks, I'm honestly surprised to have this good of a reception between the possible pairing of Laura and Danny.**

** AKA99: Well I'm not really looking for more OC's considering the amount I have that have yet to be introduced, but thank you for following this story.**

** Alright, that's enough out of me. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the Pilot Chapter of Amity's Dark Phantom coming soon.**

** Spidey signing out.**


	22. Chapter 22: Power Play Part 3

_**Chapter 22: Power Play Part 3**_

"Vampires?" Wanda asked as she and Danny played a game of Chess in her room.

Danny, or as it was a duplicate of him gave a nod.

"That was my reaction." Danny chuckled. "That's why the real Danny isn't here, but he wanted to keep his promise while dealing with the Vampires. He'll be here next time though."

Wanda gave a nod before raising an eyebrow. "So duplication is one of your powers?"

"It is and it was the hardest to master." Danny explained having a look of nostalgia on his face. "When I first started training in it, I couldn't get anything but an extra head for two months."

Imagining that image in her head, Wanda gave a small chuckle before she smirked and moved a piece. "Checkmate."

Danny smirked and toppled his King. "Nice game." He said with a nod. "Again?"

"Why not?" Wanda asked happy to be doing something rather than sitting on her bed, waiting for the doctors to take a look at her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laura had an extremely red face as she put the book down.

She just finished reading Romeo and Juliet and she now knew what it was about and when she looked at the scene that their teacher assigned them, she nearly dropped the book.

It wasn't what she was expecting, that was for sure.

And she didn't know if she could go through with this or not with Danny-.

"Laura?" Speak of the Devil.

Laura quickly composed herself and looked at Danny. "What?" She asked like she usually did.

Danny blinked as he caught a hint of embarrassment in her voice before he gave a shrug. "I was just going to ask if you were ready for school?"

After a few seconds, Laura gave a nod knowing that it was Friday.

Maybe school will help clear her head over reading this book.

Then she noticed Danny looking out the window.

"You alright?" Laura asked.

"Yeah." Danny said as he remembered the talk he had with Nyx and Taz the other night.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**~Fourteen Hours Ago~**_

"So what did you want to talk about?" Taz asked as he sat lazily in the chair while Nyx jumped in the other one looking tired but attentitive.

"It has to do with how Loki got into the Base without anyone sensing it." Danny said before looking at Taz. "And with what I've seen from that Vampire Hold the other night, I want to add defenses here so we wouldn't be caught unprepared just in case something comes after the team."

"So that's why you asked to see us." Nyx realized. "Because Taz knows a lot about the supernatural while I know much about Asgardian Magic?"

"Exactly." Danny agreed looking at them.

Taz thought for a bit before sighing. "Alright, it'll take awhile."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

_**~Present Time~**_

It took awhile but after all the explanations, Nyx used her magic to created three barriers around the base.

The first one was an illusion barrier to hide the base from view from those with ill intent to the team.

The second barrier was one that would send an alarm to each of the Renegades, Nyx placed a small charm that would appear as a glyph on their hands in the shape of some kind of bird if someone made it to the second barrier.

The Third one would cause pain to try to deter the intruder and at that point they would be ready to defend themselves.

It was a good defense, even with the holes in it due to Nyx saying that she still had a lot to learn in Magic.

But Danny figured that it would work for a bit.

Also, Nyx used the glyphs that were hidden on their hands to glow a dark blue instead of purple if one of them was kidnapped, considering what happened to Danny during the whole Ghoul Empire business.

That was when Danny changed the subject. "So are we going to practice the scene for the assignment today?" He asked not seeing Laura's face go red.

"... After school." Laura said and that was when Danny noticed Laura's face was red.

'_She finished the book didn't she?_' Danny thought to himself as he felt himself go red a bit.

"Uh why are your guys face red?" Both Laura and Danny turned to see Ray walking in shouldering his backpack.

"No reason." Danny and Laura replied quickly.

Ray blinked before giving a shrug. "If you say so." He said before he became a blur. "See you at school."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Paulina smirked as she brushed her hair in the morning. "Oh today is going to be good." She said as she thought about the plan she came up with the other night.

From what she's seen, Phantom cared for his team.

So the plan was simple.

She takes control of his team and Phantom will have no choice but to follow her.

It was foolproof.

A sudden banging on the door made her frown. "Hurry up, Princess." Rogues voice came through the door filled with annoyance. "Some of us have to use the bathroom too."

"Oh shut up, Goth Freak." Paulina said snobbily.

Rogue was about to kick the door down and show her a piece of her mind, but a hand on her shoulder caused her to turn and see Lance who was shaking his head. '_Wait for it._' He mouthed showing that he had a plan.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny looked out the window as he sat through class while Mr. McCoy was teaching and it wasn't that it wasn't interesting, he was still thinking about the vampire hold, the meeting with Blade and the news about Plasmius kidnapping Bruce Banner.

He didn't know why Plasmius needed a Gamma Scientist or why these Vampires were in Bayille, but he knew that it wasn't good.

'_Maybe Fury has some answers._' Danny absentmindly thought wondering if he should try to get into contact with Fury.

But Danny decided not to considering how the man would probably try to manipulate his team and try to get some Fenton Tech for SHIELD.

He knew that Fury was a good person, but he was paranoid beyond belief.

"Is there something wrong with my lesson Mr. Wayne?" Danny blinked and turned to Mr. McCoy.

"No sir." Danny said leaning forward as he laced his fingers together. "Sorry."

Mr. McCoy looked a little concerned, knowing about Danny due to Xavier being an old friend of his but he decided to let it go and get back to his lesson.

"You alright?" Danny turned to see Scott looking a bit concerned.

"Fine." Danny said with a sigh before he realized something.

Scott's eyes emit Red _Solar_ Energy.

Vampires hate Solar Energy.

Then he shook his head, he wasn't going to ask Scott to help slay vampires.

But he figured he could warn him.

"What do you know about Vampires?" Danny asked causing Scott to have a weird look.

"Not much." Scott answered truthfully before frowning. "They're real, aren't they?"

"And there was a nest in Bayville two nights ago." Danny answered.

Scott caught something there. "Was?"

"A vampire hunter named Blade wiped most of them out." Danny explained as he kept an eye on Mr. McCoy just in case the teacher saw them talking in class. "Figured I could give you a little heads up so you and your team would be careful."

After a second, Scott gave a nod. "Thanks."

"It's no problem." Danny said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John was in his old lab inside the school during lunch as he worked on a machine.

When Danny told the team about the Vampire Nest, he's been going crazy with building a machine that would emit Solar Energy, something to have inside the base if they were attacked.

First he was making a small portable one before making the bigger one back home.

But John stopped as he looked at a picture.

It was one that was covered in dust inside the lab and he was grateful that when Danny first stepped in here, he kept the explosion inside his Ecto Shield, leaving the photograph unharmed.

The photograph was the only thing that he had showing his parents and him as a kid.

"Where are you guys?" John asked as he looked at the picture before feeling some tears down his face as he wiped them away.

Placing the photo down, John got back to work.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So this is what you guys do during your recess?" Nyx asked as she followed the Power Pack again with them dealing with street crime in New York.

"It's better than being on the swings." Mass Master joked with a grin.

"What MM means is that we use our powers to make sure that the streets are clear of bad guys." Zero-G explained as Mass Master stuck his tongue out at him.

"But it does feel great to be doing it." Lightspeed offered as Zero-G agreed. "To make a difference."

"Alright, so when do I meet this Tattletale?" Nyx asked curiously as she was curious in who he was.

"He'll be hanging with us after school." Energizer said sounding happy. "You can meet him then."

Nyx gave a smile. "I think that sounds like fun."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Taz was on a rooftop looking at the warehouse to see the Bayville Police Department surrounding it. '_And some of them are familiars._' He thought with a hint of distaste knowing that they would cover up the evidence of Vampires and say it was something else.

And whoever tries to prove otherwise would disappear.

Sensing a presence behind him, Taz smirked. "Keep showing up like this and people will talk."

Blade gave a snort at the ridiculous statement, if anyone else said it he would've stabbed them, but he knew Taz well enought to expect it. "Frost is underground again."

"Man that is one slippery bastard." Taz muttered knowing this might've been the tenth time Frost survived a run-in with Blade.

"That he is." Blade agreed as he looked towards the warehouse, hiding a look of disdain. "I'll get him yet."

"Well Buffy, how about we try to pick up his scent?" Taz offered earning a weird look from Blade.

"... Buffy?"

"You know, Buffy the Vampire Slayer?" Taz tried still seeing Blade's confused look. "It was a TV show in 1997."

"I don't watch TV." Blade told him. "It's a waste of time."

"No wonder you don't get half the things I say." Taz muttered.

Blade chuckled before looking serious. "I have a lead on something that could lead to Frost's whereabouts."

"Then lead the way." Taz said with a nod.

"Is Phantom following?" Blade asked as they got moving.

"No, he's in school right now." Taz answered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny twirled his pencil during lunch as he was waiting for Laura in an unused classroom with his script out. "Well this should be interesting." He muttered to himself.

He wasn't sure what to think of this, hell he was thinking about Overshadowing his teacher to make him change their scripts but he didn't.

Sure, give him a life-and-death experience and he'll lead his team with no problems.

Now give him a scene that involved kissing is something else entirely.

Especially considering Laura doesn't know anything about that kind of stuff.

... At least he thinks that Laura doesn't.

'_It's just a script for a class assignment._' Danny scolded himself. '_Nothing more._'

Hearing the door open, Danny turned to see Laura coming in. "Hey Laura." Danny waved with a smile.

Laura looked at him and gave a nod.

To Danny that meant hello back considering how she rarely smiled.

'_I need to fix that._' Danny thought to himself wondering how to get Laura to smile more.

Laura sighed. "Ready?" She asked not looking sure about this.

Danny gave a nod and cleared his throat before he started. "If I profane my unworthiest hand-."

"With." Laura interrupted causing Danny to blink.

"What?"

"It's If I profane _with_ my unworthiest hand." Laura explained knowing that because she reread that part to make sure she was reading it correctly.

"Oh." Danny looked a little red from messing up after only three words before he tried again. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand, the holy shrine and gentle sin is this." Now he was read as he read the next two lines. "My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand. To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

'_Why did people speak like this back then?_' Danny thought as his eye twitched before Laura began her line looking a bit red as well.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong with your hand too much." Laura began and Danny was trying not to bust a gut at hearing Laura talk like this, it was unnatural considering how she usually is. "Which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims hands do touch. And palm to palm is holy palmers kiss."

Now it was Danny's turn again. "Have not saints lips and holy palmers too?"

"Ay pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Laura answered doing some pretty good acting.

"O, then dear saint, let lips do what hands do." Danny said feeling his face heat up from saying that. "They pray; grant thou, lest pray turn into despair."

"Saints do not move." Laura said swallowing nervously as they were nearly done. "Though grant for prayers sake."

"Then move not, while my prayers effect I take." Danny said before they stopped at the scene they both were nervous about.

'_It's just a play._' Danny thought as he and Laura leaned in. '_We're both acting._'

'_Why do I feel like this?_' Laura asked herself as their lips got closer. '_I feel nervous but... I also feel happy._'

All these different emotions were confusing her before their lips met and both of their thoughts were silent.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray was at his locker as he was opening it to grab his books before he turned to see Paulina behind him.

"Uh hi?" Ray greeted to be nice, although he was wary.

"Drop everything." Paulina said as her powers came into effect and Ray's mind went blank as his books dropped. "Good now follow me."

Ray's mind was screaming. '_Stop controlling me!_' But his body wasn't listening to his mind. '_No, bad body!_'

"One down." Paulina smirked. "Two more to go."

'_Two?_' Ray mentally gasped as he realized what she was doing. '_Oh shit._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It felt like time was frozen when the two were kissing before they seperated and they realized that they were kissing for two minutes.

Both of them were extremely red as what just happened seeped into their heads.

"Uh that was-..." Danny was at a loss of words as he was trying to avoid making this more awkward than it already was. "Nice."

Laura's face turned a deeper shade of red. "Y-Yeah." She said looking away from him as she tried to calm her nerves. "I'll see you later."

With that, Laura walked out of the classroom while Danny sat down and looked out the window again.

'_Great._' Danny thought bitterly. '_Now things might be awkward between Laura and I._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John was leaving his lab and was heading to the front doors to head back to the base when he felt a gust of wind next to him and he turned to see Ray in his Speed Demon outfit. "Ray, what are you doing?!" John asked in a panic as he looked around to see that nobody was around. "Don't be a bunny, you are taking a risk here with being dressed like this."

But Ray didn't say anything as he looked at John.

"... Ray?" Now John was worried as he placed a hand on Ray's shoulder. "Brother, are you jiving me or something-?"

He was cut off as Ray became a blur and John was slammed into a locker before being punched in the gut.

Acting on instinct, John blasted Ray back with his arm cannon. "Dude, why are you bugging out on me?!" John asked as Ray got up like nothing happened. "It's me Forge, do you copy?"

'_I do but my body doesn't._' Ray mentally shouted.

With that, Ray spun around creating a mini twister as he caused John to be slammed into a locker again and while he was trying to get up and clear his head, he saw a pair of feet and he looked up to see Paulina with a smirk.

"Get up." Paulina said putting more power in her voice as John's eyes became blank.

'_Ah fooey._' John mentally muttered as he realized what happened. '_Now I'm a goon._'

"Now to get that stank." Paulina said with a smirk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Danny left the room, he was surprised to see the Brotherhood waiting outside. "Uh, hi?" He greeted feeling nervous that they probably saw the kiss.

Lance gave a curt nod. "We need your help." He said causing Danny to blink.

"What do you need help with?" Danny asked crossing his arms.

"We were hoping you had a way for us to cancel out this Paulina chick's powers." Todd said as he hopped to the wall where he hung from the top of a locker. "It's getting pretty freaky with her around."

Then he shot his tongue out to eat a nearby fly.

Danny didn't flinch in disgust at seeing that already used to the weird stuff after fighting Ghosts the last few years.

"Why would you cancel your own teammates powers?" Danny asked curiously although he had a suspicion on why.

"Because the _princess_." Rogue said the last word with spite. "Is a self-centered girl who uses her powers to make us do what she wants."

Fred gave a nod as he already heard about Todd being forced to swirly himself.

Danny sighed and pinched his nose in frustration. "Why am I not surprised?" He muttered to himself before he thought about something. "I think I have something, I don't know if it'll work but it's the best idea I have."

"What is it?" Lance asked curiously as Danny reached into his bag and pulled out a couple of Fenton Ear Phones.

"You said that Paulina's powers manipulate brainwaves right?" Danny asked as Lance gave a nod. "I have an enemy named Ember who managed to place me under a mind control using airwaves three years ago and my friend was wearing this and she was unaffected. It was originally made to focus on the Ecto Signature of a Ghost and keep in contact with them, but it may be able to block out UHF's."

"UHF's?" Fred asked in confusion.

"Ultra High Frequencies." Danny simplified for him. "I believe that Paulina's powers respond to them."

"So we wear them and princesses powers won't affect us?" Rogue asked as she looked at them.

"... In theory." Danny said looking at them. "I don't know if it'll work but it's the best idea I have."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nyx sat in Central Park with the Power Pack as they were waiting for Tattletale. "So who is this Tattletale anyways?" She asked curiously.

"We'll let him tell you that." Zero-G answered as he saw a blonde nine year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing an orange and black suit that had the eye of horus symbol on it.

"Sorry I'm late." Tattletale apologized as he was panting before turning to Nyx. "It's nice to meet you Nyx."

Now Nyx was surprised. "How do you know my name?"

"My Mutant Ability is foresight." Tattletale explained sheepishly. "So I can occasionally see into the future, I can focus and see seconds as well which I use to help the Power Pack adapt to what comes."

"Thus earning the name Tattletale." Energizer spoke up earning a deadpanned look from Tattletale.

"Not the name I would've chosen." Tattletale muttered before smiling again. "But I've grown fond over the name."

"So you're like the X-Men and the Brotherhood?" Nyx asked curiously earning suprised looks from the Power Pack.

"Who?" Lightspeed asked while Tattletale chuckled.

"You know Uncle Xavier?" He asked with a smile. "He sometimes come to the Baxter Building to speak with my family."

"Baxter Building-?" Nyx's eyes widened as she now recognized him. "You're Franklin Richards."

"Son of Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman." Tattletale rolled his eyes, already used to hearing that. "Man if someone told me when I was seven that they would become the Fantastic Four I would've been surprised."

"I'll bet." Nyx said with a chuckle. "So forsight is your power?"

"One of them." Tattletale said with a smile. "Telepathy was the other and I was with my family when we were bathed in Cosmic Radiation, so I gained some upgrades like Telekinesis, Astral Projection, Durability and Psionic Energy."

Now Nyx was doing an imitation of a gaping fish at hearing about a nine year old with those powers.

"So what now?" Nyx asked composing herself.

"Well nothing is happening right now, so how about we roller skate?" Energizer offered with a grin.

"Roller Skate?" Nyx looked confused. "What's that?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Odin's beard this is dificult." Nyx muttered as she was in her Natalie identity before she fell down four times already and was pushing herself back up.

"I'm guessing that you aren't using your Magic for skating?" Jack asked before he made himself light and jumped into the air, using the wheels on the roller skates to grind off a bench. "Just let loose and have fun."

"But my powers are the best for roller skating." Alex said getting rid of Gravity's effect around him and did a couple of flips before landing.

"Show-off." Katie said having trouble as well.

"It does take practice." Julie said with a laugh as she was helping Katie back up while Franklin was wearing a black shirt with a 4 on it and blue shorts using his telekinesis to keep himself up.

Narrowing her eyes, Natalie focused Chaos Magic into the skates and jumped before she slid on a tree branch. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" Natalie said with a grin.

Unknown to them, a lone man was watching them as they were having fun. "The Magic User." Frost said as he was actually in sunlight before he looked at a bottle of sunblock. "Have to give some credit to the meatbags."

Then he began to walk forward to grab Nyx.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Laura was in the library by herself wondering what was going on with her.

She knew that it was only an act for their assignment, but even with that in mind, she couldn't help but feel happy to kiss Danny.

'_Do I like him?_' Laura thought to herself. '_As more than a friend?_'

Laura wasn't sure how to answer that because allowing herself to have friends was still a strange concept.

Liking someone as more than a friend was a different thing altogether.

And... Laura was afraid.

She hated to think that but it was true.

Laura was afraid that if she tried to pursue this train of thought, something could happen and both she and Danny wouldn't be friends anymore.

Danny was her first friend, the first person she came to trust after she saw the darkside of humanity. He managed to make her see the good in some people.

She didn't want to lose that.

As she was thinking on that, Laura was pulled out of her thoughts by a familiar scent.

"What do you want Tech?" Laura asked turning to see John nearby.

But after waiting a few seconds, Laura frowned, wondering why John wasn't speaking.

"You alright?" Laura asked looking a little worried.

Over the time she spent with the Renegades, she saw John as an older brother that she argued with over small stuff so the fact that he was quiet didn't sit well with her.

A gust of wind caused her to turn to see Ray in his Speed Demon garb.

"Tech? Blur?" Laura stood up using the nicknames she gave them.

Then Ray came at her while John's arm became a cannon causing Laura to tense as she moved back and fought the urge to unsheathe her claws.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Laura shouted kicking a chair into Ray's path causing him to stumble and slam into a bookcase before Laura did a somersault to dodge a blast from John that knocked over a bookcase.

Not getting an answer, Laura saw Paulina near the doorway with a smirk and she knew what happened.

"You." Laura unsheathed her claws and ran at Paulina, intent on running her through.

"Stop." Paulina said and Laura was slowing but she wasn't stopping causing Paulina's eyebrow to raise in surprise. "I said _**STOP!**_"

At that shout, Laura felt her muscles freeze up and she fell forward, aware of what was going on, but unable to move. '_Damnit._' Laura thought to herself trying to move to stab Paulina. '_Come on._'

"I admit, I'm surprised that it took two commands to stop you." Paulina said with a smirk as she had Laura stand up. "Now it's time to speak with Phantom."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Franklin stopped as he had a short vision. "**NYX, MOVE!**" He shouted causing Natalie to blink in confusion.

"What?" Natalie asked before a shadow appeared behind her and slammed her face first into the ground knocking her out, but not before she focused energy into her glyph.

"Nyx!" Jack focused his Costume on as the pale man smirked. "Let her go."

"Sorry but she's needed for something important." Frost said with a smirk. "See you children."

With that he took off.

"Lightspeed, after him!" Alex said as they all put their costumes on.

"On it." Lightspeed took off but as the man rounded a corner, she went around only to see him gone. "What?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny stopped as he felt some pain in his left hand and he looked to see the glyph shining. '_Trouble already?_'

As the Brotherhood looked at him curiously, wondering what the deal with the hand was, Danny gave a nod. "Sorry but something's happening to someone on my team."

With that, Danny took off and pulled out his phone to call Ray, considering he could get into contact with everyone quickly.

But Danny frowned as he only got voicemail.

"Okay let's try John." Danny muttered only to get voicemail again. "Really?"

With an eye twitch, Danny called Laura and the phone was picked up. "Laura, there's something weird going on, I'm going to get the others-."

"_Hello Phantom._" Danny skidded to a stop as he heard the voice on the phone.

"Paulina?!" Danny narrowed his eyes. "Why do you have Laura's phone?"

"_Oh Phantom sweetie, just call me by my Codename._" Paulina's voice had a sick sweetness to it. "_Call me Allure._"

"Where's Laura?" Danny asked before he realized something. "Where is my team."

"Well sweetie." Danny turned to see Paulina standing at the end of the hallway wearing a tight revealing blue suit that was a midriff and pants with high boots, holding Laura's phone as she turned it off. "Why don't you find out?"

**To Be Continued...**

** Well what do you think? The reason this Arc is called Power Play was originally to signify the Power Pack but I figured it would work with Frost's play at gaining power as well as Paulina's plan to make Phantom hers.**

** Plus Laura and Danny kissed, bet you weren't expecting that now were you?**

** The kiss doesn't mean that they will get together. Like how someone said they're teenagers that deal with life and death situations daily so things can get heated or carried away in a moment.**

** But I hope that I did their thoughts well for after the kiss.**

** And Wanda made another cameo in the beginning, as time goes on she will make more appearances. Oh and the next chapter will focus on the fight between Danny and Allure while Blade and Taz look into their lead that will get them to Frost's location and the Power Pack trying to figure out what just happened to Nyx and who kidnapped her.**

** Now I hope you enjoyed it as well as how I had the Fantastic Four mentioned.**

** Here's my timeline for them.**

** Reed and Sue Richards married when they were both in College, around nineteen or twenty, a year later Franklin was born.**

** Seven years later was the event that created the Fantastic Four but this version, Franklin was with them so his X-Gene activated early along with new powers bestowed upon him.**

** That was how the Fantastic Four was created in this.**

** I also adopted a story... Yes I'm writing a new one, I love doing that because it helps with my writers block.**

** Anyway it should be out either later today or tomorrow if I don't get busy with life.**

** Oh and as for Nyx being captured easily, Vampires have good strength and even though Franklin did give a clear warning, Nyx doesn't know him well enough to react quickly to just his word alone along with not expecting a vampire attack during daytime so she was caught off guard pretty quickly.**

** Now onto the Reviews.**

** KuriMaster13: Yup and I hope you enjoy this chapter with it getting closer to the end of the arc. And good call with Phantom's strength.**

** FighterofFlames: Thanks, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next arc which will be after this one.**

** TheWhiteTitan: Well it'll be a long wait considering I have to get Amity's Dark Phantom up with a few more chapters as well as possibly end Phantom Stoppable after Season 1 of KP before doing the sequel during Season 2 with more appearances of other characters from different cartoons. And thanks, although I'm going to try and update sooner than I have on some stories.**

** Phantom Fan: Ah, thanks. And I'm glad you liked how I did Lance... What the hell is RWBY by the way?**

** Coldblue: Thanks, I'm happy you enjoyed the Nocturnae Council as well as the Paulina scenes with her rubbing everyone the wrong way. Trust me, she'll become a bigger threat in the future after this arc and yes I actually planned for the Guardians of the Galaxy to meet the Renegades after seeing them in Ultimate Spider-Man long before the movie came out, I figured they were a cool idea to use.. Now for your questions. 1) Yes he will after the events with Frost happen. 2) Of course, he sees a version of the Ghost who killed his family and friends free and as you say see's him 'pretending' to be a hero. He will be pissed off. 3) In a way yes. 4) Actually I had a different reason but that will work with it, thank you. 5) Thank you for giving answers to my questions, they help a lot. 6) That is exactly why the Vampires hold Pariah Dark highly while hating Phantom, because when Dark lead, he helped created the basics of their culture. 7) In time, yes but right now he and Blade can barely stand each other. 8) Yes he will. 9) He gave a warning to Scott but I'm not sure how to introduce the X-Men or the Brotherhood to the Vampires. 10) It was actually those three that were going to get chosen. 11) Yes he will. 12) Vlad will be arrogant enough to think that the vampires are of no threat to him with their weakness to sunlight, garlic and silver. 13) Don't know yet.**

** JP-Rider: Don't worry, Paulina will leave the team and as for what Vlad wants with Banner, it'll be revealed in the next Arc.**

** Shugokage: Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it.**

** SomeItalian: Thanks, although I still have a lot to learn.**

** Matt: Thanks.**

** NightMaster000: It does have to do with the Newsreport of Hydra attacking Amity Park so they were able to realize that Nyx was with Phantom and Vampires have good tracking skills so they were able to track Nyx to New York. I'm planning on having the Renegades be Public Knowledge at the same time as Mutants but I guess the Hulk fight would be a good way to do so and no, the Reality Gauntlet will happen before their next recruit.**

** Inviso-Al: You'll see after this Arc.**

** Partay Time: Yes and if I get the Ghost of the Leage and Avenging Aura Guardian up and running, I may do an Avengers vs. Justice League crossover, food for thought.**

** Phantom00: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this update.**

** Alright, now I hope you enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next chapter as well as my newest story that will come out soon.**

** Spidey signing out.**


	23. Chapter 23: Power Play Part 4

_**Chapter 23: Power Play Part 4**_

"What did you do?" Danny asked in a dark voice with his eyes glowing green.

Paulina smiled as she traced a finger under his chin. "I did this to get your attention, sweetie."

"I'm not your sweetie." Danny smacked the hand away from him. "Now where is my team?"

On hearing that, Paulina pouted. "Now don't be like that, I'm sure we can talk about a lot."

"No we can't, now tell me where my team is." Danny told her looking impatient.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blade landed in an alley near a club as Taz landed next to him at sundown. "What is it with this Frost guy and clubs?" Taz asked in disbelief as Blade checked to make sure he was stocked up.

"Whistler, we're at the club." Blade said in his com as Taz gritted his teeth and looked at his hand to see a glyph going off.

'_I'm sure the others can handle it._' Taz thought as Whistler's voice came in.

"_About time, I was thinking you keeled over for a second._" Whistler answered as they walked towards the club.

"Sorry to disappoint, Old Man." Blade answered. "I see the doorman as a vampire, the people around and the whore in the corner." He was about to enter before the guy in charge of security put a hand to stop Blade.

"Invitation?" The man asked with a notable accent.

Blade just looked at Taz in disbelief before looking at the man.

With a sigh Blade took his sunglasses off.

A minute later the guard flew through the glass window allowing Taz and Blade to hear girls singing in Japanese.

"No offense to people who enjoy this, but I prefer hearing songs that I can understand." Taz muttered as they walked over the doorman as if he wasn't there.

Even though the Karaoke was still going on, Taz could feel every eyes in the room on them as they were walking through the crowd and he knew that one wrong move could end up with a lot of dead bodies littering the floor.

... No he's not arrogant, he's just stating a fact.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Wait, he just disappeared?!" Zero-G asked as they were looking all around New York for the guy who just kidnapped Nyx, keeping in contact with the communicators in their suits.

"That's what I'm saying." Lightspeed answered flying by every window quickly. "It was only a second and it was like this guy teleported."

"But why would he want Nyx?" Energizer asked as Tattletale and her were together in looking for this guy. "What could he gain?"

"Does it matter?" Mass Master asked as a cloud in the sky. "We have to find them."

"I don't like walking in blind." Zero-G said coming to a stop on a rooftop. "Tattletale, any chance you read his mind?"

"It happened to fast for me to do so." Tattletale answered with some regret in his voice. "But there might be a way to track them."

"How?" Mass Master came to a stop listening intently.

"I need to be on one of the tallest building in New York." Tattletale answered already feeling the headache that was sure to come.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Paulina, I'm not in the mood." Danny said his fist glowing.

"Oh, how about I help with that?" Paulina offered seductively.

Danny took a deep breath before he lost it.

"**GET IT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING HEAD!**" Danny shouted causing Paulina to recoil in shock. "I. Don't. Like. You!"

"W-." Paulina tried to say but Danny wasn't having any of it.

"I've tried being nice with you're attempts but I've had it! You are a conceited, bossy, egotistic, whiny, stalkerish bitch!" Danny continued angrily as Paulina's eyes widened. "Now tell me where my team is before I force the information out of you."

"You wouldn't hit a girl-." Paulina began only for the green ecto energy to slam into her and send her flying down the hallway as she looked at Danny in shock as his hand was giving off smoke.

"When it comes to my friends, all bets are off." Danny said changing forms. "I already lost one family, I sure as hell am not losing another because of you."

"... You hit me." Paulina was only focused on one thing as she glared at Phantom. "Y-You bastard."

Phantom snorted. "Hi Pot I'm Kettle." He joked with a smirk.

"Hurt him." Paulina whispered and a boom caused Phantom to turn only for a blur to slam into him and he felt his face getting punched repeatedly as he was forced into the wall cracking it.

After twelve more hits to the face, Phantom managed to block a hit and blast the attacker back to show that it was Speed Demon.

"Sorry Ray." Phantom spat out some ectoplasm before the sound of a cannon went off and he ducked as a hole was in the wall now while turning to see Forge with his arm cannon smoing. "John."

Focusing, Phantom turned intangible and phased through the floor, knowing that fighting inside the school was a good way to leak the existance of mutants to the world.

'_I only have one pair of Fenton Ear Phones with me now._' Phantom thought to himself as he ended up in the lab where Forge's old lab was in the school basement. '_I need to break Paulina's control over my friends._'

Then Phantom looked at his hands.

'_And then there's the fact that something happened to cause the glyph to go off._' Phantom thought to himself. '_Then again it could be the fact that their under her control that set it off-._'

Another boom happened as Phantom was sent flying into the boxes.

Shaking his head, Phantom shot ecto energy but Speed Demon moved out of the way lazily.

"Damnit, Ray! Fight it." Phantom said as Speed Demon came at him, Phantom flipped him but Speed Demon used the wall to come back and punch him before grabbing him and slamming him into three walls.

Rearing his fist back, Phantom punched Speed Demon in the gut before delivering an uppercut.

But Speed Demon reacted quickly slamming him into three walls as Phantom laid daze.

Pushing himself up, Phantom was about to ice the floor when a huge glob of goo covered Speed Demon's face, causing him to crash into the wall.

Raising an eyebrow at that, Phantom turned to see Todd in a green bodysuit that had cream colored armor over it as he looked a bit hunched over while wearing the Fenton Ear Phones.

"Kind of figured we owed you." Toad answered the unasked question. "Now go, I got this chump."

"Thanks." Phantom said as he shot through the ceiling.

Toad turned only to see Speed Demon vibrate the goo off his face as it melted.

"Um... That chump remark was completely out of line." Toad tried weakly before Speed Demon slammed him back as Toad shot his tongue out wrapping around Speed Demon's wrist, sending him into the ceiling. "Ha, take that!" Toad said through his tongue.

Not saying anything, Speed Demon rubbed his free hand over the tongue quickly, causing friction.

"**YEOWCH!**" Toad brought his tongue back in pain. "Tongue burn!"

Speed Demon sped off and grabbed a jagged piece of metal causing Toad's eyes to bug out on seeing it, but before Speed Demon could use it, a pale hand grabbed his face causing him to stiffen up and fall over to reveal Rogue standing behind him.

Rogue grimaced as Speed Demon's memories went through her head, most of them being the Middle East War.

"Oh man, you saved my hide." Toad breathed out a sigh of relief before coughing. "Not that I couldn't handle him, mind you."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "So you say." She said accidentally mimicking Speed Demon's voice perfectly before she covered her mouth.

"Alright now that was just creepy." Toad said with a weird look.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Forge was looking for Phantom in the forest near the school, before he felt the ground tremble underneath him and he turned to see Lance Alvers wearing a dark blue bodysuit, with reinforced chest padding, gray boots and a glass dome over his face.

"I know Paulina is controlling you, so how about we do this quickly to get you free." Lance said with his arms crossed.

Raising his arm, Forge shot energy towards Lance who in return, caused some earth to move upwards.

"You're messing with the Avalanche now, hippie." Avalanche said as he shoved his hands to the floor creating a small quake only in this area.

But as Avalanche did that, Forge shot his cannon on the ground creating a tremor that canceled out Avalanches.

Avalanche frowned. "So you can do that, big deal." He said although on the inside he was cursing his luck considering all he knew how to do was create earthquakes. '_I should practice my powers a bit more._'

Forge shot again at him, not noticing a giant shadow looming over him until he turned to see Fred Dukes wearing dark green khaki pants, and a matching green vest over a white shirt.

"Sorry about this." Fred said as he grabbed Forge and slammed him into the ground with enough force to knock him out, but not enough to break anything. "Nothing against you but we need to break you out of Paulina's control."

"Nice going, Blob." Avalanche said causing Fred to frown.

Truthfully, that was a nickname he had as a child that was used to torment him.

But Avalanche wasn't trying to, so maybe the name would fit.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tattletale stood on top of the Empire State Building with Zero-G nearby just in case he collapsed from what he was about to do.

"You sure about this?" Zero-G asked as Tattletale took a deep breath. "You haven't done this before."

"We need to find Nyx." Tattletale said with a smile. "I'll be fine."

Zero-G still looked unsure but he gave a nod, trusting Tattletale to do this.

Clenching his fists, Tattletale opened his mind to everything in New York and grimaced as thousands upon thousands of thoughts came towards him.

'_Get off the road dumbass!_'

'_Another F?_'

'_Hank, what is it with you and Ants?_'

'_Johnny, wait until I get my hands on you!_'

Tattletale gritted his teeth as some blood dripped out of his nose on hearing this many thoughts at once.

On seeing that, Zero-G's eyes widened. "Tattletale, stop!"

"Not yet." Tattletale said through the pain.

'_This has Parker Luck written all over it._'

'_Repent all your sins!_'

'_Change for a Veteran?_'

'_We have the Magic User._'

"Tattletale that's an order!" Zero-G said flying towards him as more blood was beginning to gush out.

"Hang on, I found the right thought." Tattletale said trying to focus on this one thought.

"No, shut it off!" Zero-G ordered.

'_And the others?_'

'_Don't worry Deke, our allies are getting those pussy council members as we speak._'

'_They better Quinn, we need to do this quickly before the Ghost Boy finds us._'

"Found them-." Tattletale muttered as his legs gave out and he began to fall, blacking out.

"**FRANKLIN!**" Zero-G caught him in a gravity field. "Damn it."

Unknown to him, Franklin was having a vision of a group along with them and a man in a black coat fighting a blood soaked man with fangs with Nyx in the background bleeding out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elder Jorge paused as he heard something entering the room he was in.

Closing the book he was reading, Jorge reacted quickly as two vampires came at him.

"What treachery is this?" Jorge asked pulling out two daggers.

He might be the one in charge of communications, but long before the council he was a warrior.

Blocking a strike, Jorge sliced a hand off before stabbing the first vampire in the heart.

The second vampire hesitated at that before Jorge threw the daggers, embedding him into the wall through his shoulders.

"Who sent you, filth?" Jorge asked baring his fangs.

"Screw you pureblood." The Vampire hissed.

Taking a note of how he spoke, Jorge placed his face closer and sniffed the Vampire taking in a familiar scent. "Frost." He said before lashing out as the Vampires throat was taken out.

When more of the group came to grab him, Jorge was already gone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Taz frowned as a rancid stench reached his nose while they were in the basement of the club.

Luckily no one was stupid enough to try anything with Blade and now they were in a room full of hardrives and computers.

"Stinks, doesn't it?" Blade asked before they heard a high pitched voice.

"Magic user huh?" It said as Blade and Taz looked at each other before giving a nod as they slowly crept towards the voice. "Well it will make the ritual more powerful, even without the purebloods."

"Hello Pearl." Blade said as an extremely obese Vampire wearing nothing sat in a chair surrounded by computers.

"Gah, he found me." Pearl shouted as a fart came from him causing Taz to cover his nose. "Frost, he's going to kill me."

"Geez that horrible." Taz gagged, wanting to get out of there.

"Pearl, you're toast at least die with some fucking dignity." Frost's voice came through the computer.

Blade frowned as he turned the screen. "Frost."

"Hello Blade, I've heard you've been looking for me." Frost said holding a child under his arms.

Taz looked closer at the child and his eyes widened. "Nyx?!" He asked gaining Frost's attention.

"Ah the flea bag." Frost taunted with a grin. "So you recognize the Magic User?"

"What's your game, Frost?" Blade asked knowing that if he needed a Magic User it was bag.

"Now that will be telling." Frost said turning the connection off.

Frowning, Blade turned towards Pearl. "What is his game." He asked pulling out a UV flashlight. "Answer wrongly and you might be getting a tan."

"I can't tell you, he'll kill me-." Pearl said before Blade turned it on and shone it on Pearl causing him to scream in agony as parts of his skin burned up replacing the gassy smell with the smell of burnt flesh. "**I'LL TALK!**"

Smirking, Blade turned the flashlight off. "Well?"

"He's trying to summon La Magra."

That caused Blade and Taz both to freeze on hearing Frost's plan to summon the Blood God.

To summon La Magra one would usually need to sacrifice twelve pureblood vampires.

But a Magic User would not only make it easier, but it would make the ritual stronger.

"Shit." Taz said as he pulled his phone out.

"What are you doing?" Blade asked seeing him type in it.

"Blade I know you don't like Phantom but this just became his fight now." Taz said.

Blade frowned. "This isn't his fucking business-." He began to say.

"Nyx is a member of our team." Taz cut him off. "Trust me, it's his and our business."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom made it to Library, looking for Paulina.

He figured that one surefire way to free his friends was to knock her out.

Sure he could kill her, but he had other issues at hand to deal with.

_Snikt._

Turning, Phantom dodged a strike from Talon.

"Of course, it's never easy." Phantom mused as he covered his body in cryo energy forming armor like how Plasmius did with his pyro energy.

Coming at him, the claws actually manage to glance off the armor as Phantom smirked.

He now had an advantage over Laura the next time they sparred.

"Make him pay." Phantom turned to see Paulina in the Library as well.

"Geez, you did a complete flip over your original motives." Phantom quipped firing an ecto beam towards Paulina as she ducked the strike. "You PMSing or something?"

Talon saw a spot on his back that wasn't protected and sliced there causing a cut to appear on Phantom's back as the armor disappeared.

"Gyah." Phantom fell to one knee before turning intangible as he kicked backwards knocking Talon back. "Sorry about that Laura."

There was another way for him to get her to break free of the mind control.

Reaching into his pockets, Phantom grasped the Fenton Ear Phones before he saw Talon coming at him claws out again.

Still intangible, Phantom dodged her strikes but he couldn't see a way to get the Fenton Ear Phones on as every attempt had him on the defensive.

Even being invisible was out due to Talon's nose.

Phantom gritted his teeth in pain as the claws raked across his arm drawing ectoplasm.

As they were fighting, Phantom shot an ecto beam at the bookcase behind Talon causing it to fall on her.

'_She'll be fine._' Phantom told himself remembering her healing factor as he went to place the ear phones in her ears.

_Snikt._

Phantom felt pain as her fists shot out through the bookcase, embedding themselves in his chest.

"A little more." Paulina said as Talon's claws dug deeper.

Not wasting anymore time, Phantom managed to clip the ear phones on and prayed that it would work.

"Uh." Talon shook her head her eyes behind her helmet blinking in confusion before she smelled blood. "Wha?"

Looking over, her eyes showing confusion at first widened in horror as she saw her claws inside Phantom's chest.

"Danny!" Talon took her claws out as Phantom fell over. "No."

Memories of what happened to Sarah Kinney flashed through Talon's mind.

"No, no, no." Talon said in horror, trying to place pressure on the wounds. "Don't do this! Don't make me responsible for another death, please."

Paulina stiffened as she realized that Talon was free of her commands. '_I should probably make myself scarce._' She thought making a smart decision to run down the hall.

Talon looked that way her eyes narrowing, but she didn't give chase.

She needed to make sure Danny didn't die.

"... Laura, you do realize that I have a healing factor as well, right?" Phantom mumbled as he felt pressure on his wound after five minutes. "It'll be healed in a few minutes give or take."

Hearing no answer, Phantom opened his eyes and saw Talon just sitting there looking at her claws that still had ectoplasm on them.

"Laura?" Phantom asked sitting up, grimacing a bit as she was shaking.

The next thing he knew, Talon hugged him and was sobbing against him. That kind of freaked Phantom out.

"Uh don't cry." Phantom said not knowing what to do. "I'm fine."

"It happened again." Talon said and it took Phantom a second to realize what she was talking about.

The death of her mother happened when Laura was being controlled and the same thing nearly happened to him in her point of view.

"Uh are we interrupting something?" Toad's voice caused Phantom and Talon to look over to see the Brotherhood with an unconscious Speed Demon and Forge.

Talon tensed remembering that these were Paulina's teammates when Phantom spoke up. "No, so you guys snapped them out of it?"

"I think so." Avalanche said shrugging. "Rogue drained Speedy here while Blob slammed Hippie here into the ground, he might have a bruise."

"Just as long as nothing's broken." Phantom said as he walked over to Forge and lightly slapped his head.

"Gah." Forge groaned, grabbing his head. "Not so hard."

"Great, you're free of Paulina's control." Phantom said sounding pleased. "That means that Ray should be as well."

"Should be what?" Speed Demon muttered waking up with a pounding headache. "And why does it feel like I went twenty rounds with Chuck Norris using my head as a punching bag?"

"Sorry bout that." Rogue apologized. "Ah didn' really have a lot of options."

"It's cool." Speed Demon said as he remembered what happened. "Sorry about what nearly happened Todd."

"Yeah well... Just don't do it again." Toad said looking away.

"We should probably go before someone comes by to see the damage." Blob said as everyone looked around the destroyed library.

"Right, see you later Phantom." Avalanche said as the Brotherhood exited the building.

"... Well that was pretty messed up wasn't it?" Phantom joked to lighten the mood as the others just looked at him. "How about we head home to rest-?"

His phone going off caused him to stop talking and he looked to see that it was Taz.

"Taz?" Phantom asked answering the phone.

"_We have a problem._"

"We just had a problem, what happened with you?" Phantom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_Nyx was kidnapped to be a sacrifice to summon a Vampire God._"

Phantom's eyes widened.

"**WHAT?!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Tattletale groaned as his eyes opened up to show the rest of the Pack around him looking concerned and he shot up.

"Easy Franklin." Lightspeed said to him.

"I know where Nyx is." Tattletale said seriously.

**To Be Continued...**

** Well what do you think? I'm going to either have two more parts or end it in the next chapter for this Arc.**

** But anyways, the mess with Paulina is dealt with, the Brotherhood had time to shine and now the Renegades are about to team up with both Blade and the Power Pack in an effort to save Nyx.**

** And then there's the aftermath of the Arc and I'm thinking of writing a Halloween special One-Shot for the Renegades before doing the Endless Rage Arc.**

** Oh and Paulina will get hers in the aftermath, trust me on that one.**

** Now I'm pretty sure I'll get some hate for giving Laura more problems to deal with with nearly killing her best friend on top of already killing her Mom.**

** It's all apart of the story and it was one of the only things I figured would really affect her. I hated myself for writing it like this.**

** Now for the Reviews!**

** Breyannia: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** JP-Rider: Happy late birthday then and thanks, I was hoping someone would get the Allure reference.**

** KuriMaster13: Alrighty then, hopefully you enjoyed Power Play Part 4 as well.**

** Shugokage: Thanks and I hope I showed him being pissed off in the beginning.**

** NightMaster000: Thank you and I hope this chapter was good for you with showing the fights between the Controlled Renegade Members and the Brotherhood as well as the fight between Phantom and Talon before he broke her out of the control.**

** Coldblue: Thanks I had fun writing up to the build-up of the kiss scene as well as the aftermath of it. And writing the Renegades doing their own thing was pretty good as well. Now for the questions. 1) He won't appear for a few arcs. 2) I have a plan for that one and I hope you'll enjoy it. 3) Yes, but with magical blood it is sure to be stronger. 4) After the Endless Rage Arc, yes. 5) Yes, I was planning to do something with the Guardians anyways because I liked their characters pretty much from what I've learned before the movies. 6) Overtime, yes they will. 7) They will but not for awhile. 8) You'll see. 9) I'll do that one after the Spider of Amity Park crossover. 10) Yes they will. 11) Only with Paulina, they'll help with future issues later on. 12) No she won't. 13) Possibly. 14) Choosing which story to update is kind of a random process but I think Amity's Dark Phantom will be updated again soon. 15) I'll try to have him appear in the next chapter. 16) Kind of.**

** TitanX: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** TheWhiteTitan: Thanks and you'll have to wait until the aftermath for Paulina to get hers sadly.**

** PhantomGenesis: I'll be adding more to that ASAP, but I want to work on my other stories as well.**

** Inviso-Al: In order? No Wanda will help out much later. Nyx right now. I think this chapter answered that question. You'll see. Yes and that will be revealed.**

** Tylerbamafan34: Yes, yes it is.**

** Phantom Fan: And in the late future it'll be Monsoon Season for the Renegades and I'll look into RWBY to see how it is.**

** Overlord Susanoo: I won't try to ruin the story, but I do have to make him feel a little resentful because wouldn't you if you lost everything but somehow ended up in a reality where you didn't? He'll get over it quickly though.**

** WolverineFan1994: Wait and see during the aftermath.**

** Shadow Crown: I'll keep that in mind.**

** Alright then please leave your reviews and I'll get started on the next chapter ASAP!**

** Spidey Signing Out!**


	24. Chapter 24: Power Play Finale

_**Chapter 24: Power Play Finale**_

"Damn it." Danny was cursing as the Renegades were flying New York in the Haven. "John, can't you go any faster?"

"I'm going as fast as I can." Forge answered as he was piloting. "You think I want to have Nyx sacrificed?!"

"Calm down you two." Speed Demon said surprised that he's the one stopping a fight for once. "We're stressed because of what happened, we need to save that stress for the vampires... Wow, never thought I would ever say that."

Talon was quiet as she looked out the window.

She still couldn't get over what happened... She nearly killed another person that she let close to her.

Is that all she will do?

Danny stood up and mentally cursed himself.

'_Come on._' He knew that Forge was going as fast as they could and the only reason Ray wasn't running was because he was trying to heal up from Rogue's drain.

But he was supposed to be the leader and one of them got kidnapped while the other three were under mind control.

That is horrible leadership right there.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Did you say Vampires?" Lightspeed asked as they were rushing towards the building that Tattletale sensed them in.

Lightspeed was carrying Energizer while Mass Master was a cloud behind them and Zero-G was carrying Tattletale with his gravity field.

"Yeah, from what I could tell vampires kidnapped Nyx for some type of ritual." Tattletale answered trying not to show how winded he was from searching almost every mind in New York.

"Great a ritual." Zero-G muttered only hearing rumors of that stuff. "But Vampires will be something different."

"Should we get Spider-Man?" Energizer asked since the wall-crawler was friendly with them and was actually a part of their team when he was de-aged to nine for a week or so.

"We don't have time." Mass Master answered, he truly would like Spider-Man's help in this as well but with these vampires wanting to sacrifice Nyx, it was going to be close getting there.

"Mass Master's right." Tattletale said before frowning. "But I had a vision when I found them."

That caught their attention. "What was it?" Zero-G asked.

"We were fighting alongside a group of people against a vampire." Tattletale answered before frowning. "One of them looked like Danny Phantom."

"That Ghost Boy who reappeared in Amity Park nearly a month ago?" Mass Master asked curiously. "Why would he be there?"

Tattletale gave a shrug. "The others I didn't recognize but I do know that we won't be fighting by ourselves."

"Best not to take any chances." Zero-G said with a nod. "Watch each other's backs and keep your backs to nothing but the wall."

"Got it." Lightspeed agreed not wanting to get bit on the neck.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blade was waiting on the rooftop with Taz as they stared at the building. "I still say this is a mistake." Blade said looking at Taz.

"It's not." Taz said not even flinching at the look from being used to it.

"Then how long do we have to fucking wait?"

Taz went to answer when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Why, you have a date or something?" They both turned to see Phantom landing on the rooftop as the Haven was above them cloaked before Forge, Talon and Speed Demon landed near him.

Blade merely glared at him, not dignifying that with a response.

"Nyx is inside that building." Taz said getting to the point. "Deacon Frost, a vampire who Blade here has been hunting for years is planning to sacrifice her to summon La Magra-."

"The Blood God." Talon said surprising Taz.

"And how do you know that?" Blade asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I studied a lot in the supernatural." Talon said without missing a beat.

That was when Taz noticed how their costumes were torn a bit. "What happened with you guys?" He asked remembering that they said they had a problem.

"That Paulina chick used her mind control powers." Forge answered with a shake of his head. "It wasn't pretty."

"How long do we have to stop this?" Phantom asked with narrowed eyes.

"Not long." Taz answered as Blade pulled his guns out.

"Which is why we're not wasting any time." Blade said before he frowned. "You have to be fucking kidding me."

The Renegades turned to see the Power Pack landing on the rooftop. "Who invited the kids?" Speed Demon asked in confusion.

"Hey!" Mass Master glared at him.

Zero-G took over. "Our friend Nyx was kidnapped-."

Phantom blinked. "How the heck do you know Nyx?" He asked in surprise.

"School." Mass Master answered as Phantom gave a nod, that made some sense.

"You're the Power Pack kids." Talon said gaining some surprised looks as Phantom frowned knowing that Hydra most likely kept an eye on them.

"So what, we're including children in this war?" Blade asked sarcastically. "Fuck it, I'm heading in there now."

"Blade." Taz tried but Blade already jumped off the building. "... I think that went well." He said sarcastically.

"What's his problem?" Energizer asked.

"He's not a people person." Phantom answered before seeing Lightspeed looking at him. "Uh yes?"

"After this is over... C-Can I have your autograph?" Lightspeed asked with a hopeful expression as Phantom blinked.

"First time that ever happened to me." Phantom admitted before they heard the gun fire. "But I think we should probably focus on this first."

Zero-G gave a nod. "Tattletale, can you link us up?"

"Got it." Tattletale said ignoring Speed Demon's question.

"What kind of name is Tattletale?"

'_Everyone online?_' Tattletale asked as everyone but Phantom and the Power Pack jumped.

'_Whoa!_' Speed Demon thought in shock. '_Voices in my head!_'

'_Get out!_' Talon said in anger, she did not want her head messed with again.

Forge held his head. '_This is pretty trippy._'

'_A telepath?_' Taz looked at Tattletale in surprise.

'_Don't worry, I'm only in your surface thoughts._' Tattletale promised. '_Your memories and private thoughts I'm leaving alone._'

'_This is how we communicate when fighting._' Zero-G explained to them.

'_Better than shouting out our plans where the bad guys can hear them._' Mass Master boasted.

"Why is everyone silent?" Phantom asked drawing looks. "And what was with you guys jumping?"

"You can't hear the voices in our heads?" Speed Demon asked in disbelief.

"Voices in-?" Phantom looked at the Power Pack. "One of you is a Telepath?"

Tattletale gave a nod.

"I'm immune to telepathy." Phantom deadpanned as the Power Pack looked surprised by that one before he asked a question. "Can you guys handle this?"

"We can." Zero-G said looking at his team. "Tattletale keep the link up just in case one of us is attacked."

"Got it, Gee." Tattletale said with a mock salute as they took off towards the building.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nyx groaned as she opened her eyes to find herself tied up on some sort of altar. "W-What?" She asked dizzy and she saw an IV in her arm keeping her sedated a bit so she couldn't focus on her magic.

"Finally awake." Nyx followed the voice and saw Deacon smirking as some grown men were tied up in chairs surrounding the altar. "You know I could've done this in your sleep, saved you less pain but it's more effective if you're awake... Alright I just love watching people squirm."

"W-Who are you?" Nyx asked her mind foggy as she tried to focus.

"Deacon Frost." Frost answered showing his fangs and despite Nyx's foggy mind, she understood what he was.

Struggling, Nyx gasped as she felt a sharp pain and looked to see the the cuffs on her arms had blades at the end and she was bleeding.

"Oh you bled too early." Frost said with a laugh. "Ah well, it's almost time anyways."

"Release us this instant, Frost!" Elder Lazarus said in a dark tone.

"Oh yeah, like I would." Frost said sarcastically before looking at Elder Reinhardt. "What? Didn't see this coming?"

Then Frost frowned.

"We have one Elder missing for fucks sake."

"Jorge proved to be pretty sneaky." Quinn answered as Frost took a deep breath.

"How is it that the we catch the head of security and not the head of communications?" Frost asked incredulously.

"Frost you will die for-." Elder Lazarus began before Frost slit his throat.

"No I don't think so."

Nyx looked around before seeing the rest of the Vampire Council being killed as their blood pooled into the floor as it flowed towards hers and she understood what was going on.

"N-No."

"Frost." An armed guard came in. "We have a couple of intruders."

Frost gritted his teeth. "Stall them." He gave the order. "We have the ritual to attend to."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blade shot two vampires back with his shotgun before he pulled his sword out and sliced a head off another.

He didn't need Phantom or his little team, these vampires needed to be killed and he always did it by himself.

"Heads up!" A desk covered in dark energy shot past him, slamming into a vampire and he turned to see Zero-G there as well as Energizer.

"Go home." Blade ordered them.

"Not while Nyx is in there." Zero-G said back as Energizer shot a ball of energy at another vampire but she stopped when the vampire screamed in agony, disintegrating.

"W-What?" Energizer's powers never did that before.

Blade gave her a curious look. "Your powers involve UV radiation?" He asked sounding honestly surprised.

"Sunlight radiation." Zero-G muttered not expecting that while Energizer was staring at the ashes in shock. "Energizer behind you!"

Energizer turned to see another vampire coming at her before a blur ran by slamming it into the wall as Speed Demon brushed dirt off himself.

"How is it the fastest man alive ends up being one of the last to show up?" Speed Demon asked rhetorically before ducking a swipe and unleashed a combo of punches sending the vampire towards Blade who sliced it in half.

"You're killing them." Zero-G said in shock.

"Wake up boy!" Blade said a bit harshly. "They're vampires planning to turn humans into cattle. You think a jail can hold them? You think you can reform them?"

"Hey lay off." Speed Demon said with a glare under his mask.

"This is exactly why I didn't want Phantom to come." Blade muttered before turning to walk away. "This isn't one of your super power social clubs, this is war."

Unknown to him, Speed Demon flinched a bit at the mention of war.

"It's us or them." Blade continued. "So either get with the fucking program or get out of my way."

"_That was a little harsh._" Whistler's voice came through Blade's ear com.

"Listening in, old man?" Blade asked not caring before he continued. "They're kids, fucking kids. I am not going to let them kill themselves because they don't understand."

"_You can't do everything yourself, Eric._" Whistler said using Blade's real name causing him to stop. "_And you can't keep pushing everyone but Taz and I away. Even if they're kids, they can be a bigger help than you realize if you just let them._"

Blade scoffed but he didn't rebuke Whistler as he continued to find Frost.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom looked around the corner as he was with Lightspeed and Mass Master, mostly to make sure that the kids would make it out alright.

Normally he would've told them to go home, but they had a reason for helping and after the explanation of their powers, Phantom knew that they would be a big help here.

"So how do you know Nyx?" Mass Master asked as Phantom gave the clear signal.

"Who do you think signed her up for the school?" Phantom asked with a smirk. "For the last few months I've been offering a safe place for people with powers to stay so they would be free of persecution."

"Persecution?" Mass Master asked in confusion. "Why would people do that?"

"Think MM." Lightspeed said getting that. "Not everyone likes superheroes."

"I know that." Mass Master said looking away from her.

Phantom paused because these two reminded him of how he and Jazz acted. "Any chance you two are siblings?" He asked causing them to look at him.

"Yeah, why?" Lightspeed asked curiously.

"You just reminded me of how I acted with my sister." Phantom answered before going down the hallway. "Alright three hallways and no encounters?"

"Maybe we're lucky?" Mass Master offered although he had a bad feeling.

"Or it could be a trap." Lightspeed said narrowing her eyes as she looked around carefully.

"Trap or no, we need to find Nyx." Phantom said before two vampires jumped down carrying Tasers. "Oh you have to be kidding me."

Lightspeed shot forward to disarm them but they moved as quickly as her and slammed her against the wall.

"Sis!" Mass Master shot forward increasing his mass as he was bigger now, his head reaching the ceiling with the floor cracking a bit before he slammed one of the vampires away but the other Tasered him causing him to cry out.

Focusing Danny shot ecto energy at the Taser knocking it out of the vampires hand before making an ecto sword and chopped of the vampires head without the kids seeing it.

As the vampire fell dead before disintegrating, the second one roared before Lightspeed managed to wrap her rainbow trail around him. "Got him." Lightspeed said sounding proud of herself.

"Nice." Phantom complimented making her blush a bit and Mass Master noticed that with a smirk at the blackmail material.

Then Phantom got to the vampire.

"Where is Nyx?" He decided to ask nicely.

"Fuck you, abomination!" He spat out causing Phantom to glare, although he was a bit confused by the abomination talk.

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Phantom asked rhetorically.

The vampire smirked. "Good enough for yours."

Phantom narrowed his eyes in anger at that one. "Lightspeed, Mass Master go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"What?" Mass Master asked as Phantom grabbed the vampire and phased through the floor.

"Come on." Lightspeed said to her brother. "We can handle a few vampires."

"Right." Mass Master took off after her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom slammed the vampire on the ground. "You are going to start talking." He said darkly.

"Fuck you-." The vampire stopped as Phantom turned his hand intangible and shoved his hand into the vampires chest wrapping it around his heart. "W-What are you?"

"Either you start talking or I'll rip out your damn heart." Phantom said in a cold voice sounding like Dan but right now he didn't care. "Your choice."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Talon stopped as she sniffed the air with Forge, Taz and Tattletale alongside her. "I smell some vampires nearby."

"I can too." Taz agreed with a nod. "One of them is Frost's scent so that means Nyx is near."

"So what can we expect?" Forge asked since Taz met Frost before.

"A lot of fighting." Taz answered.

_Snikt._

"Just my kind of words." Talon said as Tattletale was silent.

Something that Forge noticed. "You alright?"

"Y-Yeah." Tattletale answered back.

"You don't sound alright." Taz observed, causing Tattletale to sigh.

"I can sometimes have visions." Tattletale said causing them to look at him. "And one of them showed you guys, my friends and that Blade guy fighting someone with Nyx in the background."

"What did he look like?" Taz asked cautiously.

"He was soaked in blood." Tattletale said before frowning. "With blood red eyes and fangs."

"Shit that sounds like La Magra." Taz said outloud.

A scream of agony resounded from a few doors down and they all began to ran.

It was Nyx's scream.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom heard the scream from where he was at before the vampire could talk and he narrowed his eyes. "Times up." He said before ripping the heart out as it was still beating.

The vampire stared in horror before the heart stopped.

Dropping it, Phantom turned and flew towards where he heard the scream.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh come on, it doesn't hurt that badly, does it?" Frost asked as some more blood flowed from Nyx mixing with the Elder's blood and he did a bow as he recited some words.

"Mother of Blood and Night hear my plea, your children have scorned themselves and allow themselves to be controlled by humanity." Frost began as the blood bubbled towards him. "They have walked away from their true paths and I offer my body for your soul to reside in. Take my body and lead them into a great prosperity."

As the blood finished mixing, it seemed to move as if it had a life of its own as it covered Frost causing him to scream in a mixture of agony and pleasure as Nyx watched helplessly to stop it.

Spirits seemed to flow in and out of him as his eyes changed to a bloody red color before he stood up.

"Your plea has been heard." A new voice said from within Frost's body and looked to the left to see Nyx still trapped. "And the sacrifice is here."

La Magra began to walk towards Nyx before a blast happened and La Magra felt part of his stomach blow up.

_Ka-Chink._

Blade cocked his shotgun. "Frost, we have some unfinished business."

La Magra chuckled. "The Daywalker." He said searching through Frost's mind. "You're interrupting the ritual."

"Good." Blade answered firing another shot, this time with silver added but his eyes widened when La Magra didn't disintegrate.

"The capabilities of Magical Blood." La Magra said with a smirk before hearing footsteps and he turned to have four adamantium claws sink into his chest. "Even though that can't kill me, it fucking hurts."

"Then try this!" Taz landed on his back and dug his claws in before both he and Talon jumped back in time for Forge to blast him back.

"Did we get him?" Forge asked before some familiar purple energy shot at them from where Forge blasted him. "Now that's just bogus."

Tattletale used his telekinesis to launch a pillar at La Magra as he easily destroyed it.

"You dare think you can kill a God?" La Magra asked as they got ready for a fight. "Let me show you how I fight!"

Fire erupted from his hands blasting Talon and Taz back while Forge used his energy sword to block it and Tattletale teleported to a different spot in the room.

Taking his katana out, Blade went to cut off La Magra's head only for La Magra to look at him and Blade felt himself hesitating.

"Listen to your God, Vampire." La Magra began only for an ecto blast to hit him in the face.

"Shut it." Phantom landed on the ground with another ecto beam prepared and he felt a rush of wind in time to look and see Speed Demon with Energizer and Zero-G.

"Aw man, everyone beat us here." Mass Master's voice came through the vents as he came out a cloud and in a second, Lightspeed flew into the room landing next to Zero-G.

"More lambs for slaughter?" La Magra had a grin. "Oh this will be fun."

The doors opened to show an army of vampires filling the room as Mass Master sighed and looked at Lightspeed.

"Okay so it was a trap."

Blade snarled before gripping his katana. "Stay out of my way with Frost, you can do whatever you want to everyone else."

Phantom gave a nod. "Everyone cover me, I'm getting Nyx free."

"Kill them!" La Magra ordered.

"Power Pack move!" Zero-G said as his team went into action.

Smirking, Phantom decided to say something for the hell of it. "Renegades Strike them down!"

Speed Demon barrelled into a few of them as Talon used her claws on the ones he knocked down, taking them out of the fight while Forge blasted the ground in front of a few of them.

Quinn landed in front of Blade holding two swords. "I have a bone to pick with you-." He was cut off as Blade sliced his head off.

"You talk too much." Blade muttered as his body turned to ashes.

Seeing the vampires being slayed, Zero-G came to a decision. '_Go all out._' He ordered through their mental link.

'_What?!_' Lightspeed was shocked as she wrapped them up in the rainbow trail behind her while Mass Master was using a smokescreen to blind them.

'_Gee, did I hear you right?_' Mass Master asked hoping he heard wrong.

'_This is different from the fights we have with super-villains and muggers._' Zero-G answered as he saw a group and focused before crushing them like soda-cans as he felt sick. '_As much as I hate to say it, we won't survive if we hold back._'

'_Zero-G is right._' Tattletale said feeling sick before he used his bio blasts to knock them into the wall.

Energizer looked conflicted before seeing Nyx as Phantom was breaking the cuffs with the cuts on her wrists from them and she narrowed her eyes in anger.

'_Got it._' Energizer said letting loose some power balls as she disintegrated some vampires.

Swallowing, Mass Master turned solid before growing as he stomped on one vampire and swatted the other one into the wall.

Seeing what her siblings were doing, Lightspeed gave a nod before tackling a vampire as she went her top speed, causing it to disintegrate.

Speed Demon ducked a punch as he saw that and the image of the soldier that he killed went through his mind causing him to pause.

"Speed Demon!" Talon said bringing him back into reality as she sliced into a vampire about to bite him. "Focus!"

"R-Right." Speed Demon said as he began to spin his hand around creating a ball of compressed air before he threw it like a fast ball causing it to tear through a vampire.

"Was that a Rasengan?" Taz asked in shock.

"No it wasn't no damn Rasengan." Speed Demon retorted as his fists became a flurry of movements on the vampires.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

While the fighting was going on, Phantom managed to free Nyx as her breathing was slow. "Don't worry I'll get you out of here." Phantom promised as he picked her up.

"No you won't." Phantom turned to be sent flying back by La Magra. "The sacrifice needs to be completed.

Shaking his head as he protectively held Nyx, Phantom glared. "Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." La Magra shot at him and Phantom had to dive to the side carefully, to not drop Nyx as La Magra's fist went through the wall.

But as Phantom rolled he felt pain in his chest.

He lied when he told Talon that he would heal quickly, because Adamantium takes longer for him to heal from so the wound would still be there for a day or two at the most.

Nyx's eyes fluttered open from the movement as she saw Phantom blast back La Magra. "Danny?"

"We'll get you out of here." Phantom said as La Magra came at him only for Blade to slice across his chest with his sword.

"Meddling Daywalker!" La Magra snarled as he became a flurry of bats that knocked Blade off his feet.

Phantom then realized something that La Magra said.

'_The sacrifice needs to be complete._'

"Of course." Phantom said thinking of a way to beat La Magra. "Speed Demon!"

Hearing his call, Speed Demon threw the last vampire he was fighting against the wall and ran to him. "Yeah?"

"Get Nyx out of here." Phantom ordered placing Nyx in his arms. "La Magra has a time limit to where he needs to kill Nyx to stay here."

That was when Ray caught on. "So keep Nyx alive will defeat him?"

"Yes, so get back to the base."

"And come ba-."

"No." Phantom said sternly. "Make sure Nyx stays safe. Patch her up and stay by her until we get back."

Speed Demon looked conflicted because he didn't want to abandon the Renegades in the fight.

But if he didn't then Nyx would die.

"You better come back." Speed Demon said as he sped off at a pace that would get him there in time and keep Nyx safe from the speeds he was travelling.

"We will." Phantom said seeing Blade struggling with La Magra. "I promise."

Forming two ecto swords, Phantom blocked a hit from La Magra. "Need a hand?"

"I have this." Blade said before both he and Phantom were knocked back.

"Look we just need to keep him busy until the time limit for him to kill Nyx passes." Phantom said getting up. "Once that happens, he'll be Frost again."

Blade was silent before giving a nod.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hya!" Zero-G said straining himself as he crushed some vampires before slamming some into the wall.

But he was panting.

He never used this much energy before.

"Gee, you alright?" Lightspeed asked as she tackled another vampire.

"Just winded." Zero-G promised.

Lightspeed gave her brother a look. "Gee, don't overexert yourself."

"I'm not." Zero-G said as Mass Master kicked another one.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blade and Phantom were in a sword fight as La Magra managed to get two swords off the ashes of some dead vampires and they were just barely blocking each other with Blade doing a flip to dodge and Phantom used his flight powers to move out of the way.

'_How long do we keep him busy?_' Phantom thought as he parried another sword strike and he glanced around the room, happy to see that his team was winning against the vampires while the Power Pack were also winning.

"You should be focused on the fight." La Magra mocked as he kicked Danny in the chest before Blade cut his arm off. "**AGHHHHHH!**"

"And you should shut up." Blade commented before spinning around as he separated La Magra's waist from his body.

"Finally it's over-." Phantom began before he saw the blood reach out to his upper body from his lower body before they connected again.

Even Blade looked caught off guard. "What the fuck?" Blade asked at seeing that.

And that was before La Magra's hand regenerated. "Surprised Daywalker?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh you have to be kidding me." Phantom muttered before La Magra became a blur and slammed Phantom into the wall.

"After you, I'll go after that speedster of yours." La Magra whispered. "After all your little protection in your base won't be enough to stop me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Speed Demon made it back to the base and tore his mask off before he made it to their medical room as he began to patch Nyx's wrists up by first desensitizing them.

Nyx cried out in pain as Ray used some rubbing alcohol on them and he winced. "Sorry Nyx, but you need to have them cleaned before wrapped."

Speeding over to the cabinet, Ray grabbed some bandages and sped back to Nyx, wrapping her wrists up.

He wrapped them tightly to stop the blood from leaking out before rushing to get an IV and a heartbeat monitor.

"Just keep your eyes open." Ray said to her as Nyx looked like she was nodding off. "Uh so how was school?"

Nyx gave a small chuckle. "Really?"

"If I keep you talking, you'll stay awake." Ray answered back.

"It went by well." Nyx said trying to stay awake.

"Yeah, we met your friends as well." Ray said with a smile. "Interesting bunch."

"That they are." Nyx agreed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Talon stabbed her claws into another vampires throat as it disintegrated as she and Forge were back to back with him using his energy sword.

"You know, back in the seventies, we didn't deal with this stuff." Forge commented as they were surrounded. "The whole world went bananas while I was gone."

"You're just now realizing that?" Talon asked as the surrounding vampires came towards them and Talon slashed one while Forge spun around, causing Talon to duck before she jumped over Forge using the claw in her foot to impale another vampire.

"Oh yeah, we're bad." Forge said with a smirk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Energizer was tired as she was running low on energy as she was caught in a corner with some vampires in front of her.

"Got the little bitch." One of them said reaching forward before Energizer grabbed his arm and he disintegrated with her drawing energy.

"Oh shit-." The others said as she launched a wave of energy disintegrating the rest of them.

"Wow." Tattletale looked at her with wide eyes causing Energizer to look sheepish.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blade and Phantom were both on their last legs as La Magra was yawning. "Is that all you have?"

Running at him, Blade sliced where La Magra was a second ago before ducking a kick as Phantom came in with an ecto powered punch but La Magra had enough and shoved his sword right into Phantom's chest causing him to cough up ectoplasm.

"Pathetic." La Magra said mockingly as Phantom felt low on power from the combination of fighting with Paulina and then the attack on the vampires. "I guess I should end it-."

He was cut off by a bullet slamming into his head, causing him to cry out in shock as he dropped the impaled Phantom.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Elder Jorge cursed as he saw La Magra still up. "Again." He ordered his strike team he managed to put together.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bullet after bullet fired upon La Magra making him step back as they healed as fast as they appeared.

Blade raised a brow, wondering who was shooting as he came in, stabbing La Magra in the heart with his sword, but La Magra kicked him back.

Getting to his feet despite being impaled, Phantom flew forward and grabbed La Magra. "And what are you going to do?" La Magra mocked as he pushed the sword deeper.

Gritting his teeth, Phantom let loose his Ghostly Wail right in his face.

Everyone turned at the sound of the wail and the Renegades reacted quickly at seeing the sword in Phantom's chest as La Magra was blasted backwards through the wall.

Landing on his side, Phantom felt his energy leave him and he fell unconscious, turning back to his human form his ectoplasm becoming blood.

"Shit." Taz pulled the sword out as Danny's face twisted in pain. "Sorry Danny."

La Magra came out of the wall and started to walk over before he stopped as a scepter went through his chest.

"Hello Fake God." Loki said with anger in his eyes.

"You dare-?" La Magra asked before Loki blasted him back.

"Let me show you the power of a real God." Loki said before looking at the Renegades. "I would've come sooner, but I've just now heard about this."

La Magra roared and came at him before Loki used his magic to send him flying back.

"Who the fuck is that?" Blade muttered getting up.

"Loki, God of Mischief." Taz answered causing Blade to frown, wondering why a God would interfere. "And Nyx's father."

Now Blade understood as Loki created some duplicates before blasting La Magra back.

"You are a disappointment so far." Loki said in a bored tone.

La Magra roared as he lunged at Loki who used his scepter to slice into his chest.

But as La Magra landed, he realized that he was bleeding and not healing. "W-What?"

"Didn't you know?" Loki asked with a smirk. "The sun is rising."

La Magra's eyes widened as he realized that his time was up as he felt his soul leaving Frost's body leaving the man heaving on the floor.

"He's mine." Blade said before Loki could kill him.

Loki looked at him with a frown before giving a shrug. "As long as he dies."

Gripping his sword, Blade took Frost's head off causing his body to disentigrate.

"So it's over?" Forge asked as Loki looked at them.

"Yes mortal, it's over."

That was when Mass Master realized something. "Wait, the suns up?"

Lightspeed gasped. "Oh no."

"Mom and Dad are going to kill us." Energizer said.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Elder Jorge, we have a shot on the Abomination and the Daywalker." One of Jorges stike members said. "Shall we take the shot?"

"No." Jorge told him.

"But sir-."

"Stand down." Jorge said with narrowed eyes. "

**To Be Continued...**

** Welp, it's finally over and the next chapter will be the aftermath.**

** I really hope you enjoyed my take of La Magra taking over Frost's body instead of Frost just having the powers and it took everything the Renegades, Power Pack and Blade had to fight off him and his army of vampires.**

** Now in the aftermath, The Renegades will be resting and I'll show what happens to Paulina and the Power Pack.**

** Oh and I hope you enjoyed the Battle Cry 'Renegades Strike'**

** Thanks to G.S. Phoenix for the suggestion!**

** But for now it's Review Time**

** Richard1081: Yes, they did.**

** NightMaster000: Yes they will be because I think it'll be interesting to type that and I'm happy you like how Nyx had a part to play in this arc as well as learning how to do normal Earth stuff. Don't worry the Brotherhood will get more of a chance to shine in this story and after the Endless Rage Arc there will be a two new recruits to the Renegades happening at once, one an OC and the other a Marvel Character. As for Rogue I figured if she could mimic a person's powers and see their memories, then it stands for her to be able to mimic a voice, right? The Power Pack's reaction will be shown in more detail in the aftermath and yes Magneto will learn of them.**

** JP-Rider: Sorry but she's a villain that will come back in this story. And the Power Pack nearly got a Live Action TV show, but it was cancelled after the Pilot Episode and I'm using the Samuel L. Jackson Fury.**

** KuriMaster13: Thanks and yes he will be making the Fenton Phones after this aftermath.**

** DannyPhantom619: That was my goal, to make Paulina more hateable and like I said for Amity's Dark Phantom. The pairing will be down to the poll after a certain amount of chapters so that way it's fair.**

** Coldblue: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter with the showdown between La Magra and the Renegades, Power Pack and Blade. As for Laura nearly breaking down, I figured it would work but she might be a little distant from Danny for awhile because of that. Now for your Questions. 1) I think I showed some of them. 2) Possibly, now you have me thinking of Nyx meeting Cedric Bales, now that would be funny. 3) He'll speak to the Renegades about it in the next chapter. 4) Yes. 5) Yes they will. 6) Well considering how La Magra didn't know where the sniping was coming from, no casualties for Jorge's strike squad. 7) Yes they will, especially since Nyx is going to be a part of both teams. 8) You'll see. 9) When Mutants are revealed, her true heritage will be. 10) You'll see. 11) Possibly either the Hulk one or the Reality Gauntlet. 12) Definately. 13) Possibly. 14) Sorry but Vlad is the main villain of this story, even if he is sometimes dwarfed by other main Marvel Villains but Vlad and Danny's hatred for each other will be shown in key points. 15) Pretty well actually.**

** TheWhiteTitan: Well sorry to keep you waiting and while it'll be funny to have Danny run from Logan, it won't be for awhile until he finds out.**

** Danifan3000: I figured that since Danny helped Laura from the beginning after losing her mother, it would happen.**

** TheTragicHero: Yes she will be.**

** Matt: Actually I'm going to have them be resting on Halloween and the Howling Commandoes to be the original that Captain America lead.**

** Inviso-Al: Yes. You'll see. Yes. Again, you'll see.**

** Phantom Fan: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter with the fight against La Magra, I tried to make it as long as I could but not too long.**

** Shugokage: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	25. Chapter 25: Power Play Aftermath

**Just a heads-up.**

** Danny will be in three places at once and since one of them is already called a Duplicate, Phantom will be used as the other duplicate while the original one will be called Danny.**

** You got that? Because I'm not repeating it... Then again I really don't have to... Um... Enjoy the chapter!**

_**Chapter 26: Power Play Aftermath**_

Danny sighed as he and his team along with Blade, Loki and the Power Pack exited the building to be bathed in the sunrise. "Well that was a long night." He said referring to everything that just happened.

"4-Sho, man." Forge said with a shake of his head.

Talon however was sniffing around. "Just where did those shots come from though?"

"You think it was this SHIELD you guys told me about?" Taz asked curiously as they were all just resting on the rooftop after everything they've been through.

"If it was, Fury would be here." Danny said before thinking. '_Then again I only met the guy once, so he could be the one to do that._'

"We need to go." Zero-G said as he and his team began to use their powers to move.

"Yeah, Mom and Dad are going to kill us." Mass Master added.

But as they flew off, Danny made an invisible duplicate to fly after them as Blade gave a sigh.

"At least that fucker is dead." Blade said turning to leave before pausing as he looked back at Danny. "... You're alright."

Danny stared as Blade jumped off the rooftop before Taz slapped his back, making him wince a bit from pain. "Wow, not even a week and you gained some respect from Blade." He said with a chuckle. "It took me a year... Maybe two."

Shaking his head, Danny gave a nod before he turned to look at Loki. "I have to know, how did you find out where to find us?"

Loki calmly approached Danny and made him hold his arm out where the glyph appeared.

"Who do you think taught her this magic?" Loki asked as Danny chuckled before seeing Loki's eyes and he knew that Loki wanted to talk.

But he put that in the back of his mind, they can talk later.

Right now, they need to check on Ray and Nyx.

"How about we head back home?" Danny suggested to his team.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Paulina was grumbling as she punched a tree, not even caring as her knuckle was bruised. "Why?" She muttered under her breath. "Why did he say no to me? What does that skank have that I don't?!"

Shaking her head, Paulina was about to head back to the Brotherhood Boarding House when something slammed into her and she cried out in pain before she dug a tranquilizer dart out of her neck.

"W-Wha?" Paulina asked before falling over, unconscious.

Coming out of the shadows was a red head woman in a skin-tight black suit with yellow wristbands as she placed a gun in the holster. "Director Fury, we have her." She said through her ear com.

"_Good._" Fury's voice answered. "_I'm having Coulson preparing the Big House and I'll let Doctor Pym know that he'll have a new patient. Any trouble, Widow?_"

Black Widow shook her head with a smirk. "It was too easy."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray hummed as he stayed in the medical room where Nyx was sleeping silently.

He managed to keep her awake for some of the wounds to heal by themselves and it was safe for her to sleep.

But right now he had a hand in his hair.

'_What good is my speed, if I can't help my friends?_' Ray thought to himself sadly.

He swore once to never let anyone close, but now?

Now the Renegades are practically his second family besides his parents and his soon-to-be sibling.

Ray made a mental note to run back to Oregon and visit his parents again after the others get back.

But Ray looked back at Nyx before remembering meeting Loki.

_**~Three Hours Ago~**_

Ray was running out of topics to keep Nyx awake as she looked to be nodding off.

"Hey how about this?" Ray ran to her room and came back out with her sketchbook. "You love drawing?"

Nyx smiled as she saw that, some of the drowsiness fading from her eyes. "Yeah." She said wanting to grab it but she winced as the cut on her wrists stung.

"Well after you heal, we can look through it together." Ray said with a smile.

"That would be nice-." Nyx began before her eyes widened as she sensed a familiar energy entering the base.

"Nyx?" Ray was now worried about her eyes widening. "Do you need anything? Water? Food? I'll get it in a second."

"Frankly, she needs rest." A voice said from behind him.

Ray spun around so quickly that anyone else would suffer from whiplash as he saw Loki. "Who are you?!" Ray asked with some hostility as he didn't meet Loki the last time the man visited due to him being in Oregon.

"Dad!" Nyx called out with a wave, wincing.

Ray looked surprised before Loki approached Nyx's makeshift bed and had her place her hand back down.

"Try not to move." Loki whispered to her as his hands glowed green surrounding her, before her eyes fluttered closed and a second later she was snoring. "There, I placed a stasis spell on her, she'll recover more asleep."

Ray gave a sigh of relief before Loki looked at him in anger.

"What happened?" Loki asked in a low voice that promised pain.

"She got kidnapped by a vampire to be used as a sacrifice to summon a Blood God." Ray said not wanting to be on the receiving end of this God's wrath. "The others are fighting this God right now."

Loki frowned as he heard the word 'sacrifice' before he gave a nod and focused. "I trust that you'll keep watching over my daughter?" He questioned as he prepared to teleport.

"I will." Ray promised as he pulled a chair out.

"Very well then. I shall have words with this Lesser God." Loki said before muttering. "Great, now I'm sounding like that buffoon Thor."

It was low, but Ray heard him.

_**~Present Time~**_

Ray's head perked as he heard voices and he saw Danny, Laura, John and Taz entering the infirmary with Loki right behind them.

"How is she?" Danny asked looking worried.

"Her wounds are wrapped up and I put some rubbing alcohol on them to clean out any infection." Ray answered him. "She's sleeping right now."

"That's a relief." John sighed as Nyx snored.

"I think we should leave the room so we don't wake her up?" Laura suggested.

"I'll stay in here for a bit longer." Loki said and nobody argued with him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"We are furious!" A man with auburn hair and a full face beard, wearing glasses, and a red pajama robe, said as the Power Pack kids were in their civilian clothes being scolded by their parents. "Do you have any idea how worried we were?!"

"No note, beds empty." Their Mother, a woman with long blonde hair in a brown robe had her arms crossed. "We were on the phone with the police when you came downstairs."

"And how did you get up there anyways?!" James Power asked in confused anger. "We're on the third story of the apartments."

The Power Kids looked down feeling guilt with keeping their powers a secret from their parents.

"And Franklin, your parents will hear about this when they get back." Margaret Power said causing Franklin to wince as he knew he was in a world of trouble.

"I have half a mind to-." James stopped talking as his eyes gave a greenish glow. "Send you kids to your room for the day."

"What?" The kids asked as Margaret looked at James in shock.

"James, what are you-?" Then she stopped as James shook his head. "Marvelous idea, a little time out could be what they need."

Then it happened to James again. "So go up there for an hour."

"Yes an hour is good." Margaret said.

As the kids walked up, Jack spoke. "Alright, am I the only one thinking that was strange?"

"It was like they were someone else." Julie noted.

Katie looked at Franklin. "Did you use your telepathy?" She asked curiously.

Franklin shook his head. "No, I didn't."

"Then what just happened?" Alex asked as they opened the door to see Phantom floating in there with his arms crossed.

"Hey." Phantom said at their stupified grins.

"Y-You followed us?!" Alex asked in a mixture of surprise and anger.

Phantom rolled his eyes. "You kids don't wear masks, so I didn't really have to and before you say I don't wear a mask either, my hair and eyes change color to compensate for that."

That was when Julie thought of something. "Were you the one who caused our parents to act like that?"

Phantom gave a nod resulting in a glare from the kids. "Would you rather I told them you helped my team fight a Vampire God?" He asked sarcastically causing the glares to die down. "I didn't want you kids to get grounded because you helped Nyx and this was the only time I'm bailing you five out."

Alex was quiet for a bit before he gave a nod.

"... So are you kids alright?" Phantom asked off-handedly.

"What do you mean?" Franklin asked curious about the subject change.

"With how you guys didn't hold back yesterday." Phantom said bluntly causing them to freeze up a bit. "That's what I thought, look if you guys need someone to talk to, I can listen."

"Why would you do that?" Katie asked not in hostility, but in surprise.

"Because taking a life is never easy, even if it's a supernatural one." Phantom said with a nod.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So he's dead?" Whistler asked as Blade walked into their hideout.

"He is." Blade confirmed with a nod. "It took awhile but I finally got the fucker."

"About time." Whistler said with a chuckle as he turned back to his table where he was working on more UV bullets. "He was always a slippery piece of shit."

"How soon before we're ready to move?" Blade asked as Whistler continued moving.

"You sick of New York already?" Whistler joked as Blade glared at him. "It'll take a day or two before we're fully packed, you go get some rest. You'll need it."

Blade gave a nod and went to leave but then Whistler stopped him.

"You're limping."

"It's nothing." Blade said.

"Bullshit." Whistler called him out on that. "Let me see."

Blade frowned but he relented as he sat down and lifted his leg up to show a gash.

"Frost did this?" Whistler asked with a raised brow as Blade's healing already stopped the bleeding, but the wound would be there for awhile.

"He got lucky." Blade answered before looking to the side. "You have the serum ready?"

Whistler gave a nod. "What little of it we have." He said. "If we rationize it, it'll last two weeks."

Blade was silent and Whistler took that as a sign that he didn't want to talk as he got to work.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was in his room meditating as he tried to focus on his ecto energy.

He needed to learn all he could before anything else happened to his team.

And he needed to find Paulina and take care of her for good.

But as he was meditating, he sensed a familiar energy go into his room and he opened his eyes to find Loki a few feet away.

The only reason he sensed Loki was because the God allowed it.

"What can I do for you?" Danny asked although he had an idea on where this was going.

"Nyx nearly died." Loki said in anger glaring at Danny.

"You think I don't know that?!" Danny said standing up. "I take the safety of everyone here seriously."

"And yet she was nearly used as a sacrifice." Loki spat out.

Danny looked down, unable to say anything to counter that.

It was true, he made a promise to have this as a safe haven and it hasn't even been two months and someone was kidnapped to be used in a damn ritual.

"I-I'm trying to keep everyone safe." Danny said looking back up. "All of them are my responsibility and I will die for all of them."

Loki looked at Danny before turning to walk away but he stopped at the door. "Know this Mortal." He said in a low voice as he turned his gaze on Danny. "If anything happens to my daughter, I will kill you myself. Do we understand each other?"

Danny gave a nod.

As Loki left, Danny stood in his room before he decided to check on Laura.

After what happened with La Magra, he nearly forgot about what happened with her due to the incident with Paulina.

So he came to her door and knocked.

There was no answer.

"Hey Laura?" Danny called out as he placed his back to the door.

He wasn't going to enter because he did not want to cause another awkward incident like when he accidently fell on her with the towel.

No answer came and Danny frowned before pressing his ear to the door to hear movement inside, so he knew that she was in there.

But then he heard the footsteps coming and he quickly pulled away from the door as it opened to show Laura who had her usual frown on her face. "What?" Laura asked with her arms crossed.

"... I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Danny said rubbing the back of his head as Laura blinked.

"I thought I would be asking you that." Laura said and Danny saw a flash of guilt on her face as she said it.

"I'm fine." Danny said with a laugh. "It wasn't anything serious-."

"It wasn't serious?!" Laura asked with a glare. "I could've killed you!"

"But you didn't." Danny said not flinching from her anger, already used to it. "Laura, it takes a lot more than that to kill me."

"How?" Laura shook her head. "How could you just be so casual about it?!"

"Laura, you're my friend." Danny said placing a hand on her shoulder. "And you weren't the one responsible for that, Paulina was."

"It was still my claws." Laura muttered in shame. "That's why I'm leaving."

"What?!" Danny had wide eyes and that was when he noticed the backpack near the door. "Laura it's not your fault."

"Yes it was." Laura said shaking her head. "I can't be close to anyone because I end up killing them."

"That's bull right there." Danny said looking at her.

"My Mom died because of me." Laura finally began to shout. "And you nearly died because of me! How long before the whole team does? I can't take that risk."

Danny was silent because he recognized the anger that was coming out of Laura.

After two months of suppressing how her Mom's death was affecting her, it was finally breaking out.

Turning away, Danny sighed as he placed his hands in his pocket. "Do you know what I felt when I saw my family die?" He asked as Laura gave him a weird look.

But she decided to go along with this change of conversation. "What?"

"Anger." Danny said looking at his hand. "Fear. Sadness... I even thought of ending it right there and then."

Laura's eyes widened at hearing that Danny considered Suicide at one point.

"But I knew that my family wouldn't want that." Danny said looking back at Laura. "I moved past that and I've come to accept that any friends I made would be targeted by my enemies as well, like how Skulktech nearly killed Ray." Then he sighed. "Laura, do you honestly think we would just stand by if you were ever in any trouble, even if you did leave? We would all take the risk to help you."

"I wouldn't want that." Laura said shaking her head.

"It's our choice as well as yours." Danny said walking away, deciding to get out of the base right now. "I won't stop you leaving because I don't want to force you to stay... But I hope you do."

As Danny walked out of sight, Laura stood back and looked at her bag.

She was about to sneak out through the window when Danny knocked.

Now? She didn't know if she should leave or not.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray and Taz were playing a video game called Left 4 Dead, in the main room. "Tank!" Ray shouted as he had his character back up.

"Damn it." Taz cursed.

This was the scene that John walked in on. "The hell are you two doing?" John asked in surprise.

"Playing a video game." Ray answered as they were shooting at the giant zombie. "You want to play? We have a third controller."

"I was about to work on the Haven-." John began before Taz tossed it to him.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Taz said with a grin. "You need to take a break from the jet."

"Taz is right." Ray said pausing the game. "You work on that thing every chance you get."

"I just love making improvements on it." John answered him. "Especially with how it came in handy with the AIM attack when we first met Ray."

"AIM attack?" Taz blinked. "You guys were involved in that one?"

"I was in the middle of it due to my parents being kidnapped." Ray said.

"Huh." Taz said before John gave a shrug.

"Ah well." He said turning his controller on. "Chillin in the pad sounds good."

"That's the spirit." Ray said as they began playing again.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nyx was not happy.

She was confined to the bed as soon as she woke up.

Even if she said she was fine.

Danny left one of his duplicates there to watch her and anytime she tried to sneak out of the room, he would gently grab her and place her back on the bed.

"Next time I might tie you to it." The duplicate said feeling annoyed from the tenth time he placed her back on the bed.

"But I'm booooooorrrrrrrred." Nyx complained, stretching the last word out.

The duplicate gave a chuckle at how Nyx seemed to be acting normal, even if she was hiding the fact the fear that the near sacrifice gave her.

"The sooner you rest, the sooner you get to leave." The duplicate reminded her.

"But I'm not tired." Nyx said looking away before seeing the Notepad that she drew in and she used her magic to reach for it.

Looking back at her, the duplicate shook his head, grateful that she got something to keep her occupied.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny sighed as he was in a restaurant looking at a menu, wondering what he should get before he heard someone sit across from him and he lowered the menu to see Fury.

"What do you want?" Danny asked with a frown, not wanting to deal with him right now.

"Just a moment of your time." Fury said as a waiter came to take their orders. "Coffee, two sugars."

"Just a water." Danny said and as the waiter left, Fury spoke.

"Hows your team holding up after what happened?"

"So it was you shooting at La Magra?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow only to blink as Fury shook his head.

"No that was Jorge, the only surviving member of the Nocturnae Council." Fury said surprising Danny.

"Why would he shoot a Vampire God?" Danny asked in confusion. "It doesn't make any sense."

"I figured you of all people would understand that being a vampire wouldn't necessarily make one evil." Fury said as Danny gave him that one before the man continued. "You do realize that if you joined SHIELD, you would've had more help."

Now Danny was glaring. "I'm not signing my team up for you to use as soldiers." He said his eyes turning red.

"Not your team." Fury said as the waiter came back with their drinks and he waited until the waiter left before continuing. "Just you."

"What?" Danny asked not expecting that one.

Fury took a sip of his drink. "I'm putting together a team called the Ultimates Initiative." He explained to Danny. "It's been on the bench for a few years and you were listed as one of the possible candidates after your first appearance."

"You had me as a candidate after I was named Public Ghost Enemy?" Danny asked sarcastically.

"No, SHIELD knew you weren't the threat, that's why we didn't go after you." Fury said to Danny. "We even helped your popularity go up before the incident with your family."

Danny frowned as he remembered when the popularity of his Ghost Form did go up a week before his fight with Dan, but he didn't think anything of it then.

"What is this Ultimate's Initiative?" Danny asked curiously before frowning. "And why are we speaking about this in a public place?"

Fury smirked. "The people behind you are SHIELD agents as well as the man at the bar." He said causing Danny to tense. "Did you expect me to come without anyone watching my back?"

"Good point." Danny admitted begrudgingly.

"Now as for the Ultimates Initiative." Fury clasped his fingers. "It's to put together a team of remarkable people in hopes that they could fight the battles we can't. Crime is turning into super crime and terrorism is turning into super-terrorism. We just can't handle things like how we used to."

"So basically Black-Op Metahumans and Mutants." Danny deduced.

Fury gave a nod. "You stopped a Ghost Invasion and saved the world as a result." He said before pulling out a file from his coat leaving Danny to wonder how he had it in there. "If you're interested look through this file and go to the coordinates that'll show in there."

"Fury, why are you putting this team together exactly?" Danny asked as he eyed the file in front of him. "You said it was on the bench for years? Why now?"

Standing up to leave, Fury didn't even look at him. "We have a problem that we can't handle at this moment." He said before paying for both of their drinks.

With that, he left and Danny was left to look at the file before he grabbed it and walked back to the base.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The first thing Danny did on entering the base was check up on Nyx to see his duplicate falling asleep.

So with a sigh, he dispelled the duplicate and walked in to see Nyx passed out with her notepad on the floor.

Blinking at that, Danny bent over to pick the notepad up and stopped at seeing the picture.

Nyx drew all of the Renegades together and it was pretty good with them all smiling and it made him laugh a bit at seeing it.

Nyx snorted in her sleep causing Danny to cover his mouth before he placed the book down and gently ruffled her hair.

"Get well, Nyx." Danny said as he left to go to the Training Room where he saw Laura going through some mechs. "So you're staying?"

Laura didn't even stop tearing through a mech as she answered. "I thought about it some more and you were right." She said and Danny gave a nod before going Ghost.

"You want to spar?" He asked earning a surprised look from Laura before she grinned.

"Bring it, Bleach Head."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

On the outskirts of New York, thunder gathered before a beam of light shot down to the ground kicking dust up.

As the dust died down, Thor Odinson stood up Mjlonir in his hand.

"Heimdall said that he sensed Loki's magic in Midgard." Thor mused as he looked around before seeing the city of New York in the distance. "Odin's Beard, Midgard has changed much since last I've been here."

Twirling his hammer, Thor shot off into the air.

While flying, Thor reached into his pouch and pulled the bird plushie that belonged to his brother's daughter.

'_I hope to find her._' Thor thought to himself, wanting to return it to her.

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright so the next chapter will be the Halloween Special and I may do the Ultimate's as a side-story to this one.**

** Oh and I've changed the Ultimate's Team Roster a bit for if I do the side-story and I need to think of what the first mission will be. The Avengers will be a separate team from them and will show up after the revelation of Mutants and I won't have the Ultimates be douchebags like how some of the Ultimate Marvel ones were so don't worry.**

** And now some people were shown and mentioned. Ant-Man, Coulson, Widow and Thor.**

** Alrighty then, now to answer the reviews!**

** Jacob Taz: Thanks, I'm happy you like Taz and while I didn't show much on him in this chapter, I will show more in future ones. Uh what do you mean will Taz have a Bae and I figured Taz's nemesis was already decided from when you sent his character in.**

** Richard1081: Yes, I figured it would be funny if I had that, she'll grow out of it eventually though.**

** TheWhiteTitan: La Magra is the Blood God whose power that Frost took in the Blade Movie. But I'm happy you enjoyed the fight.**

** KuriMaster13: Well he will think about it eventually, but at the time I figured he wouldn't joke like that with Nyx being in danger.**

** JP-Rider: She won't show up again for awhile but she will be a greater threat when she does. And I will check your Garfield Logan: Spectacular Spider-Man story after the Halloween chapter.**

** DannyPhantom619: Thanks, and I'm happy you enjoyed Loki's appearance. Now that's a cool idea for Amity's Dark Phantom but considering how Danny doesn't have powers in that fic, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't be able to swing like that without pulling his arm out of his socket. But the chains could be made out of ectoranium so he could have a God of War like vibe while fighting Ghosts.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks, I'm happy you enjoyed the fight scenes and Energizers powers affecting Vampires, I figured since it was energy like how sun was, why not add some UV energy to it? And that chapter was also good in showing the grey morality in Phantom, that was one of the reasons I did this arc. Blade will see Danny as still a kid but an ally like how Taz is. I will show some mental scars from it but she will hide it by acting like how she usually does. The talk with Elder Jorge will be later, he still needs to rebuild the Nocturnae Council from scratch. No he will keep it a secret from them for now. Because he can't find Blade and because while he can see the Power Pack as big help, they're still kids to him.**

** I might have Magneto involve the Power Pack in the Cauldron episode and I do have a plan for Nyx's power increase and yes to Nyx being captured with Wolverine. Yes Mystique will do that and I will change it a bit. I don't know about the grey moments in Season 1 yet but I will show even more as time goes on. As for the newest Marvel member, he's shown up in two of my stories already, that's the only hint I'm giving. Interesting proposition with Doom, I might have that show up in this story or the planned sequel.**

** Coldblue: Yeah, I was running out of muse for that fight scene, sorry about that and I figured that with him moving at fast speeds, Ray could theoretically make a compressed air ball with how fast he was moving to use as a weapon. And I have a plan for Deadpool that involves one of the members, but that's all I'm giving at this time. Now for your questions. 1) Maybe during the Endless Rage Arc he will. 2) Oh he will be pissed, even if he understands that sometime stuff happens, this was his daughter 'adopted, but he doesn't care' that was nearly killed so it would be understandable that he was pissed. 3) I figured giving him the file for the Ultimates would be good and I hope to expand on that in the side-story showing their first mission as the Ultimates. 4) Not sure. 5) I would think that Heimdall would and alert Odin who in turn would send Thor to look into it. 6) They might. 7) They're interesting, the only one I don't know much about would be Alkhema and considering how Ultron doesn't exist yet, she won't appear for awhile. 8) Nyx can already teleport but those other powers sound interesting. 9) He wouldn't be Deadpool if he didn't. 10) Huh, that would be interesting. 11) Yes. 12) I hope I did it justice considering they didn't know about their kids, 'secret' and I figured Danny would do that to get them out of trouble. 13) Maybe. 14) I thought I already did that. 15) Yes they will. 16) Hell yes they will.**

** Inviso-Al: Next will be the Halloween chapter if I can get it typed in time.**

** Matt: Possibly.**

** Phantom Fan: Haha, thanks and I hope you continue to enjoy this story as I have it stray even more from Marvel Canon and I might have the Avengers be remade in my own way instead of doing EMH at this point considering what I did with Hawkeye and Iron Man so far.**

** TheTragicHero: That scene will be saved until much later.**

** Shugokage: Thanks, I'm happy you enjoyed it.**

** Ciestess84: Thanks and I will be having that be their battle-cry.**

** Partay Time: Haha, I'm happy you enjoyed it and I'm happy that I showed Danny being a major badass in this story so far.**

** Newboy: Oh there will be plenty of opportunities to show that.**

** Fan of Evil: Well I figured it would be how Danny would react if he was put in that situation and Paulina will make a comeback in the future.**

** Alright Spidey is signing out so look forward to the Halloween Chapter!**


	26. NoticePreviews

_**I'M BACK!**_

**Like I said on my profile I am back and I will be making more chapters.**

**I got a job and I took a placement test at College... I somehow failed the writing portion of that one, how is that possible for a person who types stories most of the time?!**

***Coughs to regain composure***

**Sorry for leaving like that.**

**But like I said I'm back and to celebrate I'm putting some more previews for the Renegades!**

**Enjoy!**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny stared at the amulet that Clockwork left behind.E

"What do I do?" He asked looking up to see New York in ruins.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You joined SHIELD?" Ray asked in shock.

"Not exactly." Danny said with a sheepish grin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The team was quiet as they approached a teen in Chicago.

"S-Stay away." The teen muttered as electricity arched around him.

"We're here to help-." Danny said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"**GET AWAY!**" The teen looked up to show a wooden mask in the shape of a heart with spikes on it before electricity slammed into everyone.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Nyx put the camera away!" Danny shouted as he had an Ecto shield around him while a three-headed dog tried to make him a chew toy.

"How exactly did we get in this mess?" Ray asked trying to help Danny out.

"... I owe Hercules a favor so we're watching his dog." Taz answered looking away.

"... You owe the son of Zeus a favor?" Ray asked incredulously.

"**HELP!**" Danny shouted getting their attention as the dog looked like it swallowed him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey has anyone seen Janet?" John asked as they were in school.

"I think she ran off to watch a show." Laura answered him.

"... What show?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny panted as he and Iron Man were back-to-back fighting robots. "So you pissed AIM off to?" Danny asked ducking a blast.

"They always try to rip-off my armor." Iron Man answered.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny stared at seeing Captain America inside of a capsule before he heard footsteps and turned to see Fury.

"You're not supposed to be here." Fury said gruffly.

"Not supposed-What the hell is this?!" Danny gestured.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"The fuck?" Phantom asked at seeing a female version of herself.

"Ah yes Daniel, meet Danielle." Plasmius said with a grin.

That's when it clicked.

"Y-You cloned me?!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh shit." Nyx cried out surprising Danny.

"What" Danny asked before looking at the TV to see a News Report showing Vlad.

The headline was 'New Mayor of Bayville'

"... Motherfucker."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where's Hellraiser?!" Phantom shouted as he and John were taking cover.

"Oh I'm nearby." A voice in their coms said as music played.

"Will you turn that off?!" Phantom ordered.

"Sorry to busy being a bad ass." Hellraiser answered.

"... Why is he on our team again?" John asked with a raised brow.

Phantom groaned. "At this point I don't even know."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny coughed out ectoplasm as he tried to stand while facing Magneto. "You are in the way of Mutant Superiority!" He said darkly.

"You kidnapped my team, forced upgrades on them and you're planning Genocide." Danny said his eyes glowing red as Ecto Energy came off of him in waves. "I don't care who you are or why you do this, I am going to stop you."

"You are a child." Magneto said dismissively.

Danny grinned. "Oh I think you should be careful of who you're underestimating."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**And that's it for the previews and if I raised some concerns about Magneto being arrogant, well he's had his powers for nearly eight decades and he is one of the strongest mutants in history and considering how Danny only had his powers for three years, maybe four he wouldn't think much on it.**

**And I showed hints for three OC's that have yet to come in this story.**

**Oh I also decided to do my own version of the Avengers but base them off the Earth Mightiest Heroes. So they'll come together in a different way... The trick is thinking of a fight that will bring them together in this story.**

**Well I hope you'll enjoy this story however it goes.**

**Spidey Signing Out!**


	27. Chapter 26: Healing Scars

_**Chapter 26: Healing Scars**_

Danny was up late in his room sitting on his bed.

It's been two days since the incident with La Magra and he didn't put the Renegades in any team exercises because after all that happened Danny believed that they earned the rest they were getting.

That didn't mean he was going soft on them because he planned to tweak their training some more along with his own and help them learn to do more than use their powers.

Sure they were great at fighting so far, but this time was too damn close to any one of them being killed and he didn't want anything like what happened to happen again.

Maybe a small weapon for Nyx so she didn't have to rely on her magic for so long and a long-range weapon for Laura so she doesn't have to get up close and personal all the time.

Shaking his head, Danny turned his thoughts back to the file that Fury gave him.

He hasn't opened it in the two days that he had it and he does admit to being curious about it.

If he does join the Ultimate Initiative, and that's a pretty big 'if', he has no plan to keep it a secret from the Renegades.

Danny made that mistake with keeping them in the dark with Vlad and he was still hiding some things like Dan.

Thinking of Vlad made Danny frown.

He still needs to find out what the man wants with a Gamma Scientist.

Plus, Vlad has been a bit too quiet lately.

Standing up, Danny decided to hell with it and opened the file to find a list of names that were most likely the possible candidates.

'_Natasha Romanov AKA Black Widow._

_Clint Barton AKA Hawkeye._

_Frank Castle AKA Punisher._

_Namor._

_Eric Brooks AKA Blade-._'

Danny blinked not expecting Blade to be up there or for the fact that his name was Eric. "Huh." He muttered before he continued.

'_Marc Spector AKA Moon Knight._

_Tristan Blackburn AKA Shift._

_Johnny Blaze AKA Ghost Rider._

_James 'Logan' Howlett AKA Wolverine._'

Again Danny was surprised by seeing Wolverine up there, but it did make some sense due to the man's skills and how he handled himself.

That was when Danny saw his name next to a man called Hercules and his eye twitched at the thought of a Greek Demigod but due to the fact that he knows that Norwegian Gods are real and the recent mess with the Vampires, he decided to just roll with it for now.

Now that he saw his 'possible' teammates if he does agree, Danny looked at the info he was given.

It had to do with some sort of security breach from-.

Danny blinked and re-read it again.

It was from space which meant aliens.

Danny almost smiled as he felt some excitement at the thought of meeting an alien as he remembered his old dream of being an Astronaunt before he shook his head.

This could be an Alien Invasion, he shouldn't think about that.

All they got was that these aliens were blue skinned and followed a man named Ronan.

No species name.

And no reason why they were scouting the Earth.

"This could be serious." Danny said as he saw a meeting place in New York as well as the date.

The date of the meeting was in three weeks.

"That gives me time to think." Danny closed the file a little worried about what he just learned.

Looking at the time, Danny saw that it was three in the morning before he decided to sleep.

As he laid his head down and closed his eyes a bloodcurdling scream caused them to snap open and he shot up recognizing the voice.

It was Nyx's scream.

Bolting out of his room, Danny phased through the wall to the girls section and came to Nyx's room as a gust of wind told him that Ray just arrived.

"What's happening?!" Ray asked sounding tired but alert.

"I don't know." Danny answered as they opened Nyx's room only to duck as energy lashed out.

Looking up from where he was, Danny saw Nyx writhing in her bed with her Chaos Magic lashing out of her body and he knew what was happening.

"We need to wake her up." Danny said as Ray attempted to speed in there.

At first he did good with ducking and weaving around the energy before one slammed into his chest and sent him flying out of the room. "That'll hurt in the morning." Ray groaned out.

Getting up, Danny turned intangible and flew in there only for the Chaos Magic to actually hit him and send him back.

Planting his feet on the floor, Danny tried a different tactic and erected an ecto shield around him as he moved with the energy causing cracks, but he focused as the cracks disappeared.

'_Almost there._' Danny thought hearing more footsteps and he knew that Laura, John and Taz just showed up before he made it to Nyx's bed where he dropped the shield and shook her shoulders.

"Nyx!" Danny tried as he barely ducked an energy blast. "Nyx! ... Natalie!"

Nyx's eyes snapped open with pure terror showing in her eyes as the energy died down causing Danny to sigh in relief before he looked worried.

And that was before Nyx started crying.

Gently pulling her into a one-armed hug, Danny saw the others cautiously walk in, not sure what to do. "It's alright." Danny said remembering how Jazz always helped him calm down whenever he woke up from a nightmare.

After a few minutes, Nyx wiped the tears from her face. "S-Sorry." She said looking down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Danny offered.

"... I dreamt I was back on that altar." Nyx said clenching her fists. "I-I just couldn't do anything then."

Danny winced, knowing how it felt to be helpless.

But to nearly be sacrificed? Now that was something else entirely.

"Uh do you want some company?" Ray offered as Nyx looked down in embarrassment giving a nod.

"I'll get the pillows." Laura said walking off but Danny caught the concerned look in her eyes as well.

"I guess it'll be like a sleep over." John commented sitting down.

"How? We live in the same building." Taz said causing John to roll his eyes.

"It's the idea of it." John said to the wolf boy before Danny sighed as he sat down near the bed just in case Nyx had another nightmare.

He could still see the cuts on her wrist from when she was nearly sacrificed and he winced knowing that while they might heal she'll have the scars forever.

Both Mental and Physical.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny left Nyx's room early the next morning to make some breakfast.

Out of all the Renegades, only he knew how to cook and that was because he had to learn to survive considering his parents attempts caused him to nearly be choked to death by a Christmas Turkey... Long story.

They usually just get something fast and easy to make but after the mess with the Vampires, Danny figured that they would like something else.

And he was worried about Nyx after that mess last night.

Pulling some eggs out of the fridge, Danny felt a rush of wind pass by. "Morning, Ray." He said not even looking up as the speedster came to a stop.

"Hey." Ray said already dressed and drinking a glass of milk. "I'm heading off to see my parents."

"You want some breakfast before you go?" Danny asked looking at him.

"No thanks." Ray declined gratefully. "I'll see you later."

With that, Ray took off running as Danny sighed.

He admits to being a little envious of Ray considering he still had his parents.

But Ray was doing what he would do in his position.

Visiting them as much as he could.

A few minutes later the smell of eggs and sausages filled the air as Danny was making omelets before he began making some pancake batter.

He was so focused on cooking, he didn't hear any footsteps until John spoke up.

"What are you doing?" John asked nearly causing Danny to jump.

"Suffering spooks, don't do that!" Danny said using one of his Dad's choice words.

John raised an eyebrow. "Suffering spooks?" He asked with a hint of amusement.

"... My Dad usually said that." Danny admitted before changing the conversation. "I figured we all could do with something good to eat rather than the usual fast breakfast."

"You need any help?" John asked as Danny poured the batter in the pan.

"Nah, I have this." Danny said before coming up with an idea. "Hey remember when we talked about the idea for a movie night?"

"When we went to that mall before Nyx joined?" John asked giving a nod. "Yeah I remember."

"How about we have one tonight?" Danny asked.

"Alright, what's going on?" John asked with his arms crossed.

Danny sighed. "I'm hoping this would help Nyx with her nightmares." He confessed. "And we all haven't done anything together except for fighting for our lives."

"That's true." John conceded giving a nod. "You want me to let the others know?"

"I'll handle that." Danny said to him before noticing how he was dressed. "You heading out too?"

"I think I found a clue on where my parents are." John said with a hopeful look and Danny gave a nod, understanding that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey Mom!" Ray surprised Maria Chan by giving her a hug as she was reading a book.

She was more surprised about Ray instigating a hug, but she wasn't going to question it.

"Ray!" Maria said with a smile, putting the book down to return the hug. "How are you?"

Giving a smile, Ray answered. "I'm doing great." He said zipping over to a nearby chair. "How about you?"

Placing a hand on her stomach, Maria smiled. "I'm hanging in there."

"Maria, have you seen shirt-?" Lou walked into the room before he had a grin. "Morning, son."

"Hey Dad!" Ray waved to the man before seeing that he was shirtless. "Uh did I come at a bad time?" He asked remembering his last visit.

"No, nothing like that." Lou reassured him with a chuckle as he remembered that. "I'll be flying out to New York to see Mr. Osborn himself about a promotion."

"That's great."Ray said on hearing that.

"It is, isn't it?" Maria said reaching for her cup of coffee only to see it was empty. "Hang on I need-."

It was all a blur as Ray ran around the kitchen before a fresh cup was in her hand. "Black with three sugars?"

"..." Maria shook her head. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that." She said but she was thankful.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny was just placing the last of the food on the table when he saw Taz coming out rubbing his eyes, sniffing the air.

"The hell is that?" Taz muttered before seeing the food.

"I was actually expecting you or Laura to come out an hour ago." Danny said chuckling with an amused expression. "I'm just about finished."

"What's the occasion?" Taz asked with a raised brow.

"I can't just make something for my friends?" Danny asked with a grin.

"I've only been here for a bit and I can tell this is unusual." Taz remarked as Danny gave a shrug.

"True enough." Danny admitted. "I figured Nyx could do with some cheering up."

"That's... Actually not a bad idea." Taz agreed.

"What's not?"

Both of them turned to see Laura walking out with Nyx trailing behind her.

"Just in time for Breakfast." Danny said as he looked at Nyx to see that she was still a little pale. "You hungry, Nyx?"

"A-A little." Nyx admitted.

Now Danny knew he was right in her needing this.

She was definitely not acting like how she used to.

As Taz took it on himself to get Nyx a plate, Danny whispered to Laura. "We need to find a way to help her get through this."

"I'm not good with this type of stuff." Laura said to him and Danny cringed on remembering that just two months ago she was a weapon for Hydra.

Looking away, Danny paused as his Ghost Sense went off causing everyone to tense a bit, especially when their Glyphs glowed. "Seriously?! Right now-?" He was cut off by something coming through the wall and slamming into him.

Laura's claws came out as Taz's nails lengthened while Nyx took a step back before they saw that it was a small green puppy with red eyes licking Danny's face rather enthusiastically.

"Ugh! Cujo, No! Down, boy!" Danny was trying to say as the dog kept him pinned down before he finally got him off. "What are you doing out of the Ghost Zone?"

Cujo barked and ran in a small circle before crouching playfully.

"The hell?" Laura asked walking forward causing Cujo to growl and he became huge surprising the three before Danny got in front of the giant dog.

"Whoa! She's a friend, Cujo." Danny tried to placate the giant dog because this was the last thing they needed. "Calm down."

After a few tense seconds, Cujo shrank down to his puppy form with his tail wagging.

"What the hell just happened?" Taz asked incredulously.

"Well like I told the others, I had to stop a rampaging Ghost Dog before." Danny said as Laura and Nyx caught what he was saying. "I haven't seen Cujo here in awhile, so this is a surprise."

Cujo barked before perking his head up as he ran to Nyx and sniffed her.

"Uh." Nyx got out before Cujo floated up and began licking her face. "Ack!"

Danny was about to stop that before he saw how even though Nyx was trying to get Cujo to stop, she was smiling a bit. '_Maybe this surprise is a blessing in disguise._' He thought with a smile.

"I think Cujo wants to play with you, Nyx." Danny said crossing his arms with a smile. "I think we have a tennis ball around here somewhere."

"Why do you have a tennis ball?" Taz asked with a raised brow.

"I had a machine shoot them at me to improve my reaction time for my intangibility." Danny replied with a shrug. "It works pretty well and the pain is motivation enough to get it done."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

John was at an old records store as he took a deep breath. '_I've been avoiding this all day._' He told himself before he entered it.

"Welcome to my store-." A man in his forties with grayish hair began only to give a start at seeing him. "J-John?"

John gave a smile. "Hey Aaron." He said to his childhood friend. "You jiving yet?"

"How?!" Aaron asked at seeing this. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, you're not dreaming." John said before sighing. "Remember what I said I was working on when I disappeared?"

Aaron frowned at the small recollection. "Some kind of doohickey-."

"Doohickey?" John looked at him. "You're calling one of my babies a doohickey?"

"I never understood half of them." Aaron said feeling major deja-vu. "You know better then anyone that I wait for them to explode."

"Right, well it trapped me inside of a Pocket Dimension until recently." John said causing Aaron to blink before he sighed and pinched his nose.

"You never do things halfway do you?" Aaron asked allowing a small smile. "It's great to see you again, John."

"You too, bro." John said. "So a record store?"

"You know how I love records." Aaron said looking at a few of them. "These are worth a lot of money now."

"That's great." John said before frowning. "Can you do me a solid?"

"Wow, first time in thirty years since we've seen each other and you're asking for a favor?" Aaron said with humor in his tone.

"Do you know where my parents went?" John asked causing the smile to drop off of Aaron's face.

"I-..." Aaron sighed as he looked at the hopeful face that John had. "I haven't seen them in years, John." He said to the seventies teen. "Last I heard was twenty years ago when they lived in San Diego."

"San Diego?" John gave a nod. "Thanks, bro I owe ya."

"John." Aaron stopped the teen from leaving. "Do you need a place to stay?"

"Don't worry, I have one." John said smiling at Aaron. "Thanks though."

Aaron gave a nod. "Be sure to visit again." Aaron said to him. "You'll have to meet my wife."

"You got married?!" John asked in shock due to Aaron being a player in school.

"It's been three decades." Aaron deadpanned. "A lot changes."

"R-Right." John gave a nod.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nyx smiled as she was throwing the ball that Danny gave to her before leaving as Cujo barked and ran at it before flying back to her. "Good boy." She said as he deposited the ball back to her feet.

Laura was nearby keeping an eye on her.

Her respect for Nyx was going up because she knew how hard it was to act like you normally do when stuff happens.

And she looked at her wrist.

Nyx had the scars, but she?

Laura had none due to her healing factor.

Seeing those scars reminded her of when she was trapped in Hydra how she dealt with the loneliness by cutting her wrist with her claws.

She felt nothing back then and she wanted to feel something, even if it was pain.

There were times when she did it after she was saved from Hydra without the others knowing.

But on the day she met Wolverine, when Danny saw the blood on her wrists from when she did it last she stopped.

Shaking her head to bring herself back to the present, Laura saw Nyx rubbing Cujo's belly and she allowed a small smile to grace her lips.

Given time, Nyx will put everything behind her.

Just as she was beginning to.

Like how Danny did-.

Thinking of Danny made Laura remember the kiss they had for the play and her face heated up.

'_D-Do I like him?_' Laura thought before shaking her head.

She needed to get her thoughts straightened out soon.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Taz sat on the roof of the factory cloud watching.

'_Why am I still here?_' He thought to himself.

He wasn't a part of the Renegades like the others.

They were a team.

He was a loner.

Just like Blade.

But on being here, it made him feel-...

It made him feel like he was a part of a family.

Taz sat up quickly and shook his head.

'_No!_' Taz told himself vehemently. '_I can't think like this._'

He couldn't afford to get another family.

Not yet... Not until _**HE**_ was dead.

Taz couldn't afford for him to find out about the Renegades.

Oh hearing laughter, Taz looked down to see Nyx was laughing because Cujo ambushed Laura licking her face as the feral girl was trying to get him off with a snarl.

Taz couldn't help the smile that came across his lips at the sight.

But he came to a decision.

When he killed his father.

The Werewolf who raped his mother.

He will come back to the Renegades.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny landed outside the hospital where Wanda was at as he entered. "Hey, I'm here to visit Wanda." He said to the Receptionist.

"You've been coming a lot." The Receptionist commented as she handed Danny the visitor sign in.

"I always visit my friends." Danny replied as he began walking down the hall and was about to open the door to her room when he paused before turning around to see a twelve year old girl with black hair wearing a blue hoodie and a red hat covering her hair looking at him. "Can I help you?"

"Sorry, I got lost looking for my Dad." The girl said with a smile. "I'm Danielle, but people call me Dani."

Danny blinked before chuckling. "Small world, I'm Danny." He said but he looked at her not being able to help but feel that she was familier as they shook hands. "So where's your Dad?"

"Oh he's talking with one of the doctors." Dani said with a shrug. "I'm just killing time."

"Really?" Danny asked crossing his arms.

For some reason he couldn't help but talk to her.

"I figured that playing D.O.O.M would've been great or watching Dead Teacher." Dani said and Danny chuckled.

'_The similarities are pretty ironic._' He thought thinking that if it was possible they would be related before remembering why he came there in the first place.

"Well it was nice meeting you, Danielle-."

"Dani." Dani said with a look.

"Alright, Dani." Danny shook his head with a ghost of a smile. "But I'm here to visit a friend and I'd rather not keep her waiting."

"Oh a girlfriend?" Dani teased and Danny's eyes widened.

"W-What?!" Danny looked at her like she was insane. "Of course not, we're only friends."

"That's what they all say." Dani teased as Danny decided to not say anything else at that point and went through the door as she giggled at his reaction.

"Danny-." Wanda greeted before seeing how red his face was. "You alright?"

"Huh?" Danny looked at her before smiling sheepishly. "Yeah, I'm alright."

Outside of the room, Dani was leaving the hallway when her cell phone rang. "Hello Daddy." She greeted with a smile.

"_Did you do it?_" Vlad's voice came through.

"I did, there's a tracker on Phantom right now." Dani said as she walked into the bathroom where a ring surrounded her before she changed forms. "How's our guest doing?"

"_Oh Mr. Banner is doing very well._" Vlad said with good humor. "_Good Job Danielle, I'll see you home._"

"Actually Daddy I wanted to know if you want me to get close to one of these enemies you had." Dani said remembering reading the file over his shoulder. "That Nyx girl seems close to my age."

"_I've taught you well._" Vlad said sounding proud making Dani smile. "_But it'll have to wait for now, you need to come home for your medication._"

On hearing that, Dani looked at her arm to see it drip ectoplasm and she winced. "On my way."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was an awkward visit that Danny had with Wanda before leaving, but he didn't let it interfere with talking with her as he was now in his lab before looking at something he had covered before he pulled it off.

It was a smaller compact version of the Ecto Suit he used to fight Pariah Dark.

Now it was his size and if he was honest, it looked like a suit that Iron Man would wear.

He had hoped that making it smaller would help get rid of the flaw that this suit might kill the user if they were in it long enough.

But so far that wasn't happening.

"Maybe I should have John help." Danny mused before shaking his head. '_No, my parents made it, I need to finish it. Alone._'

Besides it's not like anything is happening that will force him to use it anytime soon.

Right?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Vlad hung up the phone in time to hear a groan as he saw his guest waking up so he quickly became Plasmius.

"W-Where am I?" Bruce Banner, a man in his early thirties wearing a white shirt and purple pants looked around before seeing Plasmius. "Huh?"

"Welcome to my humble abode, Doctor Banner." Plasmius greeted with a bow. "Now we have some business to attend to."

"What do you want from me?" Bruce asked cautiously.

"Oh nothing from you, far from it." Plasmius chuckled darkly as he sat on his throne. "The Hulk however, is a whole other story."

Bruce's eyes widened at that one.

Not many people but the Military knew about him being the Hulk.

His files said that he was killed by the Hulk to avoid people asking questions.

"No, you're not getting anything." Bruce said backing up before Plasmius blasted him back.

"You think you have a choice." Plasmius said darkly before grinning. "Now it's anger that releases the Hulk, am I right?"

Not waiting for an answer, Plasmius continuously blasted Plasmius with ecto energy as Bruce tried everything to keep calm despite the agonizing pain.

"Huh, you learned to control your anger quite well Doctor Banner." Plasmius said with some respect. "How about we turn it up a bit more."

With that the pain became too much as Bruce screamed before a howl escaped him.

Plasmius smirked as Bruce began to shake as he began to grow, his shirt ripping to shreds while his pants managed to stay on with it ripping from the knees down.

Banner's skin took a shade of green as muscles covered him from head to toe before he roared in anger, shaking the halls of Plasmius's castle with his voice alone.

Taking deep breaths, the Incredible Hulk looked at Plasmius with emerald eyes. "You hurt Hulk." He said in a deep voice as his fists clenched, cracking his knuckles before he lunged at the Halfa. "**HULK SMASH YOU!**"

**To Be Continued...**

** It's been awhile huh?**

** Well I'm sorry it took so long, I'm going to rework some of the chapters to fix mistakes I saw I made in this story, but I wanted to update only this story today.**

** Because today was the day the Renegades first started exactly one year ago.**

** Man I can't believe how much time flew since I started this story.**

** And I'm not even halfway past the first season of X-Men Evolution.**

** I personally want to thank each and everyone of you that read this story.**

** I may have typed it, but it was the people who read it that helped keep this story being updated.**

** There are no words to express how thankful I am to have you all read this.**

** Anyways I hope you liked how I had Nyx be in this chapter because honestly I think going through that would scar anyone at this point.**

** Plus I showed how the others were feeling along with Danny meeting Dani, although he doesn't know who she is yet.**

** But anyways, the Hulk is finally in this story.**

** And the Endless Rage Arc will start in the next chapter and the Renegades will be fighting him quite a lot. I plan to have the Arc be three to six chapters long if I can get it done right.**

** Plus I showed the list of possible recruits for the Ultimates and if you didn't recognize Tristan Blackburn that's because he's one of the OC's to join the Renegades, but he will first show up in the Ultimates.**

** Oh and sorry for not doing the Halloween Chapter, I'm not going to promise to do Holiday Chapters anymore because I can't do good with deadlines. Doesn't mean I might not do a holiday one but it won't be on the actual holiday.**

** Again sorry for that.**

** Alright, now it's Review Time.**

** KuriMaster13: Don't worry it is but first it'll be Plasmius versus Hulk.**

** Inviso-Al: Sorry, but I couldn't focus on doing the Halloween Chapter.**

** JP-Rider: So true and I might have Thor meet them later on.**

** Burnt Chicken: No it's going to be the most hardcore antiheroes that are willing to do what it took to protect people.**

** Phantom Fan: Thanks, I'm happy you enjoyed what I had happen to Paulina and Danny will find out about it when he joins the Renegades and I am planning to make a Mass Effect Reference sometime in the future. And I figured that the La Magra/Allure incident would have Danny think of it, but the Endless Arc will confirm Danny's thoughts in them needing help.**

** Coldblue: Thanks I'm happy you liked how I did the aftermath and I hope you enjoyed this chapter combined with that and Danny will join the Ultimates to protect the Renegades and I hope you like what I hinted their first fight together would be against. Phew, it's a relief to have Loki in character, even if he wasn't at some points and I'm happy you liked how I had Fury having people covering him while meeting with Phantom.**

** Now for your questions. 1) Possibly. 2) They will but it will be put in motion more after the Endless Rage Arc. 3) He will although there will be a lot of drama when he shows up. 4) He will, it'll show more in the next chapter. 5) Maybe. 6) He'll find Fury after the Endless Rage Arc to give his answer. 7) After the Endless Rage Arc I'll be doing a small time skip of a few X-Men Evolution episodes to get a little closer and to give the Renegades some time to rest. 8) He will. 9) Possibly. 10) He'll tell someone soon. 11) Whatever works for you, it doesn't really bother me because like I said, the reviews help write the story. 12) I showed it in this and I'll show him working on it a bit more in the next chapter. 13) Possibly. 14) After the Endless Arc, they will. 15) Maybe. 16) Now that is an interesting question, I may have that happen, just like 616 Spidey meeting Miles Morales in 1610.**

** DannyPhantom619: Thanks it's an honor to be counted as a favorite author.**

** Shugokage: Hope you liked this chapter.**

** TheWhiteTitan: Happy Halloween... Even if I'm a few months late and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well as the canidates for the Ultimates.**

** FighterofFlames: Possibly, it's either Avalanche, Flame (Future OC) or Spider-Man for Shadowcat.**

** Matt: Eventually.**

** Taz-the-Monster: He might and sorry about not doing the halloween chapter oh and Taz will become a permanent member but I may have him leave and have the Renegades run into his Father before then.**

** NightMaster000: She will break out because I feel that's the best way for the Avengers to come together, but I will be changing some of it to recreate the Avengers and Nyx may find out about Loki's threat, speaking of which I hope you enjoyed how I had Nyx in this chapter showing some vulnerability due to what happened. Thor will track Nyx down but I won't reveal how.**

** The Curious One: Huh a team of supernatural enemies? Maybe I'll have an arc for that but I was thinking of introducing him because he feels Nyx's energy at one point and it shows her potential for becoming the new Sorceror Supreme.**

** Uber Kewl: Sorry about not doing the Halloween Arc.**

** Shadow Crown: Oh he will make friends with vampires because Fury did point that out in the last chapter and I'll eventually have Blade see reason on that one.**

** AKA99: Thanks and sorry for the wait.**

** Undeadhero143: Thank you.**

** AmiraPhantom: Thanks and I hope the wait was worth it.**

** 24CaratCoal: I usually see you in Red the Pika Faunus, but thank you all the same.**

** Oldmantacoma: Thank you.**

** Ethiopian1987: Thanks and sorry for the wait.**

** Richard1081: Thanks.**

** ThatGuy Brother of OtherGuy: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** Guest19: Thank you.**

** Ciestess84: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this story.**

** Inviso-Al: Thanks and sorry for the wait.**

** Mahaad: Thank you and sorry for the wait.**

** Sillyboy12: Oh that would be funny to type.**

** Alright, I hope I answered everyone's questions and I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter of Renegades.**

** Spidey is Signing out now.**


	28. Chapter 27: Endless Rage Part 1

_**Chapter 27: Endless Rage Part 1**_

Plasmius turned intangible as Hulk shot at him only to be surprised as Hulk slammed him into the wall as Walker's troops came in. "Well what are you waiting for?" Plasmius asked with a glare as he managed to get himself out.

Raising their batons, they charged at Hulk.

"Get away!" Hulk roared as he backhanded a couple of them through the wall before one electrocuted him. "**RRRRRAAAAGGHHH!**"

Grabbing the one that electrocuted him, Hulk knocked him into the ground before stomping on him, causing a small crater to appear.

'_He's stronger then I thought._' Plasmius mused as he watched the troops get decimated pretty easily before Hulk narrowed his eyes on him.

"**HULK SMASH!**" Hulk roared as he lunged at Plasmius who turned intangible and went through the floor as Hulk landed where he was. "**GET BACK HERE!**"

Plasmius however came up behind him and made four duplicates before firing his ecto energy at the Hulk burning his jade green skin causing him to roar in pain.

But as quickly as he was burning him, Plasmius saw that the Hulk was healing just as fast. '_Not only does his rage give him incredible strength, but it makes him invincible as well._' He thought in intrigue.

Coming at Plasmius despite the burns appearing, Hulk slammed two of the duplicates away before grabbing the third and ripping it apart.

Plasmius frowned, wary of the Hulk now that his intangibility won't work.

Perhaps Gamma Radiation has an unhealthy effect on Ghosts.

Turning invisible, Hulk narrowed his eyes as he tried to see where Plasmius was.

"You are an astounding creature." Plasmius said his voice echoing around Hulk. "You would make a great addition to my army."

Hearing that, Hulk growled. "All Hulk wants is to be left alone." He said to Plasmius.

"Even if I can give you control full time instead of Banner?" Plasmius asked knowing fully well that Hulk and Bruce Banner were two very different people.

Hulk paused before Bruce's voice came in.

"Don't, he's trying to trick you." Bruce said to Hulk. "All he wants is your power."

"Hulk not fall for it." Hulk promised Bruce as Plasmius frowned before appearing behind Hulk with the Plasmius Claws that he made specially for Daniel.

"Well then how about I show you." Plasmius said causing Hulk to turn as he jammed the claws in to Hulk and using his powers, separated Hulk and Banner.

Bruce landed on the ground painfully as he groaned. "What-?" He muttered turning only for his eyes to widen at seeing the Hulk himself standing a few feet away hunched over.

The strange part was instead of being green, Hulk was gray now.

"Well, well, well looks like it works." Plasmius said with a smirk as he tested out his invention and has the blood of the Hulk on it as a bonus.

"H-Hulk?" Bruce asked only to pause.

He could still feel the Hulk inside of him, but if that was the case who was inside the Hulk body?

The Hulk slowly stood up before turning with a souless look in his eyes.

"Did I keep my promise or what-?" Plasmius asked before Hulk's fist slammed into his face knocking him into the wall.

Giving a roar, Hulk lunged at Plasmius only for the man to go intangible and phase through the floor.

As the Hulk landed, creating another crater, Plasmius appeared next to Banner who glared at him.

"Do you realize what you just did?!" Bruce asked angrily as the real Hulk was growling inside him.

"Made a slight error." Plasmius muttered about ready to have his army kill the Hulk.

"You didn't separate Hulk and I, you separated Hulk from his emotions except for rage." Bruce said to him. "Without any other emotions, he won't care about anything but tearing this place apart along with whoever is in here."

Their talk was interrupted when Hulk tackled Plasmius leaving Bruce enough time to run.

He had to find a way to fix this, but first he needs to find out where the hell he was.

"Get off of me!" Plasmius blasted the Hulk only for the Gray Goliath to punch him hard enough to send him flying across the Ghost Zone in a daze.

Hulk was about to give chase only for a rocket to hit him and he slammed into the ground.

Pushing himself up, Hulk turned to see Skulktech along with Walker and Fright Knight with an army behind him.

"You would do well to surrender." Fright Knight warned only for Hulk to grin.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Plasmius coughed up ectoplasm in pain as he could hear the Hulk's roar and the noise of fighting.

"Stronger then I thought." Plasmius said spitting the ectoplasm out as he held his chest in pain.

He wasn't expecting that flaw in his Plasmius Claws.

And now his empire was in danger.

... Along with the entire Ghost Zone.

Plasmius snarled only to see Banner on the move and it was obvious he didn't know where he was so Plasmius swooped in and grabbed him. "How do we kill it?!"

"You can't kill the Hulk." Bruce said glaring at him. "Many have tried."

"Nothing is invincible." Plasmius said at him.

"The only thing that can stop him is me when we're together." Bruce said to Plasmius. "And unless you have something that can put us back together, you killed everyone here."

Plasmius paused as he remembered a detail. "I know someone who can help." He said remembering Daniels Fenton Dream Catcher.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Alright, Renegades Strike!" Danny ordered as they were doing a team training now that Nyx had her energy back.

He just came back from his visit with Wanda and it seemed like a good idea to do some training.

They had the AIM Droids with holographic images of them being various criminals they've fought in the past like Taskmaster, MODOK, Kimura, Skulker and Frost.

John made some modifications to allow them to fight like the real ones once being told enough about some of them and made Kimura more durable to allow Laura to have a challenge.

Danny was honestly surprised when Laura asked for one of them to be Kimura as well as Nyx asking for Frost but he didn't argue because he figured they wanted to try and get over certain parts of their past or recent events that have happened.

Ray wanted Taskmaster and John added MODOK after Danny told him about the guy so Danny added how Skulktech used to be.

Taz didn't add anything because he said he wasn't going to be staying for long.

He was planning on leaving the next day much to their confusion.

But he wanted to watch to see their training as well as to keep Cujo out of it.

"Didn't you say that when we were fighting La Magra?" Ray asked using his speed to dodge the attacks by Taskmaster.

"When I was fourteen I used to have a battle cry whenever I fought other Ghosts." Danny admitted sheepishly blocking a rocket from Skulker. "I kind of missed that and after that incident with Frost, I figured why not?"

"What was your battle cry?" Nyx asked curiously teleporting before Frost could use his speed to take her down.

"... I'm Going Ghost." Danny muttered causing Taz who was on the sidelines to snigger.

"Going Ghost?" Laura asked blocking a strike from Kimura.

"It started out as me telling my friends to cover me." Danny told them with a shake of his head. "But overtime I've grown fond of saying it whenever I got to fight as Phantom."

"It's pretty groovy." John said using his arm to hack back at MODOK who was attempting to hack him.

"Alright then, Talon and Forge Fastball Special!"

"Got it." Laura said as she jumped and landed on John's arm that shifted into some sort of gun that he just added.

"This is still insane." John commented as the gun powered up.

"Just fire." Laura said as John shot Laura forward with her claws out, tearing through the MODOK mech that fell down as it was deemed 'dead'.

"Our turn." Ray said as he and Nyx got ready with him forming the air compressed ball that he made during the fight against La Magra.

Using her Chaos Magic, Nyx powered up the ball as it spun fast allowing Ray to throw it at Frost causing it to implode on hitting him, taking him out of the fight.

"Chaos Orb wins again." Nyx said with a giggle.

"Why is it whenever you name something it has Chaos in it." Ray deadpanned earning a pout from Nyx.

"Because Chaos is awesome." Nyx said to him.

"It sounds better then what Danny calls our move." Laura said as Danny rolled his eyes.

"Come on, it's a classic name." Danny said with a laugh as he used an ecto sword to decapitate Skulker allowing the mech to fall over.

All that was left was Taskmaster and Kimura.

Danny and Laura decided to tag-team Kimura while John, Ray and Nyx went after Taskmaster.

"You seem to be working more on killing this one." Danny commented as Laura clawed at the arm leaving a small mark, but it showed she was injuring it.

"That's why I've decided for Kimura be one when you gave the choice." Laura said glaring at the face. "Thankfully, this one actually shuts up."

"So true." Danny said remembering how Kimura spoke when they first met and he hated her for it.

Using his cryo energy, Danny froze everything up to Kimura's neck allowing Laura to 'kill' her the same was as last time with the claws in between the eyes.

Despite it being three on one, John did a good job with having this Taskmaster react how the real one would because he was countering everything they've thrown at him, only hitting him with new moves.

But they finally managed to beat him when Nyx used her Chaos Magic to knock Taskmaster off his feet allowing for John to blast him with the arm cannon and having him slam into the wall, taking him out.

"Well that was quite the workout." Danny said with a grin as they were all panting. "Great job everyone."

"Yes, great job indeed." A familiar voice caused all of them to pause before they spun around to see Plasmius giving a slow clap.

"Plasmius!" Danny said his eyes flashing red as everyone got ready while Taz blinked at seeing this guy for the first time. "How did you find us?!"

"And how did you not set off our alarm?!" John asked in confusion.

"A little help from you." Plasmius said as he pressed a button causing Danny to be electrocuted by the tracker placed discretely on him. "As for your alarm, it was pitiful."

"Danny!" John shouted in worry as Ray zipped to Plasmius to grab the remote.

Turning intangible, Plasmius smirked as Ray shot through him but the boy did a wall jump expecting Plasmius to turn tangible only for him to blast Ray back with Ecto Energy.

"Calm yourselves, I only came to talk." Plasmius said as he stopped electrocuting Danny causing the teen to fall to one knee.

"You have a funny way of showing that." Laura said wanting to run him through with her claws.

"This is only insurance that you don't attack me while we talk." Plasmius said holding the remote as Ray was helped up by Taz. "Ah yes the new boy of your team."

"What do you want Plasmius?!" Danny asked pushing himself.

"He said you can help me." Bruce said showing himself and he was openly glaring at Plasmius for what he just did.

"No way, you're Bruce Banner." John said in shock at recognizing him. "I've read about your Gamma Radiation Theories and Nuclear Physics."

"You understood that?" Bruce asked in surprise as John gave a nod.

"What type of help do you need?" Taz asked with a glare not trusting the doctor.

"... How much do you know of the Hulk?" Bruce asked causing some eyes to widen.

"What about him?" Danny asked looking between the two.

"I'm the Hulk or at least I was." Bruce said surprising them further. "This guy here used some sort of weapon to separate us-."

"Was it a gauntlet with claws?" Danny interrupted earning a surprised look from Bruce as the Gamma Scientist gave a nod.

"Yes, that's what it was."

"I was merely testing it." Plasmius said hiding the real reason he used them.

"And your experiment caused the Hulk to go on a rampage." Bruce said angrily before looking back at the teens.

Bruce felt conflicted about involving teenagers, especially since one of them looked like a child, in an issue with the Hulk, but he didn't know who else to turn to.

If he tried looking for any other help the Military will take him in not believing that he wasn't the Hulk anymore.

"This guy said that you had a way of fusing us back together." Bruce said and Danny frowned.

"We do." Danny said surprising everyone but John who got what he was saying. "But it's not finished."

"Just tell me what to do." Ray said knowing how serious this was from the rumors he's heard about the Hulk. "I'll get it done quickly."

"Forge, you and Speed Demon get it done as quickly as you can, Doctor Banner you stay here to help." Danny ordered slipping into what Nyx called Leader Mode. "Talon you're with me in the Ghost Zone."

"What about me?!" Nyx asked annoyed at not being included.

"You might be healing but you're still injured from the fight against La Magra." Danny said not missing Plasmius's eyes widened at hearing that.

'_La Magra? That legend was real and Daniel fought him?_' Plasmius thought in shock before smirking. '_He never ceases to impress me._'

"That explains her, but why not me?" Taz asked walking up.

"I thought you were leaving today." Danny said in confusion.

"I was, but this is something you might need help with." Taz said flexing his claws and canines. "So count me in."

"Alright." Danny said before turning to Plasmius. "I don't trust you here so you are coming with us."

"One thing." Ray zoomed around Danny before finding the tracker. "Got it."

"Thanks." Danny said as Plasmius glared. "If you try anything that puts my team in danger, I will kill you."

"You can try." Plasmius said in a drawl.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Skulktech snarled as he shot his rockets at Hulk covering him in smoke.

It was a long fight with the Hulk taking down the army they brought so it was only the three of them left.

"That takes care of that." Skulktech snarked thinking it was over only for Hulk to lung out of the smoke and rip his arm off. "**GYAH!**"

Trying to back up so he could bring his blades out, Hulk grabbed him by the waist and ripped him in half causing Skulktech to scream in agony as Hulk tossed him to the side when Walker got behind Hulk and tried to subdue him by putting him in a choke hold.

Snarling, Hulk jumped into the air hitting the ceiling, knocking the air out of Walker before grabbing him and pile driving him into the ground making the guy cough up ectoplasm.

Raising his fist to finish Walker, a dark blade cut through Hulk's arm causing him to bellow in pain.

"What?" Fright Knight was on edge seeing this creature take Skulktech and Walker out like they were nothing. "Why aren't you facing your fear?!"

Turning as his wound from the sword healed up, Hulk roared and lunged at Fright Knight who was smart enough to retreat into the ground to dodge.

Landing on the ground, Hulk felt Fright Knight grab his feet and pull him into the ground up to his chest.

"That should hold you-." Fright Knight began only for Hulk to rip through the ground with chunks of it in his skin showing blood flowing from the wounds.

Fright Knight was too shocked to react as Hulk punched him through three walls with his helmet all dented and ectoplasm leaking out.

"**HULK STRONGEST THERE IS!**" Hulk roared only to hear what sounded like a Guitar and he turned for sound waves to blast him back.

"Is that so?" A blue skinned teenage Ghost girl with flaming blue hair, wearing a black sleeveless midriff and black pants.

Giving a roar at her, Hulk charged only for Ember McLain to change the dial on her Guitar and played a note making a pink ecto fist appear and slam into Hulk making him land on the ground.

"What's the matter Jumbo?" Ember taunted with a smirk. "Too tough on your ears?"

Hulk gritted his teeth at the insult as Ember changed the dial again.

"How about an encore?!" With that Ember slammed her hand on the string playing another note making a wave of energy fly at Hulk who calmly slammed his hands together making his own vibration, destroying it and making Ember fly back. "Oh so you do have some fight in you."

Running at her, Ember quickly dissipated in purple smoke and reappeared in the air flying on her guitar.

"You're all brawn, Jumbo." Ember said with a smirk as Hulk turned towards her. "Now I think it's time for the Finale!"

This time fire came out of the Guitar and Hulk jumped through it surprising Ember who went to swing her Guitar, but Hulk caught it and crushed it.

"**MY GUITAR!**" Ember's eyes flashed red only for Hulk to backhand her sending her flying into the wall, knocking her out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Danny frowned as they were in the Specter Speeder and Plasmius was 'kind' enough to give them the footage coming from his Empire and he saw how easily the Hulk took down some of his greatest enemies.

"Tell me something." Danny said as the Speeder was on auto-pilot and he turned the video off. "The Hulk is doing such a good job of destroying your Empire, why should I stop him?"

Plasmius glared but he had to applaud Danny's way of thinking.

He's gotten more ruthless over the years.

Seeing that he along with Talon and Taz were waiting for an answer, Plasmius chuckled as if Danny told a funny joke.

"Do you think the Hulk will stop at my Empire?" Plasmius asked with a smirk making Danny frown. "Sure you could choose to let him do this but how about when he goes after Dora or Frostbite?"

Seeing that he had Danny's full attention, Plasmius smirked.

"So you see, you need my Empire to stop the Hulk." Plasmius said before Danny's fist glowed.

"Because of a mess you caused." Danny said glaring at him. "This is just Pariah Dark all over again you fruitloop."

"Geez, I can see why you don't like this guy." Taz muttered to Talon who gave a nod.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Is that a dream catcher?" Bruce asked as he began helping John and Ray in the lab while Nyx was sitting on the table in annoyance.

"Danny say's that it's design to separate matter but it can also put them back together." John explained to Bruce. "It's not finished but with our resident Speedster here, we can get it done in no time."

"Except it's too small." Bruce interrupted earning wary looks from them.

"What?" Ray asked as Bruce looked at them.

"I'm guessing for it to work, both Hulk and I have to go in?" Bruce asked as they gave a nod. "Hulk won't even fit in there."

"So we make it bigger." Nyx answered not seeing the problem before John cursed.

"It's not just that Nyx, we have to redesign the whole thing for it to work and that could take hours." John said making Nyx's eyes widen at the problem.

"We don't have hours." Ray argued as he began using his speed to get some tools out. "We have to get this done as quickly as possible."

"That's too bogue, Ray." John said shaking his head. "You can't just rush it or we could end up making it worse then it already is."

"Great." Nyx muttered and Bruce looked at her in confusion.

"You alright?" Bruce asked since he was out of the loop on some of this stuff.

"Yes." Nyx answered quickly.

"She's annoyed that she's on the sidelines." Ray called out earning a look from Nyx.

"Shut it!" She shouted hurling a blast of chaos magic that Ray ducked with a chuckle.

"Alright then, maybe it's because Cujo left the base for a bit?" Ray suggested and Nyx shook her head.

"It's just... Why didn't my glyphs go off when Plasmius came?" Nyx asked causing them all to stop while Bruce just looked confused. "There was no interference from the wards, so how?"

"We'll look into it when we get past this situation." John promised her.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Dani landed on the ground in front of the Castle as the portal from Vlad's mansion closed behind her. "Dad?" She called looking around before she heard felt the ground shake as something landed behind her.

Spinning around, Dani gasped as the Hulk was behind her and he roared before lunging at her.

**To Be Continued...**

** Well it's been awhile since I've updated this story, am I right?**

** But anyways I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to the Endless Rage Arc as well as how things are going with the characters since the Power Play Arc.**

** The fight against the Hulk will all be in the Ghost Zone for the most part so the world won't find out about the Renegades yet.**

** And I bet you were surprised that I brought the Gray Hulk in, a shout-out to his original color in the comics.**

** I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, but I've also been working on some other stories including two brand new ones.**

** Plasmid Persona: A Bioshock and Persona 4 crossover with a teenage Jack Ryan who arrives in Inaba right after the mess in Rapture.**

** Harry Potter and the Creepypasta Family: A story about the Boy who lived becoming a Serial Killer and joining the legends of the Creepypasta, should be an interesting read.**

** I've also been going over the Renegade's chapter and I made some corrections and small changes to them, I'll be uploading them a little bit later.**

** Alright, it's Review Time!**

** TheWhiteTitan: So true with it not being a good thing for the Renegades, but it is always awesome to have him appear.**

** Scheffelman: Probably after the Endless Rage Arc.**

** JP-Rider: Eventually she may defect from Vlad but it won't be for awhile and sure to your PM question.**

** DragonSword35d: Haha, how did you know I had that planned?**

** Shugokage: Thanks and hopefully you enjoyed this one as well.**

** Darkromdemon: Sorry for the wait and hopefully you liked this one.**

** Coldblue: Thanks, it was hard to decide how everyone would react in the aftermath because typing a realistic psychologic reaction is tough, especially keeping up with it. I'm happy you liked how Dani was in the last chapter, and the incident with the Hulk forced Vlad to reveal his tracer a bit sooner then planned. Yeah, I figured it was a great time to bring Cujo in and I figured since he was a Ghost Dog he would occassionally disappear like in this chapter to do his own thing. I would honestly be surprised if you knew anything about Shift in the Ultimates since he's one of the OC's that will appear soon. Thanks, I was worried I didn't type Bruce Banner well because that was the first time I've typed him.**

** Now for your questions. 1) Eventually yes they will. 2) Maaaaayyyyyyybbeeeeee. 3) Yes he will once this is done with. 4) They will after Danny uses it in the fight against the Hulk. 5) Now that is an awesome image. 6) He will to try and make peace between the Vampires and the Renegades. 7) Of course he has. 8) When they find out the dangers of using the Ecto Suit they will know and try to avoid having something like that happen again. 9) Yes it will, but it won't beat the Hulk, just last longer. 10) Yes and yes. 11) Probably after the Reality Gauntlet incident. 12) Janet will appear before, but Hellraiser will appear in Season 2, or earlier if I can make it work. 13) They'll be wary of him, but on good terms because of how it happened. 14) After the Endless Rage Arc. 15) I'm thinking that during the fight, both an armored Danny and the Hulk go through a natural portal and end up in a desert and Shield see's them on their cameras and when that happens, they all will be surprised that something like this began without them knowing about it. 16) He will be intrigued by how far Danny and his team came as well as confident with the information he will gather with this small team-up turning his miscalculation into a good advantage. 17) Good idea for their future weapons, I'll take them into consideration.**

** DannyPhantom619: Don't know about that one and considering you're an Ember fan I hope you liked her cameo in this chapter, she will have a bigger appearance in later chapters.**

** Taz-the-monster: Thank you for both of them.**

** KuriMaster13: Yup and hopefully you liked this update.**

** NightMaster000: Thanks, I figured due to Nyx's age she would show a lot of vulnerability due to what happened with nearly being sacrificed, no one would escape that without some psychological trauma. Cujo will stick around after coming back in the next chapter and both he and Ying will have some... Problems but they'll get along for Nyx. I was planning on bringing Lockhead in for the X-Men because I thought that Dragon was cool. I figured for the Ultimates why not have the possible members be the most badass anti-heroes I can find? I needed a reason for the Ultimates to form and figured why not for Roman from the Kree? Don't know if I'll bring the Guardians in yet or not. Well it was originally planned for much later, but I figured Vlad's miscalculation with the Hulk would make him reveal it sooner in order to ensure they don't attack him. Just small things to show Forge's past before his Loyalty Mission with Taz's coming up soon. The story with Taz's father was planned for quite awhile and you'll see what his choice will be soon. Lou Chan's meeting with Osborn? Probably more. He'll use it to his advantage eventually. I'm sticking with the comics first because in this story the Hulk has only been around for nearly two years and has only been out when being attacked so it's understandable that he's not like the EMH version... Yet that is. Reality Gauntlet will happen after the Endless Rage Arc.**

** Inviso-Al: You'll see. The Hulk and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.**

** PhantomWorks-Stories Division: I took the Ultimate Dark Knight off because I was getting nowhere with it and thanks, I'm happy that this story is a good reimagining of the characters.**

** Matt: Actually it's been planned ever since I got his character PM'd to me after typing the first chapter to this story.**

** VibrantPeace: Thanks, I'm happy you like two of the OC's I've shown so far. Actually the Townsville part was a reference to my Spider-Man Z story considering it was a conversation between two beings who can see across dimensions. Well I update whenever I can on this story but I also have other stories I try to focus on at the same time.**

** Harpy81: Yes there will be.**

** Marco2o: Thanks.**

** Manblast10: I'm happy to hear that.**

** Phantom Fan: Yes Ghost Rider will have the Motorcycle and yes Phantom will end up using the Ecto Skeleton on the Hulk.**

** Guest20: I may do that, thank you but Laura asking Danny out won't happen yet because she wants to get her thoughts sorted out first.**

** Werewolfboy: Maybe... I don't know if I'll do that or not.**

** BlackRoseFire: Thanks and hopefully you enjoyed this update.**


	29. Chapter 28: Endless Rage Part 2

_**Chapter 28: Endless Rage Part 2**_

Dani flew off as quickly as she could with the Hulk right behind her.

'_W-What is that thing?!_' Dani thought as she flew into the room seeing her Dad's allies on the ground beaten badly. '_D-Did it do this?_'

"Hulk smash little girl!" Hulk roared raising his fist to slam into Dani who flew out of reach into the air.

"Get back!" Dani ordered firing an ecto blast at the Grey Goliath before her hand started to drip ectoplasm. '_Oh no, I can't keep using my powers for long._'

Turning, Dani hightailed it as the Hulk's hand slammed right where she was.

She had to hide.

Dad won't let her die.

He won't.

Turning around, Dani was surprised to see that the Hulk wasn't following her.

"Where did he-?" Rounding the corner, Dani came to a stop as the Hulk grabbed her causing her to scream.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom cracked his knuckles as the Specter Speeder arrived at Plasmius Keep and all four of the passengers came off to see it practically in shambles with Plasmius glaring at the mess.

"You're on your own with cleaning this up." Phantom quipped with a smirk.

"Ah yes, I see you still retain your witty banter." Plasmius mocked.

"Only to piss you off." Phantom returned before looking serious. "How strong would you say this guy is?"

"He punched me halfway across the Ghost Zone." Plasmius answered making Phantom's eyes widened.

He knew how hard that was from attempting to do so himself at one point.

The fact that this Hulk did so and succeeded told a lot about his strength.

Talon stopped and sniffed the air. "Phantom, your scent is here." She said making Phantom blink in confusion.

"Well I am standing right here." Phantom said although he had a feeling that Talon meant something else.

Taz took a sniff. "No, she's right." He said giving Plasmius a suspicious look. "And it's from before we arrived."

Phantom looked confused. "Why would-." A scream sounded the air catching their attention. "Worry about it later!" Phantom ordered as they took off with Plasmius behind them. "You get up front fruitloop, I want you where I can see you!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray was speed-reading the blueprint to the Fenton Catcher with Bruce as John was drawing a new one as quickly as he could with his technopathic powers seeing rooms for improvement.

'_Focus._' John told himself.

He could worry about improvements later.

Bruce was impressed with the blueprint, it was advanced for its age. "Who designed these?" He asked curiously.

"Danny did." Ray answered surprising Bruce. "Well the original designs were his parents, but he redid them and worked on adding onto it for awhile."

Speeding over, Ray began to take apart the Fenton Catcher as he put specific parts in a certain place.

Nyx teleported back into the room. "I rechecked the Wards and they're still up." She said to John as he began to study the pieces that Ray brought him to learn more about them in order to make the Fenton Catcher bigger. "No tampering, and no way anyone could sneak in."

"But Plasmius did." John reminded her as Nyx tugged on her own hair in frustration.

"I know and it's driving me crazy!" Nyx complained. "The only other person I could think of that could sneak their way in would be Dad, but that's it."

Ray frowned as he thought of a possibility. "Are the wards around the Ghost Portal as well?" He asked.

Nyx opened her mouth to answer only to fall silent. "By the all-father that's how." She muttered in annoyance. "I am so putting a ward around that machine."

"... Just make sure it doesn't cut the power to the base." John said to her using a drill to help Ray with the bigger Fenton Catcher. "Otherwise we would be right back to square one.".

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Let go of me!" Dani struggled as the Hulk began to squeeze her tighter causing her to cry out in pain.

"Smash little girl." Hulk said in a dangerous tone as he applied more pressure and Dani's body felt like it was breaking before an ecto blast came out of nowhere slamming into Hulk's face causing him to let go of Dani to rub his eyes.

Phantom stared as he caught Dani who looked at him in surprise not expecting to see him..

He felt like he was looking in a mirror because this girl had his hair color, his eyes and the clothes she was wearing reminded him of his old Hazmat Suit.

"Plasmius." Phantom said in a low tone. "Who is she?"

On hearing that name, Dani looked over to see Plasmius. "Daddy!" She said flying out of a now shocked Phantom's arms towards him.

"Wait, what?!" Taz asked not expecting that as Talon was quiet.

The scent on Dani matched Phantom.

Just like how her and Wolverine's scent matched.

'_Is she-?_' Talon thought before a snarl caught their attention.

"**RRRRR AAAGGGHHH**!" Hulk roared causing all of them to tense.

"We're going to have a long talk about this after he's out cold." Phantom said to Plasmius before turning his attention to the Grey Goliath. "Renegades Strike him down!"

_Snikt._

Talon ran forward with her claws out as Hulk went to slam her into the ground only for her to jump over, slashing his shoulder blade causing blood to fly.

Giving a roar of pain, Hulk was side blinded by a strike from Taz who dug his claws into Hulks arm as he jumped off to avoid a back hand.

Powering up an ecto blast, Phantom launched it causing Hulk to clap his hands sending the three Renegade members flying back as Plasmius grabbed Dani.

"You need to go home." Plasmius said sternly to her. '_If she is killed all of my research would be lost._'

Dani looked a bit put off before hearing the Hulk's roars as she gave him a hug. "Just come back safely." She said not wanting to be near the Hulk at any moment.

"I will." Plasmius patted her head, but he was smirking as she flew off.

Phantom however frowned on seeing that scene.

He had a theory on what Plasmius did and if he was right then he is worried on what he's done to her so far.

But right now they had bigger concerns.

"**GRAH!**" Hulk cried out as Talon slashed her claws across his chest twice before jumping back to avoid a punch to the ground that created another crater in time for Taz to run forward kicking him in the gut as he twisted around, clawing the side of the Hulk's face.

Having enough the Hulk grabbed Taz and slammed him right into the wall before giving him a punch as the wall collapsed on the half-werewolf.

"**TAZ!**" Phantom shouted before firing icicles at the Hulk impaling him but they didn't slow Hulk down as he came at him and Talon.

Getting into a stance, both of the Renegade members jumped out of a pile driver as Talons foot claw came out slashing Hulk's arm as Phantom made an ice sword slashing the other arm.

That was when they noticed that he was healing faster than Talon could.

"Now I see how annoying that is." Talon muttered and while normally Phantom would point out that she just made a joke he felt like it wasn't the right place or time to do so.

Instead he turned intangible as Hulk came for a swipe only to be caught off guard as Hulk slammed him into a wall cancelling his intangibility out.

"What the hell?" Phantom muttered shaking his head to clear it as Taz came back despite the blood trailing from his mouth.

"Oh did I forget to mention that?" Plasmius asked in a bored tone as Phantom glared.

"I don't see you helping."

"That's where you're wrong." Plasmius said with a smirk before Phantom turned to see two duplicates helping his team. "How long has it been since we teamed up last?"

"Not long enough." Phantom muttered in annoyance as his hands began to glow blue. "Taz, Talon get out of the way."

Seeing the glow, Talon and Taz did so as Phantom shot a blast of Cryo Energy at the Hulk causing him to freeze. "That should do it."

"You sure?" Taz asked looking wary.

"I can make the ice as durable as I want." Danny said to him. "And I made it unbreakable, not even Talon's claws can chip through it, trust me he won't be getting out-."

A cracking noise caused him to look to see Hulk's eyes looking right at him in rage as small cracks began appearing.

"You were saying?" Plasmius asked hiding his surprise.

Ghost Ice was one of the strongest substances in the world due to their ability to make it indestructible.

The ice around Hulk's head broke as he snarled with more cracks appearing.

"Shit." Phantom cursed as he used his ecto energy to move Talon and Taz back right as the ice exploded before Hulk punched him right into the wall causing Phantom to cough up ectoplasm.

He didn't get a chance to recover as Hulk was on him repeatedly punching him as he was on the ground.

"**PHANTOM!**" Talon ran forward with her claws as she jumped on Hulk's back driving them into his shoulder blades causing Hulk to forget about the teen he was wailing on. "Taz check on him."

"On it." Taz said running towards Phantom who was barely breathing as ectoplasm covered half of his face at this point as the rings changed him back to normal.

As Hulk twisted to try and get Talon off, Plasmius came in with a pyro sword and stabbed right where he was sure his heart was only to have Hulk grab his arms and squeeze causing a loud crack to fill the air.

Plasmius screamed in agony as his arm broke before Hulk kicked him right through the ceiling as Talon dug her claws deeper.

Tired of this, Hulk jumped back slamming Talon into the wall as she dropped off from not being able to hold on before Hulk grabbed her.

Taz looked over only to look sick as Hulk tore Talon in half throwing her bottom half down the hallway as Talon screamed in pain.

'_S-Shit._' Taz thought as Hulk turned to him causing him to take a step back.

Unlike the other two he didn't have a strong healing factor, hell he was still healing from the last hit.

And he just saw Hulk take those two down easily.

Hulk roared and came at Taz who cursed and ran with the Grey Goliath chasing him.

'_Come on, I need a plan here._' Taz thought before flexing his claws as he jumped and climbed the wall, barely avoiding a punch. '_I hope this works._'

Jumping off, Taz tore the Hulk's throat right open and smirked. "Hah take that-." His gloat died as he saw the tear healing. "Oh that's bullshi-."

_POW._

Taz was cut off and sent flying through the wall, this time he stayed down as the Hulk roared before he left the castle seeing the rest of the Ghost Zone.

A few seconds after he left, Talon's upper body began moving despite the massive blood loss as she used her claws to push herself. "He threw my fucking legs." She muttered in annoyance still feeling the agonizing pain of what happened with each movement.

In all her years of being alive she has never been injured like this before.

"Just keep moving." Talon muttered finally reaching her legs.

She knew she was going to feel more pain due to having to put the bones back in the right socket for them to heal as she braced herself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Ray was running all around the lab getting the right parts as John told him what to get while Nyx was trying to help.

But honestly Nyx was out of her depth when it came to technology.

Bruce on the other hand was trying to understand how this Fenton Catcher could fuse him and Hulk back together.

"So what you're saying is that it can separate and fuse things together?" Bruce asked intrigued by it as Ray zoomed by him, coming to a stop for a quick water break.

"That's what Danny said." Ray said with a nod. "Although I have yet to see it work."

"It will work." John said to him. "It has to."

Nyx sat on a table feeling useless.

'_This could be the biggest fight they're in and I'm benched because of what happened with La Magra._' Nyx thought with a frown. '_I can't just stay here and hope they come back when this is ready, but there's no way they'll let me come._'

Hearing the Ghost Portal turn on, Nyx turned only to gasp when a bloodied Laura with tears in her uniform came in with an injured Danny and Taz while Vlad was out cold in his human form in the Speeder.

"A little help." Talon muttered still feeling phantom pains.

"What happened?" Ray asked in worry zooming over to help.

"How bad were the injuries." Bruce asked knowing how the Hulk was.

"He tore me in half." Talon said as everyone suddenly knew how she got the tears in her uniform. "Literally."

"That's boge." John said looking extremely disturbed on hearing that.

"Try moving to get my legs that were thrown down the hallway." Talon muttered. "Took me forever to reach them."

"Did you set them in the right place?" Bruce asked in worry.

"I think so." Talon muttered before coughing as she tasted iron under her helmet.

"Let me check." Bruce said as he and Nyx helped Laura sit down while Ray and John got Danny and Taz to the medical room.

They 'conveniently' forgot about Plasmius due to how worried they were.

Bruce had a grim look. "Your bones are healed wrong." He said to Talon who took her helmet off to show that she was coughing up blood. "We're going to have to dislocate them again to fix them."

"Oh that has to suck." Nyx said shuddering at the mental image.

Talon barely blinked. "Do it."

Bruce looked surprised at hearing that, not expecting anyone, let alone a teenager to be ready for something like that before he shook his head. "Your bones are adamantium right?" He asked remembering the claws. "Like Logans?"

On hearing Logan's name, Talon looked at him in surprise as Nyx asked. "You know Wolverine?"

"He and Hulk are sparring buddies." Bruce commented dryly remembering the encounters that they had. "Anyways, I'm not strong enough to dislocate your limbs, hell from the damage you should be in agonizing pain, not able to move."

"Pain doesn't do much to me." Talon muttered as Bruce caught that.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Oh man, Taz is injured badly." Ray said using his speed to try and patch the half-werewolf up while John hooked Danny up to an IV they had put in there with bags of ectoplasm that Danny stored for situations where he would be injured.

"Let me see." John said coming over as his arm scanned Taz and the list of injuries came up. "Jeepers, this is a lot of internal bleeding."

"Will he be alright?" Ray asked in shock. "I can run him to the nearest Hospital if we need to."

John shook his head. "No need, he does have a small healing factor, just not as fast as yours or Laura's." He said to the speedster. "But he'll be out for quite a bit."

A cough caused them to turn to see Danny sitting up crying out in pain as Ray zoomed over to him.

"Whoa there, you're injured." Ray said trying to push Danny back down.

"How did I-?" Danny began only to see Taz. "No."

"He's alive." John reassured him. "Talon brought you and Taz back, Bruce and Nyx are helping her with her injuries."

"Injuries?" Danny asked in shock holding his side. "I thought that Laura could heal fast."

"Apparently, her bones healed wrong when she put herself back together." Ray said looking sick just thinking about it.

"Put her back together-." Danny's eyes widened before they narrowed and he unhooked the IV.

"You need to rest." John said as he tried to stop Danny who pushed himself off the medical bed, grabbing the side for support.

"I'm fine." Danny said his eyes shining red in anger unknowingly emitting a cold air. "Where's Talon, Nyx and Banner?"

"They're still in the room where the Fenton Catcher is." Ray answered feeling the cold chill going down his spine as he subconsciously backed up.

Danny gave a nod as he limped out of the room and as soon as he left the cold chill disappeared.

"... You felt that too, right?" John asked to be sure as Ray gave a cautious nod. "Good I thought I lost it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bruce, Talon and Nyx were surprised as Danny stumbled into the lab. "You're up already?" Bruce asked in shock as Danny gave a nod before turning to see Vlad still unconscious.

"Hold that thought." Danny said before walking and kicking Vlad's face causing him to wake up in pain. "Get up fruitloop."

"Was that necessary?!" Vlad asked in anger as he held his arm before he knew he twisted it to get it back at the right angle, wincing at the pain.

"Necessary, no." Danny admitted with a smirk. "Satisfying, yes."

Then he walked over to Bruce. "Anything I can do to help?"

"We need to dislocate her waist and put it back in correctly." Bruce said as Danny grimaced on hearing that. "It should take at least half a minute to do so, but it will be hard to know it was done correctly without any X-Rays."

Danny looked from him to Talon who gave a nod. "Just get it done with."

"Nyx go check if Ray and John need any help with Taz." Danny said not wanting her to be present for something like this.

Nyx opened her mouth to say she wanted to help but Danny looked at her and what she was going to say died before she gave a nod.

As she left, Danny placed his hands on Talon's waist. "You ready?" He asked looking her in the eyes.

Talon gave a nod as Bruce backed up while Vlad watched with impatience.

"On three." Danny said tensing as Talon closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "One-." He quickly dislocated her hip causing Talon to cry out in shock.

Bruce quickly helped determined where what went where before Danny finished and Talon felt her healing factor fixing everything.

"Better?" Bruce asked to make sure as Talon gave a nod.

"Much." Talon said as Danny grinned before they both realized his hands were still on her waist.

Eyes widening, Danny quickly let go looking a bit red, something that Vlad was quick to notice as he smirked.

'Looks like I have some new information after all.' Vlad thought to himself before hiding the smirk as Danny turned to him with a glare.

"We still need to talk about who that was." Danny said and Vlad knew exactly what he was getting at.

"Oh Danielle?" Vlad asked in a mocking tone as Danny's glare darkened. "I'm afraid it isn't any of your business."

"Like hell it's not." Danny said clenching his fist on hearing that.

Vlad chuckled. "Rich, while you're here 'interrogating' me the Hulk is still in the Ghost Zone."

Danny frowned knowing he was right.

Turning away, Danny saw the unfinished Fenton Catcher and he could tell that Ray and John still needed time.

Coming to a decision, Danny turned and left the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"John. Ray." Danny said entering the medical room. "You guys get back to the Fenton Catcher. Nyx you stay with Taz."

"What about you?" John asked a little wary.

"I have something to take care of." Danny said leaving them as he went to his room where he uncovered the Ecto Suit Mark II.

'It's still unfinished but it's the best hope we have.' Danny thought as he began to put it on.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hulk landed in a land filled with snow as he looked around hoping for something to smash.

Giving a roar, Hulk was caught off guard as some energy slammed into him.

"You are in the Far Frozen Territory, state your business." Hulk turned to see a group of Yeti-Like creatures. "Do so now or we will use force."

Hulk merely smirked at the threat.

**To Be Continued…**

**Sorry for the wait but hopefully this chapter more than made up for it with Phantom, Plasmius, Talon and Taz taking on the Hulk… To bad it didn't go their way.**

**Oh and I know I'm going to get someone to say that what happened to Talon should be impossible due to Adamantium being unbreakable.**

**Yes it is unbreakable, but they are still bones and could be dislocated, plus Ultimate Hulk did the same thing to Ultimate Wolverine… Only difference he threw the legs up a mountain instead of down the hallway.**

**Oh and Taz will be out for the rest of the Arc because as cool as his powers were his healing factor is weak compared to Ray's, Lauras and Danny's.**

**One more thing, sorry for disappointing some people who wanted to see Danny blow up on Plasmius about Dani, but I figured that with what's going on he would wait to do so at this moment.**

**Oh and I bet you are excited to see the rematch but with Danny in the Ecto Suit this time, right?**

**Alright now it is time for reviews.**

**KuriMaster13: Sorry but she won't realize it for a bit and yes you are correct in those gauntlets only causing trouble.**

**Spiderman1fan: Hopefully this was something you enjoyed with the fight.**

**Darkromdemon: So true but first they have to get Bruce and Hulk back together before they gain that ally.**

**JP-Rider: Once the Hulk is back with Bruce, Danny will have more time to think about what happened about Danielle.**

**Richard1081: Honestly I can't see Bruce staying with them, especially after this incident but he will keep in touch.**

**TheWhiteTitan: I know, typing that was one of my favorite parts because it was the Hulk doing that to Vlad. Hope you liked how violent the fight got.**

**Ciestess84: Yup, I figured it would work for this story if the gauntlets did that as well.**

**Nightmaster000: Agreed on Vlad's arrogance being his weakness, pride does that to people doesn't it? I don't think there is a word for how bad it is on what happened with Hulk not having Bruce to reel him in. Amen to that, typing the fight between the Ghoul Empire and the Hulk was satisfying. I suppose so because it's a subconscious desire for Danny to be his son while consciously he knows he has to get rid of Danny at some point for his Empire to be in full control. Thanks, I'm happy that the battle cry is so well received so far. Working together yes they will and I hope you liked the explanation on the loophole of the glyphs due to the Ghost Portal. I may have the Renegades revealed to the world in this Arc. Oh Tony will be shocked and impressed even a bit jealous if he sees the Ecto Suit. Yes they will be bigger targets and as for Technus, well when Vlad combined Skulker and him he basically got rid of Technus personality due to that, not to say that Technus won't return, but do you honestly see Vlad allowing someone who shouts out his own plan to be a part of the Skulktech design?**

**Guest20: It's no problem, it is a cool idea oh and maybe to Danny losing a dare and asking Laura out, it will be awhile before they get together if they do because I plan on making his love life complicated.**

**Coldblue: Haha thanks, I figured bringing in Grey Hulk (From the comics, not Joe Fixit from the Incredible Hulk Cartoon), would be a great twist. Yeah, sorry about not showing the training as much as I could've I'll have to work on that in the future. Thanks and sorry for leaving this story on that cliffhanger for three months. SHIELD won't detect the fight in the Ghost Zone, but they will if it gets taken to the Human world. Thanks, it was hard to type the fight because I knew each one of them wouldn't last long against the Hulk, sure they're strong in their own ways but the Hulk is in a whole other league. Hopefully Amity's Dark Phantom is doing better with the attention I gave it during the three months along with my other stories. I'll try to make the rest of the Endless Rage Arc chapters longer, but it won't be easy let me tell you that much.**

**Now for your Questions. 1) Possibly both. 2) No, it was actually simple. They just didn't put a ward on the Ghost Zone portal due to only using it to draw power. 3) Season 2. 4) I'll vary between them. 5) Respect them because I think it would be in his character to do so after the fights. 6) Possibly. 7) Oh she ran while firing Ecto Beams in fear. 8) Possibly in part 3 or 4. 9) If the fight hits the Human World then yes. 10) Actually due to Ray's speed and Forge's technopathic powers they can build it in time with everyone helping. 11) Eventually yes. 12) The Government will try to cover it up but there will be some footage that gets leaked out. 13) Definately. 14) I'm thinking it will be after the fight with Freakshow which will be after the Endless Rage Arc. 15) They won't get much time due to the incident with Freakshow going to happen in four days, I think I'll have Ray make a comment about how ridiculous the situations they've been getting into were at that point. 16) I haven't read that in awhile, the last time I checked it he introduced the Punisher for the first time (Long time since I checked the story). 17) I have a bit of the first chapter typed but don't expect it for a long time. 18) No, honestly I think Vlad would tell her to get out of there to avoid losing all his 'hard work'. But yes Danny would've if it came down to it. 19) That will come a bit later.**

**Matt: Talon is X-23.**

**Phantom Fan: Haha thanks and I'm happy you like this story so well, yes I can tell you've been playing Mass Effect due to how you typed that. Good call on Laura carrying the explosives, I'll have to take that into consideration. Sorry I never watched W.I.T.C.H before so I'll have to say no to doing that challenge. Doesn't mean I might not take take it up in the future but it won't be for awhile if I do. As for your compliment, thanks but I don't think I'm that good of a writer, there are plenty that are better than me like Straight Elf and Herr Wozzeck.**

**Morpheus Eleynar: Thanks, honestly I'm surprised I got this far with how much I had planned for this story and I'm happy that so far I'm integrating the Marvel Universe at a good pace.**

**Guest21: No it's not Majoras Mask, the design was based off of it, I forgot to clarify that, sorry. And I don't know much about Steven Universe due to making a point not to watch most of the modern cartoons after seeing seeing one episode of Uncle Grandpa. (I like the old ones like Cow and Chicken, Looney Tunes, Johnny Bravo and Dexter's Laboratory compared to the newer ones).**

**DannyPhantom619: Thanks, happy you enjoyed that chapter. Hmm, Danny dressed as Kirito at one point? Interesting. Dani won't join for a bit, sorry.**

**Shugokage: Thanks.**

**TheFoolishDreamer: Aw shucks you're making my blush. Thanks for that, it was a lot of work to work in as much as I have done and I can only hope that I keep it up from beginning to end and as for the Justice League, that's actually my Ghost of the League story where Dan is the main character. I figured it would be interesting to have that Dan meet this Danny making things awkward and dramatic for both sides.**

**Werewolfboy: Oh wait until Asteroid M and his time to shine on either before or after that.**

**Diablo: Agreed.**

**Hollowwind: Thanks and sorry for the wait.**

**Guest22: I'll have him use that the next time they fight if you don't mind.**

**Richard1081: Huh now that's a good question.**

**Eeveefan13: I'll look into them.**

**Oh and should I do a side story to this? I mean a series of one shots on random stuff that happens in-between the chapters to better explore and develop the characters considering there were quite a few openings on stuff I could've done in the story at certain points?**

**Alright, Spidey is signing out.**


	30. Chapter 29: Endless Rage Part 3

_**Chapter 29: Endless Rage Part 3**_

A lot of Yeti's in the Far Frozen were on the ground, beaten badly as roars shook the area.

Grey Hulk wasted no time in slamming two more to the ground causing them to cry out in pain.

"Hold him off." A Yeti ordered. "Reinforcements should be here soon."

"He's too strong." Another Yeti tried to say only for Hulk to grab him and slam him against a wall of Yeti's coming at him before sending him flying with a kick.

"Hulk smash you." Hulk snarled only to cry out in pain as something blurred by, slashing his back.

Turning, Hulk glared as Wulf flexed his claws.

"Get preta forigotan, Gigante. (Get ready to be taken down, Giant.)" Wulf warned in anger at the being for attacking his friends.

Giving a snarl, Hulk lunged at him only for a blast of Cryo energy to slam him back.

"We'll take him together." Frostbite said making two blades of ice. "Ready?"

Wulf gave a nod as Hulk slowly pushed himself up in anger.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Systems, online." Danny whispered as he had the suit on placing the helmet over his head as the HUD came up.

The inside of the suit lit up green as the screen popped up showing the outside as Danny walked out of his room with audible footsteps.

'_At least it's easier to move._' Danny thought with a smirk.

But he has to end this fight quickly because he has two risks in this fight.

Either the Hulk tears the armor apart.

Or the sheer power from the suit will kill him.

Luckily walking and flying doesn't affect it.

"Danny?" Laura had a surprised look as the Ghost Boy entered the room wearing the armor. "What is that?"

Vlad laughed with a smirk. "Well, well you recreated the Ecto Suit." He said recognizing it. "Smart move."

"Shut it Fruitloop." Danny said glaring at him before looking at Laura. "Where's Dr. Banner?"

"Checking on Taz." Laura answered seeing what he was doing. "You're going back in there?"

"I have to, John and Ray need all the time they can get." Danny said to her. "And I can't let Hulk destroy anymore of the Ghost Zone."

"Then what are we waiting for-?" Laura went to get up only for Danny to shake his head.

"You are staying here."

"What?" Laura growled at the audacity of hearing that.

"Laura, you were torn in half." Danny said incredulously. "Even with a healing factor you need to heal."

"You expect all of us to let you go alone?!" Laura asked glaring at him for even thinking about that.

"I'll be fine." Danny said deciding not to tell her or the others about the dangers of this suit… Yet. "I also need you here to keep an eye on Fruitloop here."

Vlad raised an eyebrow. "I would've thought you would take me with you to avoid leaving me here."

"No, I want you to stay here so that when I get back we talk about Danielle." Danny said with a glare before he smirked. "Plus you'll just get in my way."

Vlad returned the glare for that barb, but he knew that it would be true as long as Danny was wearing that suit.

'_I wonder._' Vlad thought as he remembered something. '_Did he fix the issue with the suit?_'

Deciding to keep that ace up his sleeve, Vlad kept quiet as Danny turned on the Ghost Portal.

"Tell the others I'll be back soon." Danny said to Laura as he went in with the portal closing behind him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Landing on the ground inside the Ghost Zone, Phantom looked around to make sure Hulk wasn't around before he began flying.

'_Find him and take him down quickly._' Phantom thought with a determined look. '_I can do that-._'

Phantom came to a stop as various Ghosts flew past him in a hurry.

"Huh? Wait."

Phantom grabbed a random one.

"What's going on?"

"Monster destroying Zone." It shouted in fear. "Every spirit for themselves."

With that it managed to wiggle out of Phantom's grasp before taking off.

Frowning in anger, Phantom took off towards where they were escaping from.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Wulf and Frostbite both have managed to hold their own against the Hulk for quite awhile with the Cryo Energy slowing Hulk down a bit as well as Wulf's teleportation, but they were getting tired as Hulk seemed to be getting more energy.

"Tiu ne estas bona Frostbite. (This isn't good Frostbite.)" Wulf said as Hulk was slowly breaking out of another ice block. "Ĉu vi havas planon? (Do you have a plan?)"

"I sent word to Princess Dora's Domain." Frostbite told him. "We just have to hold out long enough for her to get here-."

He was cut off as Hulk broke out and grabbed Frostbite by his iced arm before squeezing as it shattered much to the Yeti's agony.

As he cried out, Wulf had enough as he lunged at Hulk, his fur turning sharp.

Hulk bellowed in pain as the tackle that Wulf did caused many cuts to appear in his chest and throat before he grabbed Wulf, despite the cuts appearing in his hand now and began applying pressure around his throat.

Wulf howled in pain.

He didn't need to breathe, but the pressure that the Hulk was building up was slowly causing agony.

A blue tail smacked Hulk back as Dora landed on the ground in her Dragon Form.

"I apologize for my tardiness." Dora said glaring at the Hulk as Frostbite pushed himself up with his only arm and Wulf massaged his throat.

"It is fine." Frostbite said to the Princess. "Better late than never."

After Dora took over her Kingdom, she and Frostbite made a peace treaty with each other to be allies in any events, mostly to help Phantom for whenever Plasmius makes his move.

But this was bigger then Plasmius.

"Jeepers, what is that thing?!" Sydney asked flying in behind Dora with wide eyes.

"I do not know, but it nearly decimated my tribe." Frostbite snarled before wincing as he began making a new iced arm.

"My army is here to help." Dora said as many of her knights came causing Hulk to sneer. "Together we shall win this."

"Dragon talk too much." Hulk said surprising them. "Hulk rip head off."

Dora frowned at the challenge. "You can try." She said breathing fire right at the Hulk.

Ripping a part of the ground up, Hulk tossed it through the flames causing Dora to take to the air while the others dove out of the way before Hulk jumped up and managed to tackle Dora, landing on her back.

"Get off." Dora spun around, attempting to throw Hulk off only for her eyes to widen as Hulk grabbed one of the wings. "You wouldn't-."

Hulk roared and ripped the wing off causing Dora to scream in pain.

On seeing that, Sydney came in with his Ink Pen as he turned the ink into a sword to stab Hulk in the gut but all he accomplished was pissing him off as Hulk jumped off the injured Dora, the jump being enough force to slam her into the ground as he grabbed Sydney and tackled him through a rock causing him to drop his Ink Pen.

"Nerdy Boy attack Hulk?" Hulk rasped out as he went to rip his head off only for Dora's army to come in and attack him, causing Hulk to drop Sydney.

"For the Queen." One of the Knights commanded as Hulk had enough and slammed his fists on the ground causing a crack to appear as the entire place trembled with rocks shooting into the air.

Rearing his fist back, Hulk punched one of the rocks, sending shards flying at the Knights impaling them causing Ectoplasm to fly everywhere.

Dora, Wulf, Frostbite and Sydney could only stare as Hulk managed to decimate an entire army in a matter of seconds as he stomped towards them.

"**HEY!**" A voice called out as a huge green ectoblast slammed into Hulk sending him flying, before Phantom landed on the ground. "Get the fuck away from my friends."

"Great One!" Frostbite called out recognizing him. "Be careful of this one."

"I already know." Phantom called out. "I'll try to get the Hulk away from you guys."

"Wait, you know that creep?" Sydney asked as he flew over to check on Dora who was still in her Dragon Form.

"Let's just say that Plasmius let his arrogance get ahead of him again." Phantom said causing them to get it as Wulf snarled.

"Devus jam konata li havis manon en tiu. (Should've known he had a hand in this.)"

Hulk roared as he got up glaring at Phantom. "Metal Man hurt Hulk?" He asked in annoyance.

"I don't care anymore." Phantom said as Hulk ran at him. "You might be the victim in this but you hurt my friends, my team… My Family."

Clenching his fist as ecto energy surrounded his fist in, shining with sheer power, Phantom let out a punch that sent Hulk flying.

"I'm going to take you down, no matter what." Phantom vowed as he flew at Hulk slamming into him, flying away from the Far Frozen before Hulk managed to get a grip on him and went for a punch. "Not this time."

Phantom blocked the punch and head-butted Hulk causing him to shake his head.

Then letting his hand glow, Phantom blasted him into the abyss of the Zone with Ecto Energy as Hulk slammed into the ground, blood pouring off the burn marks Phantom caused.

Glaring in hatred, Hulk jumped up to tackle Phantom who became a blur as the suit increased his speed and zoomed around the Hulk creating an ecto sword, stabbing him in the shoulder as he ripped the blade out, none too gently.

Hulk roared, spinning around to try to back hand Phantom, but the Halfa was already on the move with ecto energy surrounding Hulk, telekinesis powered up enough to slam Hulk into two walls before sending him flying right into one of the doors.

Hearing a beep, Phantom looked down to see that the power percentage he was using was beginning to lower from 100 to 97.

'_Not bad._' Phantom thought and looked back at the screen only to see a fist impact the helmet.

Barely righting himself, Phantom blocked another punch as Hulk went to use his remaining hand only for Phantom to grab it and give an ecto powered kick to the groin.

"Stay down." Phantom warned as he blasted Hulk in the face but Hulk's roars were increasing as he slammed Phantom with more force than before sending him flying as the power went from 97 to 83.

'_Damn, the more he hits me the faster the energy goes down._' Phantom thought as he began panting, feeling the effects of the suit a bit. '_Have to end this._'

Using the speed to fly back as Hulk glared, Phantom began making a huge ball of pure ecto energy as he held it above his head.

Giving a roar, Hulk began running at Phantom as the ball grew.

It started out the size of a baseball, then went to a grapefruit and pretty soon it was almost as big as a planet before Hulk was close enough.

"**TAKE THIS!**" Phantom shouted as he slammed the ball right on top of the Hulk creating a huge explosion.

Phantom was sent rolling across the ground as the power was now down to 72.

Looking back as Phantom pushed himself up, he saw nothing but a huge crater. '_D-Did I do it-?_'

Hulk jumped out of the crater causing Phantom's eyes to widen as he flew back to avoid a fist that shattered where he was standing.

'_Shit, he took a blast that would've wiped out most of my enemies like it was nothing._' Phantom thought as he got into a stance Laura taught him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"He's fighting the Hulk by himself?!" John asked in shock as now he and Ray were working overtime to get the Fenton Dream Catcher online at hearing that. "And you let him go alone?!"

"I tried to go with him, but he didn't want Plasmius here alone." Laura said as if the older Halfa wasn't in there with them.

"But Hulk isn't someone to underestimate." Bruce told her.

"I know that." Laura muttered as she glared at Vlad who was smirking. "What are you smirking at?!"

"Oh just at how Daniel seems to run things around here." Vlad said with a chuckle. "I'm amazed how far you all have gotten."

"Now I want to take a shower because you complimented us." Ray commented still working.

"Ah it's nice to see how some of you share Daniel's Witty Banter." Vlad said as Laura just about had enough from him.

"Either you be quiet or I'll gut you." Laura said as her claws came out. "Your choice."

Vlad however just looked amused by her threat. "Ooh, scary." He said pissing her off. "I'm guessing you don't want to hear the information I have?"

"Information?" John asked nearly dropping what he had. "You mean to tell us you had more information on the Hulk?!"

"Of course no, just the suit Daniel was wearing." Vlad said casually.

Ray came to a stop. "Suit?" He asked looking at him in confusion.

"The Ecto Suit, the very same thing he wore to fight Pariah Dark." Vlad said checking the time. "I wonder if he fixed the flaw in the suit."

Laura tensed. "Flaw?" She glared. "What flaw?!"

"Oh it's nothing too big, just the flaw that using the suit has a chance at killing him." Vlad let out causing their eyes to widen. "Then again maybe he fixed it?"

"Ray, find the blueprints." John ordered as Ray took off. '_Please let him just be telling a sick joke._'

Laura was quiet as Vlad faked looking surprise. "Oh you didn't know?" He asked chuckling. "Wow, first he kept me a secret then he kept this one? How can you trust him like that-?"

_Snikt._

Laura lunged at him causing Vlad to change into Plasmius and blast her back.

John powered up his arm cannon as it shot energy at Plasmius causing him to cry out in shock.

"That's ecto power." Plasmius muttered in confusion. "Did Daniel-?"

"No, I made my own." John said with a smirk as Plasmius gave him a look.

'_Intriguing, a child that made his own variant of the energy to hurt Ghosts?_'

Plasmius heard movement and turned intangible as Ray went to tackle him from behind.

"Well I'll see you children later." Plasmius said as he quickly shot out through the ceiling.

"Damn it." Laura snarled at him getting away.

"We'll worry about him later." John said as Ray handed him the blueprints.

Looking them over, John's eyes widened.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Is he going to be okay?" Nyx asked as Bruce was bandaging up Taz.

"From what you guys said most of you, this guy included, have healing factors?" Bruce asked eliciting a nod from Nyx. "He'll be fine, just give him a few days."

"That's good." Nyx said not wanting anything to happen to him before feeling the wards go off but it was different. '_Did someone just leave?_'

Seeing her go quiet, Bruce frowned. "I'm sorry."

Nyx gave him a weird look. "For what?"

"For this whole mess, I shouldn't have let Plasmius capture me like that-." Bruce began but Nyx shook her head.

"It wasn't you it was Plasmius." Nyx reminded him. "You have nothing to apologize for."

'_Except for whenever Hulk is involved people get hurt._' Bruce thought sadly. '_No matter what I do._'

Laura ran into the room.

"We have a bigger problem." She said sounding angry.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom and Hulk were still trading blows as many parts of the Ghost Zone were being affected by the power before he saw a random portal open up.

"Alright, time for a change of scenery." Phantom quipped as he tackled Hulk through it before finding themselves in a forest.

It didn't last long as Hulk kicked Phantom through a few trees before ripping one out of the ground and using the tree as a bat to send him flying, skidding across the ground.

Groaning as ectoplasm drained from his forehead where he hit his head against the helmet, Phantom glanced at the power percentage.

67.

He was still good.

Hulk roared and came at him with both fists do a double axle.

Standing up, Phantom threw two punches of his own as they collided, the sheer force of their blows causing an earthquake as the trees around them were blown back.

Screams could be heard, letting Phantom know that there were people in the area.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sir, we have reports of an Earthquake happening in Yosemite National Park, California." A Shield Agent said as Fury frowned.

"Have our satellite look into it." He said.

'_It could be nothing._'

It took a few moments but everyone began panicking when they saw two figures fighting, one of them very recognizable despite the different skin tone.

"Get a team down there to evacuate the area!" Fury barked orders as the Agency was scrambling.

Looking at the other figure, Fury saw the DP emblem on the chest and knew who it was.

'_Don't know how you got into this mess Fenton, but you better hold out long enough for us to get people to safety._'

Fury cursed as he saw a News Copter nearby the area.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Guys!" Kitty Pryde called out as she was watching TV when the News came on to show a Hulk sighting.

"Whoa." Kurt dropped the handheld game console he was playing as Scott's eyes were wide behind his shades.

Logan frowned at seeing the Hulk before he saw the figure. "Is that Stark?"

"Wait isn't that Danny's emblem?" Jean asked as the camera zoomed in on that before an old picture of Danny Phantom came up to match the emblem.

"Professor, should we suit up-?" Scott began to ask only for Logan to intervene.

"No, you kids are not going anywhere near the Hulk." Logan snarled. "You aren't ready."

"We can't just sit here and do nothing." Scott tried but Xavier shook his head.

"Logan is right, your willingness to want to help Daniel is admirable but the Hulk is on a different level then the people you have already fought." Xavier told him.

"Will he be alright, Charles?" Ororo asked as the Professor locked his fingers seeing Phantom take a blow from the Hulk.

'_I sincerely hope so._' Xavier thought to her, not wanting to see a young man killed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"No way." Todd said not even noticing a fly buzzing above him as the News showed Phantom getting a rock slammed on him, but he burst through and delivered an uppercut to the Hulk. "He's trading blows with the freaking Hulk?!"

"Not even I would try that." Fred commented with wide eyes.

Lance winced at a hit that Phantom took. "Do you think we should-?"

"You will stay here." Raven walked in eyeing the TV curiously. '_Let's see how strong you are._'

Rogue looked at her in shock. "But he needs help."

"What he needs is not our concern." Raven told her coldly.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"K, we have a Phantom sighting." Agent O said as he ran into the office that K worked in at the GIW Headquarters.

"Where is he?"

"Yosemite National Park, fighting the Hulk." O answered.

K snorted. "Well then chances are this fight might take awhile, hopefully the scum gets hurt badly enough to be captured."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You have to be shitting me." Ray said as he received a text from Kurt and turned on the TV to show the fight between Phantom and Hulk.

"Is the machine ready?" Laura asked as John gave a shaky nod.

"I don't know if it'll work though."

"We'll have to do a field test." Laura told him before looking at Ray. "Don't wait for us."

Ray gave a nod and took off running.

"Dr. Banner are you ready for this?" Laura asked.

"This has to end." Bruce agreed as Forge had Nyx help move the machine to the Haven with her magic.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom had parts of the torso armor missing along with the bottom of the helmet as he kicked Hulk in the jaw before crying out as Hulk grabbed his leg and squeezed.

"Let me go." Phantom ordered as Ecto Energy came out of his foot, right into Hulk's eyes causing the goliath to let go.

Phantom quickly put some distance as he checked the power.

43.

'_Need to end this soon._' Phantom thought as Hulk glared at him.

Spreading his feet apart, Phantom took a deep breath.

Hulk roared and ran at him.

'_Hold it..._' Phantom thought as Hulk got closer. '_Just a bit more… NOW!_'

Right as Hulk got a foot away from Phantom, he unleashed a powered up Ghostly Wail, putting all of the remaining power into that one attack.

Hulk was blasted back as the ground began cracking around him with the remaining trees being blown out.

The News Copter's camera's were cracking as the Ghostly Wail continued with Hulk staying down for a few seconds before he slowly pushed himself up.

Eyes widening, Phantom kept the Wail going as Hulk slowly walked through it. '_I-Impossible._' Phantom thought before ignoring the urge to cough as ectoplasm was slowly dripping out from the sheer force of the attack.

Phantom added cryo energy to the attack causing more damage as skin was being ripped off the Hulk in the fight, but he was healing faster.

Taking a glance, Phantom saw the power quickly dwindling.

5. 4. 3. 2

Right as it reached 1, Hulk managed to make it and grabbed Phantom by the head, cutting the wail off, slamming him into the ground as he coughed up ectoplasm before the rings of light turned him back to Danny, only the helmet keeping his identity a secret.

Hulk raised his fists to finish Phantom off only for a blur to rush by, punching his face as Phantom disappeared.

Blinking in confusion, Hulk turned to see Speed Demon placing Phantom down before turning and he winced at seeing the Hulk up close for the first time. "Fe, fi, fo, fum the fuck kind of beanstalk did you come from?" He weakly joked as he got ready to run.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"**RAY!**" Maria shouted seeing that on the News.

Lou looked extremely pale as he dropped his cup of coffee. "Get out of there." He whispered even though he knew how Ray was.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hulk lunged as Speed Demon quickly moved to the side and kicked Hulk before running as Hulk slammed where he was.

"What are you fighting?" Speed Demon taunted to keep the fear he was feeling down.

"Hulk smash blur man." Hulk muttered trying to catch him, but Speed Demon kept out of his reach, not wanting to tempt fate before he came to a stop at the destroyed boulder from the fight and rapidly threw the stones at high speeds, impacting Hulk's skin pissing him off more.

'_Come on, just got to keep him busy for… Maybe twenty minutes?_'

Hopefully the improvements that John makes daily on the Haven allows it to move faster.

Hulk was getting more angry as he couldn't land a hit on Speed Demon who kept moving before he got to close.

"Miss me." Speed Demon taunted before he ran out of projectiles. "Ah crap."

Having enough, Hulk did the Thunderclap sending Speed Demon flying as he slammed through a few branches.

"Someone get a number on the bus that hit me?" Speed Demon muttered before seeing a shadow over him and he narrowed his eyes to see the Hulk in the air getting closer. "**SHIT!**"

Pushing himself up, Speed Demon ran a few feet before Hulk landed, the shockwave knocking the speedster off his feet as he was sent rolling across the ground.

Head pounding, Speed Demon did something Hulk didn't expect.

He ran away.

Hulk snorted before something slammed against him.

Stumbling, it happened again as dirt was kicked up.

The third time, Hulk was knocked off his feet before realizing what was going on.

Waiting a few seconds, Hulk punched forward, catching Speed Demon in the stomach causing him to cough up blood from under his mask as he was sent skidding across the ground in pain.

At that time, Danny was regaining consciousness and saw that.

"**SPEED DEMON!**" Danny shouted as he changed and removed the rest of the armor. "That tears it."

Forming an ecto blade, Phantom made to cut off Hulk's head, but Hulk blocked it easily, due to Phantom being weakened before kicking Phantom up.

Jumping up, Hulk went to grab Phantom only for a missile to slam into him as the Haven flew in.

"Well, I think we just revealed the existence of Mutants." Forge muttered seeing the News Chopper focusing on them now. "Or maybe they'll think we're like the Fantastic Four?"

"Worry about that later." Talon snapped as she went to have the ramp open before pausing as she sniffed the air. "Nyx, what are you doing here?"

Giving a groan, Nyx dropped her illusion showing herself. "You really expect me to stay at the base waiting for you guys to come back?" She asked with hands on her hips. "Yeah not this time, I'm fighting."

"You're still injured-." Forge tried to say.

"So's Danny and Ray." Nyx interrupted. "And until you can get this and Dr. Banner into position, I think you'll need all the help you can get."

Forge looked at Talon who had her arms crossed before she gave a nod.

"Be careful."

"Always." Nyx responded cheekily.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom barely managed to right himself in the air as Talon landed on the ground nearby with Nyx. "What's she doing here?!" Phantom asked in shock.

"I'm fighting." Nyx told him. "And you have no right to say I'm too injured not to."

"She has a point." Speed Demon muttered speeding over to them with some tears in his suit and his mask cracked. "Forge is the machine set up?"

The Haven got close to the ground where Forge had a huge machine showing. "I need to get it on the ground."

A roar caused them to look to see Hulk coming back for more.

"Hurry up." Phantom ordered before looking at his friends… No, his team and he sighed. "You guys ready?"

"Just give the word, Fearless Leader." Speed Demon sarcastically said with a grin as Phantom chuckled before turning.

"Renegades, Strike him down!" Phantom ordered loudly as Ray ran circles around Hulk causing a dust storm, that Talon used to run in there and slash his face.

"Hulk rip you apart-." Hulk began only for Chaos Magic to blind him.

"Not this time, Green Bean." Nyx taunted staying on a disc of Chaos Magic as she fired bolts before moving out of the way as Hulk threw a tree.

Feeling what felt like taps, Hulk turned to see Speed Demon rapidly punching his lower back and went to backhand him only for the speedster to move, leaving him open for Talon to stab into his hands causing the giant to bellow.

While that was going on, Forge finally got the machine on the ground and began typing into it. "Shit, I knew it was too soon."

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked in concern.

"It needs time to charge, four minutes max." Forge explained. "We had to rush it."

"Will it work?" Bruce asked seeing Talon get thrown.

"It should." Forge said emphasizing on 'should'.

"That's all that matters." Bruce said.

"Right, now while waiting, I better help with that cheese weasel."

Bruce blinked in confusion at the saying as Forge ran in there, morphing his arm into a cannon as he shot at Hulk causing the Goliath to turn towards him.

"Talon, Fastball!" Forge called out as Hulk ran towards him.

Talon gave a nod and jumped as Forge's arm shifted with her landing on it.

"Now!" Talon ordered as Hulk was close enough causing Forge to fire with Talon slashing Hulk across the eyes, taking them out.

"Both eyes gone and he's still standing?!" Speed Demon asked spinning around to create a twister as he tackled Hulk sending him into the air.

"Just got to keep him busy." Nyx commented as Speed Demon began making a ball of compressed air before she added her chaos magic and Speed Demon tossed it, the explosion sending Hulk higher into the air.

Flying as fast as he could into the air, Phantom covered himself with Ecto Energy and slammed into Hulk diving right into the ground creating a huge crater before Hulk grabbed his arm and threw him out, right into Talon who was coming in to help.

Rolling on the ground, Phantom pushed Talon back and did a flip to dodge a boulder that Hulk threw.

Using her Chaos Magic, Nyx sent the boulder back at Hulk who punched through it, leaving him wide open for a huge energy beam to hit him courtesy of Forge's cannon.

"You still want to fight?!" Forge shouted hoping that did it, but a small quake answered that as cracks made their way to Forge before Hulk burst out of the ground grabbing him. "You are such a laker!"

Hulk didn't have a chance to crush him as Phantom came in managing to stab right into his shoulder blade with a cryo sword causing him to roar in pain, a roar that intensified when Forge shifted his hand into an energy sword and stabbed down causing him to let go, allowing Forge to roll away.

Speed Demon came in with a piece of the Ecto Suit and slammed Hulk in the face with it causing him to stumble before Nyx tripped him up with chaos blasts allowing him to fall on his back where Talon jumped in claws out to stab him in the chest.

Hulk grabbed Talon and slammed her into the ground.

Bruce turned from the machine to the fight and back again before seeing it power up. '_Finally._'

Remembering what Forge told him about how it worked, Bruce took a deep breath and turned. "**HULK!**"

Hulk paused from where he was slamming Talon and turned.

Focusing on him, Hulk snarled and stomped over to him as the News Chopper kept the camera rolling.

"Is he insane?!" Speed Demon asked about to run over there but Phantom placed a hand on his shoulder.

"No, he isn't." Phantom said wincing as he held his ribs.

"You're not going to hurt anyone else." Bruce said as Hulk got closer. "Not while I'm around."

Hulk gave a roar and ran at Bruce, tackling him through the machine as it gave off sparks causing the Renegades to cover their eyes from how bright it was before it died down to show the Hulk, now green standing there panting.

Everyone was tense as Hulk slowly turned around. "Hulk… Tired." He managed to get out before collapsing as he shrunk into Dr. Bruce Banner on live television.

"D-Did we do it?" Speed Demon asked as Phantom gave a nod.

"Yeah, I think we did."

"**FREEZE!**"

The Renegades turned to see a whole line of tanks and what looked like small mechas as a man with grey hair wearing a General's Uniform came out.

"Hand the Hulk over to the Hulkbusters now." General Thaddeus Ross ordered. "Any of you think about resisting and we will open fire."

"Great, can this get any worse?" Phantom muttered before hearing jetpacks and he turned to see Agent's K and O. "Oh come on, seriously?!"

"Phantom you are under arrest, give up now." Agent K ordered as they aimed their weapons at Phantom.

Phantom cursed as the Renegades tensed.

All of them were exhausted, Banner was unconscious and he was starting to feel the after-effects of the Ecto Suit.

If they didn't get out of there, the whole team would be screwed, especially if he collapses.

**To Be Continued…**

**Well out of the fire and into the total shitstorm am I right?**

**I am sorry for the wait, though it wasn't as long as last time and hopefully you all enjoyed the fight between Ecto Suit Phantom and Hulk before I had the Renegades fight him together.**

**But now they have to deal with both Ross and the GIW at the same time.**

**How will they fare? Find out next time in the Finale of Endless Rage.**

**Now for the Reviews.**

**Spiderman1fan: Well I think this chapter answered your question and yes Phantom will be wondering who the hell Danielle was, even if he has a suspicion.**

**Pulsar747: Okay I was following that until you said something about Loki stealing Oreos… I couldn't stop laughing at the image.**

**Coldblue: Thanks, it's nice to know I'm improving on fight scenes and graphics, hopefully you enjoyed this chapter as well as the cliffhanger that showed on here. I'll have the One-Shot story up soon. I'll have Hulk's thoughts show up in the next chapter, reflecting on what happened. I hope you enjoyed how the Suit worked out in the fight. Hopefully the length of this chapter made up for the length of the other ones.**

**Now for your Questions. 1) More of their reactions will be shown in the next chapter. 2) Yes he will. 3) A little bit of both to be honest. 4) Yes he will, especially when Frostbite, Sydney, Dora and Wulf spread the word on who unleashed the Hulk. 5) Yes he is and that is all I'm giving out for now. 6) Yes you will. 7) Huh that would be interesting, especially with Flash meeting Speed Demon. 8) Eventually, but not until after a few more arcs, I want to time it right. 9) Not sure yet. 10) Eventually maybe. 11) A little stronger considering how Phantom did get stronger since the fight with Pariah, so it stands to say that the Ecto Suit would make him even stronger than the last time he wore it. 12) When he collapses in the next chapter, they will have their reactions. 13) Yes. 14) Maybe. 15) It will be partly destroyed, but saved for the most part.**

**Shugokage: Thanks but hopefully you like the fight in this chapter a bit better.**

**KuriMaster13: Yeah she's out of harm's way and sorry but it'll be awhile before Dani realizes that Vlad is a complete fruitloop.**

**Taz-The-Monster: I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, I'll try to type the One-Shot story soon.**

**The White Titan: That was kind of the inspiration but I wanted to do my own take on it, hopefully this chapter showed a good one.**

**Matt: I'll try to have everyone shine during Asteroid M and Phantom Unleashed will be separate from the other Phantom stories.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Thanks, I'm happy this story is such a great hit.**

**DannyPhantom619: Why thank you.**

**Richard1081: Yes to both Marvel Civil War and World War Hulk, although that will be a few years later from this point. Danny lifting Thor's Hammer Mjlonir? Maybe.**

**Nightmaster000: Yeah, it is a good thing she had such a good healing factor. Yes, I figured no one would've thought to put wards on the Ghost Portal and considering how Plasmius came with Bruce from the Ghost Zone, Ray would be able to put it together. Oh Danny and Laura have an idea about Dani being a clone. Yes Vlad is acting smug despite it, he might've lost some of his army as well as some support but the Hulk did take down pretty much the opposition as well as showed him how strong Danny and his team were, so he is taking what he can get. Jack being Tombstone's friend? Now that's quite a twist.**

**Ciestess84: Thank you, I was worried that the meeting between Dani and Danny wasn't too good and it's great to know that my fight scenes are getting better.**

**ShiraYukiShadow: Interesting idea, I could see that happening later on.**

**Phantom Fan: Well it hasn't been as long as last time, but still took awhile, sorry for the wait. Actually Danny's eyes did turn red before Dan was introduced, like with Freakshow, so it's possible for him to have that, but your idea sounds cool, I'll add that in much later on, don't expect it for awhile though. Interesting ideas on Danny's Mutant ability as well as Taz's upgrades. Hopefully you liked how the Ecto Suit kept Danny going during the fight and the shattered dimensions was only going to be between the Phantom side, not Spider-Man sorry.**

**Gabriel Novak: Amen.**

**Cynder3601: Haha, yeah I know.**

**Alright tell me what you think, Spidey Signing Out!**


	31. Chapter 30: Endless Rage Finale

_**Chapter 30: Endless Rage Finale**_

Phantom looked from the GIW, to the Hulkbusters, to his Team and he saw that they were exhausted.

So taking a deep breath, Phantom acted. "Alright."

The other Renegades looked at him like he was insane as he put his hands up. "Dude, what are you doing?!" Forge asked in shock.

"Trust me." Phantom whispered before looking at the two different Government Factions. "So which one of you two is in charge?"

"I am." Both K and Ross said at the same time causing them to look at each other in surprise.

Phantom tutted. "Now that's just confusing, do I surrender Hulk first or surrender myself?" He asked with a raised brow as humor was evident in his voice. "Come on, stop sending mixed signals here."

Speed Demon caught on to what Phantom was doing. "Yeah, which one do we do first?"

"You are to surrender the Hulk-." Ross began only for K to shake his head.

"No, you are to surrender yourself." K said glaring at Ross. "Phantom is a bigger menace than the Hulk."

"Son, you don't know what you're talking about." Ross snapped at K returning the glare fullforce.

"Forge, think you can hack one of the GIW?" Phantom whispered to Forge. "We just need to cause Mass Hysteria."

"On it." Forge whispered back as he began messing with the computer in his prosthetic arm, something that didn't go unnoticed by Ross.

"What are you-?" A blast went off as one of the GIW's tanks shot, hitting a Hulkbuster causing it to return fire and pretty soon everyone was firing. "Hold your fire!"

"Speed Demon, get as much of the Ecto Armor onto the Haven as you can." Phantom ordered quickly. "We can't let either of them get their hands on it."

Speed Demon gave a nod and ran as Phantom turned to the others.

"Get Banner on the Haven." He said as he focused and opened a Ghost Portal underneath the Giant Fenton Catcher, causing it to fall into the Ghost Zone.

He figured better there than in the hands of the GIW.

That action along with Ray's speedy moves caused the GIW and some Hulkbusters to fire at them causing Nyx to throw up some shields but it was clear that she was straining while Talon was carrying Bruce to the Haven that Forge had park.

"Hurry up." Nyx shouted as she could barely block the hits, some of them managed to hit the Haven, much to Forge's chagrin.

"Almost done." Speed Demon said moving as he grabbed piece, by piece of the Armor, throwing it into the Haven.

Having enough of both the Hulkbusters and GIW firing at them, Phantom shot ecto rays, aiming for the barrels of their weapons to render them useless.

He then smirked and fired at the dirt in front of the GIW, causing them to be covered in dirt.

Then he saw cracks appearing on Nyx's shields so he threw his hands forward applying Ecto Energy to the mix as the cracks disappeared.

"Think you can hold it?" Phantom asked as Nyx smirked.

"Try to keep up." She shot back.

Speed Demon sped back to the Haven with the last of the Suit as Talon sat Bruce down on one of the seats. "That's all of it." Speed Demon said looking to Forge who was at the Pilot's seat.

"Damn it, it's always something." Forge said in annoyance.

Not liking his tone, Talon looked over. "What's wrong?"

"One of the blasts that hit the Haven messed with the systems." Forge replied looking grim. "I need time to fix it."

"We don't have time-." Talon snapped as Speed Demon ran between them.

"What do you need to do?" Speed Demon asked quickly.

"I need you to open the panel underneath the Haven and rewire it." Forge told him placing a hand on his shoulder to keep him from speeding off. "They have to be done in a specific order."

"Got it." Speed Demon said as he ran to the underside.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Phantom winced as he felt low on ecto energy.

What was taking them so long?

If they didn't leave soon he'll turn back to his human form, not only exposing his secret identity but he would lose the others because the only reason the shield hasn't fallen were because both his ecto energy and Nyx's chaos magic were working together.

If either of them ran out of energy, they wouldn't stand a chance.

But giving Bruce Banner up to the Hulkbusters wasn't an option.

"How are you holding up?" Phantom asked Nyx who was sweating from the sheer pressure as the GIW and the Hulkbusters stopped firing at each other and were focusing on the shield to try and destroy the Haven.

"I'm fine, what about you?" Nyx asked looking worried. "You used a lot of energy."

"I've had better days." Phantom admitted as one blast nearly caused him to lose focus with cracks appearing. '_Come on, keep it together._'

If he could he would reopen the portal to the Ghost Zone in order to escape but he wouldn't be able to keep it open for long and he wouldn't be able to do it enough times to get everyone out.

… Unless he used up all of his energy to get everyone out at once and leave him.

The GIW just wanted him, not everyone else.

"Nyx." Phantom said to her. "I want you to get to the Haven, I have an idea."

"What, but you need me to keep the shield up." Nyx began only for Danny to cut her off.

"If we don't do something, we'll all be captured, trust me on this."

Nyx was quiet before giving a nod as she slowly backed away towards the Haven, being sure not to drop the shield.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Talong was surprised when she saw Nyx backing into the ship, still keeping the shield up. "What are you doing?"

"Danny ordered me back to the ship, he said he had a plan." Nyx told her, the strain of keeping the shield up evident on her face. "What's taking so long."

"Ray you need to move the red wire to the right." Forge said on the com link they set up. "Then remove the green wire and replace it with the orange one."

"_You have five different orange ones!_" Speed Demon shouted back. "_And three different green ones, which one do I use?!_"

"The dark shaded ones." Forge said quickly as he made sure that despite them being the same color, they were different shades in order to tell them apart.

"_... Got it._"

"They're fixing the systems." Talon said before they saw the Ecto Energy part of the shield disappearing.

"What?" Nyx's strain was more evident before they saw Phantom flying towards the ship before he held his hands forward, them glowing.

Talon's eyes widened underneath her helmet as she recognized what he was doing and from the look on his face, he wasn't going to be joining them causing her to run and get the com link from Forge. "Ray you need to get away from the Haven now."

"_What, but I'm almost-!_"

"No, Danny is putting us in the Ghost Zone, you need to get him once he does."

The implications of what Danny was doing quickly set in on Speed Demon. "_I'll get him._"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Speed Demon began running out from underneath the Haven as a portal opened up to the Ghost Zone, beginning where he was as it began to expand, catching up to him quickly.

'_No._' Speed Demon thought putting more effort into running as he was trying to outrun the portal. '_I'm not fast enough._'

He was slower because he was crouching due to being underneath the Haven before it began to tilt, the back end falling into the portal.

Standing up fully, Speed Demon ran faster as he was almost pulled in before the Haven fell through, the portal snapping shut as Danny began to fall towards the ground the rings beginning to appear.

Knowing he didn't have much time, Speed Demon ran and snatched Phantom out of the air and ran as quick as he could without burning Phantom up as he managed to get quite a distance when he changed back to Danny.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Forge cursed as the Haven was spinning in the Ghost Zone and he began typing. "Ray I hope you managed to get the wires we need in." He said trying to start it.

"Nyx put up a shield." Talon ordered the girl not wanting anything bad to happen to them.

"I'm trying." Nyx shouted as her magic wasn't responding. "I used to much earlier."

"Come on." Forge muttered before the engines roared to life. "Yes!"

Grabbing the controls, Forge pulled as the Haven barely missed the ground, shooting up past the different islands of the Ghost Zone causing him to let out a whoop of excitement from the adrenaline.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"W-What?" Danny muttered a little out of it due to lack of ecto energy as he focused to see Speed Demon carrying him as he was running with the GIW and Hulkbusters in full pursuit. "Ray what are you doing?"

Speed Demon didn't answer as he kept his pace up moving to the left to dodge a shellfire from one of the tanks.

"The GIW were after me." Danny said as Speed Demon kept moving now through the trees to throw off some pursuers. "Why didn't you stay with the others."

"You are a big idiot." Speed Demon snapped as he made a quick stop in a nearby cave, miles away from where the fight with the two armies were, placing him down. "You really think it would've been better if we let you sacrifice yourself for us?!"

"I'm one life compared to you and the others." Danny snapped back as he stood up. "Half a life anyways, as long as you guys are safe it doesn't matter what happens to me."

Speed Demon ripped off what was left of his mask to glare at Danny. "That's fucking bullshit!" He shouted surprising Danny because Ray was rarely one to curse like that. "You think you don't matter?!"

"No I-."

"Who was the one who brought us together?!" Ray interrupted loudly as he used Superspeed to push and hold Danny into the wall. "Who led us when things seemed bleak while Nyx was in danger from the Vampires?! Who kept us together when we had our own moments of weakness?!"

Danny went to say something but Ray cut him off.

"You are the whole reason the Renegades even exist." Ray said angrily tears threatening to escape. "The reason each and every one of us have something to live and fight for. You think you don't matter?!"

That was when the tears finally escaped from Ray's eyes.

"You think any of us would forgive ourselves if you died?" Ray shouted at him. "I'm not losing my best friend because he thinks he doesn't matter!"

Danny blinked in shock at that last part. "Wait what?"

Ray chuckled a bit as he looked away, letting Danny go. "Yeah, I guess I'm also being selfish here." He said rubbing his eyes. "Before the Renegades I didn't have any friends, hell I barely believed in anything before coming here. I always thought I didn't matter until you confronted me about my interference with the war in Middle East."

"Ray I-..." Danny looked down.

"You're more important to the Renegades then you think." Ray said his eyes still wet but they were glaring. "We need you."

"I-." Danny closed his eyes and smiled. "Ray, thank you."

"It what friends do." Ray said returning the smile as he placed a hand on Danny's shoulders. "You ready to head home?"

"Yeah."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It didn't take long to reach the Base in Bayville due to Ray's speed as they were in the lab when Danny began powering up the Ghost Portal.

"Uh you do realize that the Haven won't fit in here right?" Ray asked knowing that Forge would more than likely fly it through the portal.

"I know." Danny said as he flew to the wall that separated the lab from the outside. "I just need to time this right."

Ray realized what he was about to do and quickly got out of the way as the Haven shot through the portal.

Eyes narrowing, Danny focused as he turned the wall intangible with the Haven flying outside as it crashed to the ground, kicking dirt up with it skidding.

"Forge isn't going to be too happy with the paint job." Ray commented as Danny snorted.

"No he won't." Danny said with the speedster running through the intangible wall before Danny let go and phased through feeling physically and mentally exhausted.

Talon was climbing out with Forge, both of them carrying an unconscious Bruce while Nyx used her Chaos Magic to get out as she had a small energy disc under her.

"So I managed to get the right wires?" Ray asked causing Forge to let out a bark of laughter.

"You did Ray." Forge said shaking his head. "Although I'll need to repair it."

"And make some upgrades?" Nyx joked with a smirk.

Danny slowly walked towards them and Talon looked over with narrowed eyes through her cracked visor as she let go of Bruce causing John to support him some more and walked over there.

'_Oh crap._' Danny thought realizing that Talon was pissed.

"I should punch you." Talon said once she was close enough. "You didn't tell us about the dangers of that suit and for what you tried to do a few minutes ago. We almost lost you a couple of times today."

Danny winced as she said that before she did something that surprised him.

Talon pulled him into a hug.

"Don't do anything like that again." Talon said and Danny heard a sniffle and realized that she was crying underneath the helmet.

'You're more important to the Renegades then you think. We need you.'

Ray's words echoed through his head as Danny closed his eyes and returned the hug.

An awkward cough caused both of them to remember the others as they quickly separated.

Nyx had a knowing grin as Forge and Ray looked a little awkward.

"Uh right." Danny said his face red a bit as he and Talon looked away from each other. "Come on let's get Dr. Banner inside and check on Taz."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Fury was on the Helicarrier looking at the various News Reports documenting the fight between the Hulk and Phantom's team.

"Renegades, Strike Him Down!" Was heard throughout various clips letting everyone who was watching to know what to call them.

"These 'Renegades' have desecrated a National Park." A man was saying in one video.

A little kid was in the other. "They were like pow and the gray guy was like Rragh!"

"Who are they and why were they fighting?" A woman asked.

"Since when was the Hulk gray?"

"I recognized that man the Hulk turn into." An old man said. "That was Doctor Banner."

"When does Phantom have a team?"

"They're the ones who stopped AIM a few weeks ago, I saw them!"

Fury turned the screens off and looked away.

The secret was out.

Phantom just confirmed for the world that there were other people like the Fantastic Four and Spider-Man and yet managed to keep a lid on the existence of Mutants at the same time.

But his hands were tied with getting Phantom away from the GIW and the Hulkbusters.

Not only was it out of his Jurisdiction due to Phantom being a Ghost to others, but he had to speak with some people in Congress to keep everything calm.

If Phantom's Half-Ghost Status became public he would have the jurisdiction to help him but doing so would cause more harm than good at the moment.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Miles away from everything a man in the shadows watched the events played out with the Renegades fighting the Hulk as he was hacking SHIELD to get who they were.

"_**Daniel James Fenton AKA Danny Phantom. Team Leader. Ecto Energy makes him unpredictable along with known Fenton Tech. Threat Level: High. Laura Kinney AKA Talon. Clone of Logan James Howlett AKA The Wolverine. Adamantium Skeleton and Powerful Healing Factor. Threat Level: High. Jonathon Silvercloud AKA Forge. Powerful Technopath with the ability to create Advanced Tech. Threat Level: High.**_" A computer calculated as it showed 3-D holograms of each of them, both in costume and out of it. "_**Ray Gabriel Chan AKA Speed Demon. Can be anywhere within a matter of seconds and could possibly break the Sound Barrier. Threat Level: High to Possible Extreme. Natalie Creed AKA Nyx. Powerful Magic User despite her Age, possible to grow more powerful in the future. Threat Level: Extreme.**_"

The man stepped out of the shadows to show he was in metal armor with a green cloak over him.

"Is that all of them?" The man asked his voice filled with power and confidence.

"_**No, files indicate a sixth member.**_"

"Show it." The man ordered.

Now Taz showed up. "_**Alexander Diablo Mage AKA Taz. Rumored to be half-werewolf and close friend to Blade the Daywalker.**_" The Computer calculated. "_**Heightened Reflexes and Senses. Threat Level: Medium.**_"

The man frowned.

"_**Recommend immediate termination.**_"

"No." The man looked away as Magneto entered the room. "You aren't going to touch them."

"You dare tell Doom what to do?" Victor Von Doom asked in a dangerous tone looking at the Mutant with cold, yellow eyes. "After the help Doom gave?"

"I meant no disrespect." Magneto said with a frown at the Leader of Latveria. "But Phantom is needed alive."

"They could pose a threat to your plans with Asteroid M." Doom warned him.

"Or they could be the strongest of allies." Magneto told him. "Phantom was spoken in a Prophecy."

Doom gave a deep chuckle. "Fate doesn't concern Doom." He said giving Magneto an amused look.

Magneto wanted nothing more than to wipe the arrogance out of Doom, but despite his Titanium Armor being metal, it was forged with magic, enabling his Magnetic Powers over it null.

"You can relax Erik." Doom said turning away. "If anything, Doom is intrigued."

Magneto paused.

If Doom was intrigued it could work to his advantage, but he was wary of how much he would trust the man.

True, if it weren't for Doom he wouldn't have been this close to his dream of Mutant Supremacy.

But Doom's reputation told Magneto enough to know that making a deal with Doom was like making a deal with the Devil itself.

Doom always has a reason for anything he does.

"Why does this team intrigue you?"

Doom chuckled. "You misunderstand Doom, it is not the Renegades who intrigue Doom." He said as Danny's image came up. "It is Phantom."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Hulk was by himself inside the mindscape as the memories of everything that the Grey Hulk did went through his head.

The fear he caused in another world along with the pain he gave to others.

"Hulk, it wasn't your fault." Bruce Banner's voice spoke up.

"I hurt them." Hulk whispered. "Puny Banner was right I am a monster."

"No you aren't." Bruce said with a glare.

Years ago he would've agreed but seeing Hulk like this and seeing the things he's done despite being hated has changed his mind.

"You aren't a Monster Hulk." Bruce said walking up to Hulk. "If you were you wouldn't be feeling regret for what happened."

Hulk snapped. "Doesn't change what I did." He growled at Bruce.

"No it doesn't." Bruce admitted looking down. "But we can make things better by not forgetting."

Hulk frowned as he looked away while Bruce disappeared.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Bruce Banner opened his eyes with a sigh.

It seemed that Hulk wouldn't be in a talkative mood for a while and after everything that has happened, he doesn't blame him.

"You okay?" Bruce looked over to see Danny had his arms crossed looking at him.

"I should be asking you that." Bruce said sitting up only for Danny to place a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to rest." Danny told him. "The procedure that fused you and Hulk back together left you exhausted."

"Is everyone alright?" Bruce asked as Danny gave a nod.

"Yeah we're all here." Danny said with a smile before he frowned. "But you were caught on camera changing back-."

Bruce gave a sigh as he had a resigned look. "It was bound to happen eventually." He said sounding older than he looked. "I'm amazed it took this long."

Danny looked at Bruce. "You know you can stay here if you want."

Bruce gave Danny a surprised look.

"This is a sanctuary for anyone who needs it." Danny explained to him. "And I'm willing to extend it open for you if you want?"

He held out his hand and for a second Bruce was tempted to take it.

Years of being by himself made him miss being near other people but then images of Hulk fighting the Renegades flashed through his mind and he could feel Hulk shaking his head.

"I appreciate the offer, but my path is my own." Bruce said declining it. "In fact I'm going to be leaving tonight."

Danny looked a bit disheartened but he gave a nod. "Alright but if you ever change your mind, you're welcome here." He said to him.

Bruce smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

Unknown to either of them, Taz was awake and listening in as he watched Danny leave, having to feign being unconscious as Danny looked towards him in worry.

Once Danny left and he saw Dr. Banner wasn't paying him any attention, Taz frowned.

He has made his decision.

**To Be Continued…**

**Finally done with this damn Arc.**

**I am sorry it took this long to do this Endless Rage Arc but I'm glad that many of you enjoyed it as I've typed it.**

**Now I'm still deciding on what to do next with this story and I may be introducing the next possibly Renegade member soon.**

**And sorry for not updating any stories in awhile, life caught up with me.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed the Finale and here's the answer to some Reviews!**

**Spiderman1fan: Thank you and I hope you liked how I had the Renegades deal with the aftermath of the fight with the Hulk.**

**Shugokage: Thank you, it was fun to type it.**

**Danifan3000: Well it was still more destructive than how the cartoon showed it.**

**Coldblue: Uh yeah sorry about not putting enough description for the Ecto Armor but I'm happy you enjoyed the fight of how Phantom took on the Hulk. Yeah the rematch between Hulk and the Renegades definitely went a lot better than the first fight as well as showing how much their teamwork has improved. Yeah, despite how powerful Frostbite, Wulf, Dora and Poindexter have gotten in this story they were clearly outclassed against the Hulk. Hopefully how they dealt with the GIW and Hulkbusters in this chapter was pretty good.**

**Now for your Questions. 1) Just Meta's for now because they don't know anything about Mutants. 2) I think this chapter answered that question. 3) Originally I was going to have the Reality Gauntlet Arc happen a few days later but I think the Renegades deserve some rest after everything that happened so far. 4) Yes but it won't happen for a few more chapters. 5) Just Magneto in this one. 6) You'll find out soon. 7) A bit of both. 8) Yes he will. 9) Eventually yes. 10) Good ideas. 11) Possibly. 12) For now. 13) Yes they will. 14) Nope, not yet. 15) I'm sorry it took me so long to answer this particular question. I want to type that story but I've had trouble as well. 16) Interesting idea, it'll definitely work better than the original mask that's for sure.**

**TheWhiteTitan: Well it wasn't really a talk but I hope you enjoyed what happened.**

**DannyPhantom619: Actually Nyx is the same Nyx from that story, just a different version of her. Nightmaster000 gave me permission to use her as she was his character.**

**Matt: His upgrades will come during Asteroid M.**

**AllThingsWeird07: Yeah because honestly the Hulk doesn't really have any limits, so he's extremely hard to beat. As good as the Renegades are and will undoubtedly get better they are far from being able to beat the Hulk in a fight like that.**

**KuriMaster13: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**The Richmaster: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 1) True but I think it was in his character to do so. 1.1) Nope. 2) Well that will come later. 3) Exactly. 3.1) Yes. 4) Intangibility doesn't really work on the Hulk in this story as shown when he could still hit the other Ghosts, so chances are it wouldn't work as it was supposed to in that way for him. 4.1) He was trying to end the fight as quickly as possible so he was using his more powerful attacks rather than that one. 5) I'll show what he was doing at a much later point in this story. 6) Thank you. 7) Well Phantom was always Public Knowledge, but people outside of Amity Park just thought he was an Urban Myth until now. 7.1) I hope you liked the small sample I've shown. 7.2) Oh Jameson will be shown eventually. 8) They were cracked but they still worked. 9) The after-effects will be shown much more as this story progresses.**

**Phantom Fan: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed how I had Ray and Laura talk to Danny in this story about all of that. Now as for the suit, I figured with Ray they would be able to get it out of there faster. Thank you for the idea on making the GIW and Hulkbusters fight in the beginning. I may have Stark talk to Danny about that in the One-Shots. Both the X-Men and the Brotherhood respect Danny because he helped both sides but stayed out of their conflicts entirely leaving him the neutral party between the two.**

**Taz-the-monster: A new costume for Taz? Sure that would be interesting to do.**

**Nightmaster000: Yes they will be gaining a lot of attention for what they did. As for the team being explained, people will be giving theories in the story until Mutants are revealed. Yes both the X-Men and Brotherhood will attempt to improve themselves. Yes the world knows that Hulk and Bruce Banner are the same person. I hope you liked how they got out of the ambush. I'll have to do some research on Black Queen Selene but thank you.**

**Guest23: Sorry for the wait.**

**Dion ComicWiz: Thank you, I'm happy you enjoyed the fight between the Renegades and the Hulk. 3) Yes I'll try to make Madeline more heroic than her comic counterpart but she won't appear for awhile. 4) She will be a part of the Renegades and the Avengers in the future. 5) I haven't heard of Edward Kelly, I'll have to look him up. 6) I'll come up with something. 7) Maybe. 8) No they'll still stay out of it so the X-Men will fight their own battles but they will lend a hand every now and then.**

**Ciestess84: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Jj: I plan to.**

**Richard1081: Possibly.**

**Guest24: Thank you.**

**Wayne933: Thank you and I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Gabriel Novak: Yup.**

**Fuciaheart218: It's far from finished just so you know.**

**Alright I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time.**

**Oh and I was bored and found a song that I think went perfectly with the Renegades if you want to hear it look up 12 Stones 'We Are One'.**

**Alright Spidey Signing Out!**


End file.
